


A CIVIL WAR UPON US

by Daredevilosa



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Fanfic - Fandom, Romanogers - Fandom, captasha - Fandom, civil war - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 98,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevilosa/pseuds/Daredevilosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romanogers fanfic. The Civil War begins in the city, the Avengers are divided and each team fighting for an ideal. Steve and Natasha fight to not to let the war get in their relationship, they will make everything to protect their baby James Rogers.</p><p>This fanfic is a continuation of Kiss Me in the Rain. It is not necessary to read the earlier to read this one, but there may be references to earlier fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve and Natasha waited Dr. Cho on her office. Natasha was already lying on the stretcher and Steve was standing next to her. He started to walk back and forth.

**N: Could you be quiet? You driving me crazy.**

**S: Why is taking so long?**

**N: Steve, we just got here.**

**S: It was for her be here and if something happens?**

**N: What can happen? That's just a routine appoiment, I won’t give birth now.**

Dr. Cho entered the office.

**Cho: Sorry I’m late, Mom.**

**N: Please do not call me that.**

**Cho: Sorry.**

**N: How much time am I pregnant?**

**Cho: Almost two months.**

**S: Is it a boy or girl?**

Cho smiled.

**Cho: Well,  even with all the technology we have, I can’t tell you that yet in such a short time.**

**N: And how is that?**

**Cho: That what?**

**N: Being pregnant, what do I have to do?**

**Cho: Well you have to live normally, Natasha. No alcohol and no coffee. Here's a list of what can’t eat and drink.**

Cho gave the list to Steve. Natasha looked scared to Cho. Cho noticed the despair of those two. First-time parents.

**Cho: Natasha everything is fine, you’re going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about.**

**N: You told to someone about this?**

**Cho: No, what we say here, stays here.**

**N: Please don’t tell anyone.**

Cho consented to the head while Natasha got up and left the room with Steve.

Steve hold Nat’s hand and put his other hand on her belly helping her to walk. Natasha stopped and looked him with a raised eyebrow.

**N: What is it?**

**S: I'm helping you.**

**N: First, get your hands off me, I can walk by myself.**

**S: Jesus, Natasha, I just want to help.**

**N: You're treating me as a sick person. Act normally or everybody will notivce.**

Steve and Natasha arrived in the room.

**N: Steve, I don’t want anyone to know about the baby.**

**S: People will notice your belly, it’s already getting bigger.**

Natasha looked at her belly and then to Steve, she seemed as if she was going to murder him.

**N: I’ll go to my flat in the city.**

**S: What?**

**N: Yeah, to have more privacy.**

**S: And I'll stay here?**

**N: If you want to.**

**S: Natasha, how this is gonna be? We can’t live apart if we will have a son.**

**N: What do you mean? I will not get married.**

**S: I know. But we should live together. We already sleep together every day here.**

**N: Can we talk about this another time? I just want to get out of here.**

**S: Why?**

**N: I fear Fury, HIDRA and KGB, besides there are a lot of people with interests on you. I don’t want our son involved.**

**S: Right. You're right.**

Steve kissed Natasha's forehead and gave her a peck on her lips.

**S: I have to tell Sam.**

**N: No.**

**S: He is still upset with me and he’s not talking to you. I don’t want to hide anything from him.**

**N: It's not for him, it's for our baby.**

**S: I trust him. You'll tell Clint, I know.**

Natasha sighed.

**N: I will not. And neither you. I know it's difficult, but Steve ...**

**S: Okay.**

Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and stood on her tiptoe.

**N: Okay? Don’t get upset with me.**

Steve hold her waist, while Natasha gave kisses across his face.

**S: Okay, Mom.**

**N: Do not ever call me that.**

**S: You call me Grandpa.**

**N: But when I do it is adorable.**

**S: No, it's not.**

**N: Steve, do you want to continue making love with me?**

**S: That’s so unfair, Natasha.**

Natasha smiled as she rubbed her lips against Steve’s.

**N: Good boy.**

...

Meanwhile in SHIELD, Fury called Maria Hill to chat.

**F: You know that you are the employee, that I most trust here, you have been loyal to me all these years, you’re the one who could take my place after I left.**

**H: That's very touching, Fury, but will you retire?**

**F: No.**

**H: Are you sick? Are you dying?**

**F: No, but you never know about the future. Coulson is the only one who knows about who I am naming to take my place in SHIELD. And today I am promoting you as deputy director of SHIELD.**

**H: But Fury...**

**F: Uh uh, It is decided.**

**H: Thank you, sir.**

**F: Hill, as deputy director, your responsibilities increase, you know that?**

Hill consented with the head.

**F: On behalf of SHIELD, you will do what is necessary to achieve the interests of SHIELD.**

Hill consented with the head again.

**F: Well, I need you to keep an eye on these people and get close to them.**

Fury passed a file to Hill.

**H: But Sir, Natasha...**

**F: She doesn’t need to know. Not even Coulson know about it.**

Hill was upset, but didn’t show at the time. The skills of hiding emotions was Hill’s best skill, people saw her as someone with no heart. Hill takes advantage of it.

The worst for Hill, was knowing how much Natasha considers Fury, and how much Fury is cold when it comes to strategy. Hill didn’t know whether to defend her interests as deputy director, or protect the son of her friend and of the other Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Steve and Natasha managed to make excuses to not sleep at the base, and soon they convinced everybody to not sleep there, too, unless it’s a case of emergency.

So he moved back to his apartment in the city, as well Natasha and the others.

Steve and Natasha spent a few nights in her apartment and the most nights on Steve’s.

Today, the Avengers met at Sam's house because it was his birthday.

Steve and Sam were good now, even though it was weird due to Sam’s friendship with Sharon. Sam was helping her to move out.

On the street of Sam’s house, Steve, Natasha and Clint were parking.

Steve and Natasha greeted Clint and waited him to come together in the party.

**N: I shouldn’t have come.**

**C: Why not?**

**S: I told you it's okay.**

**N: Sam doesn’t even look in my eyes anymore. Then I appear on his birthday?**

**S: Sam likes you. It will be okay.**

**N: He used to like me till he finds out who betrayed his friend. This is a mistake, I'm leaving.**

Natasha turned around, but Steve grabbed her arm.

**S: Natasha if Sam doesn’t accept you here, he will be rejecting me too. You're my girlfriend, he has to treat you fine.**

**C: Funny I always hoped you two to become a couple, but it's weird hear you calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**N: Shut up, Clint.**

**C: Ouch.**

Steve knocked on the door and held Natasha’s hand. Natasha was nervous.

Sam opened the door and smiled at Clint and Steve, but not disguised be unhappy with Natasha’s presence. Natasha noticed and avoided eye contact with him. Sam wasn’t rude, he invited all to come in.

Steve handed a gift to Sam and hugged him.

**N: Happy birthday, Sam. I hope it fits.**

Said Natasha, trying to look cool.

**Sam: Thanks.**

When they arrived in the room, Sharon was in a corner with a drink, she turned the drink in one gulp and went to the balcony, looking furious.

Sam followed her and closed the glass door. They were clearly arguing, and it was obviously because the presence of Steve and Natasha.

**Carol: My favorite couple arrived.**

Carol got up and hugged Steve.

**N: I'll get a drink.**

**S: Natasha, you can’t.**

**C: Why?**

**N: Oh, a stupid bet that I made with Steve.**

**C: Oh ok, right.**

Clint imagined for a moment that Natasha was pregnant, but how it could be if she is infertile.

**N: I'm hungry, I’ll eat something.**

Carol pulled Steve to the couch, to talk to her and Jess. Clint was making company to Pietro who was displaced in the absence of his sister, who was on a honeymoon.

In the kitchen, Natasha took a fright with Bucky, leaning against the wall. He again looking at her in a way she couldn’t decipher what he was thinking. She prepared a plate of appetizers, Steve came to check if Nat was okay. He uses to check her all the time, Natasha was going crazy with it.

**S: Bucky.**

**B: Steve.**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other for a moment. First time Bucky talks to Steve after so long. Natasha realized that she was "left over, they both obviously have a lot to talk about. She took her plate and gave a peck on Steve’s lips before leaving the kitchen.

**S: You finally decided to communicate with me, I was getting jealous of Sam.**

Steve said trying to be funny, but Bucky was not in a good mood.

**B: Steve, I'm sorry.**

**S: Bucky, I understand nothing of what happened was your fault but mine. I should have checked if you were dead after your fall.**

**B: How can it be your fault? Who falls from a train and survive? There was no way you could know.**

**S: I am very happy to have you back, of all the things I've lost in this life, it's really comforting to have my best friend back.**

Bucky gave a shy smile. Steve hugged him. Bucky was slow to react to it, but hugged his friend tightly.

**B: Steve, I need to redeem myself for everything. I wanted to help, but I couldn’t speak.**

**S: Well if you're feeling good enough, I think we have a place for you.**

**B: I don’t know if it's a good idea, Steve. Sam treats me well, but most of them don’t trust me.**

**S: Well, they don’t know you like I do, but they will. You just have to allow it. Why don’t you come outside with me?**

**B: No, not today. Maybe another day.**

Steve would try to convince Bucky when he noticed that a confusion in the room. Sharon and Natasha discussing.

**Sharon: I’ll warn you girls, if you get a boyfriend… Be careful, because Natasha can’t keep her legs closed.**

**N: If you girls are dating Steve, beware yes, I can’t really resist him.**

Well, let's recap how the discussion started while Steve and Bucky made amends in the kitchen... Sam calmed Sharon and convinced her to not leave the party, they returned to the living room. Sam asked Sharon to avoid contact with Natasha and Steve, but she couldn’t ignore Natasha’s presence. She sat on one of the couches and started to pay attention to the conversation.

**Carol: Wanda sent me this photo of her honeymoon with Vision. Look what a wonderful place.**

**Jessica: Carol you must be crazy to get married right?**

**Carol: I’m totally. If I had the right person, I wouldn’t think twice.**

**Sharon: Well I used to think like that, but look at me now, right.**

There was a few seconds of an awkward silence and Natasha stuck a cheese in her mouth, ignoring because Sharon is hurt, it’s normal.

**J: What is the need of marriage? People get sloppy and love dies.**

**Carol: Is that what you think?**

**J: That's what I see happening. Why would you marry when you can be single and date a lot at once?**

**Sharon: For some people with no moral, you don’t have to be single to date someone.**

Another moment of silence. Natasha cried for an alcoholic beverage. She is trying to convince herself that Sharon is hurt.

**J: Speaking of dating, that Steve's friend is single?**

**Carol: The weirdo?**

**J: Hot one, you mean. Well, I could give him a special treatment.**

**Carol: Jessica!**

**J: Hey. He was going to look brand new.**

**Sharon: Well why don’t you ask Natasha to teach you how to seduce a man?**

Natasha was now holding her fork tightly, imploring herself to stay calm.

**Sharon: Tell us Natasha, how do you do to seduce a men who is committed? What's so special about you?**

Okay, now she crossed the line. Natasha’s feelings always gets bigger because of her pregnancy.

**N: It's not hard.**

**Sharon: For you, I bet not. Incredible, you feel no remorse, right?**

**N: I feel, but...**

Sharon didn’t let Natasha explain.

**Sharon: Doesn’t seem like you do and I'm so sorry for Steve. He is so stupid to think that you will stay with him.**

Sam stepped in.

**Sam: Sharon, let's change the subject.**

**Sharon: No.**

**N: If I get tired of him, I'll let you know.**

Sharon was furious that Natasha was replying.

**Sharon: I’ll warn you girls, if you get a boyfriend… Be careful, because Natasha can’t keep her legs closed.**

**N: If you girls are dating Steve, beware yes, I can’t really resist him.**

**S: What's going on here?**

**Sharon: You're an asshole.**

**Sam: Sharon, let's go talk in the balcony.**

**Sharon: I don’t want! You're a terrible friend, Sam. Have you ever told Steve what you think about his new relationship?**

Sam didn’t answer.

**Sharon: Coward, you told me that their relationship was not likely to last and that Natasha will break his heart. Didn’t you said that?**

**S: Sharon, you don’t know what you're talking about. You're upset.**

**Sharon: I am out of here, happy birthday, Sam Wilson.**

**Sam: No, you're very nervous and you're here for me, remember?**

**Sharon: I'm sorry, Sam. I can’t stay in her presence.**

The strange thing is that Sharon was no longer angry with Steve, just with Natasha. For Sharon was Natasha who seduced him and Steve was the naive who fell in her webt.

**N: You know what? I'm tired of this drama.**

Natasha walked to the door. Steve followed her.

**S: Natasha wait, I'll go with you.**

**N: No, you will not. It’s your best friend's party, you have to stay.**

**S: I won’t knowing you're upset.**

**N: I said I shouldn’t have come and you insisted, I'm rather upset. Now do me a favor and stay here, calm things down with them. I’ll see you later.**

Natasha went out, leaving Steve behind. Steve felt such remorse because he couldn’t get upset with Sharon and Sam. Steve patched things up with Sharon.

Later that night, Sam insisted that Steve and Bucky to go with him to a bar, to end the night in a big style. Steve wanted to say no, but he couldn’t at Sam's birthday, and even more because Bucky is socializing, he wouldn’t miss the opportunity.

The three left Sharon at her home and drove to the bar. Steve asked Sam and Bucky to enter the bar while he would make a call to Natasha.

**_N: Steve._ **

**_S: Natasha, are you okay?_ **

**_N: Why wouldn’t be?_ **

**_S: Look, I’ll arrive later, Sam insisted for me to go to a bar._ **

**_N: Okay._ **

**_S: It’s not very far from home. Do you want to come here?_ **

**_N: You know my answer._ **

**_S: Okay, see you later._ **

**_N: Ham, Steve? Brings me Chinese food._ **

**_S: Right._ **

Steve hung up and walked into the bar. This time Bucky was drinking too.

**Sam: I'm sorry, Steve, there’s no Asgard drink for you, today.**

**S: It’s alright, I’m good.**

Steve smiled.

The hours passed and Sam was super drunk, he ended up getting into a fight and almost get a beating. They had to leave.

Sam could barely stand.

**S: He's too drunk, I live nearby, I'll take him to my house.**

**B: I'll help you.**

Steve and Bucky carried Sam through the stairs.

**Sam: Dude, you should live in a place with elevator, for God's sake.**

Sam passed out.

Steve searched the apartment keys and entered with Sam and Bucky.

Natasha was in the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, wearing a big T-shirt of Steve and nothing else underneath. Natasha was watching Steve and Bucky put Sam on the couch.

When Bucky noticed Natasha, he couldn’t help but check her out, just like Steve did. Steve didn’t notice that Bucky stared Natasha as well.

**N: What is that?**

**S: Sam drank too much, I couldn’t let him go home.**

**B: I'm going, Steve.**

**S: Bucky, it's late. Why don’t you stay here too?**

**N: Where is my food?**

**S: I forgot, I’m sorry.**

**N: Whatever.**

Natasha rolled her eyes, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and retreated to Steve’s bedroom.

**B: No, I'll be fine.**

**S: Don’t be fool, man. Stay there, we have a lot to talk about.**

Bucky agreed to stay. Steve and Bucky talked for nearly 1 hour until Natasha appears in the hallway, still only with the T-shirt.

**N: Steve, will you spend the night there?**

Steve looked Bucky.

**S: I'd better go, man. Good night.**

**B: Night.**

Bucky took a last look at Natasha, who disguised well that she didn’t notice. For Natasha is not a big deal, men are like that. It doesn’t mean anything.

Once Steve came in and closed the door, Natasha practically attacked him. She held his belt and started to open it, while Steve kiss her lips.

Natasha unbuttoned his pants. Steve hold Natasha’s hands, making her slow down. He put her hands involving him and then grabbed Natasha's face and gave a lot of pecks in her lips.

**S: Natasha.**

**N: What?**

**S: You are pregnant.**

**N: So what?**

**S: I think we shouldn’t do it.**

**N: What? Dr. Cho didn’t say anything about it.**

**S: We didn’t ask.**

**N: She would have said, Steve.**

**S: We'd better wait.**

**N: I will not wait. I am angry, Steve and when I am angry, I like to relieve myself, you know that very well and you even brought your friends here and gets to talk until that time!**

Steve ran his hand through his neck and sighed. He knows very well what Natasha's talking about. He loves when she's angry because she doesn’t stop, but he didn’t want to risk, he’s so inexperienced with pregnancy, he was afraid of hurt the baby.

**S: Okay... But we’ll do it calmly, okay? In bed and gentle.**

Natasha confirmed with her head, but her gaze expressed otherwise.

Yep, Steve didn’t have much choice that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Natasha were sleeping when Natasha began to stir in bed. She let out a groan that ended up waking Steve.

Steve took on her face.

**S: Natasha.**

Steve whispered trying to get her to wake up, he failed. He grabbed her arms and shook her lightly.

Natasha woke up screaming and shaking badly, she looked at Steve frightened.

Bucky woke up too with Natasha cries and knocked on their door.

**B: Steve? Is everything okay over there?**

Steve looked at Natasha, ran a hand over her face and whispered.

**S: It was just a bad dream, Natasha.**

Steve now spoke louder to Bucky.

**S: It's okay, it was just a nightmare that Nat had. You can go back to sleep.**

Natasha was still with the images of her nightmare in her head, but she was relieved to be awake.

Steve pushed her lightly, making her lie down again. He gave her a peck on the lips.

**S: Do you want to lie on top of me?**

Natasha could only move her head positively. Steve lay on her side and reached out to her, Natasha curled over Steve.

**S: It’s Okay, baby.**

Steve stroked her hair until she fall asleep again, he didn’t sleep, he take care of her sleep for hours.

...

It was daylight, Steve didn’t realize that he fell asleep and looked around and had no Natasha in the room.

Steve sat up in bed and heard a noise in the bathroom. He got up and went after her. Natasha was finishing brush her teeth. Steve hugged her from behind and Natasha turned her face to be able to give him a peck.

**S: Good morning. Are you better?**

**N: Yes, thank you.**

**S: Do you want to tell me about the dream?**

**N: No, I... I don’t remember...**

Said Natasha in a weird way, she moved out from Steve's arms, returning to the room. Steve didn’t pursue the matter, it wasn’t the first time she had nightmares, but it seemed they were more frequent recently.

**S: I have to go to the base, I have a mission today.**

Natasha was getting dressed, she had just taken a bath.

**N: Do you?**

**S: Natasha, you're pregnant.**

**N: Keep your voice down! Again with this conversation?**

Said Natasha, enraged.

**S: You’re not going to mission, being pregnant.**

**N: Okay, you can stop me from going to your mission, but not SHIELD’s and I bet Fury has something for me. What do you prefer? Me working for SHIELD or with you?**

Steve didn’t answer, now he was angry too. He closed the bathroom door and went to bathe.

Natasha left the room and saw Sam and Bucky drinking coffee.

**N: God, are you still here?**

**Sam: We're outgoing,  but we thought Steve would get upset if we left without saying goodbye.**

**N: Probably.**

Natasha and Sam looked at each other.

**N: I won’t be apologizing forever, Sam.**

**Sam: I didn’t say anything.**

**N: But your thoughts scream. I thought we were friends, you and me.**

**Sam: We were.**

**N: What Sharon said was true? About what you think of my relationship with Steve?**

**Sam: I might have said it in a bad mood.**

**N: I know that's what you really think and you’re probably right. I don’t care what you think of me, you are a good friend to him, I just don’t want Steve to be torn between his friend and his girlfriend. He suffers with it. If you stop acting like an idiot with me, I can stop being stupid with you.**

Sam: Natasha, I like you, but what you did was wrong. I was defending Sharon, I don’t want strange atmosphere between us.

**N: Great! Me neither, egg head.**

**Sam: Now you crossed the line, head of tomatoes.**

**N: Brown candy.**

**Sam: Fatal Red.**

Natasha and Sam smiled.

**Sam: Please sit down. Let's have breakfast. Where's Steve?**

**N: He was taking shower. He’ll join us.**

Natasha said as she sat at the table. Natasha looked at Bucky who looked away from her.

**Sam: Bucky is shy with women.**

Sam said while he shake Bucky to disturbs him. Steve appeared in the hallway and was surprised to see the three seated, as if nothing had happened.

**S: Oh how nice that no one invites me to eat in my own apartment!**

**Sam: Steve, my man. Sit, sit here.**

Steve sat beside Natasha. Steve was happy to have the woman he loves and his best friends together and getting along. Although Natasha and Bucky have not yet exchanged a word. Natasha decided to start a conversation.

**N: You shot me.**

Everyone looked to Natasha.

**S: Natasha!**

That was the way Natasha found a subject to talk to Bucky.

**B:** **Я** **выстрелил** **,** **но** **я** **был** **вне** **себя** **. (I shot, but I wasn’t in control of myself)**

**N:** **Вы** **помните** **,** **что** **случилось** **? (But you remember that?)**

Steve looked at Bucky speaking Russian and then to Natasha who responded in Russian too, completely confused. Sam had a mouthful of cereal, looking them talking, too confused.

**B:** **Я** **помню** **все** **. (I remember everything)**

Natasha was surprised because this last sentence it seemed to imply that he remembered something beyond the shot he gave her. But how? Natasha only saw him that day. What could he being talking about?

**B: Вы не должны помнить. (You are the one who seem not remember)**

Natasha was going to ask what he's talking about, but Steve intruded.

**S: Do you speak Russian? That I did not expected..**

**Sam: Err... Can someone translate what they were talking about? Because I'm floating.**

Natasha also looked at Bucky intrigued. Bucky stood.

**B: It's time to go, Sam.**

**Sam: I have a mission today, right, Steve?**

**S: Yes, Bucky if you are willing, you can participate as well.**

**B: You can count on me.**

**S: I'll explain the operation in the way. Let’s go.**

They left the apartment and went to Avengers base. To getting there, they went to the conference room.

Steve called the projection screen and there was an image of a man dressed in black, wearing a mask and with bones design in his uniform.

**Sam: Dude, that is so cool.**

**S: It's the enemy, Sam.**

**B: Who is this?**

**Sam: Crossbones. Still cool.**

**S: I don’t have his name, but he has made illegal operations and maintained a people hostage his dirty work.**

**N: Where do we find him?**

**S: Hill sent a report pointing his last location for Africa.**

**Sam: Africa? My God. I thought we were going just in the corner and come back.**

**S: The priority is to complete the mission as quickly as possible. The operation will take place in the middle of the village, between civilians, we will be as unobtrusive as possible, and avoid that civilians get hurt.**

**Sam: A guy with metal arm, another who dresses in blue and red, with mask and a huge shield... I don’t know how we will be discreet.**

**S: We'll be out of sight, Sam.**

**Sam: So who is going to show up there?**

Steve looked at Natasha. Natasha smirked almost imperceptibly.

 

Like a black widow, baby♪


	4. Chapter 4

Steve, Bucky, Sam and Natasha flew to Kenya, Africa. From the airport, they were by jeep to the village. The city was small, but it had a lot of people and a big informal market.

Sam kept taking selfies with all that natural and lush landscape. He did Steve and Natasha take a selfie with him.

Natasha was a little uncomfortable because Bucky keep staring at her in a strange and quiet way.

**N: Stop the car.**

Everyone looked to Natasha. The Jeep was bouncing around a lot, which made Natasha sick.

**N: Stop, stop now.**

The driver stopped the car. Natasha opened the door and went behind the jeep and started vomiting. Steve was behind her, he put his hand on her back.

**S: Are you okay?**

Natasha extended her thumb to indicate she was ok. She ran her hand over her mouth and looked at Steve.

**S: That's why I said it was better for you not come, Natasha.**

**N: I'm fine. The jeep is shaking a lot. I’ll be better when we get to the hotel.**

**S: Come on, I'll give you some water.**

Steve and Natasha went back inside the car. Steve gave a canteen with fresh water for Natasha.

**Sam: Hey, I drank and you who gets sick? Are you hungover?**

**S: No, she will be alright.**

Natasha laid her head on Steve's shoulder and fell asleep during the 3-hour trip.

It was early evening when they arrived at the hotel. Well it is not a luxury hotel, it was actually quite cheap. The only one complaining about it was Sam who said he wasn’t going to stay if there’s no clean sheets.

Sam shared a room with Bucky, Steve and Natasha were in the next room.

**S: I'll have something for us to eat.**

**N: Ask only for you, I don’t feel like eating now.**

**S: Natasha, you are hours without eating.**

**N: I'm sick, I can’t eat.**

**S: How about I order a soup, very light. At least a few spoonfuls. You are eating for two, right.**

Natasha said neither yes nor no, she go bathe, while Steve asked the food.

Once Natasha left the bathroom and saw the food on the tray, she returned to the bathroom and vomited again.

**N: Steve, please, that smell. Go eat outside, please.**

**S: I'll eat at Sam’s room then. Will you be fine?**

**N: Yes, now go, please.**

Steve went to Sam's room. Natasha looked in the mirror and noticed she was a little pale and sweating. She washed her face, dried up and went to bed.

When Steve came back to the room, Natasha was already asleep, he decided not to wake her, he would make her eat something in the morning.

The next morning, Steve woke up and saw Natasha sitting at a table, having breakfast. And what a breakfast! Cake, cookies, breads, eggs, bacon, juices, pancakes and coffee. Natasha was eating everything.

Steve looked at her, dumbfounded.

**N: Good morning, soldier.**

Said Natasha in a great mood.

**S: Good morning.**

**N: Will you be lying in this bed all day, or are we going to work?**

Steve smiled and got out of bed. He went to Natasha and gave her a peck on the lips.

**S: I thought you’d wait for me to have breakfest.**

**N: I wanted to, but you're so cute when you sleep. I preferred to let you rest more.**

Steve smiled and gave her another peck.

**S: Apparently the sickness passed.**

**N: I said I would be okay when I get here. Now go get ready, Grandpa.**

**S: Natasha, I said I don’t like.**

**N: Sorry.**

**S: I know. You always call me that.**

Steve turned to go to the bathroom and Natasha slap Steve's ass. He looked at her kind of shocked. Once, he did the same and she almost dislocated his arm.

While Steve showered, Natasha straightened up and said she would wait for him and the others in the lobby.

Sam knocked on Steve's door, accompanied by Bucky.

Steve opened the door, as he finished wearing his uniform.

**Sam: Hey, where is Natasha?**

**S: Waiting in the lobby**

Steve picked up the shield.

**S: Let’s go.**

...

The three arrived in the lobby looking around looking for Natasha, but she was nowhere.

**S: She said she would wait here.**

**\- Gentlemen.**

Said a woman, wearing a dark jeans, sunglasses and a long jacket color suede. The woman was at the counter, reading newspaper. She lowered the paper a little to catch sight of Steve, Sam and Bucky.

**Sam: Dude, that woman is very hot. Is she talking to us? Maybe she is some lost tourist? Because I can help her to find herself, if you know what I mean.**

Steve looked serious at Sam. Steve was in a soldier mode. No time for jokes.

Steve took a better look at the woman, while she hid half her face behind the newspaper.

**S: Natasha?**

Natasha lowers the newspaper revealing herself.

**N: You take too long to get ready.**

**Sam: Ugh Natasha? I called you hot, that’s creepy.**

**N: Creepy? I know you think I’m sexy.**

**Sam: I don’t.**

**N: Yes, you do. You keep checking on me. Did you knew that, Steve?**

Steve has no mood for their jokes.

**Sam: I don’t, I use to before, but then you turned to be a man for me, okay.**

Natasha was joking and Steve knew that, but as I said before, Steve doesn’t know relax on mission.

**S: I rented a bike and a car for us. Natasha, you pilot the bike along with Sam, me and Bucky will be in the car. The goal today is only recognize the environment, gather information, we will not attack. We will be as discrete as possible because of the civilians.** **Right?**

**Sam: Right.**

Bucky and Natasha consented with their heads.

They left. Steve and Bucky were away enough to observe the movement in the street market, while Natasha parked the motorcycle near a cafe. She sat at the table with Sam and they asked for tea, to keep the disguise.

Natasha pressed the device at her ear.

**_N: In position._ **

**_S: In position as well. What do you see?_ **

**_N: The Coffee security has very heavy weapons for common security. 2 men with the same weapons, the third banking right, the second near the truck unloading boxes._ **

**_Sam: They're probably escorting the truck's contents._ **

**_N: Good job, Sam._ **

At that moment a woman bumped into one of those men. One of the guys pulled out a gun and pointed at the head of the woman who cried and begged for her life in other language.

Steve and Bucky could watch the scene, as well Sam and Natasha.

Sam shifted on the bench, while Natasha acted as if nothing was happening.

**_N: Sam, hold position. Remember that we are only observing, Cap orders._ **

**_Sam: I know but it was just na accident._ **

To make things worse, a child of about nine years, entered between the gun and the woman, he hugged her and cried also begging for her life. It was probably her son.

The guy smiled wickedly, he cocked the gun. Another 12 year old, came in front, but she wasn’t crying, she was actually with a defiant look.

The guy sent her out of the way and the girl said nothing, she just stared at him.

**_N: Brave girl._ **

The guy gave a strong slap in the girl, she flew on the floor. She now had a cut on her head, bleeding, but she still didn’t cry. She rose with difficulty and turned to face the man who pointed the gun on her forehead.

The woman hugged her and her another child

The man fired.


	5. Chapter 5

At the sound of shooting, Sam held his hand on the chair and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was surprise to see Steve in front of the girl, with his shield protecting her, her brother and her mother.

**N: The idea of being discreet, Steve don’t get the reference.**

While Natasha spoke, other men began shooting at Steve, while others further away were running toward him.

Sam was already running to help Steve, who ordered the woman to run with their children and find shelter.

Steve grabbed the wrist of one of the men and used it as a support to kick the other guy. He kicked the man’s head and punched the other with his shield.

A little farther, Steve could see Crossbones, coming out of a van, accompanied by two thugs.

Crossbones looked directly at Steve, as if he were waiting for him to appear in that village.

While Steve stopped to watch Crossbones, another henchman had achieved and had the gun pointed at the head of Steve. The man pulled the trigger.

The bullet came out and hit Bucky’s metal arm and ricocheted into another henchman. Steve looked back and saw that Bucky just saved his life.

**S: Just like old times, huh?**

**B: Just like old times.**

Bucky smiled and punched other man.

Suddenly about 35 men, who appeared to be mere sellers, pulled out guns and surrounded Steve, Bucky and Sam.

Natasha was still sitting at the coffee shop, she took a sip of her tea quietly and put the cup on the saucer.

**N: Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a mess, boys.**

Crossbones approached them and ordered the thugs to wait.

**CB: Well, well. Captain America...What a surprise and you brought your little bird together...**

Falcon looked angry at Crossbones.

**OC: And look that... Winter Soldier is back and at his side. You got your Bucky back. Did you miss him? Too bad that he will miss you, when I finally kill you.**

**S: Do your best.**

Crossed Bones just smiled. He raised his hand and all the goons started firing, while Steve chased Crossbones, he protected himself from the shots with the shield.

Bucky and Sam ran for cover and fired back.

Natasha took another sip of her tea. She got up, and saw a guy with a motorcycle. She approached him.

**N: How much do you want for your bike?**

**\- What?**

**N: Is it enough? Natasha took a pack with $100 bills.**

The guy gasped and handled the bike to Natasha.

Natasha went up on the bike, shook her head to remove hair from her face and then she accelerated toward the thugs that were surrounding Sam and Bucky. She easily deflected the shots coming toward her.

She pulled the pistol she had in her boot and starts shooting, each shot was accurate and hit all her targets. It was enough to free Sam and Bucky so they could fight as equals.

**_Sam: Oh just now, Natasha? Really??? Was your tea that good?_ **

**_N: Yes, delicious. And you’re welcome._ **

They spoke through the communicator device in their ears.

Natasha took the fight out of the tents, she reached the street, but the civilians inside the cars were better protected than those who were outside.

The traffic in the village was so absurd that even with the bike she got stuck.

**N: Shit.**

Natasha, put the bike resting on the floor and climbed in the bike. She stood up and shot from the top of the bike at the bad guys.

Steve was surprised that Crossbones, doesn’t carry any weapons.

**S: I have a impression that we know each other.**

**OC: Yes, we do but I died and you forgotten me.**

**S: Died?**

OC just smile behind the mask, he ran toward Steve, he pretended that would kick on one side but kicked Steve’s rib instead. His movements were very fast, Steve was caught off guard with the kick, he soon felt the pain and immediately responded, hitting Crossbones with the shield, making him fly to the floor.

Steve thought he had fainted… Wel if he is a normal man, that's what happened. Steve approached the motionless body of Crossbones. When Steve was close, Bones kicked Steve’s shin, making him kneel, then Crossbones gave a l punch in his chin, causing Steve to fly away with the punch as well.

Steve stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Crossbones is not a normal man, his strength is extraordinary. _Who was this man?_ Steve thought.

Steve put his shield in front of him and ran with all his might toward Crossbones, but Bones was ready to him and jumped high, practically flying over Steve’s head. He punched Steve’s back multiple times.

Then he gave a headlock on Steve. Bad choice, by the way, because Steve is very strong for someone tries to choke him with his arm. Steve elbowed him hard, making Crossbones release him.

When Steve turned to hit a blow on Crossbones again, he got distracted by the sight of Natasha being shot.

Natasha was shot in her arm, nothing serious, tho, but for Steve it was serious. Crossbones took the opportunity to draw a weapon that releases a high voltage electrical current. He held Steve's arm and electrocuted his waist, making Steve moan in pain.

Bones simply didn’t have any mercy, Steve couldn’t react, he was immobilized by the electric shock. Steve felt he would faint, but luckily, Crossbones also was distracted and forgot that Steve wasn’t alone.

When he realized it, he felt a shadow coming over him, when he turned his face to check what it was, his face got hit by the powerful Bucky Barnes’s metal arm.

The blow was so strong that made his mask fall off and made Crossbones unconscious.

The situation was contained for now.

Bucky looked at Crossbones and recognized him.

**B: It’s Rumlov.**

Steve was trembling, he looked at Rumlov and was shocked, because he thought he had died in that explosion of the old SHIELD building. Now Steve looked worried.

**B: She's ok. Come on.**

Bucky raised Steve and helped him around to meet Natasha, who was with Sam behind a bus.

Sam pressed a cloth over Natasha’s wound.

For Steve was like she had been killed, he has never been so concerned in his life.

**N: I’m fine.**

Said Natasha noting that Steve was concerned.

**N: We're fine.**

Natasha was now talking about her and their baby. But that's okay, because Sam and Bucky would interpret like she is talking about everybody.

**S: We have to get Crossbones.**

Steve said and looked back, but Rumlov was being carried by thugs who arrived in a van.

**Sam: We're going after them.**

**S: No, Natasha needs medical attention.**

**N: I'm fine, it was nothing serious.**

**S: We're not going after him now.**

**B: He rules this area, probably reinforcements will arrive and we’ll be trapped in here. Steve’s right, let's get back to the hotel.**

**N: They know we're there.**

**B: I know. Let's go back, pick up our things and leave the town.**

**Sam: But the mission is not complete.**

**B: If we stay here, we will die. I know very well what HYDRA is capable of, and believe me Rumlov will return. We have to be prepared.**

**S: You heard the man. Let’s move.**

Sam helped Natasha to stand up. Steve wanted to take her in his arms and carry, but he knows that Natasha wouldn’t accept.

The 4 are flying back to America now. Steve insisted Natasha to go into a hospital while they were still in Africa, but she refused and Bucky supported her, warning that it was dangerous because Rumlov and HYDRA would be watching them.

Natasha was sitting on the bench, picking rags, soaking oxygenated water and applying in her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Sam was the pilot.

Bucky approached Natasha.

**B:** **Нужна** **помощь** **? (Need some help?)**

Natasha looked at Bucky. She wanted to refuse, because she feels weird around him, she can’t "read" him and it bothers her a lot, but she wouldn’t make Steve upset. Natasha held the cloth to Bucky.

Bucky took the cloth and pressed on her wound.

**B:** **Вы** **делаете** **это** **неправильно** **,** **Наталья** **. (You're doing it wrong, Natalia)**

Natasha looked at him again, but her look was confused. He called her Natalia. Did Steve told him her name? Did HYDRA passed this information to him? But anyway, why does he thinks he has such intimacy with her to call her like that.

**N:** **Не** **называй** **меня** **так** **. (Don’t call me that)**

Steve noticed what was going on some enmity from Natasha.

**S: Is everything okay here?**

**N: Yes.**

Natasha answered but she was extremely upset. She is highly suspicious of Bucky, if he really went out of brainwashing, if she can trust Steve next to him.

**S: Bucky, be careful with my girl, okay?**

**N: Steve!**

**S: It's just a joke.**

Bucky and Steve smiled while Natasha was still upset. Steve tried to give her a peck, but Natasha turned her face away.

Bucky gave stitches in her wound and covered with bandage to protect.

Steve and Bucky talked during the whole trip.

Natasha slept the whole trip.

Sam felt jealous of Steve and Bucky friendship, the whole trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha was sleeping so heavy that when they landed, they tried to wake her, but it was in vain. Steve carried her in his arms to the car and then to his apartment.

Natasha woke in Rogers bedroom and was surprised for not remember how she got there. She looked around and Steve wasn’t there. Natasha decided to find him.

As soon as she set her foot on the ground, she felt a strong dizziness and a terrible sickness, she ran to the bathroom, but ended up knocking a lamp on the floor while running. Natasha vomited a lot.

Steve heard the noise of things falling in the room and walked over to check her. He put his hand on her back, worried.

**S: Natasha.**

**N: Not now.**

Natasha vomited even more. She didn’t want to be seen sick like that, even by Steve.

She pushed him and he insisted on staying.

**S: Natasha let’s go to the hospital now.**

**N: No! I'll be fine.**

**S: Or we're going to the hospital, or I'll bring Cho here.**

**N: Leave me alone.**

**S: Sorry, Nat but I will not leave you. I care about you and the baby.**

Natasha was going to complain but as she turned, she looked into Steve’s eyes. _Damned eyes_ , Natasha thought. Her heart melted.

**N: I'm fine, really. Pregnancy is like that, Steve.**

**S: But you seem to get sick more than Pepper when she was pregnant. Perhaps the shot...**

**N: No... The shot was in my arm and it was grazed. It has nothing to do with pregnancy.**

**S: Natasha.**

Natasha put her hand resting on Steve's chest.

**N: I'm fine, believe me. We are fine.**

Steve leaned over to kiss her, but she turned her face away.

**N: I have to brush my teeth first.**

Steve smiled.

Natasha brushed her teeth, took a shower and got dressed. She met Steve drawing in the room.

**N: Steve do we have cornflakes?**

**S: No, I don’t eat that stuff.**

**N: I need to eat cornflakes.**

**S: But I don’t have, Natasha.**

**N: I'm sick for days, getting dizzy, vomiting and when I say that I want cornflakes, the least you can do is go out and buy me some, since this is your fault.**

Steve was about to open his mouth to discuss the guilt, but he reconsidered because it wasn’t a good idea, anyway since Natasha is very sensitive.

Steve picked up his jacket and was leaving when Natasha called him.

**N: Steve.**

**S: Huh?**

Steve turned to see her.

Natasha approached him, stood on her tiptoe and took a long peck on his lips. When she removed her lips from his, she looked very closely in his eyes and Steve could remember that every fight they have were worth it, because of these abruptly and unexpected kisses from her. It doesn’t have a day that he is not angry with her and does not have a day that he don’t fall desperately in love with her again. It was a vicious cycle.

Steve smiled and Natasha ran the tip of her nose on his and took another peck in his lips.

**N: Bring me a Dorito as well.**

**S: I would bring the entire market. You just have to ask.**

**N: Oh God. Go, go.**

Steve laughed and left the room. Natasha came after him.

**S: I'll be right back.**

Natasha was behind Steve and thought he was talking with her. But his next sentence, did she understand that he was addressing to someone else.

**S: Do you want anything from the market?**

**B: No.**

Natasha looked at Bucky Barnes on the couch. Natasha pulled air with strength and let it out slowly. _What is this man doing here?_

Natasha pulled Steve's arm and whispered to him.

N: What is he doing here?

S: Oh, baby, you've been sleeping so much that you missed the news.

N: What news, Steven?

If Natasha calls Steve Steven, it's because he is in so much trouble.

**S: Bucky is living with me.**

Natasha didn’t hide her reactions.

**N: What???**

**S: He was sleeping on Sam’s couch, Baby.**

**N: Baby?**

**S: He had no privacy there and here we have an extra room.**

**N: Baby?**

**S: Natasha.**

**N: Why didn’t you consult me before?**

**S: Because you were asleep and I thought you wouldn’t mind, since you didn’t want to live here.**

**N: Oh, really?**

**S: Baby, you know that this reaction is the effect of...**

Steve would mention about pregnancy, but Natasha frightened him with her gaze.

**N: Baby my ass, Steve. I don’t live here, so my opinion doesn’t matter. Is that it?**

**S: Of course not, Natasha. I didn’t say that.**

**N: Urrrgh shut up. You know what? You stay here. I'll buy my cornflakes and I will eat in my apartment, where my opinion counts.**

Natasha came out, not giving time for Steve to explain, she slammed the apartment door.

**B: I said it was a bad idea. She doesn’t like me.**

**S: No, it's nothing personal with you, it is just because she is preg... sensitive.**

**B: You should go after her.**

**S: No, not when she's nervous like that, she loses her head. She broke up with me about 5 times.**

**B: And she came back?**

**S: In the first 2 times not, because I insisted that we shouldn’t broke up, but then I got upset and I stop to run after her.**

**B: Really? And how you got back together?**

**S: We never split for over 24 hours, I don’t know if I can call this a break up, but she came after me.**

**B: Did she?**

Bucky said thoughtfully.

Steve nodded.

**B: So… Later, she will come back and everything is going to be okay?**

**S: Yes.**

But Natasha didn’t return. Steve was in his room, preparing to sleep and watching the clock. _Does Natasha wants him to run after her?_   _Is she really upset by Bucky coming to live here? Does she have reason to be upset?_

Steve didn’t know. The biggest problem was he to know that she's been sick. He began to worry.

He needed to know about her, he tried to call and her phone was off.

Steve put some clothes on, grabbed his jacket, and left the room.

Steve opened the door to leave the house and saw Natasha.

**N: I...**

**S: I was going after you.**

Natasha said nothing, just looked at him.

**S: Are you okay?**

Natasha nodded.

**S: Come here.**

Steve held Natasha’s hand and brought her inside the apartment. As soon as he closed the door behind her, he gave her a peck in the lips, he pulled his lips away, but Natasha grabbed his neck and extended the kiss.

**S: I don’t like it, when you disappear like that.**

**N: I know.**

**S: I miss you.**

**N: I know.**

**S: And I'm afraid because of the baby.**

**N: Yeah, I know.**

**S: Are you really upset? Because of Bucky? He wants to go back to Sam’s house and if that's what you want, I'll let him go.**

**N: I was because I wanted you to tell me before, not that you need my authorization.**

**S: I just don’t want to be fighting with you.**

**N: Steve.**

**S: What?**

**N: I miss too.**

Steve looked at her blankly.

**N: Your fault.**

Steve smiled sweetly at her and took another peck.

**S: He will stay till he finds another place to stay. I will help him.**

**N: All right.**

Natasha went out of his arms and walked into Steve's room, she stopped at the bedroom door and looked Steve over her shoulder.

**N: Are you coming?**

Steve felt a chill running through his body. The way Natasha make him feel was impressive. He thinks how much is damned for being in love with this woman. She barely know that he is at her feet. Or may she knows.

Natasha smiled at him in a provocative and almost imperceptible way.

Rogers entered the room and closed the door.

Natasha was standing in front of the bed, Steve was watching her back and admiring the curves of his girlfriend’s body. He sighed.

**N: Will you undress me or I will have to do it myself?**

Steve walked over and kissed the nape of Natasha. He smelled her hair and ran his fingers over her arm till he reach her hand.

Natasha turned her face to try to look at him. Steve brought her hand to his lips and kissed each finger of Nat’s hand, he kissed her neck, which caused a smile on Natasha's lips.

Natasha released her hand from Steve and held her arms in the air, indicating Steve to take off her shirt. Steve did and he was in no hurry. Not yet...

He lifted her shirt slowly, it seemed that it was the first time he was seeing that body because he is impressed and horny like the first time they had sex.

He caress her skin as he got rid of her shirt.

Natasha bites her lower lip and looks at Steve, she knows the effect it has on him. Sometimes she plays the naïve for him.

Steve holds her chin and kisses her upper lip and nibbling the bottom. He mix his tongue on her, but don’t let the kiss take place, although Natasha have been eager to kiss him more.

Steve ran his hands over her belly. His hands were large, almost covered her entire stomach. Natasha touched his face while Steve slid his hand into Nat’s jeans. He searched for her panties, but he didn’t find.

**S: No panties?**

**N: Itches?**

Steve laughed.

**S: I like when you use.**

**N: Oh really? You always tear them apart. By the way, I think I don’t have more to use.**

**S: I will buy more then.**

**N: You better.**

Steve turned his attention to his actions again. He lowered a little more her jeans and slid his fingers across her intimate part, he stroked until he feels the opening of her vagina that was pretty wet. He pushed her against his body, making her body lean on him and started rub her clitoris.

Natasha moved her hips in order to tease his penis.

Natasha hold his wrist, pulled his hand from her vagina and placed his fingers inside her mouth and licked it, looking in Steve’s eyes all the time.

Steve estava boquiaberto observando a cena. Ele a virou pra ele e a jogou contra a cama, fazendo Natasha rir. Ele segurou nas canelas dela e a puxou violentamente pra baixo.

**S: You laugh, huh?**

Natasha rested her elbows on the bed and looked at Steve, still laughing.

Steve pulled her jeans with desperation which made him take a time to be able to remove it. Natasha lifted her feet in the air to help him.

Steve unbuttoned his pants, he held in her calf and kissed the full extent of Natasha's leg.

Steve was preparing to give oral pleasure to Natasha, but when he put his lips on her groin, she pulled him up.

Their lips met as if they were separated for days, their tongues seek some consolation by how moved and attracted more and more.

Steve put his hand underneath Natasha's back and raised her enough to fit her in his cock.

Natasha groaned to feel it sliding up inside her, but didn’t interrupt the kiss. Everything was synchronized.

The pace they had was perfect, when Natasha was about to come, she was moaning loudly. Steve was still trying to contain her moans kissing her harder, but she bit his lip till it bleed.

Natasha's body began to change color, reddish white to fully red, especially her neck. Steve knows that she will cum, he sat on the bed and left her lying still penetrating her. He changed from slow movements to the fastest and it directs Natasha to have an orgasm.

Natasha’s body gets involuntary movements, she tries to hold the sheets, she scratches Steve’s arms, which leads him to go faster.

Now Steve got it. Natasha was having one orgasm after another, she couldn’t avoid the screaming. Steve noticed that her body is already exhausted. Natasha began whispering in Russian, which Steve was sure she was cursing him. Steve loves to hear her speaking Russian, especially in bed, and it awakened in him the desire to cum too.

Natasha bites her arm and then her lower lip, trying to contain her screams, she looks at Steve, red, sweaty, like a machine making love to her.

Finally Steve cum. He feels his arm go numb while freezing a moment and then he protrudes upwards Natasha again and hold her hand which is at the headboard of the bed and starts pumping her down again.

Natasha wonders how he can get a boner again so fast, for so many times in a row, there are days when she just gives up.

Steve didn’t take long to cum again, he was shaking so badly this time that he ended up breaking the headboard.

Steve looked at Natasha. Natasha started laughing.

**S: Shit.**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Natasha have completely forgotten that Bucky was sleeping in the next room and probably listening to everything they were doing.

Yes, he heard. 5 minutes after they settled down, after breaking the bed, the doorbell rings.

Bucky runs to the door.

**\- Is it everything right here, son?**

A white-haired lady was worried about the noise coming from the apartment above hers... That means Steve’s apartmentf.

**B: Oh yes, ma'am. We are under renovation and... well, some things broke.** **Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**\- Oh they are in work for a long time, right?**

**B: Ham... I think so, ma'am. Excuse me.**

**\- Oh it’s all right, son. I was young too.**

The old lady winked at Bucky who was highly disconcerted.

Steve got out of bed to answer the door too, but he heard Bucky answer the door and gave up. And now Steve recalled that Bucky was listening and he was ashamed.

**S: Natasha.**

**N: Um?**

**S: We forget that Bucky was here.**

**N: Was that him?**

**S: No, the neighbor.**

Natasha began to laugh, remembering.

**N: By the way, good job, Rogers. You're getting good at it.**

**S: What do you mean by that?**

**N: N-n-nothing. I'm just praising you.**

**S: But you said I'm getting good, I'm not good at it for you?**

**N: Oh God.**

Steve was angry now.

**N: You are magnificent, Steve.**

**S: It doesn’t look like.**

Natasha approached him and hugged his waist.

**N: Try me.**

Steve looked at her blankly. Natasha made an impatient face and held his hand and put his fingers directly on her vagina.

**N: Do you feel that?**

Steve didn’t say anything, just sighed.

**N: Nobody ever made me wet like that. Your body is a machine Steve, but you don’t know how to use all the functions of it, yet.**

**S: Are you saying I'm bad in bed?**

**N: No.**

**S: That is what it sounds like you’re saying.**

**N: No, I'm saying that you have a lot to learn. And I'll teach you everything.**

Natasha smiled and tried to kiss him, but he turned his face away.

**N: You're so cute when you're angry, Steve.**

Natasha smirked.

**N: Now, come here, I want to sleep cuddling today on the broken bed.**

Natasha said while pulling Steve by the hand.

**S: I’m not in the mood.**

**N: Really? Are you gonna act like that with me? So, I'm leaving.**

Steve was silent.

**N: My God, Steve. Would you rather me to lie to you?**

**S: No.**

**N: So...**

Natasha sighed to avoid being rude. Natasha looked Steve in the eye.

**N: Baby come cuddle with me in bed... Please, baby...**

Steve didn’t answer.

**N: Baby, baby…**

Natasha had never called him that before... She knew Steve would love it, because he tried numerous nicknames to her and she rejected all.

Natasha smiled sweetly at Steve.

**S: What the hell, Natasha.**

**N: What, baby?**

Now Natasha was being sarcastic. Natasha whispered:

**N: Don’t you like when I call you baby, baby?**

Steve was silent. Natasha lay on the bed and held the hand of Steve.

**N: Come...**

Steve sighed and lay on her side and hugged her. He was Natasha’s belly.

Natasha gave a peck on his lips.

**S: Sometimes I forget there’s a baby here inside.**

**N: Me too and remember that, terrifies me.**

**S: Why?**

**N: You know why.**

**S: I think you will be the best mother in the world.**

Steve kissed Natasha's neck.

**N: You’re a terrible liar, Rogers! You’re saying that to cheer me up, I know!**

**S: No, I'm serious...**

Natasha was silent, Steve looked to her belly.

**S: You think it’s a girl or boy?**

**N: Boy.**

**S: That's what you want?**

**N: No, it's what I think it is.**

Natasha turned slightly and looked Steve in the eye.

**N: What do you want?**

**S: I don’t know, a boy would be nice, but a girl would be great too.** **What name would you give for boy and girl?**

**N: My God, are we gonna talk about babies name?**

**S: We have to choose a name, right?**

**N: You can choose.**

**S: If it's a girl... Alexandra.**

Natasha looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

**N: No.**

**S: I like Cassandra also.**

**N: My daughter would never have this name.**

**S: You said I could choose and you don’t accept my suggestions.**

**N: Do you want she to hate you?**

**S: All right, Carol then.**

**N: Carol? Because of Danvers?**

**S: Yes.**

**N: Okay.**

**S: Okay?**

**N: I like the name and I like Carol. What about if it is a boy?**

Steve would reveal the first name in his mind, but Natasha would never accept.

**N: No son of mine will be called Tony, if you have it on your list.**

**S: I like Francis.**

**N: This is Clint’s son name.**

**S: But I like.**

**N: No, Steve.**

**S: So I would like it to be...**

**N: Oh shit, oh no…**

Natasha ran to the bathroom to vomit.

...

Another month passed and now Natasha was three months pregnant and her body was bigger now. In a routine meeting of the Avengers, Tony approached Steve and Natasha.

**T: Jesus, it’s really true what people say about how people degrade when they start to date.**

Steve and Natasha looked at him blankly.

**T: You know this relationship will not work.**

Natasha rolled her eyes impatiently, waiting for the right moment to punch his face.

**T: Look at you, Natasha. You were so hot, you getting fat.**

Natasha closed her hand tightly. Steve took on her wrist.

**S: Tony that's not cool to say.**

**T: I'm sorry is just a bummer see this happening. Well at least…**

Tony said, as he lowered his glasses and stared straight to Nat’s cleavage.

**T: Those are at point, bro.**

**S: Tony, I'll let Natasha punch you next time.**

**T: Steve can you really handle all of this?**

Steve turned to Natasha and whispered in her ear.

**S: Okay, you can punch him.**

Natasha was going to punch Tony, but Pepper came up with the twins.

**P: Steve! Natasha.**

**S: How are you? And how are these two little angels?**

Steve down on his knees to play with the babies.

**P: Natasha, you’re looking different.**

**N: Different?**

**P: I don’t know, your skin... You are more beautiful than never.**

**N: Thanks, Pepper.**

**P: You are reminding me when I was pregnant.**

Pepper observed Natasha’s body, she noticed that Nat’s belly was protruding and she didn’t know that Natasha was infertile. Natasha noticed that Pepper has just figured that she is pregnant.

**P: Oh my God! NATASHA!**

Natasha went dead for a few seconds.

**N: Pepper, please.**

Pepper understood that it was a secret, Pepper is really happy and was smiling too much for Natasha. Precisely the reaction that Natasha wanted to avoid. Pepper pulled Natasha to a corner to talk.

**P: Are you seeing a doctor? I can indicate mine, he is very good.**

**N: No, I already have a doctor. Thanks.**

**P: Did you nipples begun to crack? That is the worst part.**

**N: What?**

**P: I think it's early for that yet.**

Natasha looked at her startled.

**P: It will be strange at first, the nipples get like twice of the normal size, a horrible thing, but breastfeeding is something so comforting.**

**N: What?**

**P: My God, I never imagined you pregnant. Steve is the father! It’s gonna be a gorgeous baby. Look at him.**

Natasha looked at Steve who was with one of the twins on his lap.

**P: He will be a great father, I'm sure. You will be very happy.**

**N: Yeah...**

Said Natasha almost whispering, she began to lose her breath, she looked around and then turned to Steve and watched him play with the baby. Steve looked at her and smiled. Natasha felt weakness in her legs and her sight getting dark. Natasha fainted.

Natasha woke up in the infirmary with Steve looking at her.

**S: It's getting cliche these meetings here in the infirmary.**

Natasha tried to smile but she was feeling weak.

**N: I'm tired.**

Clint knocked on the door.

**C: How are my favorite couple?**

Steve smiled and hugged Clint.

**C: What is it with you two and the infirmary? Is it some kind of fetish?**

**N: Clint, shut up. What are you doing here?**

**C: Nice to see you too, Tasha.**

**N: You left Laura alone with the children and a baby at home.**

**C: Just because Tony said it was urgent.**

**N: What was urgent?**

**C: You fainted and lost Tony’s speech...**

**S: About what?**

**C: You also lost, right? I was eating and I don’t remember very well, I know it has something to do with General Ross, they were talking about a registry.**

**S: Registry?**

**C: Of heroes, I remember now. They want us to have identity.**

**S: That makes no sense, we already have identity.**

**C: I also found it odd, Cap.**

**S: Well, I’ll talk to Tony, later.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**N: No.**

**S: But...**

**N: No, Steve.**

**S: At some point everyone will know.**

Natasha sighed and looked at Clint.

**C: What is it? Don’t tell me you're pregnant.**

Clint said joking, he knows it’s not possible, but Steve and Natasha were serious.

**C: Yeah... Yeah, this silence, you're wanting me to believe in that.**

Natasha looked away.

**C: Cap, come on. Natasha can’t have children!**

**S: That's what I thought.**

**C: Wait, this is serious?**

Clint started walking from side to side.

**C: That's not possible! Natasha, what's this?**

**N: It’s true.**

Clint looked in her eyes and she wasn’t lying.

Clint sat in the chair.

**C: I have to tell Laura.**

Clint picked up the phone.

**N: No, Clint, I don’t want anyone to know.**

**C: But... Tasha you are already getting fa... getting with a healthy appearance, people will notice.**

Clint corrected himself to save his life.

**N: I know, but I don’t want to involve the baby in this whole mess.**

**C: You're absolutely right. But you should then go to the farm, Tasha. Laura will help you. You can be isolated there.**

Natasha hadn’t thought about it, but Clint’s idea was great. But Steve can’t stay all this time on the farm.

**S: Clint is right.**

**N: Are you sure? Steve you know you can’t be there with me.**

**S: I know.**

Natasha and Steve stared at each other and wondering how it would be like to live apart. They didn’t want to but it was necessary.

**C: Hey, the farm is in about 2 hours from here coming in a jet and 4 or 5 hours by car. Steve can visit you at any time.**

Steve held Natasha’s hand, without looking away from her.

**S: We can try...**

Natasha only consented to the head.

**S: Let's go home?**

**C: Are you living together?**

**S: No... But I don’t want her to sleep alone.**

**N: Do you see what I have to deal with?**

Clint laughed.

**N: I want to go to my house, Steve. I don’t feel comfortable with your friend listening to everything we do.**

**S: Okay.**

Natasha and Steve said goodbye to Clint and got into the car.

Already on the road, Steve looked at Natasha.

**S: Bucky think you don’t like him.**

Natasha looked at Steve and then to the street without answering.

**S: Are you still upset by the shot he gave you? It wasn’t his fault, Natasha. He was mind-controlled.**

**N: You don’t have to keep repeating it, I know very well what is going through it.**

**S: I'm sorry, it's just... Bucky is one of my best friends and is important to me that you like him too.**

**N: Why?**

**S: What do you mean why?**

Natasha looked outside the window and noticed Steve drove to his street.

**N: I said I wanted to go to my house.**

**S: You threw my clothes off in our last fight, remember?**

Steve could have sworn he have saw a smile on Natasha's lips.

**S: I'll get some clothes and tell Bucky that I’ll be at your place.**

**N: Yeah, tell your husband.**

Steve looked angry at her.

Natasha got out of the car and went to the apartment because she needed to pee.

When Steve opened the door, Natasha went like a bullet to the bathroom.

Steve greeted Bucky who was in the room, doing push-ups, shirtless and sweaty.

**S: Keeping fit?**

**B: You know me. I have to take care of myself.**

**S: For women.**

**B: And for me too.**

Bucky smiled.

**S: I'll spend the night at Nat’s flat**

**B: Oh...**

**S: What?**

Natasha joined them.

**B: I thought you were going to stay so I made dinner for us.**

**S: You cooked? Well that’s I need to see.**

**B: Yes, I made a spaghetti bolognese. That's what your mother used to cook for you.**

**S: It is my favorite.**

**B: But that's okay, I’ll put it in the refrigerator, when you come back, you eat.**

**S: Oh but it’s okay if we stay for dinner. Right, Nat?**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**N: Ok.**

She agreed, but wanted to strangle Steve.

**B: I'll just take a shower...**

**S: Okay.**

Bucky went to his room and when he passed by the corridor, he looked Natasha in a discreet way. Natasha noticed and was again disturbed. _What's wrong with this guy? He's hitting on me in front of Steve? And Steve didn’t notice? Of course not, he’s a fool_. Natasha thought as she watched Steve.

**N: Steve, go make your case, we left immediately after dinner.**

Steve walked in his bedroom.

Natasha distributed the plates and cutlery on the table. She was distracted when suddenly she noticed a shadow near her.

**N: You scared me.**

**B:** **Вы** **не** **испугать** **так** **просто** **,** **Наталья** **(You didn’t used to scare that easy, Natalia)**

**N:** **Я** **сказал** **вам** **.** **Не** **называй** **меня** **так** **(Don’t call me that)**

Natasha looked at him, she was irritated.

**N:** **И** **,** **насколько** **хорошо** **я** **не** **напугать** **?** **Что** **вы** **говорите** **? (And how come I didn’t use to scare? What are you talking about?)**

Steve arrived in the kitchen.

**S: The smell is good.**

Steve looked at Natasha who appeared to be about to kill Bucky.

**S: Is it everything all right here?**

**B: Yes, I scared your girlfriend and she got angry.**

Natasha sat down at the table and snorted.

**S: She hates taking scares. I got hit a lot for that.**

**B: Previously you got beaten for boys, now for a girl. Will I have to save you again?**

**S: Not this time.**

**B: Well, let's eat.**

Bucky served Natasha first, then Steve, then himself.

**S: You were speaking in Russian about what?**

**N: About my name.**

**S: Your name?**

**N: Yes, your friend insists to call me Natalia.**

**S: He knows your real name?**

**N: Apparently...**

**S: He must have discovered by HYDRA.**

Natasha looked at Steve and rolled her eyes. He was supposed to ask more about what Bucky knows about her, but Steve is slow.

**S: That's very good.**

**B:** **Это** **достаточно** **хорошо** **для** **вас** **? (Is it good enough for you?)**

Bucky looked at Natasha.

**N: не (No)**

**S: I have to enter in a course of Russian to follow you.**

**B:** **Вы** **действительно** **не** **помню** **(You really don’t remember)**

**N:** **Что** **вы** **говорите** **? (What are you talking about?)**

Steve didn’t know what they were talking, but Natasha was visibly irritated.

**N: Steve I'll wait for you in the car.**

**S: Nat... C’mon.**

**N: I'm not hungry anymore.**

**B:** **Должно** **быть** **ребенок** **(Must be the baby)**

Natasha looked scared at Bucky.

**N: Steve if you take more than 10 minutes, I'm going without you and I will not come back.**

Natasha got up and left the apartment.

**B: Is she always like that?**

**S: No.**

**B: Every time I saw her, she is like that.**

**S: Just when you are around. What were you two talking about?**

**B: About her name and the scar.**

**S: That's it?**

**B: Yes.**

**S: I'll talk to her.**

Steve finished eating, picked up his bag and left the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Steve and Natasha woke up and went to work.

Wanda and Vision were back in a great mood and answering an interrogation from Carol and Jessica about their honeymoon.

**N: Okay, girls. Gossip time is over. Let's go to work.**

**J: I wonder when the training will end and start the fun.**

**N: Well, the learning never ends, Jessica. I myself learn every day a new method, a new strategy. But don’t worry, because today the training is practical. We leave on mission.**

**Sam: Yeah! Come on, baby.**

**N: We will on bike. Form your peers, take the bikes and let's go. Sam, you come with me.**

**Sam: What about Cap?**

**S: I have to solve issues with Tony. Natasha will be in charge.**

**J: That means we can have happy hour after the mission.**

Jessica smiled excited to Carol, who smiled back.

**S: Happy hour? No, what's this?**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Sam: You should have stayed quiet, Jess. Cap didn’t know.**

**C: I thought he knew.**

**Sam: He would never allow.**

**S: What does that mean, Natasha?**

**N: Everybody needs distraction, Steve.**

**S: After the mission? They should come to write reports or go rest. Why didn’t you tell me about it?**

**N: Just to avoid this discussion. My training, my rules. Don’t you have an appointment with Tony?**

Steve retired, still angry.

Pietro arrived late for the mission.

**Sam: Pietro you with all this speed, still can get late?**

**N: Pietro, you know how to pilot a bike?**

**P: Nope. I can run.**

**N: And getting tired in the mission? Sam share bike with Pietro.**

Sam rode a motorcycle and Pietro rose on the back.

Bucky just arrived, late too.

**B: Sorry, I'm late.**

Natasha frowned, she forgot that Bucky is now part of the team.

**N: Delays are not tolerated, Barnes. Grab a bike and don’t be late anymore.**

**C: Natasha there is no more available bikes.**

Carol said in Jessica's rump. Natasha looked at Wanda and Vision together on another bike and gave a general look to find some bike.

**J: Bucky can replace Cap and go with Nat.**

Natasha would say no, but would create strange and tense atmosphere, she had to accept Bucky on her rump.

Bucky assembled and didn’t hold on her waist.

They set out on a mission.

Meanwhile, Steve met with Tony in the meeting room.

**S: Any news on Bruce?**

**T: Unfortunately not.**

**S: And Thor?**

**T: In Asgard again, He and Jane fought again.**

**S: They seem to be in crisis. I hope they be alright.**

**T: Yep.**

**S: Clint told me you said something about a registry of heroes... What is this?**

**T: Oh yeah. It’s an initiative of General Ross and I agree with him.**

**S: About what?**

**T: Heroes have an identity.**

**S: We already have one.**

**T: As civilians, not as heroes.**

**S: There's no difference.**

**T: There is.**

**S: What is the purpose of Ross with it?**

**T: Nothing. Only one control.**

**S: Control of us? For what?**

**T: Well, Steve. To know who we are, how we are and how we would be punished for our actions.**

**S: Punished? If they want to know who we are he should just ask, no registration required. And if it happened, would the Pentagon be responsible for overseeing and punish us? CIA? SHIELD?**

**T: I don’t know yet.**

**S: We don’t work for US government but to the people.**

Tony rolled his eyes.

**T: Oh God, here comes the speech.**

Hill entered the room before Steve and Tony initiate a discussion.

**H: Tony, Pepper called, said one of the twins has a fever and is trying to contact you.**

Tony looked at Steve.

**T: We’ll talk about it another time.**

**S: You bet.**

Tony left the room. Hill stared Steve.

**H: What were you talking about?**

**S: Avengers’s issues.**

**H: Oh, I see. Is it about the registry?**

**S: Did you also know about that?**

**H: Oh yes, SHIELD always know the government's actions. Do you know why Tony is so interested?**

Steve was silent waiting her answer.

**H: General Ross will put him as leader of the registry.**

Steve was assimilating the information. Tony was self-centered, but would he get to this point? And could Steve trust Hill?

**H: If you don’t believe me, ask General Ross, yourself.**

**S: I will.**

Steve was leaving the room, when Hill called him again.

**H: Ham... Steve... Where is Natasha?**

Hill knew very well where Natasha was and that she had gone on a mission and that Bucky was in the same bike of Natasha.

**S: In mission with the Avengers, why?**

**M: Is she okay?**

**S: Yes.**

Steve was surprised her question.

**H: And how are you two doing... Is your relationship okay??**

**S: Why do you ask, Maria?**

**H: Oh nothing, but you know... Your best friend and Natasha... Their past.**

**S: Bucky?**

Hill nodded.

**S: So, what?**

**H: Oh... You don’t know... They didn’t mention it to you?**

Hill looked at him with the intention of leaving he in doubt.

**H: Well, I think I said too much. As usual. I have to go.**

Steve got angry and left the room.

Steve took the bait. A few hours later, he was thinking about what Hill said about their past. What past was she referring to?

Steve was taken from his thoughts when Natasha called on his phone.

**_S: Nat._ **

**_N: Hey, you want to meet me for lunch?_ **

**_S: Are you already finished there?_ **

**_N: Yes, Carol undertook to complete the mission and destroy half a dozen vehicles and some establishments._ **

**_S: She has to learn how to control her powers. Well, you want me to find you in McLauren's?_ **

**_N: Yeah. Half an hour._ **

**_S: Okay._ **

Steve hung up and went to meet Natasha. Upon arriving at the restaurant, Steve was surprised to see that Natasha was with Bucky.

**S: I thought it would be just us.**

**N: Yeah, it would be but I thought you'd like your friend came along and I invited him.**

**B: I don’t want to bother, folks.**

Natasha smiled, she was more friendly with Bucky once she spent more time with him in mission, and she thinks he is a nice guy now.

**N: You won’t. The waitress here is beautiful.**

**S: Natasha tried to push me to her once. Beware, she thinks she is Cupid.**

The three entered the restaurant, sat down and were checking the menu.

**N: I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be back. Choose for me, I trust your taste.**

Natasha said to Steve after giving him a peck on the lips.

**S: She will want the pelmeni.**

**B: It's her favorite.**

Steve frowned and looked at Bucky.

**S: Did she tell you that?**

Bucky was about to answer when the waiter came to take their order. They ordered.

Steve was going to ask again, but Natasha arrived.

**S: Are you okay?**

**N: Yes.** **Sickness stopped.**

Steve looked worried for her mention sickness in front of Bucky.

Natasha held the hand of Steve under the table.

**N: He knows.**

**S: He know? You told him?**

**N: No, he deduced alone.**

**B: Congratulations, Dad.**

Steve was embarrassed and smiled.

**S: Thank you.**

**N: What do you order for me?**

**B:** **Пельмени** **(pelmeni).**

Steve look to Bucky and this time, he was a little annoyed by him speaking in Russian, when Steve doesn’t understand and even more by answering Natasha, for him.

**N:** **Это** **моя** **любимая** **о** **(My favorite).**

**B:** **Это** **хорошо** **,** **но** **ничто** **по** **сравнению** **к** **Шашлык** **(It's good, but nothing compared to the Kebab)**

**N:** **Я** **люблю** **Шашлык** **(I Love Kebab).**

Steve coughed loudly to show que he is uncomfortable with it.

**S: Can I know what you’re talking about?**

**N: The food.**

Natasha leaned to Steve and pouted her lips asking a kiss. Steve gave a quick peck on her lips.

**N: I'm sorry, we won’t speak in Russian in front of you more.**

**S: Thank you.**

The waiter approached with their dishes.

As they ate, Steve thought about what Hill hinted about their past. The heavy atmosphere between Bucky and Natasha was gone, they talked super excited and were getting along.

Steve decided to ignore the bad thoughts. He concluded that he trustBucky so much, so he trusts in Natasha.

They finished their meal and left the restaurant.

**N: Are you with a car?**

**S: Yes, the bike is in my home and I slept at your home.**

**N: Okay.**

Now Steve and Natasha were looking at each other, but Bucky assumed that they wanted to stay together and he helped them.

**B: I can ride the bike to the Base.**

**N: Would you that? Thank you.**

Steve and Natasha got into the car. Along the way, Natasha asked him to change the route. She directed him through the streets until they reached an abandoned alley. It was surrounded by buildings but the buildings looked abandoned.

**N: Stop the car.**

**S: Here?**

**N: Yeah.**

Steve stopped and Natasha pulled the emergency brake and turned off the car engine.

**S: What are we doing here, Natasha?**

Natasha just smirked at him, she remover her seatbelt and Steve’s. Steve started to think that Natasha took him to a deserted place in order to kill him without anyone seeing, but seeing her sitting on his lap, he noticed that her intention was really to kill him, but of pleasure .

Natasha grabbed the lever beneath the seat and did the bank go back, giving more space for her to move. She unbuttoned her blouse looking at him.

**S: Natasha you really want to do here? In the car?**

**N: Uh-huh.**

Natasha was busy spreading kisses at Steve's neck, as she removed his shirt.

**S: Natasha...**

Steve was panting and red. Natasha was now only using a bra.

**S: Nat... Natasha.**

**N: What, Steve?**

Natasha now was getting impatient.

**S: Are you crazy? In the car? In the street? In broad daylight?**

**N: Steve, there’s only you and me here. And that cat watching us in that dump.**

Now Steve was getting relaxed, he hold Natasha's ass hard. Natasha began rubbing her private parts on his cock, through his jeans.

**S: Natasha, I’m afraid someone arrive.**

**N: Nobody will come here, trust me!**

Natasha said. She was determined. Natasha has what she wants, and the two made love in the car.

As they ended, they both were exhausted. Natasha sat down, looking for the bra.

**S: The car is all blurry.**

Natasha smiled and scribbled with her finger on the car window: N ♥ S.

Steve smiled.

Natasha used her jacket to clean the glass. When she finished, she felt a little dizzy, she looked away in the alley floor, and saw what appeared to be a man with mustache, staring at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked again and had nothing.

**S: Nat? Is Everything okay?**

**N: Yeah... I... I'm fine.**

The cat jumped on Steve's car and scared them both.

**N: You were watching us, you pervert!**

Steve started the car and the cat left with the noise.

Steve convinced Natasha to go to his apartment that night.


	9. Chapter9

When they reached the apartment, Natasha felt sick and was in the bathroom throwing up. Steve waited for her, then he put her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and said he would be in the living room if she needed anything. Natasha consented to the head and fell asleep.

Steve was drawing when Bucky arrived.

The two chat about the registry, drawings, avengers and then Bucky retreated to the bedroom.

Steve went back to his bedroom and noticed that Natasha was still sleeping. He went to the bathroom and Natasha started to scream.

Steve ran to her.

Natasha was sweaty, she sat on the bed and she was breathing hard.

**S: Natasha? What happened?**

Natasha didn’t move.

**S: Did you have a nightmare again?**

Steve walked over and sat on her side. He put his hand on her back.

**S: Are you okay?**

A tear ran down on Natasha's face.

Steve was now more concerned than ever.

Bucky appeared at the door, wondering if it was ok. Natasha looked at him and something in Bucky caused her to have bad sensations.

**S: It's okay, Bucky. Thanks.**

Bucky looked at her and closed the door.

Steve lay on Natasha's side and pulled her lay down with him, but Natasha resisted.

**S: What's wrong?**

Natasha shook her head slowly.

**S: Sometimes I wish you to be more open with me. I feel so incapable when you have these dreams and I can’t help you.**

Natasha sighed.

**N: When I was little, I was on the streets, starving. I don’t remember my parents.**

Steve sat back to hear her story.

**N: One day I was hungry and tried to steal bread from a table in a restaurant. The waiter saw me and took me by the wrist and said he would call the police. I was scared, I cried and...**

Natasha paused and Steve looked at her.

**N: The client that was on the table from which I stole the bread, defended me. He asked what was my name. He served me his food. He asked if I was alone and if I wanted to go to his house.**

**S: And did you went?**

**N: No one had ever been so nice to me, I accepted. He treated me well, he said I was special, he bought me clothes and asked if he could adopt me and I couldn’t be happier.**

Steve smiled when he noticed a small smile on her lips.

**S: What happened next?**

**N: He adopted me and treated me very well, he didn’t want me to attend school, he said I was too smart for that, he taught me to read and write, himself. He didn’t let me have friends.**

**S: How old were you?**

**N: I think eight years... When I turned 10, he told me he'd put me in a special school for special girls like me, that I would learn ballet and various other things.** **I loved to dance.**

Natasha gave a small smile again.

**N: He left me at school and he left. I ran after him through the garden and hugged him, begged him to not leave me and he told me "Natalia you are here to grow and learn not to cry anymore. We've talked about it" He pushed me, turned his back and walked away. He never looked back. I remember crying all night.**

**S: I'm so sorry, Nat.**

**N: Don’t be. The next morning, the teacher made us start ballet lessons, I wasn’t used to having contact with other children and they all seemed unhappy. When I tried to talk to one of them, I was struck by a thin stick in my stomach so hard. I bowed and cried. The teacher struck me again and again, I was in great pain.**

Natasha was getting nervous, her breathing was accelerating.

**N: She said she'd stop when I stop crying, but it hurt so much, some parts of my body were raw, until I was able to hold back my tears. I thought how could Ivan left me there. I was more angry than sad. It wasn’t long until they put us to fight with each other. I always win easily. Well, except a girl named Yelena, I defeated her, but not easily. The more I got better in fights, the better they treated me and I began to feel pleasure with it.**

Steve was still paying attention to Natasha.

**N: Three years later, they put me in a test, they brought a newcomer who had never fought before, she was scared, I remember well. I did fight with her and the girl was crying and the teacher told me "You know how it works" and I kept hitting her until she faint. I thought I'd killed her and I didn’t care.**

Natasha was crying again, Steve tried to hug her, but she didn’t allowed.

**N: I didn’t feel empathy for anyone. Except Ivan.**

**S: Your adoptive father?**

Natasha consented to the head.

**N: I hated him, but I loved him, he was the only thing I had like a father. He will always have a meaning in my life.**

**S: Understandable.**

**N: No... It’s not. That same year, Ivan reappeared. When I saw him, I thought I'd want to kill him but I just noticed how much I missed him. I was happy to see him. He said he was happy to see me and that that place just made me better. He said he had news for me, that I could go with him. I was glad till I find that he was taking me to the KGB. He said I should follow their orders and work for them and I agreed.**

**S: He had power over you.**

Natasha consented to the head

**N: That night, he took me in a restaurant and then to his house. He said I was beautiful and that I had grown up so much and that I was going to break a lot of hearts around.**

Natasha was cold and shivering, Steve held her hand.

**S: Nat... You’re cold.**

Steve picked up the blanket and laid on her back. Natasha looked down, trying to back her tears.

**N: Steve... That night. He...**

**S: What?**

Natasha was shaking, trying to speak.

**S: He touched you?**

Natasha confirmed with her head.

**N: I could have prevented, I could have stopped him, but I didn’t. He told me that if I cried, he would put me back in the Red Room because I wasn’t ready. When he finished, he said I was still his girl and always would be and I wanted to throw up.**

**S: Jesus, you were so young. I wan to kill him.**

Natasha said sobbing through her tears.

**N: I felt very disgusted with myself. After that, going out with men was easy and he made me go out with a lot, I ...**

Steve finally managed to hug her and rubbed his hand on her back.

**S: It's okay, he can’t hurt you aymore.**

**N: I don’t know if it's true.**

**S: What?**

**N: Those memories, they messed with my mind so much that I’m not sure.**

**S: You never saw him again?**

**N: No, I don’t want to see him ever again.**

**S: I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, Natasha. I wish I could have avoided all of this, I can only guarantee that this will never happen again.** **I'll be here with you. For you.**

Natasha looked at him and hugged him again. Steve stroked her hair.

**S: Always.**

Steve laid on bed with her, cuddling.

The next morning, Steve explained to Natasha about the registry and Tony's position on this, Steve made it clear he was adamantly opposed. Natasha only heard and understood his motives, but herself, had not taken any decision in this regard.

Steve's speech was interrupted by a call. Steve looked at the cell phone and Sharon was the one calling him.

**S: It’s Sharon.**

Steve said with a surprised expression.

**_S: Sharon?_ **

**_Sharon: Steve?_ **

Sharon was with a tearful voice.

**_S: What happened?_ **

**_Sharon: My aunt._ **

**_S: Peggy? What about her, Sharon?_ **

Sharon started crying and hung up.

**N: What?**

**S: I don’t know, she just cried. I got go. Something happened to Peggy.**

Natasha noted that Steve was concerned.

**S: We have an appointment today, right?**

**N: It's just routine, Steve. I can go alone.**

**S: Are you sure?**

**N: Yes!**

Steve left the room and crossed with Bucky.

**B: Why this hurry?**

**S: Peggy... Something happened to her.**

**B: Peggy? Wow, I didn’t know that she's still alive.**

**S: I have to go.**

**B: Wait, Steve. I’ll go with you.**

Bucky and Steve called to know where Sharon was, and she said she was at Peggy's house. The two headed there.

**S: Sharon... What happened?**

Sharon to see Steve, she ran to him and hugged him.

**Sharon: She's gone, Steve.**

Steve hugged her and was shocked by the news. Bucky laid a hand on his shoulder to show solidarity. Steve would visit Peggy in this week because last month he was busy with Natasha, and now she's gone.

Sharon warned that the funeral would be today, in the late afternoon. Steve promised to be there, so did Bucky.

...

While Steve was in Peggy's house, Natasha was consulting with Cho. Cho proved to be worried about the result of recent tests, Natasha pressure was high and her hormones were abnormal. She restricted Natasha’s diet and asked her to return more often.

When leaving the room, Natasha met with Hill.

**H: Natasha. You here... Are you sick?**

**N: No.**

**H: You never get right, then you came here to do what?**

**N: Nothing.**

**H: Since you're here, I want to talk to you.**

**N: Me?**

**H: Yes, but not here. Come.**

Hill took Natasha to SHIELD’s office.

**N: So... Is it about a mission?**

**H: No, actually I want to ask you something.**

**N: So ask.**

**H: You already know about the registry, probably.**

**N: Yes.**

**H: You understand that the registry is needed to maintain public order?**

**N: Not necessarily.**

**H: Natasha, SHIELD is in favor of the registry.**

**N: So what?**

**H: Your boyfriend Rogers, has great public and political influence.**

**N: And?**

**H: He seems to be against the registry.**

**N: It doesn’t seem. He is against.**

**H: You need to make him change his mind.**

**N: I don’t have that power, Hill. Steve is an honest man above all, his ideals, he would never abandon, not for me and not for anyone.**

**H: But if his girlfriend is in favor of the registry, it will diminish his credibility and it might make him to reflect about it.**

**N: I will not be against him. I agree with his point of view.**

**H: That's the problem, you can’t.**

**N: What are you talking about? It’s not up to you to decide.**

**H: Natasha, I am speaking for your own good. This discussion on the registry can cause a civil war, but if you convince Rogers...**

**N: Hill, I think I'm not being clear enough. I am on Steve’s side. There is nothing that SHIELD can do to change that.**

**H: Okay.**

Hill was watching Natasha walking to the door and asked:

**H: How is the baby?**

Natasha looked confused and shocked.

**H: Did you thought we don’t know about it?**

**N: I don’t know what you're talking about.**

**H: Oh yes, you do.**

Natasha closed her hand tightly and snorted.

**N: Let my son out of this.**

**H: I just asked how he is...**

Hill smiled falsely.

**H: You know that SHIELD will do everything to protect your son, Natasha. That means protect him from you and Rogers also.**

Natasha slapped the table hard and looked at Hill furiously.

**N: Don’t you dare threaten me, Hill.**

**H: Me? Threatening? No... But if I were you, I would think about my position on the registry. Imagine how the KGB would react knowing that their best spy will have a child with Captain America and the child may have a combination of both serum... I would be very concerned about the threat of the KGB to your son... No, SHIELD. We just want the good of the baby.**

Hill got up and headed to the door.

**H: Just think about it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha went to her apartment.

Upon arriving at the room, she went to the bathroom and put the tub to fill. Back in the room, she chose an outfit to wear. She picked her robe and call Steve.

**_S: Hi._ **

Natasha felt that Steve's voice was serious and heavy.

**_N: Is everything okay?_ **

**_S: Peggy's dead._ **

**_N: Oh Steve, I'm sorry._ **

**_S: I'm in home, getting ready for funeral._ **

**_N: Do you want me to go with you? I mean… I’m not sure because of Sharon._ **

**_S: No need. It’s fine._ **

Natasha wanted to avoid bringing trouble for Sharon, especially in a moment like this, but her heart was in pain with the sadness in Steve's voice.

**_N: I'll meet you there, Steve._ **

**_S: No, Nat. Better not._ **

**_N: All right._ **

**_S: Look, I have to go. See you later._ **

Natasha was going to say goodbye, but Steve hung up. She sighed and went back to the bathroom. She enter the bathtub and sat down, resting her neck on the edge of the tub.

Natasha sighed again, thinking how difficult it must be for Steve to lose someone else. He has lost so much in his life, already. She felt bad for him.

Natasha felt a slight dizziness and put her hand on her belly and began to think about the baby and what Hill said. He is so small. How could he be already threatened by the world? Natasha wondered what would happen if the KGB put his hands on her son and she stopped thinking quickly, for fear. Then she thought of SHIELD, who wouldn’t hurt him, probably, but would want to experiment, train him to be like her and/or Steve... She wants him to have a normal life, she wants him to be able to make his own choices since she couldn’t.

Natasha thought about running away, hiding from everyone. She could circumvent the SHIELD if she wanted. But she couldn’t bring Steve along and just imagine being away from him... Does Steve think about retiring? He still has so much to contribute to the world, she can’t take him out of the world. It would be too selfish.

And if she depart, Steve will hate her for sure. But that's not the issue. The problem is the seriousness that Hill stated, saying that the registry could cause a war. Natasha knows Stark's ego and knows SHIELD enough to know that they also have an advantage with the registry and how Steve would fight them all. And if she depart and they kill him or arrest him?

She didn’t want to risk. But if she stayed, she would have to be on Team Stark, but she can use it in favor of Steve, she could gather information secretly and dismantle the side of Stark, standing inside his organization.

But Steve would forgive her if she stay on Team Stark? Doesn’t matter. What matters is to protect their son and his life.

Speaking of Steve, she decided to go to the funeral anyway. She'll be discreet at the ceremony, but she will not leave his boyfriend alone.

Natasha put on her black dress, grabbed a sunglasses and headed for the chapel.

Once there, the ceremony has already started. She saw Steve and Sharon together in the front pew, Steve was comforting her.

Natasha remained in the background.

Steve helped carry the coffin to the grave, his face conveyed pain. Fury, Coulson and May were also present. Steve paid his respects, throwing roses on the coffin while the gravedigger threw earth over.

Steve hugged Sharon for a long time and said a few words of comfort. Natasha was near a tree and waved for him to know thae she was there.

Steve said goodbye to Sharon and the others and went to Natasha. He just hugged her and he was finally crying. Natasha stroked his back.

**S: I was going to visit her this week.**

**N: I know.**

**S: I couldn’t even say goodbye.**

**N: Sh... It's all right, Steve, you had no way to predict this would happen.**

**S: But I wanted to have talked to her one last time.**

**N: Steve, I'm not a person with religious side, you know that, but remember that Sam always says it's never to late to say everything we feel for someone who is gone, that the person can hear us from the other side?**

Natasha stepped back so she could look him in the eye. She wiped his tears.

**N: If you still have something to say. Tell her now. I'll wait here.**

Steve looked at her and then looked tombstone of Peggy, everyone had gone. Steve went over and knelt down as he cried, he apologized and talked about life with her. He announced he is going to have a son with Natasha and apologized for what he did with Sharon.

Steve collapsed crying again, Natasha approached and touched his shoulder. He stopped crying and stood up.

**N: It'll be fine.**

Steve grabbed her hand and they went away. On the way home, Steve felt better while driving.

**S: She had a good life.**

**N: Yes, she had, baby.**

Steve smiled at Natasha.

**S: Let's go to my place or yours?**

**N: It depends on where you want to fuck me this time?**

Steve looked shocked.

**N: Sorry, baby, I couldn’t resist to see your face. Lets go to your place.**

Steve drove there.

When they entered the apartment, Sam was in the apartment with Bucky, drinking beer.

**Sam: Hey, man. How are you?**

Sam went to Steve and hugged strong, patting the back of Steve.

**S: I'm fine, Sam. I'm better.**

**Sam: Are you sure? I'm so sorry.**

Sam hugged Steve again, he was kind drunk.

**S: Yes, Sam, I’m fine, man.**

Steve smiled.

**N: Oh since you’re here, Sam. We have something to tell you.**

**S: Do we?**

Steve looked at Natasha with raised eyebrows.

Natasha was holding Steve's arm, she looked at him and smiled. Steve understood.

**Sam: What? Are you getting married?**

**S: No.**

**Sam: You're going to have a child? Will retire? Will separate?**

**N: First option.**

Sam's eyes widened.

**Sam: Oh my God.**

Sam sat with his hands on his face.

**Sam: I can’t fucking believe. But she was infertile.**

**N: Miracle?**

**Sam: MY GOD! YES! YES! IT IS A MIRACLE, MY GOD, MY LORD, THANKS FOR THIS.**

Sam began to pray.

**Sam: I'm so happy to be the godfather.**

Natasha frowned and raised her eyebrow.

**N: Sam, no one said you will be the godfather.**

**Sam: Of course I'll be. Tell her, Steve.**

**S: Sam, we have not talked about it, yet.**

**Sam: If not me, will be Bucky? Now everything is Bucky.**

**S: Sam, that's not true, but it's too early to decide.**

**Sam: Okay, I'll be right back.**

Sam left the apartment.

**S: Now we are telling everyone about pregnancy?**

**N: No, but there's no reason to hide from our friends.**

Natasha gave a peck on Steve.

**N: Bucky, tell me you made dinner.**

**B: I did, your favorite.**

**N: You know how to prepare pelmeni? Wow, you have to cook every night here.**

Natasha went to the kitchen and Steve was looking at Bucky curiously.

**S: Bucky?**

**B: Huh?**

**S: I was about to ask you something... Natasha said she didn’t tell you her favorite food, then how do you know that?**

Bucky didn’t expect that question now.

**B: Steve, I...**

**N: Hey Celebrities, will you let me eat alone?**

Steve and Bucky were into the kitchen and sat at the table along with Natasha.

**S: Nat, Bucky was telling me how he knows your favorite food is pelmeni.**

**N: I thought you had told him. It was not you?**

**S: No.**

Bucky was nervous, but it was time to say.

**B: I know because she told me.**

**N: No, I didn’t.**

**B: You did while we were having dinner.**

**S: Do you dined together?**

Steve now looked at Natasha, wanting explanation.

**N: Are you crazy? We never had dinner together.**

**B: You don’t remember, but we had dinner together several times.**

**N: What?**

**S: Bucky, what does that mean?**

Natasha didn’t understand why Bucky was lying to Steve and very well, because he seemed to be telling the truth. He was telling the truth, but Natasha didn’t remember.

**B: We have a past together, Natalia.**

Ok, now all the sympathy that Natasha had created for him, disappeared. He really is false and is trying to destroy what she has with Steve, but why?

**N: I already told you not to call me Natalia.**

**S: What are you talking about, Bucky? What story?**

**N: He's lying!**

**B: I'm not. Steve I need to tell you how I met her.**

Natasha could kill him now.

**N: Stop inventing false history.**

**B: Natasha, do you remember Ivan?**

**N: How do you know about Ivan?**

**B: Natasha you and I fell in love when we met.**

**S: What?**

**N: What? Why are you doing it?**

**B: You were very young, I guess you were only 18. I had just been hired to KGB.** **You told me all about the Red Room.**

Natasha took a fright when she heard him mention the Red Room.

**B: Natasha, you don’t remember how we work together on various missions, you don’t remember when I fell in love with you and we dated.**

Natasha looked down and was shaking, looked like she was trying to remember or find meaning in Bucky's words. Whenever Bucky was around, Natasha had nightmares about Red Room or the KGB.

**S: You were dating? How could you not remember?**

**B: Because they made her forget.**

Bucky not averted his eyes of Natasha, which left Steve a lot angrier. How could he omit it from him?

**N: STOP! Why are you doing this?**

**B: They messed with your mind all the time, Natalia. They earlier saw advantage in our relationship because we worked well together, but then they realized that we were very close and moving away from their control.**

**N: I said STOP.**

**B: When Ivan appeared and tried to harm you, I intervened for you. Don’t you remember?**

**N: I don’t want to hear about it anymore.**

**S: You're confusing her, Bucky.**

Natasha got up and ran to the bedroom. Steve was standing with nostrils flaring, seriously looking at Bucky.

**S: Why did not you tell me about it before?**

**B: I was waiting for the right moment, Steve.**

**S: Do you still have feelings for her?**

Bucky was silent. Steve became more desperate for him to answer.

**S: Tell me, Bucky. DO YOU?**

Bucky consented to the head. The World of Steve fell, he felt highly betrayed by Bucky and even by Natasha. If she doesn’t remember anymore, if she does, is she going to have feelings for Bucky again?

**B: Steve, I would never intervene in your relationship. She loves you and that's clear.**

**S: You don’t know that. She doesn’t remember, maybe she also loves you if she remembers.**

**B: Don’t say that, Steve. She didn’t love me even when we were dating. When I defend her from Ivan, I could have killed him but Natasha prevented me. Ivan told her to choose between me or him. She chose him despite all he had done to her.**

Steve was thoughtful, trying to understand what's going on, trying to control that anger and jealousy he was feeling.

**B: I'm telling the truth, she doesn’t love me.** **She loves You.**

**S: She never said she loved me.**

**B: But she demonstrates that loves you, she come after you, Natasha never ran after me, I never saw she caring so much about someone, she never regretted leaving me. The way she looks at you, it's like I always wanted her to look at me. She'll have your baby, Steve.**

Steve was silent for a moment, reflecting.

**B: Steve, I'm sorry.**

**S: You should be.** **She's mine.**

**B: Steve I do not intend to fight for her. I just...**

Steve interrupted.

**S: You need to leave.**

**B: Steve.**

**S: Today.**

Bucky understand his reasons, but he wanted to explain. But now wasn’t the right time.

**S: Call Sam and ask to spend the night there.**

**B: Don’t worry.**

**S: I won’t.**

Bucky looked at Steve, regretted to have told the truth. Bucky packed a small bundle of clothes and returned to the living room. He would try to appease Steve again, but Sam knocked.

Steve opened the door and Sam was holding a huge bear. He came in carrying the toy.

**Sam: Still in doubt about the godfather? huh? huh? How about that? Best Godfather of all time, huh.**

Steve looked at Sam and looked down. Bucky was serious. Sam looked at them.

**Sam: Jesus.**

**S: Sam, Bucky can spend the night with you?**

**Sam: Yeah, man...**

Bucky walked out of the apartment.

**Sam: Steve what happened?**

**S: Nothing. I need you to go.**

**Sam: Okay.**

Sam lay the bear on the floor and left the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve entered the bedroom and saw Natasha sitting on the bed, looking down, lost in her own thoughts. He approached slowly and squatted in front of her.

**S: Nat?**

Natasha looked Steve in the eye, she frowned and her eyes showed that she had been crying.

**N: I remember. But I'm not sure.**

**S: You don’t have to think about that now.**

**N: But what if I can’t remember later, I... I remember him. I remember the day we were introduced. I was training fight alone, one of the officers brought him and introduced him. He was so different from what he is today.**

Steve sighed softly, trying to hide his jealousy. He wanted Natasha to remember, it wouldn’t be fair to her if he don’t listen about the history of these two, even if that kills him inside.

**N: I asked if he was ready for action and called him to fight. I seduced him since the first time I saw him.**

Natasha was telling, as if it wasn’t for her boyfriend, without any intention to hurt him, but she was. Rogers felt like a knife was crossing his chest when Natasha mentioned that she seduced Bucky.

**N: I flirted with him for days, till the day he didn’t resist and grabbed me. But I had planned it. I had no feelings, I seduced anyone for fun.**

**S: So you never felt anything for him?**

**N: No... I did. He realized that I was playing with him and turned away from me, but he was in love enough to always come back. It was when he was flirting with another girl and I felt jealousy, or was possession. I don’t know... But that's when I noticed I was in love with him.**

Steve stood, he was now no more hiding his frustration. He stood with his back to Natasha, walked to the wall, leaned his forearm on the wall and laid his head on his forearm.

Natasha just noticed she was talking too much when Steve moved away from her. She forgot that was talking about having had feelings for his best friend.

Natasha got up and approached him.

**N: Steve.**

**S: Do you still have feelings for him?**

**N: Of course not, Steve.**

**S: You just remember, Natasha. They made you forget, Bucky told me. He's still in love with you, you know that?**

Steve looked at Natasha, his gaze was pure jealousy.

**N: I didn’t know, but Steve doesn’t matter.**

**S: Doesn’t matter?**

Steve turned to Natasha.

**S: Of course it matters. Did you get involved with him first, you loved him and they made you forget, and now you remember, you can go back to him. You said you love him.**

**N: What? I didn’t said that.**

**S: You did!**

**N: No! I said about the time that we met, Steve. It was years ago**

**S: But now he's back, the way is clear for you two, now that you remember.**

**N: What do you mean by that? The way is clear?**

**S: Are you going back to him?**

**N: WHAT?**

Steve was quiet, Natasha looked at him shocked.

**N: I don’t believe you asked me that.**

**S: It is the logic!**

**N: There's no logic on it. I'm with you. We will have a child, why would I go back with him?**

**S: Cause you love each other!**

**N: I love him? You’re acting crazy and you are crossing the fucking line, Rogers.**

**S: All I know is that you had a history before me and tragically, after a long time, you were reunited. Typical love story.**

Natasha narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

**N: I can’t believe you're saying that.**

**S: You know what? Forget it! I need some time.**

**N: What?**

**S: I have to think, okay? I'll go out.**

**N: Steve don’t leave, we have to talk.**

**S: Another time.**

**N: Steve, listen to yourself. Don’t leave.**

Natasha rested her hands on Steve's face to trying to calm him down and convince him to stay. Steve put his hands on her wrists and moved her hands away from his face. His gaze was cold.

**S: I said I'm going out.**

Steve took his jacket and left Natasha. He also slammed the apartment door hard to leave.

Natasha was still shocked at Steve's reaction and with the whole story of Bucky and their past.

Natasha felt a stab of headache, she felt a little dizzy and walked to the bed. When she sat down, she felt a terrible sharp pain in her uterus. Like a colic, only much stronger. Natasha groaned and winced.

Natasha looked around the bedroom, looking for her phone, she saw it on the table where Steve usually draw. When she got up to pick up the phone, she felt dizzy again and felt a stronger pain in the womb. Natasha threw herself on the floor in pain, she winced and rubbed her belly. _What the hell is going on?_ Natasha thought. She felt something wet between her legs, she looked at her pants and it was wet. She lightly touched her pants and when she raised her fingers to see, she noted that it was blood.

Now Natasha was shaking, she looked to the phone on the table and tried to crawl to the table, but passed out before she could reach.

...

Meanwhile, across the hemisphere. Bruce was in Betty Ross Hotel's restaurant. In fact, Bruce visited the Betty hotel every day, since he knew her location, hoping to see her for a few seconds. He didn’t have the courage to go to her to talk, but either way Bruce didn’t yield luck, none of the days he saw Betty.

Bruce ended his chamomile tea and went to the cashier to pay his bill.

**\- 7 dollars, sir.**

Bruce pushed his glasses and pulled his wallet to get the money when he heard a woman's laugh that he knows. He dared to look up a little and there a few centimeters it was Betty Ross, more beautiful than ever.

Betty was accompanied by a friend of her own age, they were with shopping bags and seemed to be having fun. Betty had gone to the restaurant yesterday, but she forgot her book at a table and was now asking to the cashier if they had found it.

**\- Yes, ma'am. The book is right here. Let me just finish with customer, and I will deliver for you.**

Bruce had his heart racing, he didn’t know if Betty hated him, if she would react badly to see him, so he tried to disguise and turned almost back to her and during the movement, he knocked a little stand that had a lot of glasses.

**Betty: Bruce?**

Bruce now couldn’t escape, he had nowhere to run. Bruce turned to Betty and adjusted his glasses again.

**B: Be-betty... Hi.**

**Betty: Bruce! How long, what are you doing here? I never expected to find you here... Wow, what a surprise.**

**B: Yeah... I work as a volunteer doctor here now. What are you doing here?**

**Betty: I'm on vacation. This is my friend Nellie. We work together.**

**B: Nice to meet you.**

**Nellie: My pleasure.**

**\- Sir... It’s $ 7.**

**B: Oh yes, sorry. Here it is.**

Bruce paid the bill.

**\- Here your book, miss.**

**Betty: Thank you.**

Betty looked at Bruce and noticed he was embarrassed.

**Betty: Good to see you, Bruce.**

**B: Nice to see you too.** **You look beautiful.**

**Betty: Thank you.**

**Nellie: We need to go, Betty. The next show starts in 30 minutes.**

Betty looked at Bruce again.

**Betty: Why don’t you come with us?**

**Nellie: Betty, is an exhibition for scientists. He will get bored.**

**Betty: He is one too. One of the best I know.**

Said Betty without removing her eyes of Banner.

**B: Thanks, but no. I can’t.**

**Betty: Will I see you again?**

**B: You want to see me again?**

Bruce asked innocently because he didn’t know if she still likes him or not. Betty smiled.

**Betty: Of course. I'm in room 405 and I will stay for another 15 days. Call me.**

**B: I will.**

Nellie dragged Betty out of the hotel, as she looked back trying to see Banner and Banner followed her with his eyes as well.

...

SHIELD’s Operations Base.

**F: Hill, how's the mission?**

**H: Well, Natasha is already aware that should be in favor of the registry.**

**F: That Easy?**

**H: I convinced her that it was the best for her son.**

**F: Okay, good tactic.**

**H: Fury, can I ask you something?**

**F: In addition to this?**

Hill rolled his eyes.

**H: Yes. It's about the incident with Hulk a few months ago.**

**F: Where is the question in that sentence?**

**H: You were the one who angered Banner?**

Fury looked at Hill.

**F: That's what you think?**

**H: I've been thinking... And I thought so, but I don’t know what intention you had with it. It was unintentionally?**

**F: Unintentionally? Hill don’t make me believe that I have chosen the wrong deputy director.**

**H: B-but sir, why did you do that? Rogers almost died.**

**F: I needed to make sure that Natasha couldn’t no longer calm the Hulk and even more know how much Steve loves Natasha, how far he was willing to go for her.**

**H: We knew he was in love with her.**

**F: We knew he had a crush on her, not love Hill. Now I know that he would die for her.**

Fury collected some of the files that were on the table and walked to the door, he stopped and stared Hill.

**F: Remember, Hill. As deputy director, we do what has to be done!**

Hill looked at Fury and consented to the head.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Hill was driving Natasha’s home. When she get there, she realized that she wasn’t there, so Hill deduced that she could be only in Steve's home. She tried Nat, but no one answered.

While driving to the apartment Rogers, Hill thought of Fury strategies to manipulate Captain America, she found Fury brilliant. Fury was really a master in the art of strategy, he has no qualms. Hill wonders if there is anyone in this world who he really cares about.

When Hill was climbing to Steve apartment stairs, on the floor below his, a lady stopped her to talk.

**\- Oh are you friend of Mr. Rogers?**

**H: Yes.**

**\- He is not there. He left a 20 minutes ago.**

**H: Oh yeah, but I'm looking for his girlfriend, the redhead... Did she went out with him?**

**\- Oh... Let me remember. Oh yeah, sorry, darling, my memory is not that good, you know...**

Hill tried to smile and show patience.

**\- First a black man and a metal man arrived. Yeah, that's right. After Mr. Rogers and his beautiful girlfriend. She's so beautiful, isn’t she? I think she is pregnant, her belly... Imagine what a wonderful baby will be.**

Hill deduced that it was Sam and the metal man, Bucky...

**H: So, they all are there?**

**\- What? Oh pardon, no, no. The black man came out, then he came back with a giant bear. Definitely the girlfriend of Mr. Rogers is pregnant! How wonderful! Babies are great, don’t you think?**

Hill rolled her eyes.

**H: He left and came back, so they are all there.**

**\- No, no, no. My head make such a mess! Before long, the metal man came out, he was upset and then the black man followed him.**

**H: Natasha and Rogers are there, then?**

**\- Ah! Now I remembered, Mr. Rogers also came out, he was pretty nervous. Always greets me, but this time didn’t look in my face. I heard discussions...**

**H: Discussion? But Natasha is here?**

**\- Oh yes. I remembered that I went up 3 times to check her, but once I arrived at the door, I forgot. This head of old lady...**

**H: Did you go check her? For what reason?**

**\- Yes, because I heard noise of something heavy falling. And she is pregnant, I was worried. If Mr. Rogers was there, I would think they were doing work again.**

**H: Work?**

The lady got a little flushed.

**\- Yeah, they do a lot of work up there.**

Hill understood what she meant.

**\- But go, my darling. Go check her, I am very worried with the baby.**

**H: I'm sure she's okay. Thanks.**

Hill ran up the stairs, rang the bell and knocked hard several times. The room lights were on, she could see under the door.

Hill tried to call on Natasha’s cell again, and she could hear the ringing of the phone.

**\- What then? Should I call the police?**

Hill took a fright with the lady who went upstairs without her realizing it.

**H: No, I’ll handle it.**

**\- Something happened. I'll call the janitor to break the door.**

**H: It won’t be necessary.**

Hill pulled her gun and shot the door lock. The lady almost had an heart attack. Hill entered the apartment with the gun in position.

**H: Natasha?**

Hill walked slowly and called the name of Natasha several times. She opened the door slowly, as she felt the old woman touching her arm. Instinctively Hill pointed the gun to the lady, who raised her hands.

**\- Sorry, I did not mean to scare you, darling. Are you a cop?**

**H: Nearly it.**

**\- OH MY GOD! Girlfriend of Mr. Rogers!!!**

The woman was shocked to see Natasha passed out on the floor.

**H: Call an ambulance! Now!**

Hill crouched near Natasha and checked her pulse, it was normal. She noticed the pool of blood between Nat’s legs.

**H: Oh no, no, no. Nat... Hold on.**

...

Steve was walking through the neighborhood, then he start running. Run help him to forget problems and think better. He was almost two hours out, running, walking, thinking. He felt bad for the things he said to Natasha. But he couldn’t help but be jealous. It was very hard to get in this situation.

About Bucky... Steve was still upset, if he have feelings for her, better he stop feeling, but it’s not easy. Steve knows that, he tried so many times.

Steve felt his heart race and a sudden longing to be with Natasha. He decided to return.

When he reached the corner, he noticed that it had an ambulance at the door of his building. Someone on a stretcher, was being put into the ambulance, and had a group of curious people around.

The ambulance left.

Steve came over and her old neighbor came to him.

**\- Mr. Rogers, I'm so sorry.**

**S: Sorry?**

Steve looked worried and felt his heart sink. Was she referring to Natasha? Steve didn’t stop to hear the lady, he ran and climbed the stairs, desperate.

Seeing his door open, he called the name of Natasha and looked into the beroom and saw only the bloodstain on the carpet.

Steve took the keys of his bike and ran down on the stairs. He met the old lady again.

**\- You’re nervous. Go after her, but pilote carefully. Motorcycles are very dangerous.**

**S: Mrs. Johnson, do you know to which hospital they took her?**

**\- Yes, it's Saint Mary. She'll be fine, Mr. Rogers.**

**S: Thank you.**

Steve ran to the parking lot, jumped on the bike and drove to the hospital.

...

Steve arrived at the hospital and ran into the reception, security guards came to calm him, but Steve wanted to see Natasha, he dropped the two who came toward him. The other guards arrived with their weapons pointed at him.

**\- Sir, this is a hospital, I need you to leave, you're scaring others.**

**S: I need to see my girlfriend, she was brought here.**

**\- Sir, please have to go through reception.**

**S: I just want to see my girlfriend.**

**\- Sir, I have to ask you to leave.**

Steve was without his shield, but he was prepared to attack. Hill approached him.

**H: It's okay, he's with me and he is the father of the baby.**

Steve looked Hill surprised she was there.

**S: Natasha?**

**H: She’s being examined.**

**S: What happened?**

**H: I have no idea, I expected you to tell me. I arrived at your apartment and the lady said she heard a noise, I had to break the door. When I came in the room she was there unconscious and bleeding.**

**S: Do you know about the baby?**

**H: I knew when we got here and the doctor confirmed her pregnancy.**

Hill lied.

**S: It's my fault.**

**H: Why would be your fault?**

**S: We had a fight and I left, I knew she has been sick. Thank you for bringing her here, Hill.**

**H: I'd do anything for Natasha.**

**S: Will the baby be fine?**

**H: They didn’t tell me anything. Cho has arrived, I called her when I was coming here. Let's wait in the reception.**

Steve consented to the head and sat down.

**S: You don’t have to stay.**

**H: I’ll stay, you are too nervous. Natasha will need someone who doesn’t faint.**

They spent about 2 hours waiting, till Dr. Cho appear to talk to them.

**H: Thank God, you here, Steve is driving me insane.**

Cho was serious and looking at Steve, who stood.

**S: How is she?**

**Cho: Steve, it's complicated.**

**S: How?**

**Cho: She lost a lot of blood, despite the excessive amount that she lost, the baby is fine.**

**H: That's good then.**

Cho didn’t smile.

**Cho: We will perform some tests, Steve. We had to induce Natasha into coma.**

**S: What?**

**Cho: See... Her body wasn’t prepared for pregnancy and I believe that her serum doesn’t match with the baby’s serum and this is causing some sort of incompatibility and making her feel sick.**

**S: B-but... What does this mean?**

Cho made negative with her head.

**Cho: We honestly don’t know, but it's more complicated than sickness. I don’t think Natasha will be able to carry the pregnancy to the end.**

**S: What? What are you telling me?**

**Cho: I'm sorry, Steve. But you will have to choose between keeping the baby or Natasha.**

**S: That's impossible, Natasha is very strong. Until yesterday she was running and going to the missions.**

**Cho: I understand your frustration, I didn’t expect, but her tests was never normal after pregnancy, but I thought it would be at a level that would keep her health okay.**

**S: This can’t be happening.**

**Cho: Steve I'm just being honest, you need some time to think. Go home and rest.**

**S: I will not leave here without her.**

**Cho: We can’t get her out of the coma, no point in staying.**

**S: It doesn’t matter. I want to see her.**

Cho sighed and looked at Hill who shook her head, indicating that Cho should let Steve see Natasha.

**Cho: I'll take you there.**

**H: I'll be here if you need, Steve.**

Steve couldn’t thank, he followed Cho till Nat’s room.

...

While Hill was in the reception, she called for Fury.

**F: Director Hill.**

**H: Fury...**

**F: What is it?**

**H: Natasha was hospitalized, she and the baby are at risk.**

**F: What the hell! Have you called Cho?**

**H: Yes. She said to Steve, he will have to choose between her and the baby.**

**F: Um...**

**H: Do you think he will choose the baby?**

**F: I don’t know, I guess not. We need the child.**

**H Sir?**

**F: You understand, Hill.**

Fury hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking.   
> And by the way, not everything is what is as it look like


	13. Chapter 13

Steve entered the room and saw Natasha lying on the stretcher, attached to some units and he felt he is the most incapable person of this world.

He walked over, pulled up a chair right next to Natasha, he sat and held her hand.

Her hand was cold, Steve lowered his head, resting his forehead against her hand and began to cry a lot, sobbing.

**S: I'm sorry, Natasha. I was an idiot, I lost my head. Just the idea that someone else touching you drives me crazy. Even that person being Bucky. It’s very hard for me, I wish you had been mine since always and forever. I know it's pure selfishness, but that's what I feel, I'm sorry.**

Steve looked up and looked at her motionless and unresponsive body. He didn’t know if she could hear what he was saying.

**S: I need you, Natasha. Don’t leave me, please. Don’t give up. Don’t give up on our son, you are strong, you’re the strongest woman I know.**

Cho stood in the doorway watching for a while and felt sorry to see Steve so desperate. She closed the door slowly and asked the nurses to let him spend the night with her.

Steve stroked Natasha's fingers nervously.

**S: I love you, Natasha. I know I don’t say that often, but I love you. So much. I just get scared of not hearing you say it back, for fear you make fun of me for being romantic. But I don’t care now, I love when you rolls yours eyes at me, I love when you gets impatient with me and when you gets concentrated in missions. You're so perfect in everything you do.**

Steve cried less now.

**S: I remember the first time I saw you on that aircraft carrier of SHIELD. Coulson introduced us and I found you the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I thought Peggy was the woman of my life, until I met you. You always fascinated me and I think I always loved you, even before I met you.**

Steve continued...

**S: If you were awake, you would tell me to shut up and you would say "Okay, soldier, does that means you will take my clothes off or" or would you say "Is that your way to ask a blowjob , Rogers? It's working"**

Steve smiled through some tears remembering.

**S: You're so funny. I can’t, can’t lose you.**

Steve spent the night talking to Natasha, who unfortunately did not heard anything that Steve said, but somehow she could feel and this was demonstrated in the heart rate monitor that accelerated when Steve began to declare his love, but not to the point of alarming the medical staff, not even Steve realized that.

Steve ended up sleeping with his head resting on Natasha’s stretcher. He woke with Hill knocking on the door and entering the room.

**H: Good morning.**

**S: Hill… Have you spent the night here?**

Said Steve, still recovering consciousness.

**H: No, I went home and came back early to help you. If you want to go home, take a shower, eat something... I’ll stay here with her.**

**S: Thank you, Hill, you’re being so helpful, I don’t know how I will thank you for saving Natasha yesterday.**

**H: Well, I wanted to come earlier.**

Steve got up and kissed Nat’s forehead. He went to the door, while Hill sat in his place.

**H: Steve.**

**S: Yes?**

**H: About what Cho said about choosing between Natasha and the baby.**

**S: I have not decided yet.**

Steve got suddenly in a bad mood.

**H: I know, I just want you to think how Natasha would react if you save her, instead of her child... She would never forgive you and she would never be the same.**

Steve had thought about it, but the feeling of living without Natasha was very difficult for him. But to hear it from someone else, weighs more awareness. And the intention of Hill was precisely this.

**H: You don’t have to decide it now, but...**

**S: I know.**

Steve retired and went to his apartment, bathing and try to eat something. Hill was making company to Natasha and watching silently. Hill sighed.

Steve called Sam and told what was happening. Sam wanted to go to the hospital and help but Steve asked him to not go.

Steve also called Clint to tell about Natasha.

Steve was ready to return to the hospital when Tony called him.

**T: Dorito!**

**S: Not now, Tony.**

**T: But it's about work.**

**S: It’s really not a good time.**

**T: What happened?**

**S: Personal Business.**

**T: Registry project arrived and I want to show you.**

**S: Registry Project? I said that this idea is absurd, Tony. You have nothing to show me.**

Steve took the keys of the bike and left the apartment, still on the phone with Tony.

**T: Steve the project goes forward, you wanting it or not. We just need to have the votes of deputies to approve.**

**S: You see, Tony? The approval depends only on the government when it should be a discussion of everybody.**

**T: Yes, and that's why our votes will also be included. Our vote has weight 2.**

**S: Tony, this all sounds very absurd. Are you even listening to yourself? But listen, I have no time for that now.**

**T: Are you going to sign?**

**S: What? No! Tony, we tall about this another day.**

**T: Day? We can’t wait. What are you doing so important?**

**S: Who is "we"? You and the government?**

Steve had to shut down and said that tomorrow he will talk to Tony better. Steve arrived at the hospital and Clint was arriving too.

**C: Cap.**

**S: Clint.**

**C: How is she?**

**S: They had to induce her to coma.**

Steve and Clint walked inside the hospital, as they talked.

**S: Cho said she won’t be able to keep the pregnancy and that I should terminate the pregnancy so that Natasha could live.**

**C: Bullshit. Doctors don’t know anything.**

Steve looked at Clint with his eyebrows raised.

**C: Steve, trust me, Natasha is very strong. She and your son will be fine.**

Clint’s confidence renewed hopes for Steve. Clint was a really nice guy, he could reduce any tension that somebody has.

Clint and Steve replaced Hill. They spent their afternoon with Natasha. At night, Clint left, but announced he would be staying in th town because Tony wanted to talk about the registry and Clint suggested to Cap that he should got to the meeting too. Clint was worried.

...

A week later, Steve understood Clint’s concern, Tony was taking the Registry too seriously and had already spread his ideas through the the other Avengers, who were mostly agreeing with Tony, because they had only heard his speech.

Steve arrived just at the time that Tony was speaking about the registry in the auditorium.

**T: Oh, Dorito, come join me here on stage.**

Steve seriously looked at Stark and went on stage, noting that some of the avengers and staff were with a shirt written "Registration is good. Registration is required." Probably Tony’s merchandising.

When Steve finally reached the stage, Tony shook his hand.

**S: What is all of that, Tony? You have no idea what you're doing.**

**T: Of course I do.**

Steve was talking to all the people present there. There was the avengers and all the employees of the base.

**S: People, this registration thing is very serious.**

**T: Oh lord here comes the patriotic speech.**

Tony rolled his eyes and put his hand on his chest as if he were listening to the national anthem.

**S: I don’t know what Tony told you, but you are already American citizens, with your proper identities. The human being that you are is what people call “the hero”, but you are just one. Don’t be fooled by what the government says. Registration is only a form of control. Our life is already quite exposed because our activities, but your life and your family will belong to the US government, the world's media. You will no longer be Carol Danvers, Jessica Drew, Wanda Maximoff... You’ll only be Captain Marvel... Ms. Marvel, sorry... Spider Woman, Scarlet Witch, 24 hours a day. They will take your identity, your privacy and your freedom.**

In the audience, Carol Danvers was sitting next to Jessica Drew, arm in arm and gossiping. Carol's eyes brightened at the sight of her beloved Steve Rogers and when he quoted her as Captain Marvel, she was super excited.

**Carol: Captain Marvel! I like it! Seems a more powerful name than Ms. Marvel, right?**

**Jess: Believe me, friend. I also liked that name. You already are so powerful.**

**Carol: Yeah, I am, aren’t I? Then I'll be Captain Marvel! I'll talk to Steve afterwards.**

Carol smiled. After Steve's speech, it was time for Tony to talk.

T: Always so dramatic! It’s true that the government will have greater power over our actions? Yes, it’s true! But when a crook steals or kills, he is judged and if convicted, imprisoned. But what about us?

S: We are not bandits.

T: No, we are not, but we have responsibilities to the people. Do you have any idea how much we destroy a city, a neighborhood, a house or even a country in order to save the world or someone, or even a cat stuck in a tree? Who should pay for it? The population?

**S: That's not the issue.**

**T: That's exactly the issue, Captain. I'm sorry I don’t see it that way. The project must be approved by all of us and parliamentarians.** **I can count on the votes of you?**

**S: That's crazy. Don’t listen to him.**

The Avengers were obviously divided and confused, they saw sense in both speech from Stark and Rogers.

**T: Enough for today, folks. Think about it and think on the gift I promised if you stay on team Stark.**

The Avengers began to disperse.

Tony looked at Steve.

**S: You're going too far.**

**T: I don’t know if you noticed, but you’re not speaking with any child.**

**S: No?**

Clint approached.

**C: Hey, Cap, shall we go back to the hospital?**

Clint wanted to avoid a possible fight.

**T: Hospital?**

**S: Natasha is hospitalized.**

**T: Is it the baby?**

Steve looked at him. _How the hell does he know about the baby?_

**T: Pepper told me, it seems like my friend forgot to tell me about having a child.**

**S: Natasha wanted to maintain secrecy, Tony.**

**T: I hope she gets better soon.**

Steve consented to the head. Sam approached.

**Sam: Cap, I’ll wait for you in the car.**

**S: I'm done here, I’m going with. Clint, you come?**

**C: Yes.**

The three went to the hospital. Upon arriving at Natasha's bedroom floor, one of the nurses were all excited.

**\- Mr. Rogers, she woke up.**

Steve's eyes brightened, he could hardly believe. More than a week without any improvement of Natasha. Steve ran up to Natasha's room. Clint and Sam were just behind him.

Steve arrived at the bedroom door, breathless. Natasha was a little pale and turned her face slowly toward the door and looked at Steve. Steve smiled and couldn’t even move with the excitement.

**C: Move, Rogers.**

Steve approached Natasha and Hill stepped away to give them privacy. Steve held Natasha’s hand and kissed her forehead and then took a long peck on the parched lips of Natasha.

**S: I'm sorry, Natasha, I'm so sorry.**

**N: It's okay.**

Natasha was very weak.

**S: How are you feeling?**

N: With pain. At least the baby is fine, according to Hill.

**S: Yes, he is. It's all right.**

Natasha tried to laugh, but felt too much pain to achieve.

**N: You're a terrible liar.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**N: Cho told me.**

Steve looked at Hill, who nodded.

**N: Were you still thinking?**

**S: Natasha…**

**N: Would you still stop to think about who you’re going to save?**

Natasha was serious and with a serious tone in her voice.

**N: You don’t have anything to choose, Steve.** **The baby is more important.**

**S: Natasha, how could I just give up on you?**

**N: And would you give up on our son?**

**S: It doesn’t matter now, you woke up, you'll be fine. We'll be fine.**

Cho asked permission to enter the room, Clint and Sam were blocking the door.

**N: I want to go home.**

**S: Natasha, you woke up today.**

**Cho: You can’t go, Natasha.**

**S: You have to take a break here, to be able to return.**

**Cho: She can’t go back either, Steve.**

Everyone looked at Cho holding a clipboard with Natasha’s exams.

**Cho: My suspicions about the serum incompatibility are confirmed. Natasha, your body doesn’t support the baby’s serum, I don’t know how you had this improvement, but your pregnancy is high risk.**

**S: But if she stays here in the hospital, she gets out of risk and the baby too, right?**

**Cho: No, Steve. Both are at risk. Natasha can’t strive and her body at least is struggling to maintain pregnancy, what I did not expect, but still the right thing to do is terminate the pregnancy, while in the beginning, it would be less dangerous to Natasha.**

Natasha slowly shook her head in denial.

**N: No. Steve, you have to promise me.**

Steve was crying.

**S: I can’t.**

**N: Steve, it doesn’t matter if you can or not, I'm ordering, you understand? The baby lives and not me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**

Steve looked at Natasha, not daring to promise her. Natasha knows how difficult this is and she wanted to hug him, but she had to be tough, she had to make him understand that their child is more important.

**Cho: Natasha, I'm saying that terminate a pregnancy is more suitable because we don’t know if he will survive. It sucks to say it, but rather to keep a life, than take the risk of losing both.**

Natasha looked at Cho, she was decided.

**N: My son lives. You will not take his life**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: Not even you. No matter what happens, promise me, please, Steve...**

Natasha's voice faltered and she was crying now.

**S: I promise.**

Clint approached.

**C: Look, stop clowning you two.**

Now all they looked at Clint. Clint looked to Nat’s belly.

**C: Fuck the serum, listen to me, kid, you will be born and will let your mother live! Look at you two, already giving up. I'm sorry, Cho, but science is no match for the power of God.**

**N: You're not even religious, Clint.**

**Sam: But I am and my God is really powerful, I pray everyday for you, for my godson and for Steve.**

Natasha smiled through her tears. She at least know that if she not survive, at least Steve would have a great support team. Those guys are amazing.

**S: Thank you, folks.**

Hill went to the door.

**H: I have to go. It'll be all right... I'm sure.**

Hill retired and Natasha was surprised for her coldness, barely looked her in the eye during the visit and now also left without looking anyone.

**C: Sam, what did you say about godson?**

Sam: Steve didn’t tell you? Tell him, Steve.

**S: Sam...**

**C: Well, then Natasha didn’t tell Steve that I will be the godfather.**

**Cho: Okay, Okay, you two out. Nat needs to rest.**

Clint and Sam left.

**Cho: Steve, Natasha needs to rest.**

**S: All right.**

**N: Please stay.**

**Cho: Just half an hour, okay?**

Cho withdrew and closed the door.

Steve rose to reach Natasha's lips and give another peck on her lips. He kept his face close to hers and looked very closely in her eye.

Natasha took the opportunity smell Steve, she missed him so much.

**N: I wish I could sleep in your arms.**

**S: I’ll stay till you to sleep.**

**N: It's not the same thing.**

Natasha held in Steve's shirt and looked down.

**N: I needed to feel you.**

**S: Me too.**

Steve took another kiss on Natasha's lips.

**S: I was very scared, I really miss you.**

**N: I know. I'm so sorry.**

Steve noticed that she was sad, he deduced that she was feeling guilty for having a risky pregnancy. Steve kissed the tip of Natasha's nose and gently blew her eye. He smiled at her.

**S: We'll be fine.**

**N: Do you think that?**

**S: Of course. I'm sure.**

Steve told more confident. Natasha was broken inside emotionally, she was wearing a mask tough to convince Steve to save their son, but she was scared as hell. She needs Steve, just didn’t know how to say it, without making him desperate. But now her soldier was there, with those beautiful blue eyes that conveyed comfort for her heart.

A tear trickled from Natasha's eyes and when Steve saw her tear, he planted a kiss on the tear, preventing it from rolling on her cheek.

**S: You have to rest.**

**N: But...**

**S: You need to save energy, the miracle will not make it for itself.**

**N: Now you are religious too?**

**S: I've always been. And I trust, Natasha. On Him and on you.**

Steve kissed Natasha's forehead and she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Another month passed, Natasha is 5 month pregnant, fighting as she can to keep the pregnancy. The doctors still induce her into coma when she feels too much pain and she stays unconscious for days and she come back weaker every time. But Natasha also had days of improvement, that made her believe she could go home.

Whenever she felt well, Natasha walked around the room, but that was enough to make her feel sick again or have some bleeding. Cho threatened to tie her to the bed, if she didn’t behave.

**N: I hate hospitals. Mostly this.**

**S: But they treat you well here, Nat.**

**N: Too much well, I would say.**

**S: A good treat doesn’t hurt.**

**N: Ouch!**

Natasha said. Steve stood up, worried.

**S: What?**

**N: The baby kicked me.**

**S: Really? Did you felt?**

**N: If I said so... Ouch!**

The baby kicked again.

**N: Okay... He's agitated.**

Steve still looked worried.

**N: Don’t you want to feel?**

Steve understood that it was normal for the baby move like that.

**N: Come here, give me your hand.**

Natasha lifted her sweater and put Steve’s hand over her belly but now the baby was quiet.

**N: I think he got tired.**

**S: So unfair.**

Steve made a sad face and Natasha imitated his face.

**S: Carol and Jess are organizing a baby shower.**

**N: What?**

**S: I forgot to tell you. Sam told Carol, who told Jess, who told Wanda...**

**N: Now everybody knows.**

**S: Yes. Thor broke five dishes celebrating the news.**

Natasha tried to smile.

**S: Why is that face? It's gonna be okay.**

**N: I'm afraid.**

**S: Of what? They are our friends.**

**N: I know, but don’t delay this news to get our enemies.**

**S: He kicked, I felt! I felt!**

Natasha smiled, but her eyes denoted concern.

**S: Stark put two guards at the door. I agreed.**

**N: Now it’s calling more attention. Good job.**

**S: Be optimistic.**

Steve checked his watch.

**N: You're late for something, Rogers?**

**S: Actually I am, Tony with that registration is taking my nights of sleep away.**

Natasha was silent for a few seconds.

**N: You can go.**

**S: Sam is coming to stay with you. He is late.**

**N: Oh God, you can go anyway.**

**S: I don’t want to leave you alone.**

**H: She is not alone.**

They looked at Mary Hill standing on the bedroom door. Hill has been so kind for Steve and Natasha, they even felt wrong to accept her help.

**N: See? Hill is here and you can go now.**

Steve gave a peck on Natasha’s lips and greeted Maria, before left.

...

Before going to Avengers base, Rogers had gone to his apartment to take a shower. In the stairs, her neighbor Mrs. Johnson was in the hall, as always, waiting for him to pass.

**\- Mr. Rogers.**

**S: Mrs. Johnson. Good morning.**

**\- How's your girlfriend? And the baby?**

**S: They are fine. Thank you. I'm late, have to go.**

**\- Oh yes... My son, my old head... Your girlfriend’s father was here.**

Steve looked at Mrs. Johnson, confused.

**S: Father?**

**\- Yes, he said that and he was looking for her.**

Steve thought that she was crazy and confusing Natasha with someone else, but let her finish her story.

**\- I’m sorry to say that but he doesn’t look like her father, at all. Your girlfriend is so beautiful. Anyway, I have to apologize to you.**

**S: Apologize?**

**\- Yes, I gave congratulations on the baby and he was very surprised by the news. It should be a surprise for him, right? I'm so sorry I spoiled.**

Steve didn’t know whether or not to pay attention to what she reported.

**\- You didn’t see him at the hospital?**

Steve made negative with his head.

**\- He said he would go there, I gave him the address and explained how to get there, you know these foreigners get lost easily.**

**S: foreigners?**

**\- Yes, his accent was strong, I bet he is Russian. I had a professor of Russian literature with the same accent.**

**S: I'm sorry, I really need to go.**

**\- Oh okay, son.**

Steve ran up the stairs, wondering what the neighbor told him. He was somewhat suspicious and entered the apartment and searched every corner, but everything was in order. He came to the conclusion that Mrs. Johnson is going crazy.

Steve took a shower, took his shield and went to the Avengers Base for another discussion session about the registry.

After some weeks, Carol and Jess managed to make the baby shower at the hospital, since Natasha couldn’t leave.

On the day, Natasha was sleeping deeply and didn’t hear Jess and Carol filing a bunch of balloons and decorating the room.

The guests were already coming and Natasha didn’t wake up. Steve was on her side and looked at Carol.

**S: I think you overreacted a little bit.**

**Carol: No way, my beautiful godson deserves everything.**

**J: My godson!**

**Carol: You barely know the couple, I saw from the beginning. Get out.**

**J: Out you.**

**S: It's very kind of you girls but we didn’t decide anything about godmother nor godfather yet.**

Steve spoke up while Clint and Sam arrived in the room.

**Sam: I didn’t say anything.**

**C: Neither do I. But look what brought for the baby.**

**Sam: This little wood box?**

**C: These are wooden toys, I made it myself.**

**Sam: Bitch please, Carol shows my gift.**

Carol pointed to a big box on the table.

**Sam: I bought next-generation Xbox.**

**J: But he's just a baby.**

**Laura: Boys, manners!**

Said Laura Barton with little Francis on her lap.

**Carol: OH MY GOD! He is so cute. Can I hold him?**

**Laura: Oh please, stay. Take.**

**Pepper: Is there space for four here?**

Pepper said, coming up with the stroller with the twins and Stark was already in a bad mood because of the registry discussions with Steve.

Natasha move her head from side to side, without opening her eyes. Carol and Steve noticed.

**Carol: She is waking up. Shhh.**

Natasha opened her eyes slowly, looked all the decoration and all those people in her room and frowned.

Carol and Jess: SURPRISE!!!

Steve was afraid that Natasha wouldn’t like. So much love and affection directed to her at once, Natasha hates it.

Clint approached the stretcher.

**C: Hi Mom. Look what Carol and Jess prepared for your baby.**

**N: Don’t call me that.**

Lila came running up to Natasha.

**L: Aunt Nat! I miss you.**

Natasha smiled at Lila, she miss her too.

**N: Hi princess.**

**Lila: Is it true that you now have a baby inside you?**

Natasha consented to the head. All she thought about complain, she forgave to see Barton’s children.

**Laura: Oh Nat, this is so wonderful.**

**N: Thank you.**

Said Natasha. Steve held her hand.

**N: Did you bought all this for my baby?**

**F: You haven’t seen anything, Romanoff.**

Fury, Coulson and Maria Hill arrived, each bearing a gift for the baby.

Coulson was with his eyes full of tears and hugged Steve strong and kissed Nat’s forehead.

**Coulson: This is like a dream come true.**

**N: My God Coulson, don’t cry on me, now.**

**Coulson: I can’t help it. May and Bobbi apologized but sent gifts as well.**

**F: I had to learn the news through Hill.**

**N: I had to keep the circle small.**

**F: You're right.**

Fury approached and kissed Natasha's forehead that looked at him and felt a great comfort. After all, Fury is the 2nd father figure for Natasha.

**F: I hope it's a boy.**

**S: We don’t know yet.**

**H: I bet $ 100 it's a boy.**

**Sam: Thanks, I accept the bet, because I’m sure it’s a girl.**

Natasha put her hand in her belly.

**S: Are you ok?**

**N: Yeah, he is kicking.**

**Carol: My God, let me pass. I want to feel.**

Carol put her hand on Natasha's belly, as well Clint and Coulson. Natasha wanted to twist the hand of everyone.

**Cho: I'm your doctor, but couldn’t fail to deliver my gift.**

**S: Thank you.**

Steve took Cho’s gift and placed with the others.

Cho approached and whispered to Jess.

**Cho: Will Thor come?**

**J: Hmm Dr. Cho, naughty. Eager to pick up Thor’s hammer.**

Cho was super red.

**J: Relax, who would not like to? Carol and I usually get some chairs and put in the gym, watching him train. Vision of the gods!**

And in that moment, Thor arrived, apparently drunk.

**T: Steve and Natasha. My mortal and dear friends. From Asgard I bring this dagger to the little mortal in the womb of the Black Widow.**

**S: Dagger? But he's just a baby.**

**N: It's wonderful. I loved it.**

Steve rebuked Natasha with his eyes.

**T: Dear mortals. I declare that the son of Odin's single.**

Cho and Jess looked at each other.

Thor winked at them.

Coulson approached Thor to talk about his relationship with Jane and led him out of the room, since he's too drunk.

**J: Carol, it's time.**

**Carol: Yeah? Ah yes! Let's paint the pregnant.**

Natasha frowned.

**N: No.**

**Carol: Oh, Natasha, please.**

**N: That makes no sense.**

**J: It's what you do in baby showers.**

**Carol: Let's make men change diapers, change who first wins.**

**C: I’m in!**

**Laura: You're already expert, Barton..**

**C: Oh baby, I would win.**

**Carol: Come on, come on, Steve, Sam, Tony.**

Natasha had that sarcastic smile.

**N: That is gonna be interesting.**

Carol delivered three babies dolls for them and timed how long each took to change the diapers. Sam was the winner. He held up the doll as the Lion King scene, when the monkey rose Simba.

**Sam: Still in doubt about the best godfather? Huh, huh.**

Everyone laughed, except Natasha, that was thoughtful. She was serious, but thinking how lucky her son would be to grow close to these amazing and funny people. Her son certainly have a chance to be happy and that's all she wants.

Steve was away from her, talking to Tony and Pepper, but he was looking for Natasha and noted that she was a little sad.

Natasha looked at Steve and he understood that she was calling him actually with her look. Steve leaned toward her and gave her a peck on the lips.

**Carol and Jess: AWWNNNNNN.**

Sam took a picture of the moment.

Natasha moved her lips away from Steve and looked seriously at them, which disguised. Sam still managed to capture Natasha’s angry face and Steve smiling like a fool, watching her.

Photos that later, Steve was going to show James, telling how he was born and how his mother always loved him.

**N: I'm tired.**

Natasha whispered to Steve.

**S: Okay, I'll ask them to leave.**

Steve went to Carol and Jess. Fury approached Natasha, eating cake in a small dish. He sat on the edge of the stretcher.

**F: You look terrible.**

**N: Thank you.**

**F: This cake is very good. Proved?**

**N: Yes, I'll eat the rest later.**

**F: We have to protect you.**

Natasha frowned, looking Fury.

**F: You love this baby, Natasha.**

**N: What are you talking about?**

**F: Nothing. I am reminding you that I'll always be around.**

Natasha felt a chill over her body and a very strong fatigue, she couldn’t help but close her eyes.

Fury rose.

**F: We'll take care of everything. Don’t worry about anything else.**

Fury looked Hill, who followed him out of the room.

The others were asked to leave, after Natasha fell asleep again.

Steve remained in the room, he covered her body with a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know what you think is going to happen? Do you think Mrs. Johnson was telling the truth?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ These four lonely walls have changed the way I feel   
> The way I feel, I'm standing still  
> And nothing else matters now, you're not here  
> So where are you? I've been callin' you, I'm missin' you   
> Where else can I go? Where else can I go?   
> Chasin' you, chasin' you  
> Memories turn to dust, please don't bury us   
> I got you, I got you ♪

Natasha was now in the 7th month of pregnancy, she barely stay awake. And when she is awake it is only to vomit, bleeding or in pain.

Sam knocked on Natasha's door. He opened the door and Natasha was awake and very pale. Sam stood aside and let Bucky pass.

Bucky took a fright when he saw who was in the room of that hospital.

**B: Why did you bring me here, Sam?**

**N:** **Потому** **что** **я** **спросил** **(Because I asked).**

Bucky looked at Natasha, confused and not sure if he should be there or not, even more than Steve is not there. Bucky approached the stretcher.

**N: Sam, leave us alone, please.**

Sam didn’t want and he was very upset, he actually was suspicious of this meeting. Natasha made him swear not to tell Steve, and made him swear by her baby and his mother.

Sam retired and closed the door.

**B:** **Я** **знал** **,** **о** **ребенке** **.** **Мне** **очень** **жаль** **.** **Я** **не** **хочу** **,** **чтобы** **это** **случилось** **(I know about the baby. I'm sorry. I didn’t want this had happened).**

**N: It's not your fault.**

Natasha was breathing with some difficulty, her lips were very dry, she began to cough.

Bucky took a glass of water and helped her drink.

**N: Thank you. I called you because I need you to promise me something.**

**B: What?**

**N: You have to protect Steve.**

**B: He’s not talking to me since that day.**

**N: Doesn’t matter. He loves you and believes you, that’s why he is so upset. But he needs you and will need even more when I’m gone.**

**B: Natasha.**

**N: James, listen to me. This fight about the registry will be very dangerous. I need you to protect Steve and my son. Promise me you will keep both alive.**

Natasha was serious.

Bucky nodded. Bucky turned to leave the room.

**N: James.**

Bucky turned and looked at her.

**N: It's like I used to call you, right?**

Bucky consented to the head and his gaze didn’t deny that he was happy for Natasha remember him.

**N: I'm sorry I not chosen you, instead of Ivan. I let us separated, I broke her heart after all you did for me.**

**B:** **Это** **нормально** **.** **Вы** **никогда** **не** **любил** **меня** **(It's okay.** **You never loved me)**

**N:** **Я** **любил** **(I did)**

Natasha tried to smile at him, but she was too weak.

**N:** **Не** **так** **,** **как** **вы** **хотели** **или** **заслужил** **.** **Но** **я** **любил** **.** **Это** **не** **то** **,** **мою** **любовь** **к** **Стиву** **(Not the way you wanted or deserved, tho. But I loved. It's not like the love I have for Steve)**

**B:** **Я** **знаю** **(I know)**

Bucky smiled.

**B: You should tell him.**

**N: What?**

**B: That you love him.**

Natasha rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes slowly and reopened, staring Bucky

**B: Don’t lose the opportunity as you did with me. He deserves.**

**N: I know.**

Bucky left the room and walked away with Sam, who wanted to know everything, but Bucky didn’t say anything.

Steve was too much stressed in the way to the hospital to see Natasha. He spent the day at the congress, arguing with Tony and General Ross, all he needed was to see Natasha and feel his child moving in her belly to feel better.

Steve arrived at the hospital and was shocked with the amount of reporters and police in the hospital. He was worried and rushed to the hospital, but had a barricade and the police prevented him from passing.

**S: I have to get in, my pregnant girlfriend is in there.**

**\- Are you a companion for someone in the hospital?**

**S: Yes. What happened here?**

The delegate approached.

**Delegate: This is Captain America, your fool. Let him pass.**

Steve went through the barricade.

**S: What happened?**

**D: A terrorist attack, it is my theory.**

**S: What? I need to see my girl.**

**D: Is your girl here? I'm sure she is okay. We are still counting all patients, but it seems that everything is in order.**

Two events have been installed at that time between the end of Bucky's visit and the arrival of Steve in the hospital.

_Event 2 - The delegate will now explain to Steve._

**D: Come, I'll take you to the screening of patients. But we have to go by stairs, they broke the damn elevator.**

Steve was now more nervous than ever. Another cadet accompanied the delegate and Steve.

**D: That's my cadet. Cadet, so lucky you meet Captain America, on your first day...**

**Cadet: Nice to meet you, Captain. Very honored.**

**S: My pleasure, sir...?**

Steve wanted to know the name of the boy.

**Cadet: Parker, sir. Peter Parker.**

They shook hands and started up the stairs.

**S: So what happened here?**

**D: Well, the hospital was invaded by a group of heavily armed men, speaking another language, probably Arab.**

**S: What do they want?**

**D: That's the mystery, they searched all floors and they didn’t kill anyone, not put bombs or chemical weapons, nothing. We did a scan and found nothing.**

**S: They were looking for someone.**

**D: Yes, but they didn’t found. Damn Arabs.**

**P: They’re not Arabs, sir. And that is racism.**

Peter adjusted his glasses as he spoke, half embarrassed and afraid of the delegate.

**D: What?**

**P: They were Russian.**

Steve looked at Peter.

**S: Russians?**

**P: Yes, the security guards and other witnesses, described them as white men, who spoke Russian.**

Steve remembered what Mrs. Johnson told him the other day. Was it true the visit of that man in his apartment? So he is after Natasha.

**S: You said no one has been taken from  this hospital.**

**D: Not finished the counting yet, but so far I believe everybody is here.**

Steve felt his heart race, he ran up the stairs, Peter ran after him and the delegate did what he could, carrying that huge belly through the stairs.

Steve arrived at Natasha's bedroom hallway and saw the fallen guards on the floor and the medical staff also on the floor. He ran to her bedroom door and he was desperate to see that Natasha had disappeared.

Steve approached the stretcher and had a spot of blood on the sheet.

**S: Where is she?**

**P: Who, sir? Your wife?**

Steve took Peter by his collar.

**S: WHERE IS SHE?**

Steve was red with anger and Peter gulped.

**P: Ss-sir, I don’t know, I came here now with you, sir.**

The delegate arrived in the hall and could hardly breathe. He adjusted his mustache.

**D: Mr. Rogers.**

Steve freed Peter and looked at the delegate.

**S: My girl is pregnant, they took her.**

**D: Calm, it’s precipitated to assume that. They stated that they left here with no one.**

**S: They are smart, they took her without anyone seeing.**

Steve knelt on the floor and put his hands on his head.

**P: Calm down, Captain.**

**S: Her pregnancy is very delicate. I promised to take care of our son and she is gone. I should be here.**

Now you all know that the KGB learned about Nat’s pregnancy and that is after Natasha. But it wasn’t them who have kidnapped Natasha. Here's the another event.

_Event 1 - Right after Bucky and Sam leave the hospital._

Natasha went back to sleep and woke up in the late afternoon. She expected to see Steve, but he wasn’t there. Natasha heard the noise of something heavy falling on the ground, followed by another. She looked at the door and somebody was turning the knob. Natasha frowned, she was sure the noise was of people falling on the floor.

Natasha felt a relief when Hill appeared at the door.

**H: Natasha, we have to get you out.**

**N: What?**

Natasha looked out of the bedroom and saw the guards who were escorting her, lying on the ground and two nurses also fallen.

**N: What's going on?**

**H: No time to explain, I’ll tell you on the way. Can you walk?**

Natasha believed Hill, because Hill would have no reason to lie to her. Natasha put her foot down and tried to stand, but she felt a sharp pain in her belly.

**N: I can’t. The baby.**

**H: Natasha be strong, if you stay here, they will kill you and the baby.**

**N: It hurts too much.**

**H: I'll get the wheelchair.**

Hill pulled the wheelchair and Natasha sat with her hands on her belly. She was with a pained expression on her face.

Hill pushed the wheelchair and the scene in the hallway was not pretty.

**N: You killed them all?**

**H: No, I used a not lethal weapon.**

Hill took the elevator. When they hit the first floor, the guards were looking with suspicion, because Hill was not wearing a medical clothing, so she shouldn’t be with a patient. A old man with a cane was entering the elevator. Hill pushed him out.

**H: Sorry, emergency.**

The old man cursed her, Hill pressed for the elevator doors close and the guards now ran to the elevator and almost prevent the doors from closing.

Hill enabled her communication device.

**H: Eagle 2, prepare for extradition.**

Natasha knew what it meant. They were going to the hospital terrace.

Upon arriving on the terrace, the wind from the helicopter blades of made  Natasha and Hill’s hair fly.

**H: Can you go up in the helicopter?**

Natasha consented to the head and rose with the help of paramedics and Hill, who climbed behind. The guards arrived on the terrace but it was too late. The helicopter took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'   
> Ain't runnin' from myself no more  
> Together we'll win it all  
> I ain't runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'   
> Ain't runnin' from myself no more   
> I'm ready to face it all   
> If I lose myself, I lose it all 
> 
> Runnin - Naughty Boy ft. Beyoncé


	16. Chapter 16

**D: Mr. Rogers, I'm sorry. I'll warn the FBI immediately and I will put my men looking for her.**

Steve was thoughtful.

**S: Delegate, you can wait until I check some information? Pass me your card that I contact you as soon as possible.**

The delegate didn’t understand Steve's attitude but handed his card to him.

**P: Sir, I would like to go with you to help.**

**S: Thank you but is not necessary now.**

Steve ran from the hospital and called Sam and explained what was going on, Steve asked Sam to meet him in his apartment.

...

Natasha passed out inside the helicopter and when she woke up, she was tied on a stretcher in a dark place, with lights failing. She didn’t understand anything. She looked around, searching for Hill and didn’t see her.

Natasha had noticed that she had wires connected on her belly and a monitor that was monitoring the baby's condition and her condition as well.

Now Natasha was nervous, Would Hill deceived her? What place is that?

A door opened, and a doctor came in, the same doctor that treated her when she was shot by the Winter Soldier. Right behind the doctor, Hill entered the room.

Natasha closed her hand tight and raised her head, it was the only part of her that was free.

**H: Natasha, calm down. Do not push yourself.**

**N: What is this place? Hill! Where is Steve?**

**H: He doesn’t know you're here.**

**N: He'll be worried, Hill, what are you doing?**

**H: I'm sorry, Nat. It's for your own good.**

**N: Why am I tied up? What are these wires?**

Hill’s cell phone rang.

**H: I got go.**

**N: What? Hill, I swear I'll kill you if you let me here.** **Hill, my son.**

**H: Nothing will happen to your child, I assure you. I'll be back later.**

**N: No! Hill! Don’t you dare leave me here!**

Hill left the room. Natasha began to move to try to release her arms. The doctor came close to her and applied an injection on her vein. Natasha threatened him, but it was late, she was already asleep.

...

Steve arrived at his building. Sam and Bucky were arriving at the same time.

Steve looked at Sam disapprovingly.

**Sam: Come on, man? Natasha is missing, we need all the help we can get.**

**Steve didn’t look at Bucky's face.**

**S: Let's go.**

As they climbed the stairs, Mrs. Johnson stopped them.

**\- Mr. Rogers! Did you hire constructors?**

**S: What?**

Steve could hear the noise of things being dragged and falling on the his floor.

**\- Earlier, some strange men entered here. I asked what they’re doing and that you were not at and they don’t speak my language, I guess.**

Steve and Bucky looked at each other.

**S: Ms. Johnson, you shouldn’t...**

**\- Who are they? They seems to be evil. I didn’t like them, they are bad men.**

**S: I need you stay in your apartment. Do not leave under any** **circumstances.**

The three climbed the stairs, Steve's door was broken.

Sam drew his weapon.

**Sam: Where is your shield?**

**S: Inside.**

**Sam: What? Shit, bro. I’m going in first.**

Sam came into the room and saw two cronies turning the whole room. Sam shot at them. The noise caused the others to come to the living room, but Bucky was already inside and grabbed a guy’s head and hit with all force on the wall. Bucky took the shield in the hallway.

**B: Steve!**

Bucky threw the shield to Captain, who grabbed it and ran on three more men knocking them down. Steve didn’t even know that could fit so many people in his apartment.

A white man with dark hair, mustache and imposing appearance, appeared in the hallway. Steve looked at him.

The man was calm and raised his hand, causing his men to stop attacking.

**B: Ivan.**

**I: Well, look who is here, the Winter Soldier.**

**S: That's...**

Ivan looked at Steve and completed the sentence for him.

**I: The father of Natalia.** **Yup.**

**S: What are you doing here?**

**I: Well, I knew that I’ll a grandfather and I came to see my girl.**

**S: She's not yours.**

Ivan laughed sarcastically.

**I: I wanted to meet my son in law in a more polite way, so sorry to invade your apartment like this.**

Steve didn’t understand Ivan, who acted as if he was part of the family.

**S: Where is Natasha?**

**I: She loves to use that name, right?**

**S: I'll just ask one more time. Where is she?**

**I: You lost her? See... That’s why I came, to ensure that my grandson is protected. Look at this apartment. Too small to raise a child.**

**S: You took her.**

**I: Me? No, I went to the hospital to visit her and deliver his gift. I bet it's a boy.**

Ivan smiled.

**I: Natalia wouldn’t disappoint me. It's a boy, I’m sure.**

Ivan put the gift that he brought on the couch.

**I: When I got there, they had already taken her.**

**B: He's lying.**

**I: Am I?**

Ivan walked around the room quietly and touched the shoulder of Steve.

**I: It was a pleasure, Captain America.**

Ivan was followed by eight guards. 4 guards formed a protective wall around him, and the other four, waited Ivan left the apartment, then they pointed their guns at the Steve, Sam and Bucky, and started shooting.

Bucky flew for the back of the kitchen counter. Steve put his shield in front of him. Sam hid behind the sofa and fired, hitting a guard.

Bucky pulled one of the guards by the collar. When he fell on the floor and Bucky punched his face until he faint.

Steve gave a blow with his shield on the third guard, who fell unconscious. The fourth guard managed to escape, he ran out to the apartment but ended up falling and rolling down the stairs. He was trying to stand, but he was dazed.

Steve came after him and prepared to launch his shield on him, but Mrs. Johnson opened her apartment door, raised her stick and started beating incessantly on Ivan's henchman.

Steve was shocked by the scene, her beats were weak, but the guy was too stunned by the fall, to fight back.

**\- Take this and this. And this. Bad man, bad man! Take it! Take it!**

**S: Mrs. Johnson, I said to you stay in your apartment.**

Sam ran downstairs and was helping Steve to hold the hood, but Mrs. Johnson didn’t remember that Sam was friends with Steve and hit him on the head with her stick.

**Sam: Ouchh!**

**\- Take that, you villain. Let Mr. Rogers alone.**

**Steve lowered her stick and made her enter the apartment while she cursed Sam.**

Steve hear car noise giving departure.

**B: It’s Ivan, he’s scaping. I'm going after him, Steve.**

**S: I think he's not with Natasha.**

**B: He’s quite false, Steve. I’m going after him.**

**Sam: Did you warned SHIELD?**

**S: Yes. Fury said he would make all the arrangements to find her.**

Bucky ran out of the apartment, grabbed his bike and set out to find Ivan.

**S: We will hold these guys and deliver to SHIELD to interrogation.**

**Sam: But we should do it? SHIELD can be very violent, Steve.**

**S: I know. But I need quick information.** **SHIELD is more effective.**

Sam and Steve returned to the apartment. They tie the 3 thugs with ropes that Steve had in his apartment.

**Sam: How do we hold this one?**

**S: I have handcuffs in my bedroom.**

Steve went to his bedroom, took the handcuffs and threw to Sam.

**Sam: Why do you have handcuffs in your room?**

Steve blushed. Sam held the handcuffs with a disgusting face.

**Sam: My God you and Natasha. I hope this is clean.**

**S: Sam.**

**Sam: Oh my God, you bastards. You seem like 2 animals, really. And don’t think I didn’t hear you two in my bathroom that day.**

Steve looked disconcerted to Sam.

**Sam: My mother and grandmother were in the living room, man. In broad daylight. What is wrong with you two? Treat yoself, man.**

**S: Well, Natasha...**

**Sam: Yeah, I know! Just her?**

Steve smiled, Sam made him relax a little with all this stress he was going through.

Steve and Sam called for Fury, who sent a van to take the 4 guys, and even gave a ride to Sam and Steve to SHIELD.

**F: Captain.**

**S: Fury. Hill.**

**Sam: Any news?**

**F: Unfortunately not yet. Hill and I are ahead of the investigations. We will find her, Captain. Don’t worry.**

**S: I'm so worried about the baby.**

**H: She tends to bleed and the baby is usually well after that.**

**S: I don’t know what to do. I don’t know where to look for her. The police didn’t find anything on the images of hospital cameras. Bucky is chasing the KGB.**

**F: KGB?**

**S: They are after the baby. But they claim not to be in possession of Natasha.**

**F: If were them, they wouldn’t hide it. They would show us, that they had her. They are not with her. Perhaps Hydra.**

**S: I had not thought about it.**


	17. Chapter 17

The meeting with Fury ended late in the afternoon. Sam convinced Steve to go to his house, since Steve’s apartment was broken into and Steve couldn’t be alone now, he always got lost walking by the streets desperate for not knowing anything about Natasha.

When they got home, they noticed that Bucky had not returned.

**S: We have to track him.**

Sam tried to call Bucky’s cell several times without success.

**S: Let's go out to look for him.**

**Sam: Steve you need to rest.**

**S: I can’t, not when Nat is missing.**

**Sam: We’ll find her.**

**S: We have no clue and it's driving me crazy.**

Sam hears knocking at the door. When he opens, Bucky practically passes out on the floor, cover in blood.

Steve helps Sam to put Bucky on the couch.

**S: Call an ambulance.**

**B: No. I am fine.**

**Sam: Dude, you look horrible.**

**B: I took care of everything.**

**S: You took care of Ivan?**

Bucky looked at Steve and nodded.

**S: And Nat? Was she with him?**

Bucky made negative with his head.

**B: I think SHIELD is with her.**

**S: That would be meaningless, Fury is looking for her too. He thinks it was the HYDRA.**

**B: That’s not HYDRA.**

**Sam: How do you know?**

**B: They don’t work like that. Trust me.**

**Sam: But SHIELD? Fury is so concerned as Steve.**

**B: Really?**

**S: I don’t know. Could be. I don’t know what to think. Fury's kind weird.**

...

Natasha was now entering the 7th month of pregnancy, completely doped at the same place and Steve still has no news on her, no trace of her tracks. He didn’t know how to look for her.

One afternoon, at Sam's house, they were discussing the chances of she’s being alive and so the baby. They retraced the steps for someone to be kidnapped without anyone seeing in a busy hospital in broad daylight. SHIELD would probably succeed in that.

They all went silent when they heard someone knocking on the door.

It was Maria Hill. Sam let her enter.

**H: I need you to come with me.**

**S: Any news about Natasha?**

Hill didn’t answer.

**H: I need you to come now, please.**

**Sam: I'm going with you.**

**H: Only Rogers.**

**B: We are going too. What are you hiding anyway?**

**H: What would I have to hide?**

**B: Natasha!**

Hill gave a little smirk and then back to her usual serious face. She looked at Rogers.

**H: Do you want to see her or not?**

Steve stood and stared Hill with hatred.

**S: Were you with her all this time? Do you have any idea what I'm going through? What have you done with her? Hill, I swear to God...**

Steve came toward Hill, Sam and Bucky didn’t try to hold Steve. He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her from the ground and threw her body hard against the wall.

**H: Well, if you kill me, you will never find Natasha. I'm the only one who knows where she is.**

**S: How Fury managed to do this to her? He doesn’t know how she feels about him. How could you, Hill? She trusts you.**

Hill sighed and rolled her eyes in boredom signal.

**H: If you want to bring your dork friends, fine. But either you come now or I won’t take you anymore. And Fury has nothing to do with it.**

Hill demanded that each one of them, went in a different car and wear a hood.

Under protest, Steve accepted.

...

Natasha was in the room, still in coma, but today the doctor applied an injection in her veins and she got out of the coma. She got agitated, as soon that she noticed that she was still in that dark place, she had no idea how long she’s been there.

She looked at her belly, and she couldn’t move her hands to feel her baby and she wanted to feel her child.

**\- He is fine.**

Natasha looked at the doctor.

**\- It's a boy! Congratulations! He is very strong. As his father and his mother.**

**N: Boy? Is he okay?**

**\- Of course, dear and you too.**

**N: Me? Where is Hill? Why are you doing this? Did Fury order it?**

**\- I'm just doing a favor for Maria. But you should trust her. Have you chosen a name for him?**

**N: I'll tear her eyes with my hands.**

**\- Her eyes are beautiful, right? It would look good on anyone.**

Natasha looked confused. What kind of comment is that?

**N: SHIELD want my son, right?**

**\- SHIELD?**

**N: That's HYDRA? Is Hill working for HYDRA?**

**\- HYDRA? No, dear.**

The doctor let Natasha free. He put ther stretcher in a sitting position.

**\- Are you feeling better?**

Natasha frowned, she was so angry that she didn’t notice the improvement that she had, she was much stronger and her color returned to normal.

**N: Actually... I am.**

**\- That's good. Wait here, Hill got a surprise you.**

**N: You shouldn’t have let me go, I'll kill her.**

**\- Of course you won’t, dear. Just a little moment.**

...

Hill arrived on the premises where she kept Natasha in custody. She removed Steve’s hood in a room, but he was tied up.

**S: Where’s Sam and Bucky?**

**H: They're good, but I had to make sure not spoil the hideout.**

**S: Hill why are you doing this? Let me see Natasha.**

**H: Stop the drama. I said you will see her, don’t make me regret. Follow me.**

Hill stared the two guards.

**H: Hand over his shield.**

Steve and the guards looked at Hill.

**H: You heard.**

Steve picked up his shield. Hill gave to him to prove that she had no intention of fighting and she knew he was nice enough to not attack her.

Hill opened the room door and Steve came in. He saw Natasha and ran toward her.

**S: Natasha!**

**N: Steve!**

Steve didn’t know whether to hug, caress her belly, or kiss her lips. I think he did it all at once. But it was fact that their lips were like glue.

**S: Are you okay?**

**N: Yes, I-I'm better.**

Steve stopped to examine Natasha, her belly was huge and she looked strong. He stroked her face.

**S: What have they done to you? And the baby? Is he OK?**

**H: You're welcome.**

Steve and Natasha looked at Mary Hill, outraged.

**S: You want me to thank you?**

**H: I saved your girlfriend’s life and your son!**

**N: You kidnapped me!**

**H: I had to take you, Natasha. I can’t tell you why.**

**N: Liar, you're lying.**

Hill was a clearly sad.

**N: Your performance can be better than that.**

**H: Natasha is not that simple. I care about you and your child.**

**S: You want us to believe that?**

**H: I don’t need you to believe me.**

Fury entered the room.

**F: Hill is telling the truth.**

Natasha looked at Fury and now her emotions were on edge. Having been disappointed by Ivan had been too painful in her life and now by Fury. Natasha was devastated.

**H: Fury? How did you know she was here?**

**F: I found out today, after listening to your conversation with Rogers in Sam’s house.**

**S: You bugged Sam’s place?**

**F: I was trying to find Natasha. But I didn’t suspect that Hill had kidnapped her.**

**H: I saved her.**

**F: From me?**

Hill lowered her head and sighed.

Steve and Natasha tried to understand what was going on.

**F: Remember when I called you to make you deputy director, Hill?**

Hill consented to the head but didn’t look up.

The truth is that, when Fury proved to be interested on Nat's son, Hill was very worried, she ignored her feelings for Natasha and the baby, because of the position she had now and she didn’t want to disappoint Fury. She was always loyal and always did everything he asked, without question.

Hill though that Fury was trying to kill Natasha, in order to keep her son. Hill came to suspect that Fury was paying someone at the hospital to keep Natasha sick. Hill really wanted the post of director, but not like this. She had to protect her friend and her baby, as a matter of principle.

**F: I could not be more proud of you, Hill.**

Hill looked at Fury, confused.

**F: I did my best to test you, did you believe I wanted to keep the baby instead of Natasha? I wanted to know how far you could go, to complete a mission.**

**H: I failed.**

**F: You succeed. I wouldn’t kill Natasha, she is my best spy, dammit. If I had to choose between them, it would not be a kid.** **Sorry, Cap.**

Fury stared Steve, who frowned.

**F: Being a director, does not mean only following orders. Means using your good sense and intuition to find the right decision to take. If I obey all the orders they give me, the population was lost. And the amazing thing is that you kidnapped her without leaving traces, even to me, the director of SHIELD. Your only mistake was to tell Steve, otherwise I would never know.**

**H: Sir, I...**

**N: I almost died. You put my life and my baby at risk to make the a fucking test with Hill?**

**F: I didn’t. Your pregnancy is a risk indeed, Natasha. But nothing that a good rest doesn’t solve, and if I’d let you leave the hospital, would you be resting?**

Natasha looked at him indignantly.

**S: No, she was not going to, but...**

**F: But what? I did what I had to do to keep you and this child alive. It doesn’t seem, but I care about you and now this damned baby. Cho was reluctant to my idea, but she has treated you before, she knew you wouldn’t settle down. The problem is that the information of your pregnancy spread.**

Natasha needed time to think, too much information.

**F: I called Barton, he's waiting for you.**

**N: What?**

**F: You won’t stay in the city. The farm is a quiet place, you will stand there by force, if necessary. And if Laura me tell you are not resting, I put you into coma again. I have my eye on you.**

Fury walked out of the room, leaving everyone stunned behind.

Steve hugged Natasha again.

**S: He is right.**

**N: Damn. I know that but I hate him.**

**S: He was protecting you.**

**N: Like this?**

**S: Everyone has their way to show concern. But I still give him a beating for it if you want.**

**H: There is a jet out there to take you to the farm of Barton. I made sure no one knows who is going there.**

**N: Steve? Could you give us a moment?**

**S: I'll be there at the door.**

Steve gave a peck on Natasha and went along with the doctor.

Hill looked at Natasha and she was clearly holding back to not show any emotion. Natasha smiled at Hill.

**N: You love me. I always knew you have a crush on me.**

**H: W-w-what? No, I don’t.**

**N: You love me. And you love this baby too.**

Natasha smiled, raising her eyebrow. Hill smiled back.

**N: Thank you, Maria.**

Hill made negative with her head.

**H: It was nothing.**

**N: What you did for me and my son, I will never forget.**

**H: Don’t you hate me?**

**N: No, you just defended my life in the way you know and I would do the same for you, perhaps in worse way, tho.**

**H: I remember the beating you gave in my ex-husband for beating me.**

**N: I would have cut his penis off, but you got hysterical. He must fuck you really well, you always return to him.**

**H: Not anymore.**

**N: Thank goodness.**

Hill smiled, she walked over and hugged Natasha.

**H: Take care of him, okay?**

Hill rubbed her belly.

**N: Will you come visit me, deputy director?**

**H: Oh I don’t know, I will do my best.**

**N: I know you will!**

Natasha left the room. When Steve saw her walking, he got worried.

**S: I'll get the wheelchair.**

**N: Don’t need, Steve.**

Steve and Natasha entered the jet and met Bucky and Sam.

**Sam: Jesus. Natasha! Thank God. Are you alright?**

Natasha and Steve sat opposite to them.

**N: Why would I not be?**

**Sam: What do you mean why?**

Natasha made a face like don’t understand what Sam is talking about.

**Sam: You were... You were kidnapped. We came to rescue you.**

Natasha continued with the same expression and looked at Steve, who had already understood her sarcasm and he even joined in the fun together.

**N: I don’t remember being rescued. You know something about that, Steve?**

**S: I don’t know anything about that.**

Sam looked serious at Steve.

**Sam: Oh yeah, okay, right now you're both are the funny ones. Very cool, guys.**

The pilot shut the door and took off. During the trip, Sam was complaining about Natasha messing with his face and Steve supporting Natasha. Sam even tried to get Bucky’s help, but Bucky pretended to be asleep to not get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya, not everything is like we think it is


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky, Sam, Steve and Natasha arrive at dawn on Clint’s farm. Clint and Laura received them as soon as they arrived, and indicated their rooms.

The next morning, Steve woke up and looked at Natasha. He squinted to assess it better, and looked to her belly, then to her face again.

Steve stroked her face and Natasha woke at the same time, in a fright.

**N: Steve! What? Damn you.**

**S: I'm sorry, I... You were so still I wasn’t sure you were breathing.**

Natasha looked at him, making negative with her head and showing impatience.

**S: I'm sorry. How are you feeling?**

Natasha yawned.

**N: I feel good, a little tired, but I think it’s because I’m hungry.**

Natasha looked at Steve and felt her heart melt and warm, Oh she missed those blue eyes! Natasha touched Steve’s face.

**S: I was so worried about you.**

**N: I know. I am happy to be with you again.**

Steve smiled gently and slowly put his lips on hers, giving a long and  affectionate peck on her lips.

**N: He is moving.**

Steve put his hand on Natasha's belly and felt his heart warm.

**S: A lot.**

Natasha smiled.

**N: It's a boy.**

Steve looked confused.

**N: The doctor confirmed.**

Steve kissed Natasha’s belly.

**S: I couldn’t be happier now.**

Natasha stroked his face again.

**N: I'm hungry.**

**S: Let's go down.**

Natasha and Steve bathed, dressed and walked in the dining room holding hands. Laura was with Francis on her lap, she was breastfeeding him and she smiled to see Steve and Natasha.

**L: I think you are the most beautiful couple I've ever seen.**

**C: What? What about us, honey?**

Clint said as he helps Nathaniel to eat cereal.

**L: Come, seat, eat.**

Natasha and Steve sat down.

**N: Sorry I haven’t waked earlier to help you, Laura.**

**L: No problem! You will just rest here.**

**S: Thank you, Laura.**

**C: Not you, Cap We have plenty of work to do here.**

Bucky joined them. And 10 minutes later Sam Wilson appeared, using a jeans overalls and a plaid shirt underneath.

**N: Are you going to milking cow, Sam?**

Everyone started laughing.

**Sam: Funny, it was the only outfit that Clint had to lend me. But actually that is quite comfortable.**

**S: Sam when you and bucky return to the base, I need you to report me all Tony's up with the registry.**

**N: Is that still a thing?**

**C: This is serious, Tasha.**

**N: I think Steve shouldn’t get involved in that.**

**S: Are you kidding? If I don’t, who will?**

**N: But why do you have to intervene?**

**S: Natasha, is not just a whim of Tony, the government is behind it, they want to control us.**

Natasha went silent eating a muffin and Steve was clearly upset.

**Sam: We'll take care of everything, Cap.**

And so, after taking breakfast, Bucky and Sam went off to the city. Clint and Steve were working with wood while Natasha and Laura were on the porch, watching them working. Clint’s daughter, Lila, came running toward Nat, but Laura held her before she jumped in Natasha.

**Lila: Aunt Nat, aunt Nat!**

**L: Lila, Nat can’t take you in her arms, angel, because of the baby. Try not to be so gross.**

**N: How are you, baby?**

**Lila: I want to give a gift for the baby. What is his name?**

**N: He still has no name.**

**Laura: Is it a boy?**

Natasha nodded.

**Lila: I want to give my doll for the baby.**

**Laura: Natasha just said it is a boy, Lila.**

Lila made a sad face.

**Lila: I wanted a girl.**

**N: Me too, sweet. But I’ll accept your gift.**

**Lila: Will you let him play with the doll? He is a boy.**

**N: Of course, he can play with whatever he wants.**

**Lila: Can I tell a secret for him?**

Natasha smiled and removed her hand from her belly, Lila put her ear in Natasha’s belly and whispered.

**Lila: unnamed baby, please be born soon, so I can play with you and you can beat my brothers.**

**L: Lila! Manners, lady. Have you done your homework?**

Lila made negative with her head.

**L: Well, so... What you waiting?**

Laura heard Nathaniel and Francis crying at the same time and stood up, complaining.

**L: They only cry together, it's amazing!**

Natasha smiled as Laura went indoors. Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: Hey, soldier!**

Steve looked at her and took the opportunity to pause the work and rest a little bit. He approached the porch.

**S: Miss Romanoff.**

**N: Why don’t you make a new bed for your aparment?**

**S: It's not a bad idea. That's all you wanted when you called me?**

**N: No... I want a kiss.**

Steve laughed.

**S: I'm sweaty.**

**N: That's better.**

Steve climbed the porch stairs and kissed Natasha, he would prolong the kiss, already putting his tongue to touch her mouth but Clint interrupted.

**C: Manners! My children are at home, for God’s sake.**

Steve blushed.

**N: I want one more thing.**

**S: What, Romanoff?**

**N: Can you remove your shirt?**

**S: Huh?**

**N: I miss see those muscles working.**

**C: My God, no. I don’t want Steve half-naked.**

**N: You can close your eyes, Clint.**

**S: But Nat, the children and Laura.**

**N: I’m sure Laura won’t mind, right, Laura?**

Laura was coming, with Francis in her lap.

**L: Not really.**

**C: Baby!**

Laura bit her tongue and smiled at Clint.

**L: You can take yours too, baby.**

Steve was super bland, he went downstairs and took off his shirt and hung on the railing. Natasha hissed to him and Steve turned redder and looked at her reproachfully.

Clint put his hand on his shirt to take it of, but he looked at Steve’s muscles.

**C: No, I'm cool, it’s kind cold here. I can’t get sick, I have to take care of myself.**

Laura looked at Natasha and whispered.

**L: Clint is with beer belly.**

**N: I knew it! He can’t stand here that begins to drink and eat without stopping.**

Laura and Natasha didn’t take their eyes of Steve, working in the sun, sweaty and full of muscle breaking the wooden trunks.

**L: My God, Natasha.**

Natasha was biting her lower lip.

**N: I know.**

**L: How can you just look at it?**

Laura looked at her and laughed.

**N: I don’t know, I’ve never been so long without... You know.**

**L: Are you not having sex?** **Really?**

**N: At the beginning we did, but I started to get sick and we stopped. And Steve is so fearful that he will not want to try now.**

**L: And he shouldn’t. Me and Clint did constantly, even when I was with 9 months.**

**N: You rabbits.**

Laura laughed.

**L: How many months are you?**

**N: Next week I will be entering the 8th month.**

**L: Are you nervous?**

**N: Not much, Cho said it have to be caesarean, because I got weak.**

**L: Cesarean Recovery is so painful, but you have no option. What about the milk? Is it leaking?**

Natasha looked confused.

**N: What? No. I don’t feel my breasts are different. Pepper said it would grow and crack, thank God they are normal.**

**L: They didn’t change?**

**N: Should I be worried?**

**L: I don’t know, report to Cho. Fury warned that she will visit you here erevy week.**

**L: I will prepare our lunch.**

**N: I'll help you.**

**L: No, you have to rest.**

**N: I am bored!**

A week passed, today was the day of the medical visit. Cho consulted Natasha in her room and Steve was following along.

**Cho: Well it seems that you are behaving here, everything right with the baby and no sign of bleeding.**

**N: They don’t let me do anything.**

**Cho: Good.**

**S: Is everything okay with the baby?**

**Cho: Yeah, he's very strong, and actually he grew.**

**S: I can note on her belly.**

**N: Cho, Pepper and Laura commented about her breasts have increased, the nipples cracking. I didn’t feel any difference on mine.**

**Cho: No? Well, let's take a look.**

Natasha sat on the bed, took off her blouse and before removing her bra, she looked at Steve.

**N: Can you look at somewhere else?**

**S: Why? I already saw you a million times.**

**N: Not after I got pregnant.**

**S: You said you're the same.**

**N: Excuse me if I don’t feel comfortable with you staring my boobs.**

Steve got angry and looked at the window.

**Cho: Steve, it's normal that kind of reaction when a woman is pregnant. She will get better with time.**

Natasha removed her bra and Cho examined her breasts and squeezed her nipples trying to extract any trace of milk.

**Cho: Well, that's weird.**

**N: What?**

**S: What?**

Steve turned to pay attention to Cho, but he ended up looking at Natasha's breasts, she immediately covered herself with the sheet. Steve turned again to look out the window.

**Cho: There's no colostrum. It was to have already.**

**N: Colostrum?**

**Cho: Yes, that's what comes before the breast milk. It usually starts out on the 5th month. You ever noticed any liquid coming from your nipples?**

**N: Ew, no.**

**Cho: Okay, maybe will come when the baby is born.**

**N: Maybe?**

**Cho: Natasha remember that everything is very new for you and for us, specially when it comes from someone who was infertile. Let's not worry about that now. I need to go.**

Cho said goodbye to both and drove away in a SHIELD’s car.

**S: Can I turn around now?**

**N: Yes.**

Natasha had already put her bra back and her blouse.

**S: Why did you react like that?**

**N: I don’t feel comfortable, Steve. I don’t feel good with my body, now.**

**S: I just wanted to understand, but that's okay. Sam called me today.**

**N: How are things on the base?**

**S: He didn’t talk much, but Tony is bothering him.**

**N: Are you going there?**

**S: No.**

**N: If you're telling me this is because you're worried. Go there, spend a few days and then come back.**

**S: What if something happens?**

**N: Like what? Clint and Laura are here.**

Steve walked over and gave a peck on Natasha’s lips.

**S: Call me if anything happens?**

**N: Sure.**

Natasha took another peck on Steve. Steve borrowed Clint’s bike and pilot to the city.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Steve really needed to go to Avengers Base, when he arrived at the premises of the base, there was a group of executives talking, and another group walking down the Avengers Base as if they worked there. Steve looked at them blankly and they also noted Steve and began to whisper among themselves.

An executive woman approached Steve.

**\- Good evening, Captain. My name is Iara Swan.**

Steve squeezed the girl's hand, still trying to understand what they were doing there.

**I: I know you were away for special reasons.**

**S: Sorry, Mrs. Swan, but who are you? What are you doing here?**

**I: Tony didn’t told you we were settling in here?**

**S: What? Excuse me.**

Steve saw Tony in the distance and ran to him.

**S: Tony.**

**T: Dorito! How is Natasha and the baby?**

**S: Good. What are these people.?**

**T: From the RSA.**

**S: What? We have not voted yet.**

**T: I'm just letting them get used.**

**S: That's the problem, Tony, you don’t have to allow anything. Remember when you "retired" and the base got in my command.**

**T: I remember. But what kind of “command” leave the business alone and goes out to travel to the farm?**

Steve was red with anger.

**S: That's not business, Tony. And you know very well that Natasha was in need of me.**

**T: And I think you should go back to be with her.** **Everything is in order here.**

Tony started walking, but Steve held his arm tightly. Tony looked at the hand of Steve on his arm and then in his eyes, now Tony was angry.

**S: I want these people out of here by the end of the day.**

**T: Huuuh... Do I need to remember that this place was built with my money, including your weapons also have all made by Stark Industries. That makes me more in control than you.**

**S: Is like that you wanna play?**

**T: Do you mind?**

Tony indicated Steve to free his arm.

**S: You want to control it alone?**

**T: Nope. But if you don’t agree to my terms... As the saying goes ... the bothered ones should move.**

**S: If I go, you run out of staff.**

**T: Are you sure?**

Tony retired leaving Steve behind. Steve was upset because he can’t return immediately to the farm, as he was planning, he called Natasha to say he would stay longer.

**_S: Nat._ **

**_N: Hey. Your voice... What happened? You okay?_ **

**_S: Tony._ **

**_N: What this time?_ **

**_S: He left the government to settle in the base._ **

**_N: What?_ **

**_S: Yeah, I wanted to come back today, but..._ **

Natasha interrupted him.

**_N: Stay how long you need. Do what you have to do._ **

**_S: How is the baby?_ **

**_N: Kicking me a lot, I think he hates me._ **

Natasha laughed and made Steve smile, despite the stress.

**_N: Have you chosen a name?_ **

**_S: I had thought of one, but I gave up._ **

**_N: What?_ **

**_S: Doesn’t matter now, I will think and find some name for our boy._ **

**_Sam: SAMUEL ROGERS! Such godson, such godfather, huh?_ **

Sam approached Steve.

**_S: Nat, Sam is here, I talk to you tomorrow and call me if you need anything._ **

**_N: Okay. Steve?_ **

**_S: What?_ **

Natasha was silent for a few seconds.

**_S: Nat?_ **

**_N: Hum... Nothing... See you tomorrow. I'll miss you._ **

**_S: Me too. Bye_ **

Sam and Steve, went to the training center, see how the team was. Sam advised Steve to listen to all the avengers about the RSA and try to understand their choices

Of course, Sam and Bucky were in favor of Steve, but Wanda, Rhodey, Vision and Pietro were undecided.

Carol didn’t understand what was happening, but she said she would always be in favor of Captain, and Jess said she would be on the team that Carol is.

The next day, Steve woke up with the phone ringing. He saw that it was Sam calling.

**S: Sam.**

**Sam: Cap, you need to go to Queens.**

**S: What happened?**

**Sam: Tony!**

**S: Damn.**

Steve put on his Captain America uniform, took his shield and went downstairs.

Steve saw Tony in the Iron Man armor, in a great event, purely political to support the registry. But that was not the issue.

Sam, Carol and Jess approached Steve.

**Carol: What do you think of my new uniform?**

Steve didn’t notice that she wasn’t in her regular clothing.

Carol was in a black bathing suit with a yellow radius drawn on the front and a black mask covering her eyes.

**Sam: Look like a Halloween costume.**

**Jess: You look beautiful, Carol.**

**Carol: You just jealous, Sam.**

Steve looked at Tony who was staggering.

**S: Why Tony looks drunk?**

**Sam: Because he is.**

**S: And using the iron man suit in front of children and the media…**

**Sam: He was at a party since yesterday, he only remembered this event when he was going to sleep in the morning, and he decided to come here anyway.**

**S: I'll take him from there. I need you all to stay tuned, Tony drunk can react badly.**

**Sam: I’m on it.**

**J: Roger that.**

They all split. Jess stayed with the press. Carol between the people of government and Sam among the civilians who were watching.

Steve walked over and a little boy screamed when he saw him.

**\- LOOK IT’S CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!**

Everyone began to applaud. Tony turned to Steve, who approached him with a serious expression.

**IM: Oh here comes**

**S: You're drunk, you will end up hurting someone.**

**IM: I'm great. Wonderful, actually.**

**S: Where is Pepper?**

**IM: She was boring me like you.**

**S: Take off the suit.**

**IM: What?**

**S: I will not ask more than once, Tony.**

Tony started laughing. Steve approached Tony extended his arm, but just to indicate Steve to stop, but his armor shot against Steve. Steve managed to defend the shot with his shield. The shot hit the shield, and reflected at the American flag that was being hoisted and caught fire, along with the mast, which broke in half and fall in the direction of the children who were standing in line, waiting for the flag to be full up.

People screamed and panicked. Before the Mast reach the children, Jess threw a web on the mast and held it.

**J: My web is not fire-resistant, a little help here, folks.**

**Carol: Coming...**

Carol came flying and took as many children as she could in her arms.

**Carol: I can’t catch everyone.**

**Sam: I got it!**

Sam pulled the device that releases his wings, he flew over and took the other children.

Seconds later Jess’s web broke, and the mast fell to the ground, making people run in panic, except one of the reporters who were taking pictures with his phone.

**S: Did you see what you did?**

**IM: Me? I’m sorry, who is the one who pointed the shield to the flag?**

**S: Tony, let’s go, right now!**

Tony turned his back to Steve. Steve had to demonstrate that he is serious, Steve threw the shield on Iron Man, but not hard enough to hurt.

**IM: Did you lost your mind?**

Tony was already too irritated.

**IM: Let's play.**

Tony started shooting at Steve, who ran quickly and threw himself behind one of the cars.

War Machine appeared and took Steve's arms and flew with him to the top of the roof of one of the buildings.

**WM: I hate it when Tony act like that**

**S: He needs to be controlled.**

**WM: Yes, but let me handle this, Cap.  I'm already used....**

Rhodey didn’t finish the sentence, because Tony has just shot him, making him fly away.

Tony landed on the roof.

**S: Look what you're doing, fighting against your friends.**

**IM: Battling with who pissed me off. I always wondered if I was able to create something that broke your shield. Lets test.**

Tony activated a potentiating shot, and fired again against Steve.

Steve was near the terrace of the building's edge, he cowered behind the shield and the blow he received was so strong that made him lose his balance and fall of a building of 45 floors.

Carol and Sam looked at the body of Steve falling and were still taking care of children who were slightly injured.

They did mention running, flying, whatever, but knowing they would not catch him in time to save his life.

Carol closed her eyes and Sam shouted the name of Steve.

Jess was placed on the wall of the building and began climbing as fast as she could. Suddenly the curious reporter, threw a web direct from his pulse in the building and was pulled for several decks above where Jess was. As he passed her, he smiled at her.

**P: Hi Miss Spider!**

Jess looked shocked.

**J: Spider Woman!**

**P: Oh nice to meet you... I’m Spider-Man!**

It was Peter Parker, who once won stability in the building, cast a web on Steve, preventing him to crash on the ground, with only centimeters to the tragedy happen.

Tony watched from the top of the building, he was shocked by what he had done, he couldn’t react in time to save Steve. Tony flew away.

Peter left Steve's body touch the ground gently and then approached him.

**P: Captain, are you okay?**

**S: Am I not dead?**

Steve opened one eye.

**P: No, sir.**

**S: Okay. Hey, Aren’t you that cadet?**

**P: Actually I'm a reporter, sir, I was just disguised that day to reap info to the newspaper.**

Carol came flying up to Steve.

**Carol: Are you okay? Steve, what a fright you gave me. Oh my God.**

**S: I'm fine. Thanks to Mr. Parker.**

**Carol: Thank you very much!**

Carol helped Steve to stand.

**Carol: Now I’m gonna kill Tony!**

**S: Mr. Parker, I didn’t knew your skills, it looks very interesting, Have you thought to be an avenger?**

**J: What?**

**P: Omg, yes. I’m your fan. It would be a honor.**

**S: Take my card and call me when you're ready.**

**P: I am now, sir!**

**S: Great, yout training begins tomorrow. Bye and thank you.**

...

A few days later, Steve was coordinating the new avengers, including Peter Parker, who was believing to be the godfather of Jessica Drew, even she demonstrating to hate him.

Steve saw Clint pass through the corridor, he excused himself and ran towards Clint.

**S: Clint!**

Clint turned to Steve.

**C: Cap! Hey.**

Steve shook hands with Clint.

**S: What are you doing here? Is Natasha okay?**

**C: She's great, stronger every day!**

**S: You said you'd stay there. I was not worried because you were there with her.**

**C: Relax, I'll be here only until tomorrow. Tony called me and told me what happened. He could have killed you, Steve. This tension between you is serious and is affecting others.**

**S: I did not intend to provoke a fight.**

**C: I know. I am not accusing you. But we have to sit down and work this out. I am worried. Tomorrow morning we will have a meeting to discuss and vote.**

...

Finally the day of the meeting arrived, Tony was embarrassed by the things he had done and he claimed it was another reason for the registry happen while Steve pointed the system failures. General Ross was present at the meeting too.

A tie. This was the outcome of the vote. But it lacked one vote.

**T: Romanoff must vote.**

**S: She’s with me, of course.**

**T: Is she?**

**S: Do you have doubts about that?**

**T: I’m just saying, Romanoff have to vote for herself, you can’t vote for her!**

**S: Well, I can’t take her from her rest to vote.**

The meeting was interrupted by one of the operations assistants.

**\- Sir, Crossbones is in town!**

Steve looked at his assistant and then to Tony.

**S: We are on the way!**

**G.R (General Ross): But what about the vote.**

**T: Voting or mission? Which do you think can wait?**

Tony said while he pressed a button and his armor came toward him and straddled his body.

All avengers left for the mission, except Bucky and Sam who voted and retired early to go in Steve's apartment, at his request to prepare his suitcase since Steve intended to return to the farm today.

Steve and the Avengers arrived in the neighborhood, where Rumlov was spreading terror, along with his henchmen.

Steve and Tony fought helping each other, they don’t even looked like they were at war with themselves.

...

Bucky and Sam were leaving Steve’s apartment when they heard the phone ringing nonstop. They would not answer, but it was so instinctively, they decided to answer the call.

**_\- Steve?_ **

**_B: No... I'm his friend, he is not at home._ **

**_\- Sam?_ **

**_B: Bucky._ **

**_\- Bucky! We met here on the farm... I am Clint’s wife._ **

**_B: Oh yeah. How can I help you?_ **

**_L: It’s Natasha._ **

...

Before the wife of Clint call to Steve, here's what happened:

While rolling the meeting, Natasha was on the farm, sitting in the room, talking to Lila. Natasha felt the urge to go to the bathroom, and when she got up, she felt a terrible pain in her uterus. She stopped and put her hand in her belly.

Laura was in the kitchen, but watched the scene.

**L: Nat? Is Everything okay?**

**N: I felt a sharp pain, but I’m okay now.**

**L: Was it a contraction?**

**N: It's still early for that.**

**L: Babies can come before the time. Lila was born with 7 months.**

**Lila: MOMMY! MOMMY!**

**L: What Lila! Why are you screaming?**

**Lila: Aunt Nat peed her pants, look.**

Lila pointed to the clear fluid that leaked through Natasha’s legs. Natasha looked and she was embarassed.

**N: Oh my God. I didn’t feel I was peeing. I am so sorry.**

Laura left the dishes fall into the sink.

**L: This is not pee, Natasha! It's the bag of water.**

 


	20. Chapter 20

**N: The water bag?**

**L: The water broke. My God, you should do cesarean, right? We need to go to the hospital!**

Natasha felt another strong contraction.

**L: Natasha sit there, hold on. I'll call Steve.**

**N: Laura, you have to take me, I think there is no time for that.**

**L: I don’t know how to drive! OK, Laura, now think. Ok ok. I’m calm.**

Laura began to breathe deeply.

**L: Okay, okay, okay. Natasha take a deep breath when comes another contraction. Do that puppy breath, okay? It will be all right! Ok, telephone. Where is the damn phone?**

Lila pulled her mother's hand and handed the phone.

Laura called first to Steve’s cellphone, but no one answered. Laura tried to call Clint and had no success either.

Laura then decided to call Fury and warn that she was alone with Natasha and the water broke and she can’t contact Steve. But she also failed to contact Fury.

Natasha let out a loud groan, because the contraction came very strong.

**L: My God.**

**N: I can’t have the baby here, he will die. Cho told it had to be cesarean.**

**L: No one will die! Take it.**

Laura gave a cushion to Natasha.

**L: Bite it when the pain come.**

Laura called Steve’s house, Bucky answered and she warned him about Natasha. Bucky said he will find Steve and tell him.

**Sam: What?**

**B: Natasha is in labor.**

**Sam: Jesus.**

Bucky was now shaking not knowing what to do. He tried to call Steve, unsuccessfully.

**Sam: He must be on a mission to not hear the phone ring.**

Sam called the Avengers base and they informed him that all the avengers were on a mission against Crossbones.

Bucky thought of going to the mission, but it could be late, he had to move fast. Bucky asked to the base get a pilot to take him and Sam to the farm. His intention is get Cho and go to the farm.

Bucky and Sam arrived at the base and looked for Dr. Cho and they didn’t find her. But they clashed with Pepper and Maria Hill. He told them what's going on.

Hill said she would look for Cho and take her to Natasha, but she ordered Bucky and Sam to the farm anyway.

Almost 1 hour after that, Bucky and Sam reached the farm. Laura was holding Natasha’s hand who was making puppy breath.

**B: We'll take you now, Nat.**

**L: I want to go, but can’t leave the children. Natasha, good luck, everything will be OK.**

Laura kissed Natasha’s forehead, who could barely stand on her feet.

Bucky and Sam put her sitting and ordered the pilot to take off and go as quickly as possible.

Sam called Hill, and Hill said she would be at the hospital with Cho, waiting Natasha to arrive.

Natasha felt another contraction and screamed in pain. Bucky gave his hand to Natasha hold.

**N: Where is Steve?**

**Sam: I'm trying to talk to him, but he's on a mission and he’s not answering.**

Natasha screamed again.

**N: I am not able to do that.**

**Sam: Of course you are, Natasha. We are with you and we will arrive at the hospital. You gonna be okay.**

**N: I need Steve here.**

Natasha muttered. Bucky looked at Natasha.

**B: You know he wouldn’t miss this moment for anything.**

Natasha looked at Bucky with tears in her eyes. She was completely sweaty and felt another sharp contraction.

**N: James...**

**B: Don’t talk. Keep your energies.**

**N: But… Laura... She said that when the contraction comes to 5 in 5 minutes, the baby is ready to born.**

**B: No, you will wait until the hospital.**

**N: I won’t.**

**B: Shh... Calm down.**

**N: Don’t tell me to fuck calm down.**

Natasha felt another contraction so strong that her eyes rolled and she almost fainted.

**Sam: Natasha, please stay with us. Don’t give up, come on.**

Natasha could not answer and she didn’t react, she was completely weak.

**Sam: Hill said Fury is going to tell Steve, he will be there when you arrive in the hospital, Natasha. Did you see? It will be all right. It’s ok.**

Natasha looked at him without hope in her eyes. She used some of her strength she had to talk to Bucky.

**N: James... Remember what you promised me.**

**B: Natasha...**

**N: James. You promised.**

**B: They'll be fine.**

Natasha closed her eyes and fainted.

...

Fury entered in the crossfire, shooting against the henchmen of CB (Crossbones) and punching a few others. The neighborhood was a real scene of war. Steve was fighting C.B.

Fury approached Steve, after he had taken a shot and flown on the floor.

Steve had his eyes closed, recovering. He opened and encountered Fury.

**F: Your child is arriving.**

**S: What?**

**F: Your child is coming, Natasha is giving birth, you mothaf*, did you became deaf? Get your ass of this floor and move it to the hospital.**

Steve was in shock, he didn’t expect Natasha was going into labor so soon, just in the middle of the fight with CB.

Steve has a great sense of duty and obligation, but the mission was not being abandoned, he was just leaving it to SHIELD and the Avengers to take care of it.

**F: I'll give you coverage. Come on. Up.**

Fury reached out to Steve and helped him to his feet.

**F: That bike is waiting for you. Go!**

**S: Thank you, Fury.**

The minute Steve went on the bike, Fury was shot by CB on his shoulder. Fury fell to his knees and his agents protected him and escorted him to the car.

Tony and Clint defeated Rumlov.

...

Bucky and Sam were desperate after Natasha collapses, Sam called Hill, who put Cho in a video call with them.

**Sam: SHE FAINTED! WE LOST HER. WE LOST HER.**

**_Cho: Sam, I need you to calm down. Take the first aid box, puts some alcohol in a cotton and make her smell it._ **

Sam complied, but Natasha didn’t react.

**_Cho: One more time._ **

Natasha opened her eyes a little.

**Sam: It worked! She is with us. Hang on, Natasha.**

Natasha began to feel again the pain of the contractions.

**N: It hurts so much.**

Natasha said, while crying.

**B: I know, I'm so sorry, just take a deep breath.**

**N: I want Steve.**

Natasha cried again with a new contraction.

**_Cho: Less than 5 minutes? The baby will not wait anymore._ **

**Sam: How not? He can’t come here**

**_Cho: You have to make the baby’s birth._ **

Sam shook his head.

**Sam: We're not doctors, look at us. Do we look like guys who can make a birth? No. We can’t.**

**_Cho: Sam, I'm serious! Focus and follow my guidelines._ **

**Sam: All right.**

**_Cho: Place a blanket on the floor and let her lie on it. Let her back leaning on the seat._ **

Sam followed the guidelines. Bucky helped her sit down and rest in the bank.

Natasha was feeling a new contraction and she almost fainted again.

**N: It's coming, I... can’t ... I can’t do that, I am so sorry.**

Natasha was crying so much right now.

**B: Yes, you can!**

**_Cho: Natasha, you can do it._ **

**_H: Yes. We believe on you, you can do it, girl._ **

**_Cho: Don’t give up, okay? Now Sam, spread her legs._ **

**Sam: God, You know that this is purely and only to help this child to be born, I would never do that with my friend. Forgive me, God.**

Sam said as he looked up talking to God. He pushed her legs and saw that Natasha was in her panties and is was bloody.

**Sam: Okay panties are here, thank God, I didn’t see her stuff. But wait, now what? What now??? Will the panties hold the baby? There's blood here.**

**_Cho: Okay Sam, remove her panties!_ **

**Sam: What??? I will not put my hands on my friend's wife!**

Bucky sighed and pushed Sam and tore the sides of her panties to remove it easier. Bucky looked at her opening and could see the baby's head.

**B: Hu… There’s a thing coming from it, guys.**

**_Cho: She needs to push, right now!_ **

Sam turned to help Bucky and when he saw the baby's head crowning the opening of Natasha, his eyes turned upwards and Sam passed out.

**_Cho: SAM!_ **

**B: SAM!**

**_Cho: Bucky do you hear me?_ **

**B: Yes.**

**_Cho: Focus! Do not faint, please! Natasha have to push, or the baby suffocates. It has to be now._ **

**B: You heard her, you need to push.**

Natasha was desperate, she couldn’t stop crying and shaking her head.

**N: I have no strength. James, help me, please.**

**B: I can’t push for you, Natasha. But think about Steve, think about the baby. What's his name?**

**N: He still has no name.**

**B: Okay, now listen… If you don’t push, he will die.**

Natasha consented to the head, indicating she understood the situation. But she was powerless.

**B: PUSH NOW!**

**N: I can’t. I'm sorry.**

**B:** **Наталья! Не сделать такую драму** **.** **Ты** **выжил** **Красная** **комната** **.** **Вы** **помните** **,** **что** **там** **произошло** **? (Natalia! Don’t make such drama. You survived the RED ROOM. Remember what happened there?)**

**N: Don’t call me Natalia, you bastard!**

**B: That's your name dammit. Natalia.**

**N: I'll kill you, I swear.**

Natasha took a deep breath, and her anger ended up bringing more strength to her and she started pushing.

**B:** **Ты** **только** **один** **я** **знаю** **,** **что** **способен** **. (You're the only one I know that is capable of that)**

Natasha cried out in pain and she was doing what she could.

**B:** **Он** **приходит** **.** **сила** **(He's coming. Come on!)**

**N: James...**

**B:** **Не** **сдавайтесь** **,** **руководитель** **здесь** **уже** **. (Don’t give up, his head is here)**

**N:** **Я** **его** **очень** **люблю** **.** **Вы** **собираетесь** **ему** **сказать** **? (I love him very much. Will you tell him?)**

**B: You yourself will say that to him, Natasha.**

Natasha gathered her last strength to give one more push.

**B: Cho? The baby is purple.**

Natasha pushed, but it wasn’t enough for the baby come and she passed out again.

**B: She fainted, the baby is stuck.**

**_Cho: Bucky hold his head and pull him out._ **

**B: Cho, he is purple, I think he is not breathing.**

**_Cho: It doesn’t matter, pull him now._ **

Bucky was shaking and sweating, but obeyed and pulled the baby's motionless body.

**B: He's here and he doesn’t move. He does not move!**

**_Cho: Cut the umbilical cord._ **

Bucky was holding the baby in his arm and with the other hand, he took the scissors from the first aid box and cut the umbilical cord.

**B: Cho, he is... He's dead.**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Cho: He is not dead! Did you ever made a CPR on someone?_ **

**B: Yes, but he is so small and looks so fragile.**

**_Cho: I know, that's why you'll use two fingers and not your hands. Make a slight pressure._ **

**B: I'm afraid.**

**_Cho: Fear will not help at all, he only have you now, Bucky. His life is in your hands_ **

Bucky agreed and laid the baby’s body in the blanket and made the slight pressure on the baby's chest, alternating with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

**B: Come on, baby!** **Help me! Be strong.** **C’mon.**

Cho and Hill are waiting anxiously in the hospital. Hill gnawed all her nails and closed her eyes, wondering if she had lost along with Natasha, the baby. She let out a cry of relief and despair and covered her mouth when she heard a baby crying.

**B: Oh my God, I did it! He is here. He is crying.**

Bucky also cried along with the baby, he was very nervous. The responsibility was too much.

**_Cho: Well done, Bucky. Look for another blanket to cover him._ **

Bucky obeyed and held the baby, who was still crying.

**B: Why is he crying so much?**

**_Cho: He's scared, but let him cry, he will calm down soon._ **

**\- Attempting to land at the hospital, sir.**

The pilot warned and landed in the hospital’s roof.

A medical team was already there and removed Natasha’s body, taking her to the operating room. Another medical team took Sam.

Cho took the baby from Bucky's arms and thanked him.

**Cho: You saved both.**

**B: Will they be fine?**

**Cho: They will!**

Steve arrived at the hospital reception, all smashed. They led him to the waiting room. Steve couldn’t even sit, he was so nervous.

Bucky appeared in the waiting room, all bloody and with placenta on his clothes. Steve looked at him, shocked.

**S: Bucky! Natasha?**

**B: Cho said she will be fine.**

**S: And the baby?**

**B: He is ok too, Cho is taking care of him.**

**S: So he is born and he is alive?**

Bucky consented to his head and smiled, though exhausted.

**B: You are a father now.**

**H: Thanks to your friend! He made the birth in the jet, he cut the umbilical cord and even revived the baby.**

Hill added. Steve couldn’t contain himself and cried. He hugged his friend and thanked him.

Cho appeared in the waiting room.

**Cho: Does the father wants to see his son?**

Steve and Bucky embraced again. Sam came running, before they finished the embrace and hugged them both.

**H: Wow, I've never seen anything so gay in my life.**

**Cho: Come. Follow me.**

Cho did Steve and Sam wear sweaters because they were with street clothes and the baby had been bathed. Sam insisted that he was entitled to see the baby, since he is the “godfather”. Cho gave up trying to convince him to wait.

Cho opened Natasha's room door, but she wasn’t there, only the baby crying a lot.

Steve stopped at the door for a minute to realize that his son was in the world and right there in front of him. Steve reached over and took him in his arms.

**S: Shh... Sh... boy. It's all right.**

The baby stopped crying as soon as he heard Steve’s voice.

**Sam: He is perfect, man.**

Steve sighed and smiled looking at the child.

**S: He is.**

Steve looked at Cho.

**S: Natasha?**

**Cho: She'll be fine, doctors stopped her bleeding and she’ll be back here in two hours. Congratulations, Daddy Rogers!**

Hill appeared at the bedroom door.

**H: Can I see him?**

**S: Of course.**

Hill came over and looked at James.

**H: OMG He already looks so much like you. Blue eyes like yours, look.**

Hill smiled at the baby and she was delighted. Sam noted, first time he saw Hill being human, which made her more attractive.

**H: As long as you pull your mother's intelligence!**

Hill told the baby and Steve looked at her.

**S: Do you want to hold him?**

**H: What? Me? No!** **I don’t even know how to hold it.**

**Sam: It?**

**S: Why don’t you sit in the chair and try?**

Hill was bland, but she wanted to hold the baby. She sat and Steve put the baby on her lap, the baby began to cry again.

**S: Sh... sh... It’s Aunt Hill, it's okay.**

The baby was stopped crying, he was just mumbling.

**H: Aunt Hill?**

Steve laughed.

**H: What's his name?**

Hill asked, despite the fact she already knew his name, way before their parents.

**S: We haven’t choose a name.**

**Sam: Samuel Rogers!**

Steve shook his head, laughing.

Steve wanted to shower before Natasha come to the room. He took the opportunity to let the baby with Sam and Hill.

When Steve returned, Natasha was already there, but under anesthesia, sleeping.

**H: They are sleeping.**

**Sam: Do you need anything else?**

**S: No. Thank you, Sam! Just one thing, you could stop by my apartment and bring some clothes for me and Natasha and the baby bag.**

Sam hugged Steve and he went away with Hill.

Steve stared at the baby and Natasha and he couldn’t be happier to have both with him.

Steve sat in the chair beside Natasha’s bed and ended up falling asleep, he woke up late at night when the baby woke up and started crying desperately.

A nurse came and took the baby, she said she would feed him, since Natasha had not yet woken.

A few minutes later, the nurse brought the baby back and Steve held him in his arms.

Natasha shook her head slowly and opened her eyes, trying to recognize where she was. She looked at Steve with her son in his arms and she felt a huge relief for him to be alive and even forgot that she is too.

Steve looked at her and smiled.

**S: Look what we did.**

Steve lowered the baby to Natasha see him. Natasha gave a small smile and sighed.

**N: Is he okay?**

**S: Yes. Do you want to hold him?**

**N: I… I don’t know.**

Steve approached with him.

**S: Can you sit down?**

Natasha shifted to sit, she still felt some pain in her belly. Steve put the baby on her lap. Natasha couldn’t help but let a tear fall, when she felt her son for the first time. She couldn’t stop staring at him. Hold him in her arms was the most comforting feeling in this world.

**N: How can you love someone you just met, that much?**

Steve a olhou e sorriu.

**S: You did it, baby!**

Steve kissed Natasha’s forehead.

The nurse knocked and entered the room, carrying a diaper. She was Japanese.

**\- Change baby.** **Diaper. Take.**

**S: Huh?**

**\- You father or you mother. Change baby. Diaper.**

Steve looked at Natasha. Natasha wiped her tear.

**N: He already does these things? Here, take him, Steve.**

**S: I don’t know how to change diapers.**

**N: And you think that I know? He is too small, I’m afraid to break him.**

**S: Can you not do that?**

**\- Father. Mother. Americans does not know how change baby's diaper. But know how to make baby. Okay baby, come baby. I change baby's diaper.**

The nurse took him from Natasha’s arms and Natasha got nervous, she didn’t want to get away from him. But the nurse changed him right there in the room and soon returned him to Natasha.

**N: Steve?**

**S: Huh?**

**N: He slept, put him in the cradle, please.**

Steve took him and placed in the cradle, he noted that the hospital placed a “bracelet” in the baby's arm, but had no name.

**S: He needs a name.**

**N: I chose a name.**

Steve looked at Natasha with arched eyebrows.

**N: I want it to be James.**

Natasha was afraid of Steve getting jealous, but in fact this was the first boy name that Steve thought, from the time they were choosing babies’s names, but he never had the opportunity to say, especially after the fight with Bucky. Steve smiled at Natasha.

**S: I loved.**

Natasha smiled.

**N: We have to let Sam be the godfather, you know that, right?**

**S: What about Clint?**

**N: He'll understand. He can be godfather of consecration.**

They both smiled until Natasha break her smile down, sigh and stare at Steve. Steve didn’t notice that she was looking at him differently, till the silence start getting weird. Steve also broke his smile and the two were minutes without saying anything, just looking at each other, almost without blinking.

Natasha looked down and said whispering to not wake James.

**N: Remember when you called me to complain about Tony? I was going to tell you something and I gave up?**

Steve nodded.

**S: What was it?**

**N: I would say it, as I intended to say several more times and failed. I...**

Natasha looked in his eyes again. Steve looked at her full of tenderness in his eyes. As always.

**N: I love you.**

Steve didn’t expect to hear that, even Natasha taking all this time explaining. He thought he would never hear she say these three little words, and he didn’t even even care anymore, he loves her so much. But now that he heard, he cares a lot. This silly smile on his lips was involuntary. Steve blush.

**S: I love you too. So much.**

Natasha sighed and smiled. She was relieved and proud of herself for having been able to express her real feelings.

**N: I should have said it before, because I love you so much that sometimes I feel suffocated. It had so many times that I meant to say.** **But I... I ...**

Steve didn’t let her finish the sentence, he sit more forward, he grabbed Natasha's face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers.

Steve leaned his forehead against Natasha’s. Natasha rubbed her nose at Steve's nose and gave him a peck on the lips.

They heard James emit a sound, he was awake but not crying. They both looked at James and smiled.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Steve was asleep in a chair and Natasha on the stretcher. James woke up two hours later, crying. Natasha and Steve woke up.

**S: I think he's hungry.**

Natasha looked at Steve, petrified.

**S: You want to try breastfeed him?**

Natasha opened her mouth but no words come out.

Steve put James on her arms.

**S: Do you want me to leave?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

Natasha lowered her nightgown and tried to make James eat, but he just cried.

**N: I don’t know how to do it.**

**S: Put him more against you.**

James managed to fit his mouth, but nothing came out and he returned to cry. Natasha was nervous.

**N: I think I'm doing wrong. Call the nurse.**

Steve was in the hallway and saw no one, James was already screaming now.

**N: Oh Lord, what is happening?**

Steve got nervous and forgot that there were other pregnants and babies in the hospital, he cried for help. The nurse came toward him, raging that they had woken all babies.

**\- What are you doing?**

**S: The baby is hungry. He don’t stop crying.**

**\- Well, now all the babies are crying.**

The nurse looked at Natasha.

**\- Help baby, tightens breast. Tightens.**

Natasha did, but nothing came out.

**N: I guess I have no milk.**

The nurse looked at Natasha's report, which was on a clipboard attached to the stretcher and saw Cho notes, Cho reported that she does not produce milk.

**\- Okay. I’ll take the baby.**

**N: No.**

**\- Baby hungry.**

**S: It's all right, Nat.**

The nurse took James and a few minutes later she brought him calmer. James still woke up three times that night.

When Steve awoke the next morning, Natasha was standing with James on her lap.

**S: You should be in bed.**

**N: I feel good.**

**S: Is he okay?**

Natasha made positive with her head and she was clearly upset.

**S: What?**

**N: I can’t feed my son. How will I be a good mother?**

**S: Natasha, for someone who couldn’t even have children, that had a danger pregnancy, who almost died and almost lost the baby... not breastfeed is the least worse of it.**

**N: I know, but...**

Steve got up and hugged her.

**N: He is perfect. That is what matters, right?**

Natasha and Steve heard knocks on the door.

**S: Come in.**

It was Sam, Bucky and Mrs. Johnson.

**Sam: Godfather is here, little Sam.**

Sam said, taking James from Natasha’s arms.

**N: His name is James.**

Sam was offended. Bucky looked at Steve and Natasha, he was shocked.

**B: Really?**

**S: You saved him and brought him to life.**

**Sam: I was there too! For a short time, but I was.**

Natasha rested her hand on Sam's back to comfort him.

**N: I know and I am very grateful to both, that's why you have been chosen to be his godfather.**

Sam smiled and looked at James.

**Sam: You hear that, Lil’Buck. Check it out, which I brought to my favorite godson.**

Sam took a basketball shirt baby size from a bag.

Natasha hugged Steve’s waist and looked at Bucky.

**N: Thank you.**

Bucky smiled embarrassed and shook hands with Steve.

**\- Mr. Rogers.**

**S: Mrs. Johnson I didn’t expect you here.**

**\- I know, forgive me. The boys were on your apartment and told me about the baby and I insisted with them to bring me here, because I wanted to give my gift.**

Natasha and Steve watched Mrs. Johnson pick up a box and take a beautiful blanket, embroidered by hand, and even had the words "Little Rogers."

**\- I'm sorry, I didn’t know the baby’s name, then. I'm embroidering it since I noticed your girlfriend getting fat, I knew that it was a baby.**

Steve and Natasha smiled. Steve gave her a thank-you hug. Mrs. Johnson really liked them.

**\- Can I see the baby?**

**N: Of course.**

Mrs. Johnson sat and Sam put James on her lap.

**\- My God, it’s a wonderful baby. James Rogers? God bless you, James Rogers.**

Amazingly, James gave a small smile to Mrs. Johnson. Steve and Natasha were surprised.

**Sam: Come on, guys. Look over here.**

Natasha looked at Sam with a camera in his hand.

**N: Sam!**

Steve pulled Natasha and put her in front of him.

**N: No, I look horrible.**

Natasha turned to Steve and buried her face in his chest.

Steve whispered to her.

**S: There would be no possible way you get horrible.**

**N: Oh God, here comes...**

**S: I'm just trying to be romantic, Natasha...**

**N: I know, but you exaggerate.**

**S: So I won’t say anymore.**

**N: No, please say.**

Steve looked serious and Natasha was smiling, but he doesn’t know hot to be upset with her, he smiled back. Natasha finally turned to face the camera.

**S: Come on, Bucky.**

Bucky came and stood behind the chair.

**Sam: Okay! Now say CHEESE.**

Natasha noticed that Hill was arriving in the room.

**Sam: It was great, I'll post now.**

**S: Post? Where?**

**Sam: On my Instagram.**

**S: Instagram?**

**N: Steve doesn’t know what is it.**

**S: It's like facebook? I think I've ever heard about it.**

**N: Oh God.**

**S: What? No one will explain to me?**

**H: No.**

**B: Sorry, Steve, but...**

**Sam: I have explained five times.**

**\- Oh Mr. Rogers, it’s a social network where you share photos and videos. Then you enter with a nice caption and some funny faces.**

Everyone looked at Mrs. Johnson, surprised.

**N: Shame on you, Mr. Rogers, you have the same age, oops... I forgot that you are older.**

**S: I remember you talked about Instagram, Nat.**

**N: Oh yeah? I don’t... I don’t remember.**

**S: Do you remember when you bought me one...**

**Sam: What?**

**S: A stupid underwear.**

Sam and Hill started laughing.

**Hill: I know. That US Flag underwear.**

**S: How do you know that?**

Sam and Hill laughed even more.

**N: You look so cute on that.**

**S: You posted that, Natasha?**

**N: Yeah... I told you.**

**S: No, you said you'd put on Instagram, I remember.**

**N: And I did.**

**S: I asked what Instagram is, and you said it was like you call the cabinet.**

**N: Ops. I think I got confused at the time.**

Natasha gave a sarcastic smile.

**S: Who else seen this?**

**H: Everyone?**

Steve looked furious at Natasha.

Mrs. Johnson stood with James on his lap and was leaving the room when Natasha looked at her.

**N: Mrs. Johnson.! Where are you going with him?**

**M.J: Change the diapers!**

**N: Oh, great, Okay, please do.**

Natasha was relieved to get rid of that again.

**H: Fury is coming upstairs.**

**N: Is he here?**

**H: Since yesterday.**

**N: Why? What happened?**

**H: He was shot in the arm yesterday.**

**S: Is he okay?**

**H: He is great. Bad vessel, doesn’t break.**

Fury came in the room.

**F: Where is the child?**

**N: Good to see you too, Fury.**

Mrs. Johnson brought James back.

**S: There it is.**

Fury looked at James. He pretended to not care about him.

**F: Yeah, he is ok.**

**N: Oh, Fury, he is handsome and you are delighted, admit it.**

**F: I am not.**

Pepper and Tony arrived at the door with the twins.

**P: Hello Mom and Dad! Congratulations!**

Tony shook hands with Steve.

**T: Let's smoke a cigar out there.**

**S: I do not smok...**

**T: Relax, it was just a joke, Dorito.**

Carol, Jessica and Peter Parker arrived in the room too.

Carol took the baby from Mrs. Johnson.

**Carol: Oh my God, you're the cutest little thing I've ever seen in my life, oh yes you are. You are, you are. My beautiful thing. Aw.**

Everybody in the room was watching Carol talking to James, as someone who has suffered a stroke.

**F: There are many people here. I'm leaving, call if you need anything. Are you coming, Hill?**

Hill didn’t answer because she was gazing in Sam’s eyes. They both were looking at each other when they think nobody is watching, but Fury noted.

**F: Jesus Christ! Please, not you.**

Hill looked at Fury and got embarrassed and tucked her hair behind her ear, making a confused face.

**H: What? I’m going with you, boss.**

Hill and Fury left the room. Natasha also noticed Sam and Hill flirting and she smiled for herself.

Cho arrived in the room and asked to hold James. She put him on the changing table and left him naked, weighed and measured him. Cho ensured that James was a healthy and perfect baby.

**Cho: Okay. Everything is fine, you both are free to go home.**

**N: Home? What? That means we’ll be alone with him?**

Cho looked Natasha, without understand what she means.

**N: I'd rather stay here, it's safer.**

**Cho: Natasha you can’t raise the baby in the hospital.**

**N: But he feels hungry all the time and I have no milk. He cries too much.**

**Cho: You will buy a special milk for newborn. Everything is gonna be fine. Oh I want add another detail to you and Steve. Come with me.**

Cho walked to the window, accompanied by Steve and Natasha.

**Cho: Natasha can’t strive yet. This also means you can’t have sex.**

**N: What?**

**S: How long is it?**

**Cho: At least 30 days.**

**N: I can’t!**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**S: Nat...**

**N: I'm stressed. You know I need to relieve my stress.**

**Cho: Look, Nat, you had a troubled pregnancy, your delivery was complicated. You will have to be strong and Steve hold yourself too. Guys, I gotta go. Good luck.**

**N: I want to die.**

**S: It's not that long.**

**Sam: Well then let's go, guys? I give a ride for you and Mrs. Johnson.**

Steve and Natasha said goodbye to everyone and went home. Sam just left them at the gate and left to his apartment.

Steve and Natasha went up the stairs to the apartment. When Steve opened the door, Clint was in his living room.

**S: I need to change these locks again.**

**C: SURPRISE!**

Clint embraced Natasha and gave 2 pats on the back of Steve.

**C: Congratulations! He has a big big head.**

**N: Shut up, his head is smaller than Nathaniel’s.**

**C: Oh it's not. It was normal birth, right? Oh my God, Nat, I bet he made terrible mess in your...**

**N: Did you came here to commit suicide, Clint?**

Clint was laughing.

**C: No, I came to deliver my gift.**

**N: Gift?**

**C: Come with me.**

Steve put James on the baby cart and followed Clint to the guest room.

Clint opened the door and let the two go in first.

**N: Clint!**

**S: I can’t believe!**

Clint has set up a complete baby room, and everything was decorated in blue and red.

**C: The cradle I did myself, on the farm.**

Natasha was held back her tears, she hugged Clint tight.

**N: Thank you.**

Steve came in and saw his shield painted on the ceiling and smiled.

S: I can’t thank you enough for this. We had not even think about where the baby was going to sleep.

C: I know and that's why I bought clothes and diapers.

Clint opened the closet door.

**C: In fact, Laura bought the clothes and diapers and I brought here.**

**N: Clint... We let Sam be the godfather.**

**C: Oh, it’s okay.**

**N: We named him after Bucky and Sam would be sad if I didn’t let him be the godfather.**

**C: He loves this baby as much as I do.**

**S: But we want you to be the consecration.**

**C: It’s an honor. Now I have to go, Laura is waiting for me.**

Clint left the room, he looked at the baby, took a picture of him to show Laura and left.

Steve and Natasha were still analyzing the room.

**N: How did we not think of it before?**

Steve walked over her and hugged her waist, giving a peck on her lips.

**S: We know nothing about babies.**

**N: Just how to make them.**

Natasha smiled, with a raised eyebrow. Steve took another peck on her lips, followed by two more and suddenly, their tongues were touching each other. Natasha grabbed Steve blouse tightly and felt her breath accelerates. Steve held in Natasha's neck and pressed her body against his, he started walking holding her body against him around the room, until they reach the dresser and make the lamp crashing to the ground and break. The two stopped at that moment, frozen.

Steve was complete red, and they both were panting, looking at each other.

**N: We shouldn’t.**

**S: No.**

**N: I'll put James in the cradle... You… You better take a cold shower.**

**S: Okay...**

Natasha went into the living room, grabbed James and went back to his room. She put James in the cradle and she was about 1 hour just staring at her baby, delighted. He is now the most precious thing in her life. She would kill for him. She would stop killing for him.


	23. Chapter 23

A few days later, it was late at night, Natasha was taking a shower and heard James cry, Steve told Natasha that was going to check James.

James went quiet on Steve’s lap, Steve sat in the rocking chair and started talk with James. When Natasha left the room, she put a black nightdress silk. It was short and provocative, but was the only one she had to wear.

Natasha arrived at James’s bedroom door and heard Steve talking to James, she made no noise, she came back in the room, picked up her cellphone and went back where they were and took several pictures. She posted one on Instagram with the hashtag #AmericanDaddy, #AmericanDaddy. All avengers liked the photo, Carol and Jess put hearts as comments, Clint commented "Big Head" and Sam said "Best godson".

Natasha leaned against the door and coughed to warn her presence.

Steve looked her up and down, he almost choked when he saw her wearing that nightdress.

**S: Wow, Natasha, you’re making this so much harder than already is.**

**N: What?**

**S: You can’t dress like that, I can’t resist.**

**N: It's the only thing I have to wear here.**

James started to cry again.

**S: I bet it is hungry, but the milk is over.**

**N: Oh,** **боже** **мой** **(Oh, my God!)**

**S: I’ll go get more. Take him.**

Steve stood up and handed James for Natasha.

**N: No, you will not leave me alone with him in that state.**

**S: Nat, he is hungry, I have to go.**

Steve left the bedroom and Natasha followed him to the living room.

**N: Don’t delay, please.**

**S: I won’t. Everything is gonna be fine.**

Steve picked up the wallet and keys and ran to the pharmacy, to buy special milk for newborn.

Meanwhile, Natasha tried to calm James, but he seemed even more nervous now, and began to scream.

Natasha got desperate, he don’t stop screaming and he was shaking his little arms and legs.

**N: James Rogers, I will not tolerate such behavior! You stop with this right now!**

Amazingly fact, James stopped crying when he heard Natasha scream at him, he only had eyes filled with tears.

**N: Great! So we'll get along. Good boy.**

Natasha was proud of herself, but James started to pout. His lips began to tremble, he opened his mouth and began to cry even louder.

**N: Oh my God!!!**

Natasha heard knocks on the door when she opened it was Mrs. Johnson.

**N: RUBY!**

Natasha breathed relief.

**R: What's going on, dear?**

**N: He's hungry, Steve went out to buy milk and James won’t stop crying. I yelled and he cried even more.**

Ruby took James in her arms and rocked him slowly, tapping on his leg.

**R: There, there, James... It’s Okay.**

James stopped crying and started to suck his little hand. Natasha sat on the couch, stunned.

**N: He hates me.**

Ruby laughed.

**R: Of course not, dear, but don’t yell at babies, it scared them.**

**N: I just wanted him to stop crying. Why he settle down with you?**

**R: Because I have raised 4 children and had eight grandchildren.**

James began to grumble again.

**R: Here, take him.**

**N: No, he will cry.**

**R: He will, but his mother will calm him.**

Natasha picked him up and James began to cry.

**R: Try sing for him.**

**N: Sing?**

Ruby left and Natasha looked at James. Nat began to walk around the room with him in her arms and singing.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out_

_For his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

__  
  


_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at mid_

_Night in the hanging tree_

 

James stopped crying and even smiled when he heard the music. Natasha smiled at him smile. Steve arrived and heard Natasha singing.

**S: I think this song is very sad for a baby. You have read and reread these Hunger Games too much.**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: You also did and you love it!**

**S: Well...**

**N: What? Don’t you? What is your problem? Everyone loves Hunger Games. I have to rethink our relationship now.**

She said jokingly. Steve prepared the milk. Natasha gave James the bottle. James nursed Nat’s lap, staring at her.

**S: He is looking at you, more passionate than me.**

**N: Don’t be silly. Babies don’t see anything at that age.**

**S: Why not?**

**N: That's what they say.**

**S: He seems to be watching you.**

Natasha looked at James and saw how much he looks like Steve.

**N: He looks at me the same way as you do.**

**S: See?**

...

Two weeks later... Natasha was in the bedroom, bathing James and Steve was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

**N: Steve! Need a little help here.**

**S: Coming.**

**N: JAMES!**

Steve arrived at the bedroom.

**S: Nat, he's just a baby, don’t yell at him.**

**N: A very fussy baby. You know he does not stop to moving. I’m all wet. Hand me the towel.**

Steve handed the towel to Natasha. She put James on it and handed James to Steve.

**N: Here, take. All yours.**

Laura called Natasha, she offered them to spend some days on the farm, and she would help with James. Laura thought she would have to dig too much to convince Natasha, but Natasha accepted right way.

And so the three travelled to Barton’s farm. Lila kept jumping, wanting to see the baby. Laura took James in his arms and led him inside.

When it was in the late afternoon, Steve heard horn outside and went to see who it was. It was Sam arriving by car with Bucky.

**S: What are you doing here?**

**Sam: Barton invited us!**

**S: Oh yeah? I'm glad you came.**

Steve hugged Sam, who was carrying two crates of beer and then hugged Bucky. The three entered the house.

**Sam: Where is my lil’buck?**

**N: Sleeping, thank God.**

**Sam: Wow. I brought the beer to our moon party.**

**S: moon party?**

**Clint: Me and Sam are going to sing for you all.**

Natasha made a despair expression, and looked at Laura who was with the same expression.

Natasha heard James crying.

**N: He is hungry.**

**L: May I?**

**N: Please.**

The two went up to the room to take care of James. Laura nursed James and gave tips to Natasha of how to take better care of him.

When it was evening, Laura put the kids to bed, Clint, Bucky and Sam had lit a fire a little further from the house. Sam and Clint were already warming up to the singing.

Steve entered the bedroom and Natasha was already wearing a black tight dress. Steve looked her from her feet to her hair.

**N: Is everybody there?**

**S: Yes, they’re waiting for us.**

**N: So take your bath, Rogers. I'll change James’s diaper.**

Steve bathed and dressed while James slept and Natasha put him in the crib.

Natasha took a necklace in her purse and walked to Steve, who was wearing a button-down shirt, which was still unbuttoned.

**N: Can you help me?**

**S: Of course.**

Natasha turned her back to him and hold her hair on top, so Steve could put the necklace on her. Steve took several minutes observing Natasha’s body from behind, the dress was tight in the right places and was not vulgar, but it was very sexy.

Natasha moved her head slightly, and looked him over her shoulder, she could feel the hot breath of Steve stroking her neck. Steve noticed that Natasha was shivering, he put the necklace on her and Natasha pressed her body on him. Steve put his hands on her belly and sniffed her neck. Natasha turned her face toward him, looked at him for some time and pressed her lips against his.

When they were about to intensify the kiss, they heard knocks on the door. Both were forced to move away. Thankfully, because Natasha is still healing from the birth. She answered the door.

**N: Laura.**

**L: The nanny is here, let’s party.**

**N: Okay.**

Steve hold Nat’s hand and they both went down to join their friends.

The Moon party was very charming, it had hanging lamps, a fire pit in the center and several tree trunks on the floor that served as seats. Steve and Natasha were sitting in one of the trunks. Sam and Bucky on other, Laura and Clint on another trunk.

Another car arrived at the farm.

**C: Hey, who's that?**

They all looked the car with curiosity.

Hill got out, wearing a red dress and high heels, with a perfect make up. She was stunning. Sam gaped.

**N: Hill? What a surprise.**

**H: Hey, Sam invited me. Didn’t he said I was coming?**

**Sam: No, sorry, I thought you wouldn’t come.**

**H: Why do you think that?**

Hill smiled quietly to Sam, who grinned back. Natasha couldn’t contain her excitement, she pressed Steve’s hands, and Steve looked at her blankly. Natasha looked at Sam and Hill and then to Steve, and he didn’t understand the reference. Natasha rolled her eyes.

**C: Please come, Hill. Take this beer. Sit here with us.**

Clint handed a beer to Hill, and she sat next to Sam. Bucky was feeling out of place, because it only had "couples" now, Sam ignored him completely after Maria arrived.

Clint called Sam to sing, Laura sat next to Bucky to let him more comfortable. Everyone applauded, while Clint and Sam started the music. They started with a pout pourri of Ed Sheeran, they began with “Think Out Loud” and now they were singing “Sing”. Sam was wearing dark glasses and imitating Pharell singing "Sing" and "Louder".

Natasha was laughing and already was on her 6th glass of vodka and she was getting "excited." Steve was distracted by the presentation, shaking his head, laughing of Clint feeling like Jimi Hendrix with the guitar.

Natasha took another vodka drink and looked at Steve up and down, she put a hand on Steve's shoulder and whispered something in his ear that Steve didn’t understand, he looked at her and Natasha pressed the glass of vodka on Steve’s stomach.

Steve almost jumped from his seat.

**S: Nat!**

**N: Huh?**

**S: What are you doing?**

**N: Nothing, baby.**

Natasha said wryly. She took another sip of the drink, never taking her eyes off him.

**N: Would you hold my glass, please?**

Steve held her glass. Natasha crossed her leg toward him, she still stroked Steve's neck and with her other hand free, she slightly raise Steve’s shirt and touch his abdomen. Steve shrugged his stomach and choked. Literally. He started coughing, which cause Natasha remove her hand, because Steve attracted attention of everyone. Natasha is so fake, she acted as if she didn’t nothing, she even pretended to be concerned about Steve.

**S: Natasha!**

**N: What, honey? Here drank some of my drink. You’re okay, you’re okay.**

Natasha did Steve drink her vodka, though it had no effect on him.

**S: You're drunk, aren’t you?**

**N: If I am, what will you do? Will you punish me?**

Natasha approached her mouth of Steve's ear, taking the opportunity to nibble on the tip of his ear. Steve felt a chill all over his body.

**N: I want you to punish me.**

Steve was enable to move or think.

**S: Natasha, everyone is looking.**

**N: No, they're not.**

Natasha slid her hand under Steve’s shirt. Steve grabbed her wrist and looked at her serious.

**S: Everyone will see, Natasha. Stop that.**

**N: If you don’t relax, they will so hush.**

Natasha kissed Steve’s cheek, then kissed the corner of his mouth and his chin.

**N: Just a little kiss, baby? Baby, please.**

Steve tries, but he can’t resist those lips. He took a few pecks on her mouth and he didn’t even notice when the kiss become more intense. They both were now grabbing and rubbing each other. It was like no one else was there, just them.

**C: HEY! Get a room, for God’s sake.**

Steve and Natasha took a fright with Clint yelling. Both with swollen and red mouths, looking frightened to Clint.

**C: Respect me and my wife.**

Natasha was extremely breathless, she removed her leg off Steve’s lap and straightened her dress. Steve was redder than a tomato. He couldn’t even raise his eyes anymore, he was so embarrassed.

Laura ordered Clint to make company to Bucky and she sat by Natasha's side and she whispered to Natasha.

**L: I know how you feel.**

**N: No, you have no idea.**

Laura laughed.

**L: Do you think Clint expect too much after I give birth?**

Natasha looked at her surprised.

**N: And that's okay?**

**L: Doctors says no, but we can’t avoid doing it. And you two are exploding. Maybe if you do just once, won’t make any bad.**

Natasha sighed.

**N: I've never been so long without sex, in all my life.**

**L: Why don’t you go for a walk around the farm? The barn is very interesting.**

Laura blinked at her and smiled. Natasha smiled back.

**N: But James...**

**L: Oh don’t worry. When the nanny goes away, I'll take carry of him.**

**N: Thank you, Laura.**

Laura got up and went to stay with Bucky and Clint.

**S: What were you talking about?**

**N: About sex.**

Steve's eyes widened.

**N: Why don’t you come with me for a moment?**

Steve watched Natasha standing up, not understanding anything. Natasha walked away.

**S: Natasha!**

Steve stand and ran toward her.

**S: Where are we going?**

**N: See the barn.**

**S: The barn? What are we going to see there?**

**N: A lot of stars.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Well, for those few who are reading I am sorry that I'm taking so long to post. The fanfiction in my language is already finished, but I'm with no time to keep translating it fast, so I'm sorry. Thank you for reading, and sorry again for my bad english.**

Arriving at the barn, Natasha released her hand from Steve to push the wooden door.

**N: What a horrible smell.**

**S: It’s normal with all these horses here.**

**N: I've never done in a barn before.**

**S: Never did what?**

Natasha looked at Steve and bit her lower lip. Steve was reluctant, he know she is still recovering from birth.

**S: No, no, no. Is that why you brought me here? Natasha you know we can’t.**

**N: It's okay. Laura and Clint always do after they have children. I feel good.**

Natasha was already unbuttoning Steve’s blouse.

**S: Natasha, I can’t resist if you insist. You know it.**

**N: Good, don’t resist!**

Steve sighed.

**S: Okay, so just once, slowly and gentle, Okay?**

**N: Okay!**

Natasha heard nothing that he said, she removed his shirt.

**S: I mean it!**

**N: What can I do for you to shut the fuck up?**

Natasha opened Steve’s belt. Steve held his breath.

**N: Why don’t you sit there?**

It had some piles of hay, around the barn. Steve sat down and noted that he was already horny as hell.

Natasha grabbed on Steve’s cock and Steve let out a groan of satisfaction.

**S: Wait, wait.**

Steve grabbed Natasha’s wrist, preventing her to proceed.

**S: You first.**

Natasha looked at him blankly while Steve lowered her panties, Natasha helped him, removing it from her feet. Steve slid his body and sat on the floor, he stroked Natasha’s legs and kissed her belly. Natasha was staring at him and stroked his hair.

Steve looked at her with love and desire in his eyes, he raised her dress, but Natasha held his hands.

**N: No, please, I am fat now.**

**S: You’re not, Nat. I don’t care.**

**N: I am! Baby, Please.**

**S: Alright.**

Natasha wasn’t fat, but she was not in her best shape.

Steve let her be on her comfort zone, he could see what he wants, he gently stroked her clit, causing Natasha moan. He licked her clit until she was screaming and having her first orgasm of the night. Steve was the best on doing oral sex.

**N:** **дерьмо** **, Rogers. (Damn, Rogers.)**

Steve smiled and he wasn’t satisfied yet. He caught her again and sucked her clit again until Natasha regain her strength to cum on his mouth again. She turned away from him in order to recover herself, she lost her breath, or otherwise Steve wouldn’t stop.

Steve reached out to Natasha and she came to him again, they kissed passionately, to get horny again. Steve lowered her dress and kissed her nipple, then threatened to bite it. Natasha pulled his hair tightly.

**N: Don’t bite, Rogers. I swear I'll kill you.**

**S: Sorry.**

Steve finally could put her sitting on his cock. Natasha helped him, moving up and down in a rhythm that she knows Steve likes.

Steve couldn’t keep quiet and calm for long, he tore her dress and her bra, throwing it away. They groaned loudly, and after a while, they both cum together.

Natasha raised enough to get Steve’s cock out of her and sat on his legs. Steve made her lie down with her back on the floor. He spent a time staring at her body, he stroked her tits and her belly. Natasha gave him a little smile.

**S: Are you okay?**

Natasha consented to the head.

Steve felt his cock become hard again and held it, masturbating while looking at Natasha. Steve stroked Natasha's clit again to make her horny again. They made love again in the barn floor until their bodies become exhausted.

Both lay on the floor, Natasha hugged Steve’s body and looked up, and when she looked, she noted that the animals at the barn were staring at both of them. _Bunch of perverts_ , Natasha thought.

**N: Baby, I want more.**

**S: What? Nat, I think can’t.**

**N: Damn, Steven. I wonder if Banner would do it longer than you.**

Steve looked at her. Natasha was totally regretted from what she just said. All the Jealousy and hate on Steve’s look now. She screwed up everything now.

**N: I… I'm sorry. It was just a joke.**

Steve didn’t answer.

**N: Steven?**

Steve looked at her seriously, Natasha never felt afraid of him as she was feeling right now.

**S: Don’t you ever do a comparison like that ever again, Natasha.**

Natasha was frightened because she has never seen Steve so mad.

Steve put his mouth on her and gave her a long kiss on her lips, making cleared that she belongs to him.

S: Do you really want more, right?

Steve said in a threatening tone, he held on Natasha's waist and turned her back to him. Natasha could’t help but laugh. Steve Rogers, the good soldier, acting all bad at her. That’s pretty amazing.

**N: Steve... What will you do?**

**S: I'll give you what you want.**

**N: Oh, really?**

Natasha was still laughing at Steve's attitude, if he will act like this  every time she annoys him, she will do it every day then.

Steve held in Nat’s intimate part and made her body bend forward. Natasha felt a chill run down her spine, and she was loving it, maybe she was loving it too much.

Natasha looked at Steve over her shoulder. Steve's cock was fully erect again, but he hesitated.

Natasha allowed Steve to penetrate her again, intensely. This time, Steve was the one who let out a groan of satisfaction.

**N: M-m-my hair.**

**S: What?**

**N: Pull my fuckin hair!**

Steve obeyed and pulled her hair, she came right away and Steve soon after her. Steve spread kisses over her shoulder. Natasha turned her face to him and he kissed her intensely.

**S: Natasha, I don’t want you to mention Banner again.**

**N: Okay.**

**S: Not any of your ex's even more to compare myself with them.**

**N: I was not... Steve, sorry, it was not my intention.**

Steve was silent.

Natasha touched his nose with her nose and gave him a peck on his lips. Steve smiled, looking her up close.

**S: I love you.**

Natasha felt a slight shiver and sighed.

**N: Steve, I love you too, but I don’t want to be saying it trivially, like most couples do.**

**S: But I mean it.**

**N: I know, but I want to feel everything that this word carries when I say it, like now. But not when you are washing a dish, or whatever. Do you understand?**

Steve consented to the head.

**S: I agree.**

Both fell asleep. They woke to hear the cock crow. Natasha opened her eyes and she noted that she had nothing to wear.

**N: Steve, where you threw my bra?**

**S: I don’t know. Go look for it.**

Natasha got on all fours and crawled the barn, looking for her bra. She decided to go around the haystack to search for it. She spotted the tip of the black bra right behind that haystack and she whispered:

**N: There you are.**

Natasha crawl and grabbed her bra, but when she pulled, she noted that someone was pulling the bra too. Natasha came a little forward to see who was holding her bra and she saw Maria Hill, also kneeling on the floor and naked.

Natasha and Hill widened eyes, staring at each other.

\- What are you doing here?

The two cried at the same time.

**N: Why are you naked?**

**H: Why are you naked?**

The two were perplexed.

**N: Sam?**

**H: Aren’t you resting from birth?**

**N: You did on the 1st date? You are a whore.**

**H: Look who's talking. Queen of all the hoes.**

**N: What do you want with my bra? Anothr fetish with me again?**

**H: Don’t be so convinced! It's my bra, look at the size.**

**S: Nat?**

**N: It’s Steve, go hide.**

**H: Why?**

**N: Because I don’t want Steve to see you naked, duh.**

**H: Uh, are you afraid of losing the soldier to me?**

Natasha frowned, she got up and went back where Steve was.

**N: I can’t find my bra.**

Steve dressed Natasha with his blouse.

**S: Were you talking to yourself there?**

**N: Yes.**

Natasha said, awkwardly.

**S: Let's go back inside the house.**

Steve and Natasha left the barn, walking hand in hand into the Clint’s house.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve and Natasha entered the house, Laura was with James in her arms, breastfeeding him.

Clint looked at them, still upset about Steve. For Clint, it was as if Steve had been out the night to fuck his sister, then Clint wanted to punch the Steve.

**L: Good morning, little birds.**

Laura said, without hiding her excitement.

**S: Good morning. Sorry, Laura, I hope James had a good behavior.**

**L: Oh no way, he is a little angel. I want him to stay here forever. I think I miss having a baby around.**

Clint spat the coffee he was taking.

**C: What are you talking about, woman, Francis barely made 1 yo.**

**L: I know, I just really like babies.**

**C: You can be happy taking care of Natasha’s baby, because this factory here is closed.**

**N: But what about the little Natasha? You promised me.**

**C: I'm sorry.**

The conversation stopped when Sam entered the house, shirtless, half bewildered.

**N: Samuel Wilson. Where were you?**

Natasha knew very well where he was and with who he was.

**Sam: What? Me? Taking a ride.**

**L: With the same clothes from yesterday?**

**Sam: Is it the same? I think I drank too much, I didn’t notice.**

**L: Well, at least you keep your pants.**

**Sam: It’s too hot outside.**

**N: Have you heard about Maria? I didn’t see her anymore.**

Natasha asked, being ironic.

**Sam: I… I… don’t know, I have not seen her too. Excuse me, folks, I need to get ready to go back to the city.**

**L: Well, you better take a bath too.**

**N: I promise not to take long time bathing.**

**L: You should bathe together, to not end up the hot water, you know.**

**C: Laura!**

**L: What, honey?**

**C: I think that's enough, woman!**

Steve was totally embarrassed, he and Natasha headed to bedroom. Natasha told Steve to go in front, but Steve wanted to take the idea of Laura and asked Natasha to shower with him. And of course they had time to do a quickie in the shower.

Sam and Bucky returned to the city. Maria left without saying goodbye to anyone. Well, except Sam.

Steve and Natasha stay at the farm for 3 more days until two black cars arrive at the farm.

**C: Who are they?**

**S: I think I met that woman at the Avengers Base.**

A group of business people approached, a woman leading the group.

**\- Mr. Rogers, I didn’t expect to see you here.**

The woman said while greeting Rogers with a handshake.

**S: I didn’t expect to see you either. It’s Iara Swan, right?**

The woman consented to the head.

**C: What are you doing here?**

**I: I have come to collect your data and your family as well, Mr. Barton. And we will reap Mr. Rogers also since he is here.**

**S: What?**

**I: The Registry, did you not receive a notification?**

**S: The vote was tied, nothing has been decided.**

**I: Well, Mr. Stark said that we could start the log, for now it's not required, but…**

**C: Get the hell out of my property! Now!**

**I: Mr. Barton, I must warn you...**

**C: If you approach my children, or my wife, I swear...**

Steve put his hand on Barton's chest to calm him down.

**S: We will not register and none of the Avengers, please leave.**

**I: We have 4 registered avengers and 65% of Avengers agents, too.**

Steve frowned and sent them away.

**S: Stark! I have to go back to town.**

**C: I'm going along, Captain.**

Steve headed to his bedroom and told Natasha what was going on.

**N: Steve you should stay out of it.**

**S: How do you want me to stay out?**

**N: We have a son now. Let it go.**

**S: Natasha? It’s precisely because of him that I'm getting into it. You did a hell of a speech to the government, about their control, when they wanted to arrest us. As it doesn’t bother you, now?**

**N: It's not that it doesn’t bother me, but why not have the registration? We have responsibility for what we do.**

**S: Are you serious?**

**N: Listen, I'm not saying you're wrong.**

**S: Do you want the government to control James?**

**N: He is not a superhero.**

**S: But they will register him, because he is our son. They probably will use him against us. Don’t you see it?**

**N: The RSA does have flaws, but it might be better if you talk about the terms of the RSA with Tony and the government.**

**S: You speak as if we were criminals.**

**N: Sometimes we are.**

Steve was super angry now, he thought Natasha was supporting his ideas, 100%.

**S: I'm going back to town, are you coming with me?**

**N: Of course.**

Steve, Natasha and Barton returned to the city.

**C: You're going to take James there?**

**N: No, let's leave him at home.**

**S: With who?**

**N: I don’t know.**

**S: You know you have to stay home with him.**

**N: Why me? Why don’t you stay?**

**S: I have business to attend to.**

**N: Me too!**

**S: What business?**

**N: SHIELD.**

**S: Are you working with Fury again?**

**N: I never stopped.**

Natasha took a deep breath, James was already crying over Steve and Natasha fighting.

**N: I have an idea. Mrs. Johnson.**

**S: I don’t want our son with strangers, we barely know her.**

**N: She loves James, she won’t mind.**

**S: Better not.**

**N: Good, then he comes to me to SHIELD.**

**C: Better leave him with Mrs. Johnson.**

**N: Steve, I investigated her life, I would not let her get close to James, if I wasn’t sure she's a good person.**

Steve was reluctant, but let James stay with Ruby. The three went to the Avengers base Natasha wanted to personally see the mess that Tony was doing.

The Avengers and the avengers agents were again gathered in the auditorium. While Steve and Tony were arguing vigorously about the registry, that has already begun without Steve becomes aware of it.

**T: It’s not my fault if you were on maternity leave.**

**S: You have no scruples, Tony. You took advantage to install the registry, while I was gone.**

Everyone stopped arguing when they heard a cry of a baby. Natasha and Steve looked at each other. James was the first thing they thought, but how would that be possible? He was with Ruby in home.

Thor was entering the auditorium, holding a baby in her arms. Everyone looked at Thor blankly. Thor smiled.

**C: Thor? Where did you get this child?**

**Thor: Oh, look at these mortals, my daughter. They are so funny.**

Tony frowned.

**T: Daughter?**

**Thor: Friends, I came from Asgard to present my heir and successor to the throne. Torunn.**

They all were still perplexed.

**C: The lightning struck his head and he kidnapped a child from somewhere and now he thinks she is his daughter.**

**Thor: It's my daughter.**

**S: You have no daughter.**

**Thor: How not? She's right here.**

Natasha approached him and looked at the baby. Beautiful, blonde, hairy and big blue eyes. Natasha smiled at her who smiled back.

**N: She really looks like Thor. Why didn’t you told you were going to have a daughter?**

**Thor: Because I didn’t know.**

**C: Why not?**

**Thor: Me and Jane broke up because she discovered my betrayal.**

**Carol: Oh my God.**

**Thor: I was drunk at a party and I ended up doing something stupid. I sletpt with Lady Sif.**

**Jess: Damn, the best parties I lose! I wish it was me in Sif’s place.**

**N: And she got pregnant with just one night?**

**Thor: Yes, and Sif didn’t tell me anything, she said she was pregnant with another guy. Loki was the one keeping saying the baby was mine. After that I pressed her and she told the truth.**

**S: Now you are together?**

**Thor: No, I wanted to honor what I had done, but she rejected the idea.**

**S: We should only marry for love, Thor. But I am happy for you. Congratulations, Thor.**

**N: She is probably the same age as James.**

**Carol: Aw, they’re going to date when they grow. Can you imagine if they get married?**

Thor stopped smiling and looked at Steve.

**Thor: Keep your mortal son away from my princess.**

Steve laughed.

**T: Okay, I think this meeting was enough for today. You all can go.**

**S: We still have to talk about.**

**T: In my office. Come on.**

Steve and Tony went to the office while Natasha went for SHIELD.

**N: You wanted to see me, Fury?**

**F: Yes. How's your son?**

**N: Fine.**

Hill entered the room and sat at the table.

**N: Is this about the registration?**

**H: It’s required.**

**N: SHIELD will control it for the government, right?**

Fury nodded.

**F: It's not about control only. It's protection, even for you and your family.**

**N: I don’t think it's fair to include our children.**

**F: Me too, that’s why I asked them the exclusion of the heroes family.**

**N: So, it will only be about heroes.**

**F: Yes, about the known and about the ones who are yet to come. You never know who might become a hero. We need you, Natasha.**

Natasha sighed.

**F: I know you love him, but it's for his own good. If Steve doesn’t change his mind, they will arrest him, Natasha.**

Natasha looked at Fury with wide eyes.

**F: The registry is already in place, and whoever refuses, should be arrested, to maintain order. Currently, Steve is seen as disorderly and disturbing the public peace.**

**N: That's ridiculous.**

**F: What other choice do we have, Natasha?**

**H: You have to convince him to give up, Natasha.**

Natasha shook her head. They stayed late into the night discussing the registry. Steve called on Natasha’s phone.

**S: Nat?**

**N: Yes?**

**S: Sorry, the delay, the meeting with Tony... But I won’t take long.**

**N: I thought you were at home.**

**S: No, so you are not at home, either?**

**N: No, I said I would be in SHIELD.**

**S: What about James?**

**N: I'm going home.**

Natasha hung up and told she needed to go.

Upon arriving at the building, she ran up the stairs and rang the bell of Ruby's house.

**R: Mrs. Rogers.**

**N: Romanoff, we are not married, Ruby. I'm sorry, I lost track of time.**

**R: Oh don’t worry, sweetie, it’s all right. I love little Rogers.**

**N: Is he okay?**

**R: Yes, the tin man is here with him.**

Natasha felt his heart accelerate. What tin man she was talking about? When she came into the room, she saw that the tin man it was Bucky.

**N: Bucky.**

**B: Hi, Natasha.**

Natasha came over and grabbed James.

**R: This is my granddaughter, Juliana.**

Natasha looked suspicious to the girl and she greeted her, moving her head.

**N: Hi.**

**J: Hello. Your baby is so cute. I want him for me.**

Now Natasha became even more suspicious, Ruby said the family abandoned her and suddenly this woman shows up and saying she wants her son to herself.

**R: I introduced her to Mr. bin. Don’t you think they would be a lovely couple?**

**J: Grandma! Please.**

Bucky and Juliana were bland.

**N: I... I have to go. Sorry again, Ruby.**

**R: Nah, it was a pleasure.**

**N: Are you coming, Bucky?**

**B: Steve has arrived?**

**N: No.**

**B: So I'd better go.**

Bucky didn’t want to be alone with Natasha. But that's okay because Ruby's granddaughter had an idea.

**J: Or you could wait for him here. If you are not bored of course.**

Natasha smiled and withdrew with James.

Steve came after 1 hour.

**S: Nat?**

**N: Hush... he is sleeping.**

Natasha said, closing the door. She walked to Steve and gave a peck on him.

**S: Sorry.**

**N: Are you hungry?**

**S: Not much.**

**N: There’s pizza in the kitchen.**

Steve threw himself on the couch and put his feet on the table. He never does that, he is always ordering Natasha to not put her feet on the table. He was exhausted and stressed.

**N: Tony?**

Natasha sat beside him on the couch.

**S: He'll get his damn RSA.**

**N: What about if the registry were only about the heroes and not their family?**

**S: Natasha, it’s still wrong, I don’t trust this control!**

**N: But don’t you think we should take responsibility over our mistakes?**

**S: Mistakes?**

**N: Don’t you think we make mistakes too? When we save two people, we ended up destroying homes, cars, stores. We save lifes on one side and harm other lives, but in a different way.**

**S: That's for a greater good. We don’t do it with that intetion. We should be punished for saving someone's life?**

Steve was already red with anger. Natasha was silent for a few minutes and decided to change her strategy.

**N: Steve?**

Steve looked at Natasha, he was a little impatient.

**N: We should take a trip. Me, you and James.**

**S: Travel? With all this going on?**

**N: Yes. We should get away from it all, create James far away from all of this. Only three of us.**

Steve sighed, he was stressed over Tony and very upset that Natasha has a different point of view about the RSA.

**S: You know I can’t leave everybody here and disappear. Don’t you think about Clint and his family?**

**N: Of course I do, but...**

**S: I'm fighting for all of us.**

**N: I know. Steve…**

Natasha rested her chin on Steve's shoulder and put her hand on his chest thoughtfully. She kissed Steve’s shoulder and placed her hand over his belly.

**N: All right. Forget about it.**


	26. Chapter 26

It was not long until Steve learn that the registry was already happening. The fight with Tony was so serious, that Steve decided to leave the base of Avengers but Tony insisted that Steve shouldn’t leave because he had built a more modern basis for himself.

Now the Avengers were divided and those who had not picked a team yet was working for both teams in missions, like Thor, Spiderman and Natasha. Well, for Steve, Natasha was on his team, at least that was he thought, but she helped Tony in his missions and shared information with Tony and SHIELD.

For now, the team Iron Man was formed by Vision, Pietro, War Machine, SHIELD, Ant Man and "Natasha". And Steve's team was Carol Danvers, Jessica Drew, Clint, Sam, Bucky and "Natasha".

How Ant Man ended up on team Stark? Sam reported about Scott Lang for Tony and Steve, so Tony knew of his existence and all he can do. Tony took the opportunity to approach Scott first and gain his trust, which was easy because Scott was a big fan of Tony and also Steve.

Despite all enmity who was going on, Tony and Steve spoke when necessary, some missions had to have the experience of both on it.

…

Today is James birthday, he is doing 1yo, Natasha didn’t want any party, but Carol and Jessica were in charge of organizing a big party for baby James. And th party was on the yard from Avengers base.

There were balloons, jumps jumps, clowns and magicians. All avengers were present, had many children and some agents of SHIELD. Fury had not arrived yet.

Tony and Pepper are now arriving at the party, the Stark twins were already walking and they ran to see the clown. Pepper and Tony walked to Steve and Natasha to compliment them.

**P: Steve, Natasha. What a wonderful party!**

**T: A little corny, but...**

Steve ignored Tony's comment, he hugged Pepper and shook Tony's hand.

**P: Where's the birthday boy?**

**N: With his godfather.**

Natasha pointed to James at Sam's lap, using the same clothe as Sam. A basketball t-shirts, boxer shorts and sneakers. Pepper laughed at them.

**P: And those clothes?**

**N: I left James for half an hour with Sam and that was the result.**

**S: That’s for him? Let me get.**

Pepper gave James gift for Steve.

**S: Please, enjoy the party.** **Excuse us.**

Steve and Natasha walked to Clint, who was arriving right now with a caravan of children and Laura Barton 5 months pregnant. Natasha didn’t know about Laura being pregnant again.

**N: Six months without seeing us and that happens?**

Clint was obviously exhausted and Laura happier than ever.

**L: I said I was longing for babies. You soon will be wanting another baby too, they grow so fast.**

**N: Oh I bet I will not!**

**C: Tell her, baby.**

**N: Tell me what?**

Laura put her hand on her belly.

**L: It’s little Natasha.**

Natasha couldn’t hide her surprise and happiness.

**N: Are you kidding? It's a girl? Oh my God, finally!!!**

Natasha stroked Laura’s belly.

**N: Hey, I think there is some child missing here.**

**C: Nate was feverish and stayed with the mother of Laura in her house.**

While Natasha gave attention to Clint and Laura, Steve approached Thor, Sif and their friends from Asgard, all armor and holding their weapons.

**S: Thor is a child's party, why they come armed?**

**Sif: You never know, Rogers.**

**S: Just be careful, ok?**

When Steve turned around, he saw Bucky coming up with Ms. Johnson and her granddaughter Juliana. Bucky hand in hand with Juliana. Bucky went to Steve and the two embraced. Bucky introduced his new girlfriend. Steve was happy to meet her.

**Ruby: And my godson, where is he?**

Steve pointed toward Sam and Ruby took James from Sam. Hill and Sam were the main godmother and godfather, while Ruby and Clint were the consecration godmother and godfather.

Steve joined again Natasha, and the two spent the afternoon with friends, celebrating the birthday of James.

It was time to sing Happy birthday now.

**Carol: Come, Natasha, be close to Steve and James.**

**N: No, I’m good.**

**Carol: We need to take a pico f you together, c’mon.**

**N: Why?**

**J: Because it’s a Family party.** **Go, Natasha, go.**

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes and stood behind the table, along with Steve who was holding James in his arms. James was very tired and fell asleep before the congratulations.

**Carol: Now a kiss.**

Natasha looked at Carol, saying no with her head.

**N: What? It's a party for children, no way.**

**S: Just a peck, baby.**

Natasha looked at Steve, and she wanted to argue with him, but he has those puppy eyes that always melt her heart. Natasha gave a  quick peck on Steve, they all celebrated and Natasha was that blushed this time.

Clint approach the table holding Francis of two years old on his arms. Thor also had Torunn 11-month-old in his arms next to the table. Francis looked at Torunn, who looked at him back. Francis smiled and Torunn smiled back. Francis is a naughty child, he grabbed one of the cupcakes on the table and threw on James face, who burst into tears.

Steve gave James to Natasha hold because she is the one who calms him down, she became and expert at it. Natasha took one cupcake that had the shield of Captain America as cover.

**N: Look, James, shield’s Dad. Right here. Look how beautiful it is. Don’t you wanna taste it?**

James had his face buried in Natasha's shoulder, he turned to look just a little and he stopped crying. He took the cupcake from Natasha's hand and buried his face again on her shoulder.

**Sam: Oh my God, I am hungry!** **I want cake. CAKE!** **CAKE! CAKE!**

Soon all the children were screaming cake.

**S: All right, all right.** **Let’s sing happy birthday. 1… 2…**

Natasha tickled James to make him laugh, but unfortunately no one sang happy birthday because a helicopter and several black cars arrived at the party right now. Several armed men got out of the cars and one of them announced on a megaphone.

**\- Steve Grant Rogers.**

Steve and Natasha looked at the scene, frowning and confuse.

**\- You're under arrest.**


	27. Chapter 27

**S: Arrest?**

**T: On what charge?**

**\- If you object against the RSA, you’re a criminal.**

**T: Must be some mistake.**

**\- There is no mistake. Please, Sir, surrender.**

Steve closed his fist angrily. Natasha took on his wrist.

**N: Steve, James. We have many children here.**

Steve looked at Natasha and James, then he looked at all those kids, if he react now, he would put everyone at risk.

Tony looked around trying to find Iara Swan, but he didn’t see her, or anyone of the RSA that he knows. Tony began to suspect it was some hoax, no one warned him about this operation.

Some civilians present at the party ran scared. Steve walked to the car with his hands raised, he was going to surrender to not cause panic.

The problem was when the guard put a handcuff on his wrist, and the other guards walked toward the guests. One of the guards grabbed Lila Barton, who started screaming. Clint put Francis on the floor near Laura and ran towards the guard and punched him in the face.

**T: What are you doing???**

**\- We have orders to bring these children to protect themselves from them.**

Two guards walk toward Natasha. Natasha put her hand on James's face and whispered that everything was fine.

Fury had just arrived by car quietly, Hill saw Fury, which indicated to her approach.

When the guard gestured to try to catch James, Natasha kicked a chair that was in front of her, making the legs of the chair break. She held the chair leg and hit one of the guards, and kicked his face, making him pass out. She held the wrist of another guard, sprained his wrist, and while he screamed in pain Natasha let go of his hand, punched the guard rib and elbowed him in the face.

Now the guards were no longer peaceful, they ran between the guests heavily armed. Natasha gave James to Hill hold him.

**N: Hill, keep him safe.**

Hill picked James in her arms, and on the way to find Fury, she saw Francis on the ground and took him too. Hill ran and tried to protect both from the shots that were being fired. Hill gave the children to Fury.

**F: I'm taking them to a safe place.**

**H: Wait, there’s more children.**

**F: There's no time, if they notice I'm here, I'm screwed! I must go.**

Hill turned to help others, but Thor was in her way. Thor was holding Torunn in his arms. Thor looked at Fury.

**Thor: Can you take her?**

Fury reached out and grabbed Torunn's arms. Fury closed the car door and ran away with the avengers children.

Thor, Sif and his friends were fighting to help others. Hill and Sam were helping, moving the people for inside the building.

Of course, Steve got rid of the shackles and was now going down on the guards.

Carol was distracted by sending the Stark twins enter the building, she was shot on her shoulder.

Jessica had scaled the wall of the avengers building and she was shooting her pheromones, which cause feelings of fear, from the top of the building on the guards.

When Jess saw Carol getting shot, she despaired and launched a web on her body, preventing her body from hit the ground and lifted her to the roof.

On the roof, Jessica sat up and let the head of Carol on her lap. Carol has a very strong muscle structure and high strength, she was still conscious. Jessica tried to calm herself in order to help Carol, but Carol ended up being the one who was helping Jessica.

**Carol: Hey...**

Carol opened her eyes and reached for Jessica's face. She removed Jessica’s hair from her eyes to look in her eyes.

**Carol: I don’t know why you wear that mask, your eyes are so beautiful.**

Carol began to cough and some blood came out of her mouth. Jessica was crying, while she stroked Carol’s face.

**J: Hush...**

**Carol: We have a party tonight.**

**J: Yes, we do but don’t worry about it.**

**Carol: I will not let you down.**

**J: I know you won’t.**

Jessica sighed as she watched Karol roll her eyes with pain.

**J: Carol? I… I have to say that I didn’t have much in this life, everything, everyone was passenger because I’ve been always running town from town, and you was my first home after I left my home. You are my best friend.**

Now Jessica was crying even more. Carol struggled to keep her eyes open.

**Carol: Don’t go lesbian on me right now.**

Carol laughed and made Jessica laugh too.

**J: I'll get help, hold on.**

Jessica was going to get up, but Carol held her hand.

**Carol: I love you too, Jess.**

Jessica looked into her eyes and smiled.

**J: Who is the lesbian now?**

Jessica left her there to look for help.

Tony finally arrived with his armor, and helped them won that battle. The guards who survived retreated.

Thor grabbed Tony by the neck.

**Thor: That's on you!**

**T: No, I swear.** **I didn’t know about any of this.**

Natasha looked around, looking for James. She ran to Hill.

**N: Where's James?**

**H: It's safe, he is okay, he’s with Fury.**

**C: Have you seen Francis?**

**H: He is with Fury too.**

Laura was screaming desperately, what caught everyone's attention. Clint looked petrified when he saw her wife holding the body of the little Lila and she was stroking the hair of their older son Cooper, but Cooper wasn’t breathing too. Laura looked at Clint, crying.

**L: They killed our babies!**

Clint knelt on the floor, weakened by the scene. Natasha was shaking in shock, watching Lila dead in his mother's arms and Cooper lifeless beside her.

The other Avengers were silent too, and these were not the only deaths caused by this attack of "government." Ruby to defend her granddaughter of one of the shots, threw herself in front of her, she died instantly.

There is nothing that describes the sadness that all the Avengers were feeling at that moment, there’s not even how to describe the pain that Laura and Clint are feeling right now. They had just gone out for fun. Lila was so sweet, so gentle, even this morning, Lila was picking daisies, to make four wreaths, one she said it was her, one to her mother, another to her little sister and the other was for Natasha.

Clint was remembering the last conversation he had with Lila that morning...

**_Lila: Daddy, Daddy._ **

**_C: What girl? Always running._ **

**_Lila: Dad, if the other baby arrive, will I still be a princess?_ **

**_C: You will be a queen._ **

_Lila smiled with her eyes shining._

**_Lila: But I have no crown._ **

**_C: Well, then make one. But you know what? For me, you are a queen, with or without a crown. And I am your eternal subject. A subject who loves to tickle._ **

**_Lila: No, Daddy, stop. Stooop._ **

_Lila was being attacked by a lot of tickling that Clint was doing on her._

...

Steve rubbed his face, trying to wake up from this nightmare. Thor set Tony free after seeing Clint’s kids dead. Tony couldn’t react, he just activated the armor to get out of there as quickly as possible. He didn’t even check Pepper and his twins. He is selfish? Yes, he is but Tony was terrified at the thought of his children could be injured or dead too, so he fled to not see the. But Pepper and the twins were fine, thanks to Carol.

Clint will never forgive Tony for it. But the truth is that it wasn’t Tony’s fault or the government actually. Baron Zemo is the one responsible for this attack.

Baron Zemo is the son of the first Baron Zemo, who was killed by the hands of Steve Rogers at the time of the 2nd World War.

Incredibly shrewd and strategic, Zemo already knew about the RSA, and he knew that the Avengers were divided and to incite a war between the Avengers and the Government, he decided to make this attack. He made his servents use cars and clothing as the Government, to not arouse suspicion and now, Baron Zemo will have the war he wanted. **The Civil War begins now**.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

A few hours later, the bodies of Cooper, Lila, and Ruby were collected for examination. It was very difficult to watch Laura, clinging to the children, and Clint having to make her drop them to the examiners take the bodies.

Natasha was still standing in the same place, with a completely blank look, she cried no more, but she also was not there anymore.

After Steve help put Laura and Clint in a car, he walked to Natasha. He noted that her expression was blank, like the time when they went to the first missions together. She had no emotion in her eyes now, Steve was worried. He put his hand on her back.

At that time, Natasha seems to have been brutally taken away from her thoughts, she almost choked, it was like she was not even breathing. Her lips trembled and she blinked nervously.

**S: Natasha?**

Natasha heard her name pronounced and closed her eyes tightly, as if trying to erase the last hours of her mind.

**S: How are you? Natasha?**

Natasha opened her eyes, but she couldn’t even see anything. Gradually her consciousness returned.

**S: Natasha? Say something, please.**

**N: James?**

**S: Fury is with him.**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: I want my son.**

**S: You'd better not see him in that state.**

**N: I want my son!**

**S: Nat, you'll scare him like that.**

Natasha closed her eyes and her legs buckled. Steve picked her up before she fell.

**N: Ruby...**

**S: I know. I'll take you home. Everything is gonna be fine.**

**N: James...**

**S: Hill and Sam will stay with him. Just try to rest now, I got you.**

Steve carried Natasha in his arms to the car, she fell asleep and only woke up the next day, in the apartment of Steve.

When Natasha opened her eyes, she saw Steve sitting with his back to her, his head down. Steve didn’t sleep all night recalling the horrors of the previous day.

**N: Steve.**

**S: Tell me that's not true.**

**N: What?**

**S: You're helping Stark and RSA. You collaborated with all that happened?**

Natasha was in shock to hear Steve mention about the RSA, How did he found out about it? And she had not even denying, because it was true.

**S: Won’t you deny? You will not even try to lie to me?**

Steve stood up and looked at Natasha, who was looking down. Steve made negative with his head, he was so disappointed, he was feeling betrayed and stupid for trusting her so much.

**S: Lila’s blood is in your hands.**

Natasha now raised her head and looked at him. How can he say something like that to her? She loved Lila so much.

**S: Cooper’s and Ruby’s too.**

**N: I didn’t know, Steve, I...**

**S: It could have been James instead of Lila. Why did you tell me?**

**N: I couldn’t, you wouldn’t understand.**

**S: You should have tried.**

**N: I tried! I said we should get away from here. I told you to back off.**

**S: Look at what you did, Natasha...**

Natasha went silent again, looking down. Steve wouldn’t let her explain, he was afraid to hear her explanations, believe her and then she trick him again. For Steve, it’s the end of line. Enough of so many people lying to him.

Steve took the keys and his jacket.

**S: I'm going to the funeral.**

**N: I'm going too.**

**S: No, you will not.**

Natasha looked at Steve, not understanding him.

**S: Clint doesn’t want you there.**

**N: Why?**

**S: He was the one who called me early in the morning to say he investigated and found out who was working for the RSA and Tony Stark.**

Great day! After all, Clint hates and blames Natasha for the death of his children and Steve is also blaming her, and they are all right, although she didn’t know about that attack. SHIELD pressing her on one side, Stark on other side and Steve on another.

Natasha sat down, then she knelt on the bed. She was nervous, with remorse, sad and she wanted Steve’s protection and love. She needs him so much right now. She looked at him one more time.

**N: Steve.**

**S: I trusted you and you let me down. I can’t do this anymore.**

**N: What? Are you breaking up with me?**

Steve said nothing, he left the apartament.

...

Natasha called Sam and asked about James. Sam told her that he didn’t stay with James, but Maria did. Natasha then called Hill.

**H: Nat.**

**N: Tell me where are you. I’m going to pick James.**

**H: I'm on the way to SHIELD. But James is not with me.**

**N: Why not?**

**H: Fury.**

**N: Hill? Is he ok?**

**H: Yes, he is. Don’t worry. Natasha, you can’t stay with James.**

**N: What? What you mean? Hill I want my son right now.**

**H: Natasha, meet me at SHIELD in 2 hours.**

Hill hung up, leaving Natasha desperate. She got ready as fast as she could and went to SHIELD.

...

After the funeral, Steve returned home, and didn’t see Natasha or James. He called Natasha to know where James was, and Natasha asked him to meet her at SHIELD.

When Natasha arrived at SHIELD, she was ready to pick a fight, but Fury soothed. He took her to a meeting room with a large table with chairs. Natasha entered the empty room and looked at Fury.

**F: He's here.**

Fury opened another door and in this room, Natasha met James, Torunn and Francis, to Jemma and Fitz care.

Natasha ran to James and hugged him tightly. It was the only comfort she had after all. At least James don’t hate her now like everybody else.

**F: We need to talk. Come.**

Natasha took James in her arms and left the room with him. She sat in one of the chairs, and stroked the back of James.

**N: What the hell was that yesterday, Fury?**

**F: Natasha, I'm as surprised as you.**

**N: You didn’t know? Fury, please.**

**F: No, I called the government and they claim they didn’t order any attack yesterday, but that Rogers' imprisonment was decreed in anyway.**

**N: Do you believe them?**

**F: I don’t know, Romanoff. I called you here because this fight will be worse than I thought. You don’t want your child involved.**

Natasha frowned and looked Fury, waiting for him to reveal his intentions.

**F: We have to keep them protected. The children of the Avengers were the main target last night. I don’t know the real intent of the government, but they probably want your children so they can manipulate you all.**

**N: Are you trying to take Jake from me?**

**F: I want to save his life. I won’t do anything you don’t want. Everyone must to agree.**

**N: Everyone?**

**F: I will not only take your child.**

Hill knocked.

**H: They’re here, sir.**

**F: Make they come inside.**

Natasha turned to see who it was, and saw Steve, Thor and Clint entering the meeting room. Clint sat down, and didn’t look at Natasha.

Steve approached her, just to get James on his lap and sat on two seats away.

Hill brought Francis and Torunn to their parents.

Fury, first heard all the speech of Steve about the RSA, that everything that was going on was their fault, that everything could have been avoided, and Steve said he would fight against the government, against SHIELD and against Stark to overthrow the RSA. Clint supported Captain, he said that the death of his children would not be in vain and he finally looked at Natasha, only to accuse her with that look.

**F: I know that. And, no matter how many times I repeat here that I didn’t know about yesterday's attack, you won’t believe.**

**C: You're damn right.**

**F: You know that means war. It's going to get ugly around here, and you won’t want your children present in the midst of it, they will always be the first to be affected because they are more fragile.**

**C: Spit it out, Fury. Do you want to hide them?**

Fury nodded.

**C: Where?**

**F: Africa.**

**N: Africa? Do you want to send my son to the other side of the ocean?**

**F: Yes.**

**N: Forget it.**

**F: Do you want him to be safe or not?**

Natasha sighed and shook her head.

**N: We'll find a way.**

**S: Which way?**

Natasha looked in disgust to Steve.

**N: You want to stay away from him?**

**S: Of course not, but how do we protect him here, Natasha?**

**N: We can hide him. On a farm, like Clint did with his family.**

**F: Too risky, you know that. They already know where Clint’s farm is.**

**C: Okay. I agree.**

Everyone looked at Clint, surprised. The expected was he didn’t want to get away from his children who survived, but Clint was completely lucid and used his good sense.

**C: The more distant, safer.**

**N: James will stay with me.**

**S: Natasha…**

Natasha punched the table and screamed.

**N: James stays with me!!!**

**S: The decision is not only yours.**

Natasha got up and walked toward Steve and looked at him with a threatening tone.

**S: He’s not just your son.**

James was startled by the shouting and began to cry. Natasha picked James and tried to calm him shaking him slightly. Natasha knew, deep down, what was best for James, but she didn’t want to lose him now. She lost Lila, Cooper and Ruby. Steve break up with her. Clint hates her now. Everything was falling apart for Natasha and now they want to take her only son.

Natasha went to a corner of the room and hugged James tightly, she cried in silent so no one would notice.

Steve came up behind her.

**S: I don’t want to get away from him too, Natasha. I know how much you love him and I know that you’ll take the right decision.**

**N: That could take years.**

Steve noticed now that she was crying.

**S: What?**

**N: This war.**

**S: I know. We have to do the best for him.**

Natasha nodded.

**Thor: The sons of Stark?**

**F: I've talked with Pepper and Tony, but they decided to send them elsewhere. Pepper will go along with the twins.**

**N: Who will take care of them there in Africa?**

**H: I will.**

**N: You? You don’t even like children.**

**H: True, I really don’t, but I will protect them with my life, you know that.**

**N: They need more than that, they are so young. They’re just babies.**

**F: Don’t worry, they will be in a village called Wakanda, with a friend of mine. His wife is very kind and she is used to taking care of children, she worked for many years in a special school. Children will be well treated, I’m sure.**

**S: What friend?**

**F: You don’t know him, but his name is T'Challa, and he is reliable.**

Hill received a mobile message.

**H: Sir, it’s all set.**

Natasha looked frightened now.

**N: Wait… Will you take them now?**

Natasha began to despair and she couldn’t release James, his little arms were marked up by her fingers.

**S: Natasha.**

**N: I can’t!**

Natasha began to feel short of breath.

**S: It‘s necessary. Give me him.**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**N: No, Steve. I can’t stay away from him.**

Some agents of SHIELD entered the room.

**F: Get him.**

One of the agents approached Natasha and she immediately attacked him.

**F: Natasha!**

**S: Fury! Tell them to back off! Let me deal with her.**

**F: Stand down.**

Steve touched the back of Natasha.

**S: You need to let him go. It's for his own good.**

Steve noted that James was scared and he was crying again.

**S: Look at him. You're scaring him, Nat.**

Natasha looked at James and Steve took the gap to grab him from her lap and handed James to Maria Hill, who moved to exit the room fast. Steve couldn’t even say goodbye properly to his son. If he didn’t do it, Natasha would not let James go. Natasha was furious.

**N: No! You son of a...**

Natasha tried to chase James, but Steve held her holding her waist and he tried to hug her, what made Natasha angrier. She pushed him and slapped his face hard.

**N: Don’t touch me. Ever again!**

James was the best thing that Natasha had done in her life. She left SHIELD’s building before she could made the mistake of abducting James back.

The strange part of this whole thing was that Thor could have take Torunn to Asgard, but he insisted Fury to took his daughter also for Africa.

And that’s how the children of the Avengers were to Wakanda.


	29. Chapter 29

Steve was very upset with Natasha, but he couldn’t help but be worried after her reaction. He loves her very much and see her suffering like that, hurts him too. He excused himself and left the room in search of her. As he left, he ran into someone unexpected.

Sharon Carter. Sharon was back, Steve didn’t know if he should greet her or ignore her presence, she probably would slap him. Steve was standing there in front of her, speechless.

**Sharon: Captain.**

**S: Sharon.**

**Sharon: How are you?**

**S: Fine.**

**Sharon: Somebody must already said that you are a terrible liar. I know what happened.**

**S: How are you?**

Sharon: I needed a time after Peggy’s death, a time to know myself better me.

**S: You look better.**

**Sharon: And I am. I have to go. See you around.**

Sharon smiled and left him, Steve left the building searching for Natasha.

...

Natasha went to Steve's apartment, she was furious. She ran up the stairs, grabbed a suitcase in the closet of Steve, took absolutely everything she had in his apartment. Now she wants to hurt him too, if he was not a man to break up with her right, she is a woman to do so.

Natasha left the apartment, and for her surprise, in the Ruby’s floor, Juliana and Bucky were coming out of the Ruby’s apartment. Natasha was upset and embarrassed, she looked at them and did not greet them. She ran down stairs, got in the car and drive away from there.

Natasha didn’t notice that across the street, a guy wearing a long coat and hat watched her all the time. Anger distracted her senses.

**\- I found her. I'm going after her.**

The man said through his listening-in on his wrist. The man was passing informations to Baron Zemo.

Baron Zemo had his hideout in the city's sewers, so he wouldn’t arouse suspicion. Baron Zemo walked to his partner and smiled at him.

**\- The attack came to nothing. They are not fighting each other.**

**B.Z: That’s what you think.**

**\- But we need the fight to get physical.**

**B.Z: You can sort another attack, this time attack the government. Make it look like it was the Avengers.**

**\- Understood.**

The man gave a sinister smile and left. The man went to the hospital where Carol was hospitalized, he knew that Jessica and Carol were very close friends. The man arrived at the hospital and he was passing through reception, without speaking to anyone. The receptionist ran to him.

**\- Sir, sir, you need to identify.**

The man just turned to her and smiled.

**\- Sorry, Dr. Brown, I-I… didn’t recognize you.**

The man just smiled and continued down the hall. Upon arriving at Carol's room, he saw that only Jessica was with Carol. Carol was asleep. He walked over and Jessica got up as soon as she realized his presence.

**\- Forgive me.**

**J: Are you lost, sir?**

**\- Actually, I came here to remind you to forget.**

Jessica looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not understanding his words. Jessica felt a slight headache, she closed her eyes and when she opened again, her eyes were static, totally empty of emotions. Jessica was not there anymore.

**\- You know what to do.**

Jessica nodded and left the hospital. The man was laughing to himself and looked at Carol. He withdrew from the hospital.

Today, the vice president of the United States is visiting a school, and he was heavily escorted by the Secret Service. Jessica waited for his visit at the school ended. There was a large concentration of people in front of the school, waiting to see the vice president. Jessica climbed a building and watched the school and crowd from the top of the building.

Half an hour later, the guards of the vice president were coming out from the school and soon after the vice president. The population greeted him with flags and clapping hands. The vice president smiled and he waved back to the people.

Jessica had a special suit that allows her to fly for a short time, after that she has to throw webs to stay in the air. She jumped out of the building and opened her arms and she flied over the crowd.

The secret service saw her and immediately covered the vice president and pointed their guns at her. The population began to run into despair, only the curious reporters were around yet, and one of the reporters were Peter Parker.

Jessica has launched a web on the second floor of the school, and her body flew straight on the guards, knocking six at once. She posed in squatting ground, threw her long black hair back and raised her hand in the direction of the guards around the vice president, she released her pheromones and the guards started running very scared. Jessica’s pheromones has this effect on people, it make humans feel a terrible and insane fear of anything around them. Jessica approached the vice president, who was trying to protect himself, leaning on the wall.

Jessica raised her hand toward the vice presidente and a green light formed around her hand, she manages to gather bioelectrical energy around her hand, enough to kill a person.

Peter Parker recognized Jessica and he didn’t understand the attack, but he needed to defend the vice president. He removed his glasses and tore his clothes, his uniform of Spider-Man was already underneath. He launched a web on the building of the school and used it as a support so he could fly and grab Jessica. Jessica ended up shooting the school gate.

Peter carried Jessica through the buildings and she lost consciousness. Peter landed on one of the roofs, where no one could see them.

He shook her and Jessica opened her eyes. Now Jessica was back to being herself.

**J: Peter?**

**P: Jess? What happened?**

Jessica frowned and looked around

**J: You brought me here why?**

**P: You were about to kill the vice president.**

**J: What?**

**P: I stopped you. Why did you do it?**

**J: I did not. Oh God, my head hurts.**

**P: God better we go to the Avengers base.**

**J: No. Wait. I, my self tried to kill the Vice President?**

**P: Yes.**

**J: My God. They will never forgive me for that.**

**P: But something happened to you, lets go to the avengers base, they will know what to do. Steve will help.**

**J: He can’t help me, I made everything worse for this war now. I have a past. You can’t understand.**

**P: Jessica, but what you wanna do?**

**J: Disappear.**

...

Steve arrived at the apartment, and he noticed that Natasha had taken all her things. Steve sighed, but he won’t go after her, she is the one who should apologize.

Sam called on Steve’s cellphone.

**S: Sam.**

**Sam: Dude, turn on the TV.**

Steve walked to the living room and turned on the TV. It was showing the attack of the Spider Woman on the Vice President, and then the speech of US President saying that this attack was a clear statement of the Avengers against the US government, and it would not be tolerated. He also said that the Avengers don’t care for the population, showing how the Avengers attacked a school in broad daylight and putting young American citizens at risk. The president also added: "The US government will not bow to people who has super powers and if it is war what they want, war they will have."

Steve turned off the news, he dropped the phone and sat down on the couch. He put his hands on his head.

An hour later Bucky knocked on Steve’s door, Steve opened the door.

**B: Have you saw the news?**

**S: I have.**

**B: We have to go to Avengers Base. Where is Natasha?**

**S: I don’t know. Where is Jessica?**

**B: I don’t know, nobody knows where she is or why she did this. Steve, lets move.**

Steve picked up his shield and left the apartment with Bucky.

When they arrived at the Avengers Base, the avengers were discussing and arguing with each other, some of them are calling Jessica a traitor, while Peter Parker and other defended Jessica. Natasha didn’t show up.

Carol approached Steve, she was crying.

**Carol: How could she do something like that?**

**S: Easy, Carol, we don’t know what happened.**

**Carol: Peter said she didn’t know what she was doing, that’s the only explanation for that, right?**

**S: I don’t know, Carol. We have to find her first, and you should be at the hospital. Go rest.**

**Carol: No, Steve, don’t make me go.**

Steve argued with her, but the room was taken by a huge silence when Tony Stark had the audacity to come in.

**S: You are not welcome here.**

**T: Look, I didn’t know anything about that attack to the avengers that day, I told a billion times, you can stop with the drama. But worse that the government has attacked us is you attacking them back.**

**S: I did’t attack back.**

**T: That thing with Jessica was what?**

**S: I haven’t commanded that, we are all surprised.**

**T: I know. Anyway, where is she? I came to arrest her.**

**S: She's not here and Jessica is not guilty unless someone proves otherwise. We need to hear her reasons and you know that no one knows her real identity.**

**T: Oh, but they will because I’m gonna tell them. She tried to kill a man.**

**S: Tony!**

Steve closed his fist tight.

**S: You won’t say a damn thing, you know that her past would keep her in jail forever and you know she is innocent.**

**T: Try to stop me or just watch me.**

Well, now Tony crossed all limits and Steve was already stressed over Natasha, his son going away, the RSA and Clint’s children deaths. Steve only grabbed Tony's shoulder to make him turn around, but Tony became defensive, and tried to pull his hand away, so Steve punched his chin. Tony flew away and when he got up, his mouth was bleeding. He stared at Steve with hate, but Steve showed no remorse.

**S: Put on your suit, let's make this fight be fair.**

**T: If you insist...**

Tony just raised his arms and opened his hands.

**T: Come on, come on.**

The armor of Iron Man came through the window, breaking the glass. People run to protected themselves from shrapnel. The armor landed next to Tony, opened like a door and Tony entered.

**T: Lets do this, grandpa.**

**Sam: Steve, are you two going to fight here? For real?**

**S: Move away, Sam.**

**Sam: That's madness, man.**

Iron Man came flying toward Steve with all strength and speed, Steve put the shield in front to soften the impact, but Steve didn’t expect to be thrown back like that when Tony hit the shield and he ended up dropping the shield with the impact . The truth is that Tony always enhances his armor and increasingly become more powerful.

Tony pointed his palm for Steve and a bright light was made around the hand of the Iron Man suit, Tony shot, but Steve rolled off the stage in time. The Avengers moved to the back of the auditorium to watch.

Steve saw his shield behind some seat rows, he got up and ran over the chairs, while Tony tried to hit him again. On the last shot, Tony hit very close to Steve's feet, which made him fall to the ground, but he got up and picked up his shield back.

When Steve turn to look for Tony, Steve saw the Iron Man coming towards him again, Steve put his shield in front of him, while Tony was throwing a laser against him.

Steve was walking back and feeling the heat of the laser shot, he was almost kneeling when Tony stopped firing. He stopped because Clint had fired an electrical arrow on his armor, making his armor break down.

Steve had not seen Clint firing against Tony, so he took the opportunity to take Tony’s mask off and punched him in the face hard.

Tony passed out with the hit, Clint released another arrow on the Iron Man, but the electric shock hit Tony’s body, who was already unconscious.

Rhodey had come out to seek his armor to convince Tony to leave, but when he returned, he was shocked by the scene of Steve and Clint attacking Tony at the same time. He shot Clint slightly, enough to immobilize him, then he pointed his armor to Steve.

**R: Two against one? This is not your style, Captain.**

**S: I didn’t know that Clint was attacking.**

**R: It's too cowardly. Be careful or you soon will become so violent and irrational as Tony.**

Clint stood up again now, he intended to kill Tony Stark to revenge his kids, Clint aimed his arrow at Rhodey, Steve gestured to Clint calm down.

**S: Rhodey, take Tony out here and everyone who still agree with Tony Stark is free to go too.**

Rhodey took Iron Man in his lap and looked around to see if anyone else was going to join them, apparently no one, until Vision flew to Rhodey to help carry Tony. Wanda looked at them shocked.

**W: Where are you going?**

**V: Are you not coming?**

**W: No, I'm with Cap, what's wrong with you?**

**V: The RSA is still required, Wanda. Things are not as they seem. You know it.**

**W: Tony is a bad man.**

**V: He's not bad, he is just self-centered.**

**W: Don’t do it, Vision. I’m asking you.**

Vision only looked at Wanda, who was very upset.

**V: I’m sorry, Wanda.**

...

While that, Natasha was leaving her apartment to join the other Avengers at the base, but something prevented her from reaching her destiny. Once Natasha went out of her building, a man ran into her.

Natasha frowned and looked at the man with a certain anger.

**\- Oh, I’m sorry.**

Natasha didn’t answer, she walked to move away from him and the man whispered in her ear.

 **-** **Красный** **пробуждения** **час** **(Time to wake the Red)**

Natasha froze completely when she heard those words, she closed her eyes and fainted in the arms of the mysterious man, who opened the car door that was on the sidewalk and threw her inside, running away with Natasha Romanoff.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been three days since the latest tensions between Tony and Steve, the teams were silent and Natasha still missing, but no one knows it yet. Steve is attached to his pride and didn’t look for her.

Meanwhile, Hill landed with Avengers children in Wakanda. Laura was suppose to gone along with them, but she refused to go and even didn’t allowed Francis to go to a safer place. Laura thought their kids would be safer with her and she doesn’t trust SHIELD anymore. Laura didn’t tell Clint about her and Maria Hill had no time to be discussing over it, she lamented to leave Francis and Nate behind.

There seems to be nothing but a forest in the place they landed. Hill and her pilot were in doubt whether they were in the correct location. A spear was thrown in the jet, followed by several other spears.

Hill looked into the woods, but she couldn’t see anyone, they were very well camouflaged. Hill heard a scream, which seemed to be  more like an alert. Hill saw a man dressed all in black who looked like a human black panther, moving flexibly between the tree branches. The attack stopped soon after his scream.

The man disappeared again.

**\- Vice director?**

**H: Hold still.**

Immediately after Hill pronounced the sentence, the man jumped on top of the jet, startling James, who began to cry, but Torunn wasn’t frightened, and even smiled to that man.

Hill and the pilot grabbed a gun, but Hill told him to calm down and open the door. The pilot was reluctant but followed her orders.

The man jumped out of the glass, to the rear of the jet, and came in when the door opened.

**H: T'Challa, right? Fury sent me.**

**T: I know.**

T'Challa looked at the children, then to James, who was suspicious of him. T'Challa smiled at James and James smiled back, stopping to cry.

**T: Welcome to Wakanda, lets go.**

Hill took Torunn on her lap and James accepted to go on T'Challa’s lap. Hill ordered the pilot to return to the US and report that they arrived in Wakanda.

Hill didn’t show, but she was in a bad mood, after all the place was a jungle, and she'll have to live there, in the woods, with a thousand of  animals on the loose. It was easier to handle than with Ultron than with nature.

What Hill didn’t know and she got very surprised after a long walk, almost 40 minutes walking, is that Wakanda was a big and wonderfull kingdom.  She was amazed with the city, and she is very relief that nobody is walking naked around, she was very very worried about that.

There were several houses, all white and very beautiful, and at the end of the village there was a huge palace and that's where they would live, T'Challa is king in Wakanda.

Once they entered the palace, T'Challa introduced Hill and the kids to his wife.

**T: Hill, meet my queen.**

**H: Ororo... Storm. It’s a pleasure to meet you.**

**O: I’m sorry, do we know each other?**

**H: No, but I know who you are.**

**O: SHIELD, I guess you know about everyone. And these little angels?**

Ororo took James on her lap and played with Torunn’s hair.

**H: We are very sorry for disturbing your place. Thanks for the shelter.**

**T: You’re not disturbing, they are just children and it’s good for us. My wife can practice her mother’s skills, my heir is on the way.**

**H: Azari...**

T'Challa and Ororo looked at Hill, intrigued.

**O: How do you know the name we chose?**

**H: I… don’t know, I just guessed.**

**T: She must be some kind of witch.**

James began to cry again, he started to call repeated for his mom, but he is just a baby and Hill doesn’t understand what he wants to say.

**H: Oh God, here we go again. I gave him food, bottle, I put him on my lap. What does he want?**

**O: He just wants his mama, don’t you James? Poor little thing. You two are so young to be away from your parents.**

Ororo hold James in a more protective way and stroked his back, James now was only grumbled repeating mum mum mun, till he fall asleep.

**O: I know, my love, I know. It’s okay, swettie. Everything is going to be fine.**

**T: Well, I gotta go. Ororo will introduce you to the palace.**

T'Chala withdrew. Ororo had already asked to prepare a room for James and Torunn, as they are small, they will be in the same room and have four nannies. Hill thanked a lot for the nannies, she was free to help T'Challa to take care of the village, that's what she liked to do.

…

It had been two weeks that Steve had not news about Natasha. Fury contacted him to report that James was fine, and asked Steve to tell Natasha, since he is not getting any contact with her too.

Steve warned Fury that he doesn’t see Natasha, there is two weeks, but he was going to call her. Steve called her one time earlier in the day, she didn’t answer. He called two times in the afternoon and nothing. At night he called 10 times, and she still didn’t picked up her phone. Steve decided to go in her apartment to see what was going on.

Steve knocked and no one answered. The lights were out, Steve deduced that she wasn’t at home. He didn’t want to worry about her, but now he is. Maybe she's just very angry and needed a break, Steve thought about the other fights they had and she disappeared too, but never for so long like that.

Five more days without any news or contact from Natasha. Fury was very worried about Natasha’s disappearance, Steve told Fury about the fight they had and that they had breaked up. So Fury ended up thinking she was taking a break too. It was quite her style take these "holidays" when she is very upset, but the weird part is she don’t come ask for her son and that sounds suspicious.

About Steve x Tony fight… After 1 month of the government charges, the Cap Team and the Stark Team was starting fights for any reason. If there was a task in a certain place, the government sent troops, the team captain came on the scene and soon after the team's Stark and they all forgot about the task and began to fight with each other.

Unfortunately everyone seemed to be blind with rage, because no one fulfilled their missions.

Actually, Thor and Peter Parker were the ones who were really neutral because at the time that the war explode, they were more concerned to take civilians and the wounded out from the battle.

After another three months, Steve and Fury were sure that Natasha was really missing, it’s unclear whether was on purpose or if something happened to her, but neither of them had time to think about it, because the missions seemed to have no end.

…

Baron Zemo was destroying the city and making all the teams and the government look guilty, Zemo was close to led the war out of the city. Basically the government and the Avengers fighting among themselves were doing the dirty work for him.

One of Zemo’s greatest strengths was Dr. Faustus, he can manipulate minds of a person for a while, but his powers can be extended depending on how long hei s manipulating someone's mind.

Dr. Faustus did the president announce on national television that all the avengers against the RSA are sentenced to death and he put a reward of 1 million dollars by Captain America’s head.

For money, people are capable of anything, and didn’t long till civilians also try to arrest and even kill Steve Rogers. Before a super beloved idol, the Captain America was now being hated by the people, he always defended and specially because the media were also being manipulated and showed him as the villain.

In one of the battles, which began due to an attack on a church full of people, where 4 people got shot, Steve was fighting Tony again. In a moment Steve took a glancing shot on his leg and he fell on his knees. He stand up again and look out of the church looking for the shooter, he only saw a woman getting into a black car. Her hair was red and Steve could sworn it was Natasha.

But how could be? Why? Where would she be going, with all this fuss? Probably wasn’t her. Steve blinked and he was grabbed by his neck by Iron Man. Steve was soon released when Bucky punched Iron Man’s chest with his metal arm.

Iron Man shot Bucky that was thrown away. Falcon came flying through the ceiling of the church, releasing "explosive barbs" against Tony's armor.

Outside, Clint was fighting again against Pietro, he was hiding because Pietro had already knocked him several times on the floor.

Scott Lang joined the Stark team, but he had no idea of what was going and why he was on his team, he is only there because Stark recruited him first, but he is such a big fan of Steve that if Steve said one single word, he would change for Cap’s team.

Wanda was fighting Rhodey and she is so much more powerful now, with a single gesture she made a red wave, that reach Rhodey's armor, which collapsed and broke. Rhodey was flying about 10 meters from the ground, he hit the floor and the fall made him break his leg and dislocated his shoulder.

Wanda felt someone was moving toward her from behind, and she turned her hands in the air, ready to attack. She just didn’t attack because it was Vision. He moved closer to her and looked in her eyes.

**V: This fight is not ours, Wanda.**

**W: You make it be. Are you sorry to be in Stark’s team?**

**V: He is a very proud man, he don’t like to plan and don’t share information, he’s annoying everyone on the team now.**

**W: You can still come to our side.**

**V: I decided I didn’t want teams, Wanda. I just want you.**

Wanda couldn’t help but melt with Vision’s words, she also wants him more than everything.

**W: Are you willing to go away and leave all this behind?**

**V: If you are, I am.**

Wanda consented to the head. Vision smiled and picked her up in hir arms.

**V: just like the first time.**

Vision flew away with Wanda Maximoff.

...

A month later, the city was in ruins. The civilians who could, withdraw from the city, leaving their homes and their lives behind, and the media showed only a single responsible person for all this. Steve Rogers.

Inside Baron Zemo’s hiding place, he approached Dr. Faustus.

**BZ: How is the Red Project?**

**DF: She's almost there, sir.**

**BZ: How much longer do you need, I want to start as soon as possible.**

**DF: If you start now, I’ll lose control of her in a short time.**

Doctor Faustus looked at Natasha, who was leaning against the wall, still, completely dominated by his powers.

**BZ: Shouldn’t she be tied or something? Why did you free her?**

**DF: Don’t worry. She's already under my control, sir.**

**BZ: Your control?**

**DF: Our control. Test her.**

Baron approached Natasha and looked her eyes. Natasha stared into nothing.

**BZ: Who are you?**

**N: Red Widow.**

**BZ: Who do you belong to?**

Natasha was silent and stammered before speaking.

Doctor Faustus took a high-voltage wire and pressed on her belly,  electrocuting her body., Natasha fell to the ground in pain and yet Faustus didn’t stop with the torture.

**BZ: Enough!!! I don’t want to fry her brain. We need her.**

**DF: Who do you belong?**

**N: Z…Zemo.**

**BZ: Very good. What is your main target?**

**N: Steve Rogers.**


	31. Chapter 31

It had been 11 months since the beginning of the Civil War and the Natasha’s disappearance. Each of the avengers swore they saw Natasha in some missions and battles, but no one was truly sure that it was her. At that time, both Steve and Fury were desperate, they didn’t know if she was helping the government or if they missed her so much that started to see her everywhere.

Fury had to hide Steve, because of the hatred that people was feeling against him. Steve could only go out in disguise, and very well disguised by the way. After a few weeks, SHIELD withdrew from the war, they saw no point on keeping the endless fight, losing their agents and even civilians on it. The government accused SHIELD of treason.

…

**S: Today is James birthday. He’s two years old now.**

**F: I know, I bet that they’ll make a great party for him.**

**S: Yeah... I hope.**

Fury noticed how sad Steve was.

**F: I will ask my friend to send a picture of him. Does that makes you feel better?**

**S: I guess it would help. I'm worried about his mother. My pride kept me from going after her. I was so stupid. I'm afraid it's too late now. What do you think happened to her?**

**F: She's not dead, if that's what you're suggesting.**

**S: She didn’t even showed up to get some news about James.**

**F: The way she is, she must have got her ways of getting news of him. She loves James.**

**S: I know. She hates me for let James go, I think that’s the reason she didn’t appeared anymore.**

**F: No, Natasha knows what is best for James. She may take a while but now she already realized that it was the best for him.**

Sharon entered the room and looked at Steve.

**Sharon: Ready?**

**S: Do I have another option?**

Sharon was in charge of moving Steve from a hiding place to another in the city, each time Fury felt that his position was at risk. In fact Sharon, Hunter and Bobbi were in charge of it, Bobbi spent her nights guarding Steve Rogers, taking turns with Hunter, but that night Bobbi and Hunter couldn’t spend the night with Steve.

...

When they arrived at the new hiding place...

**Sharon: You have new clothes in the closet.**

**S: Thank you.**

**Sharon: You hungry?**

**S: No, I'm fine.**

Sharon approached Steve and he looked at her. Sharon touched Steve's face, and he was a long time without a woman’s touch, the need was huge, specially today in his child's birthday, he was too sad to not allow it.

Sharon took another step toward Steve, without averting his gaze. The moment she rose a bit to reach his mouth, Steve held her wrist and pulled her hand from his face.

**S: Sharon, what are you doing?**

**Sharon: She will not come back, Steve.**

Steve frowned.

**Sharon: She left you, don’t you see? She doesn’t care, she doesn’t love you. She never did. She is like that, Steve. It’s her nature let people behind after hurting them.**

**S: Sharon, please. Not now.**

**Sharon: I'm sorry, I just think you made the wrong choice, but anyway, it's your choice. You have to know that I’ill always be here, I’d never leave you.**

Steve couldn’t respond to it, he turned and went to the bathroom, but he couldn’t deny the sense of abandonment increasing. Would Natasha leave him so unmercifully, like that? How would she be in danger if she is so smart? She lied about so many things, could she lied about loving him too?

....

In Wakanda, it was late afternoon and they were having a big party for James. Ororo was with her newborn in her arms, waiting they to finish sing Happy Birthday to James.

The party was wonderful, despite all they have already gone to sleep, James and Torunn were very excited, they both already knew to walk, or better saying, Torunn already demonstrated her ability to fly, she couldn’t go too high, tho, but she was driving all the nannies crazy while James was always stumbling, falling and crying.

The nannies were dozing exhausted, while James and Torunn were still playing in the room. Hill came in to say good night, James fell on the floor and started crying. Hill took James and Torunn on her lap and went to the balcony, where they could see a lot of stars.

**H: Stop crying, James! Do you want to see what I have here?**

Hill sat on the floor and the two sat by her side, they were very quiet now listening to her, they knew it was time to hear some history and they love to hear Maria telling the histories.

**H: Once upon a time, a group of extraordinary people. An Iron Man, a super spy, a super soldier, a super archer, a super scientist and a god.**

Hill continued.

**H: The soldier and spy fell in love and had a beautiful child with red hair and blue eyes. I think his name is....**

**J: Jay, Jay.**

**H: That's right, James.**

James smiled delighted.

**H: And this super powerful God is the father of a beautiful and brave little girl with Golding and curly hair.**

**J: To-to.**

**H: Yeah. It’s Torunn.**

Hill looked at Torunn and smiled.

**H: Your father is the most powerful god that we have seen, he has a big hammer, that only those who are worthy can lift it and he loves you very much.**

Hill looked at James.

**H: Like your father and mother. They love you very much, too. More than anything in this universe, but to protect the lives of their babies, they sent them away with an evil witch.**

**T: Maria, Maria!**

Torunn smiled.

**H: Yes, myself, Maria Hill. Wicked Witch who’s going to spank these little butts, if they’re not went to sleep right now!**

They both laughed and yawned. Hill expected them to go back to the room, but the two sat on her lap, laid their heads on her shoulder and snuggled to sleep.

**H: Hey, to bed. Hey! I am not a bed!**

They didn’t move, they just smiled and fell asleep.

**H: Do I look like a bed?**

Hill looked at them and she couldn’t help but smile at them, she was already in love with them, without realizing it.

...

Six more months passed, and the fighting decreased after the Zemo’s attacks stopped. Steve was informed of everything by Sharon and he was finding everything very quiet.

**Sharon: You hear that?**

**S: No, what?**

**Sharon: Stay here!**

Sharon drew her gun and walked out the door of a warehouse that was the new home of Rogers. As soon Sharon left, Steve heard a noise like someone falling. Steve soon deduced that they were being attacked, he grabbed his shield and walked to the door.

**S: Sharon?**

Steve whispered. He opened the door and when he looked in the hallway, Sharon was on the floor, he checked her pulse and it was normal.

**S: Who's there?**

Suddenly Steve's door slammed, what did Steve try to go back to the room. There’s no wind here, so someone slammed the door, but how? He didn’t see anyone go through it. Steve opened the door and he was startled to see a man in a strange costume and with a strange helmet.

**SL: Captain. I'm sorry to invade like that but I need to talk to you.**

**S: Who are you?**

**SL: I'm Ant-Man.**

**S: I heard you're with Tony.**

**SL: My name is Scott Lang and it's an honor to meet you sir.**

**S: What do you want? What did you do with Agent 13?**

**SL: She's okay, I promise. I came here, Captain, because you've always been my idol and fight against you, it’s simply wrong. Even more with Tony’s attitudes. No one is satisfied with his leadership, he has virtually acted alone.**

**S: So you came switch sides?**

**SL: Honestly, no. I don’t want to be on sides, but I want to help clear your name, Peter and I are working on it, we find a lot of bills that prove that the government bribed the media to paint you as a villain. We have already presented it to the people and soon you will not have to hide anymore.**

**S: Thank you. I appreciate that.**

**SL: There’s more. Clint, Sam and I have a suspicion that those who started this war was not the government, SHIELD or Stark Team.**

**S: Who then?**

**SL: Baron Zemo, witnesses and facial recognition technology indicated his presence in several parts of the city where led these missions that made us fight.**

**S: Baron Zemo is dead.**

**SL: His father yes, but no his son. We found out that his father died by your hands. We think he wants to revenge.**

**S: That would make sense.**

Steve felt a mosquito or some bug bothering him and he was trying to beat the bug at any cost.

**SL: Damn, Hope! I know you're fascinated by his muscles, but I'm here, can you respect me?**

Steve looked at Scott and was sure he was crazy, talking to no one, but Steve was stunned to see the shiny bug, stretching size in front of him and become a human being. In fact, the bug was just Hope Pym using the armor of his mother that shrank to the size of an insect.

**H: Hi, specimen!**

**S: Hi?**

Hope smiled at Steve and Scott rolled his eyes, feeling jealous.

**SL: Just one more problem, Captain.**

**S: What?**

**H: Your girl is working with Zemo.**

**SL: I was going to say that. Why did you interrupt me?**

**H: You're too winding.**

**SL: But I was going to say, it was my moment.**

**H: Don’t be such a pussy.**

**S: Wait, wait... What did you say? Natasha is what?**

Scott took his tablet and showed images of Zemo, Dr. Faustus and a redhead woman with them.  The hair was longer, but it was Natasha for sure.

**S: Can’t be!**

Scott and Hope said they had no more information. Noticing Steve’s shock, they said that not everything is what it seems like. Steve was desolate, and when he told Fury, he said that Natasha is a spy and is probably spying to get information.

A month later, Baron Zemo decided to make his last major attack. He hacked into TV’s channels and did a live broadcast, assuming all the attacks made and that everyone did exactly what he expected them to do. He said that Steve should go to an abandoned factory if he wanted to avoid his last attack and save the American people. But he stated that Steve should come alone.

**Sharon: Steve, no.**

**S: I have to go.**

Steve and Sharon at this point was already having an affair, but Steve made clear that he didn’t want to start a new relationship.

**Sharon: It's clearly a trap, Steve.**

**S: So I should hide and let him attack the civillians again?**

**Sharon: He won’t let you walk out of there, alive.** **At least let me go with you.**

**S: You heard him, he wants me to go alone. Don’t worry, ok? Just make sure James return to home, safe.**

Sharon said goodbye to Steve with a hug. Steve took his shield, climbed on the bike and headed for the old factory.

Arriving at the factory, Steve left the bike at the entrance and ran the factory’s private streets, skulking, but he saw no guards.

Up ahead there was a screen on the facade of a warehouse, Baron Zemo appeared on screen and laughed evilly, he ordered Steve to go to the warehouse number 12.

**BZ: I have a big surprise for you there.**

Steve looked at the nearest warehouse and it was number 7. He started to ran, but stopped at every corner to make sure there was no one waiting to shoot him.

Baron Zemo appeared again on a small screen on the wall behind Steve. Steve did an attack position.

**BZ: What are you waiting for? You think I'm a man who shoot at someone’s back? Didn’t you notice that there's no one here? Proceed to the 12! Now!**

Baron Zemo went off screen, Steve was suspicious, but the place was really dead. Steve took courage and ran to the warehouse 12, he held the handle of the large iron door and opened it slowly.

Steve puts his shield in front of him and went in the warehouse. There was no one inside. The warehouse was abandoned, half the roof was broken, almost all the window panes were broken too. Steve walked to the center of the warehouse and looked around. He could hear his own breathing. It was too quiet there.

Steve felt like he was tricked, it seems that Zemo lured him there, only to attack the city elsewhere. Good strategy because he fell like a fool.

Steve heard the sound of a glass bottle rolling behind him, a little further away. He turned and saw who he least expected there. Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha was wearing a black dress, tight, low-cut and short. It was Steve’s favorite dress, he bought for her and she used on many special occasions for him.

**S: Natasha?**


	32. Chapter 32

Steve and Natasha are watching each other for the last ten seconds that seemed to be minutes.

For Steve, Natasha was quite different, but it wasn’t only because the long hair that she has now, it’s her gaze and the way she moves, they were very mechanical.

Steve was really missing her and he only knew how much he missed her now, that he is facing her, he was itching to hold her in his arms, kissing those lips and never let her go, ever again.

Steve decided that he likes her hair long like that, he wanted to smell that hair right now, but Natasha looks so cold that prevented him from running towards her, but that's okay, because Natasha walked slowly toward him and she didn’t look away from his eyes as she walked. The little breeze that circulated around the warehouse, made her hair move gracefully.

Steve was breathless as he always is when Natasha stares in his eyes for more than 3 seconds. I think Steve’s heart never hit so fast like that before.

Natasha stopped in front of Steve, her body lightly touching his. Steve had his head tilted down, so he could look in her eyes, but she is so closely, he couldn’t help but stare at her lips. Gosh, Steve miss those lips so much, he could feel his mouth throbbing by the desire of kissing her.

Natasha looked at the neck and chest of Steve and then looked up into his eyes again.

Steve couldn’t wait anymore, to feel the warmth of her body, feel her breath touching his skin and do nothing, it was too much to bear. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, putting the shield to protect her back and pressed his lips against to hers.

Natasha kissed him back, she involved Steve's neck with one hand and made Steve walking back without interrupting the kiss. She leaned on him, making Steve leans his back on a bench, which was actually a treadmill for products.

Natasha took off her lips from Steve’s. Steve looked at Natasha and she has a tiny, almost imperceptible, smile on her face.

Steve took some time to realize why she was smirking that. How did he not noticed he were bleeding? Steve looked down and noticed he had been stabbed below the chest, he looked completely shocked and Natasha had an empty look.

**S: Natasha.** **Why?**

Natasha looked at him without understanding why he's talking to her, Natasha was preparing to take her weapon, but she froze when she looked deeper into Steve's eyes. She hesitated.

Steve noticed that there's something wrong with her and he lifted his hand to reach her face. When he was about to reach her face, Steve noticed that Natasha was in tears and with trembling lips.

Steve heard a shot and saw Natasha bow. She was wounded in the arm, they both looked in the direction of where the shot came and they saw Sharon with a gun.

It was enough to pull the trigger in Natasha’s mind. She kicked Steve’s neck, who fell lying on the floor.

Natasha straddled Steve and she was mad with rage, she clasped her hands on the knife and was trying to hit Steve desperately. Steve was injured and it was difficult to him to move and protect himself from Natasha blows. Steve reached out his hand trying to get his shield back, that's was when he saw Sharon pointing the gun at the head of Natasha.

**S: Sharon, no!**

It did not help, Sharon fired, but Natasha was more fast, she sprained Sharon’s, who ended up shooting at the roof.

When Sharon knelt because of the pain, Natasha stood behind her, held her chin and her forehead and Natasha was about to wring her neck, but Steve grabbed Natasha by the waist and threw her to the ground. The two rolled on the ground with the coup. Steve was in pain and couldn’t get up. Natasha went to him again and managed to stab his shoulder, she just not stabbed him anymore because Steve put the shield in front of him and with the blow, Natasha dislocated her wrist.

But the pain didn’t stop Natasha, she was used to it. She grabbed her gun again and pointed to Steve, who had no reaction, until see Sharon pointing her gun at the head of Natasha again.

Steve only had a chance because Sharon was already snapping her finger to pull the trigger, and Natasha was ready to shoot him.

Steve joined the forces he could and flew toward Natasha, he picked her up, and put the shield protecting her body from the bullet, that ricocheted off the shield and went out.

Natasha now could kill Steve, she could shoot him in the head and end this right now, but Sharon deserves to die first by trying to kill her and even prevent her from completing her mission.

Natasha pointed the gun to Sharon, Steve took on her wrist, but she fired.

Sharon was shot on the shoulder, because Steve did Natasha shot wrong. Steve got up to try to get Sharon, but Natasha has tripped on his legs, the impact of his wounds on the floor, made him cry out in pain. Natasha stepped over Steve's wound, while watching him writhe with pain.

**S: Natasha. What is going on?**

Natasha kicked his face, making him roll and stick with the bloody lip.

Natasha straddled on his stabbed chest, knowing it would hurt. She put the knife under his chin and approached her lips from his again. Instinctively she gave a peck on his lips. When she looked close is his eyes, she hesitated again.

**N: Save me. Kill me.** **Please.**

Natasha whispered about Steve's lips. Steve could see the real Natasha now.

**S: Nat...**

They both stopped when they heard the noise of the door trying to open. When Natasha looked at the figure behind the door, she knew it was Dr. Faustus, which made her return to the trance immediately.

But they were not alone there, Sharon had warned Fury that Steve went to meet Zemo and SHIELD sent reinforcements. Upon arriving, Fury faced Natasha mounted on Steve with the knife. Fury fired in her direction, but missed on purpose, it was only to scare her.

Natasha got off Steve and went out of sight in seconds.

Fury approached Steve and Sharon and called rescue for both.

When Steve woke up the next day, Fury was in his room.

**S: Natasha?**

**F: She tried to kill you.**

**S: I can’t believe. I was there but I can’t believe. What happened to her?**

Fury dragged the chair and sit.

**F: Yes, it wasn’t her. Steve, Natasha still has her mind attached to many commands from the Red Room and when this commands are applied with the correct force, has this effect, she doesn’t remember who you are, who we are, or may remember but she just can’t control herself.**

**S: What do you mean, correct force?**

Fury looked at Steve and Steve understood that they were torturing Natasha. Steve closed his fist and hit his head hard on the pillow.

**S: We have to rescue her.**

**F: Yes, I'll do my best, Cap, but I am worried about who will rescue you.**

**S: How so?**

**F: Is we didn’t showed up there, you'd be dead now. The worst part is that you weren’t even fighting back.**

**S: I will not fight her. Never.**

**F: So you will die. You must try to stay out of it. Leave it to me, I’ll do everything possible to rescue her.**

**S: It's not enough. I must go now. How’s Sharon?**

**F: She’s good! She is recovering in the next room. Steve, promise me you'll stay quiet here until I solve this.**

Steve said nothing, he would not promise what he can’t do.

**F: Look!**

Fury held his cell phone and showed Steve, the James picture on his birthday party. James was crying, but beautiful and looked strong and healthy. Steve smiled.

**F: Hill said it’s hard to picture him smiling, he cries a lot. We know who he is more like.**

**S: When you will bring him back?**

**F: When it’s safe. Well I have to go and tell Barton what's going on. Steve before you try to walk out that door and make a mess, think about James. He needs his father when he return.**

**S: So he needs his mother.**

...

**DF: You failed!**

Natasha looked scared to Dr. Faustus, she knows what punishment she will receive for not having destroyed her target.

**N: I… I can do it, sir.**

**DF: I don’t believe you! Take off that dress.**

Natasha sighed and looked at Faustus, she almost begged him to not be punished.

Dr. Faustus was turning on, his high-voltage devices, while Natasha took off the dress.

**BZ: Faustus, enough! I don’t want to fry her brain, we can still use her in many ways.**

**DF: She failed, she has to be punished.**

**BZ: She will!**

**DF: How?**

**BZ: Send your men to Africa, bring me the ear of the baby James Rogers. SHIELD thought they hid them from us. Well… Let’s see.**

**DF: Only the ear? The head would have more effect.**

**BZ: No, the head would take away any hope and motivation to accomplish the mission. Let's have a piece at a time.**

**DF: But she doesn’t remember about the child.**

**BZ: Oh yes, she does. She remember him. She reminded of Captain America. She hesitated 2 times, you saw it. If she sees the picture of her son, she will remember.**

**DF: Well remembered! I'll send my best men, sir. As for you, Red Widow, go to your cell!**

**BZ: No, she has not been punished yet.**

**DF: But sir, you said...**

**BZ: I said I didn’t want to fry her brain, but I didn’t say anything about her body.**

Baron Zemo looked at Natasha and gave a sarcastic smile.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**F: Natasha needs you.**

Fury said to Clint Barton. Fury took nearly two weeks to find Barton, he also moved away from the war, which was at the end anyway. After Baron Zemo assume the blame for the incidents, the government and the two Avengers teams stopped fighting each other. There was no point anymore.

Clint was silent, with his elbows resting on his knee and his chin on his hand. Laura was beside him, she put her hand on his shoulder, showing support to her husband.

**F: It wasn’t her fault, Barton. Zemo is the one to blame.**

**C: I have a TV, I know that.**

**F: So?**

**L: Honey, you need to forgive her.**

**C: Forgive her? I’m the one who need her forgiveness. I was too hard on her and I know she loved Lila very much, I went blind of sadness.**

**L: Nat will understand, you didn’t know, but now you need to help her.**

Four years-old Francis Barton came running into the room and looked at Fury, who looked at him seriously and raised an eyebrow.

**Francis: Hi.**

**F: Hello.**

**Francis: I do not like you, take it.**

Francis kicked Fury’s leg, who tried to grab him but Francis was very agile and ran, ignoring Laura’s screams.

**F: SON OF A FUCKI...**

Fury decided not finish the sentence.

Clint stood up and reached his hand for Fury.

**C: Let's rescue Natasha.**

Fury shook hands with Clint.

**L: But first, honey you have to change little Natasha’s diaper.**

**F: You named her after Nat?**

**C: A promise is a debt.**

...

Six more months passed, and there was no news on BZ (Baron Zemo) and Natasha, the city was already beginning to be rebuilt and peace seemed to be restored. US President personally apologized to Steve Rogers, and remade his image of hero to society. The president signed a term that made the RSA optional, the heroes who refuse to sign it the RSA, would no longer be considered criminals. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are in peace with each other and shook hands on national television.

...

Meanwhile, BZ entered the room where he kept Natasha locked. Natasha was lying on the ground, she no longer looked human. Her body covered with wounds, some healed, other still healing.

**BZ: My little Red, I have a surprise for you.**

Natasha didn’t move and didn’t even look at him.

BZ approached Natasha, crouched next to her and held out a tablet with a picture of  baby James.

**BZ: Don’t you want to see your son?**

Natasha didn’t even look at the pictures, she was staring the floor. Zemo grabbed her hair and made her lift her head and look at the picture.

At first, Natasha shows no reaction, so she looked as if she saw only a wall. Then she began to notice the baby's features and felt her heart sink, she tried to say something but she couldn’t.

Zemo stroked her hair and looked at her.

**BZ: See? I can be good too.**

Zemo hung up the tablet and Natasha despaired, she wanted to keep looking, she didn’t know exactly that the baby was her son, she just knew that she feels something for that child.

**BZ: Do you want more? It's all right. Just behave, take a bath, go back to be a lady and you will see him.**

Natasha looked at Zemo, who still caresses her hair. Natasha was with no human contact, so that affection was more than comforting to her.

**BZ: Will you be a good girl?**

Natasha consented to the head.

**BZ: Come.**

Zemo let her out of that room and put her in a room with a bed and bathroom, he spread photos of James around the room and that brought joy Natasha’s heart.

Zemo now treated her like a daughter, bought her new clothes, fed her well, let her see James photos already bigger, he is now 3 years old and he looks a lot like her, only his eyes reminded Steve, but she still didn’t recognize him as her son, but she loved him immensely just to see his photos.

Zemo hacked into SHIELD system and discovered James location. All the photos that Hill sent to SHIELD, Zemo also received.

...

**H: Torunn, go down here right now!**

Torunn scowled and flew off the shelf to Hill.

**H: Where's James?**

**T: Napping.**

**H: Till now? Really? Go to your nanny to eat.**

**E: Not hungry.**

**H: I did not ask if you're hungry, I told you to go eat.**

**T: But Maria...**

**H: Torunn, I'll count to three!** **1... 2...**

Torunn got angry and went to the kitchen.

Hill went to James' room. When she entered, she saw James sleeping across the bed, his legs hanging out of bed.

Hill came up and shouted.

**H: JAMES!**

James rolled his eyes and looked to Hill, feeling frightened, he immediately began to cry.

**H: Cut the drama! Leave it to Aunt Ororo or your nannies, I don’t care, you know that.**

James was still crying.

**H: James Rogers, stop it, right now!**

James swallowed and bit his lip, he didn’t even have tears in hiseyes, it was a fake crying. Hill knows him very well.

**H: To the kitchen now!**

James reached for Hill, wanting her lap. Hill rolled her eyes and frowned.

**H: James you know how to walk! Use your legs.**

James was still with his arms raised.

**H: It's no use, I will not catch you. Go!**

James would not budge, Hill huffed and picked him up.

**H: You’re just like your father, but I don’t know from where allthis laziness came from.**

Hill took James to the kitchen, she sat him beside Torunn that was already eating alone, making a mess, by the way.

James though that the spoon that Torunn was using was his and began to cry demanding the spoon.

**H: Okay, they're all yours. Resolve this.**

**\- Mrs. Hill, there was a protocol of breakage. T'Challa requested your presence in the control center.**

Hill looked at the guard and consented to the head.

**H: Take the kids to queen’s room and do not leave there.**

**J: Hunger.**

**H: Take their food to the room. Now!**

Hill spoke with the nannies.

**H: I want more guards at Queen's bedroom.**

Now Hill addressed to the guard, who saluted and went out to arrange more guards.

The nannies took James and Torunn for Ororo room.

Torunn was flying around the room, while James watched Ororo breastfeeding Azari.

**J: Baby!**

**O: Yes, James.** **This is Azari.**

**J: Zali.**

**O: Yeah. That’s right**

Ororo smiled at James. Torunn hit a lamp which luckily didn’t break and didn’t hurt her.

**O: Get off of there, Torunn. What I said about flying so high?**

**T: Sorry.**

**O: Come and sit here.**

After 3 hours, Hill entered the room and told that it had been a false alarm and that the children could return to their rooms.

James and Torunn had each their own room, but ended up sleeping in the room of one anote, because they’re always playing together until get exhausted.

Now each one had a nanny, but at night, only one stayed to take care of them. The nanny waited the two finish watching The Lion King for the umpteenth time, to put them on bed.

After put them on bed, she watched them for 30 minutes and heard a knock at the door. It was one of the palace guards. They were secretly dating, so every night they wait everybody sleep to sneak out to date.

The nanny looked at the children and thought there would not have any problem leaving them alone. She went out of the room to date.

Hill knew very well that the nanny usually escapes, so she always goes to check on the kids. An hour later, Hill entered the Torunn room and didn’t see them, then she deduced that they would be in James Room.

Hill opened the James's bedroom door slowly and watched Torunn in bed, but she was surprised by the absence of baby James. She walked in and looked in the bathroom, looked under the bed and called his name down to not wake Torunn. Hill looked at the large balcony and saw that the door was open. If there's one thing that the nanny always do is lock the doors to the balcony access.

Hill felt her heart speed up and went to the balcony running, she looked around and saw no one, which was odd because it was to have one guard outside to watch the children’s. The guard who was missing there is just the nanny’s boyfriend, but Hill didn’t know that.

Hill checked Torunn’s room again, and nothing. She came to the hall of the palace and didn’t realize she was about to cry of concern. She put her hands on her head, trying to figure out what happened, and if the false alarm earlier, was not false and she ignored without having investigated further. What about now? Where James R. Rogers is?

...

Baron Zemo went to Natasha's room in the morning. He woke her up and said he had one more surprise for her.

Natasha looked at him, waiting to know what it was.

BZ handed a white envelope, with bloodstain on it to her.

Natasha didn’t understand anything, she looked at him wanting explanations.

**BZ: Open it.**

Natasha opened the envelope and when she looked what it was inside, she opened her eyes and dropped the envelope, that fell to the ground. Her hands started to shook.

BZ stroked her arm, Natasha cringed and couldn’t stop shaking.

**BZ: Do you know who this belongs to?**

Natasha was with dilated nostrils and rapid breathing. Zemo picked up the envelope and the contents fell on her bedroom floor. A child's little ears cut off, bloodied.

**BZ: We have him, Natasha. We need to save him, we need to protect James so he doesn’t get hurt anymore. Will you help James?**

Natasha just nodded.

**BZ: You like him, don’t you? You love him, don’t you?**

Natasha nodded again.

**BZ: To protect James, you can’t fail in your mission this time. Do you remember what is your mission?**

Natasha agreed with her head, she was still in shock.

**BZ: Who you must to eliminate to protect James?**

**N: Steve.**

**BZ: Steve what?**

**N: Rogers. Steve Rogers!**

Baron Zemo smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not so bad, I promise you.


	34. Chapter 34

Hill began to control herself and try to think how to rescue James,  but rescue James from what? She didn’t know what had happened. Anyway how she lost James like that? Her mission was simple, keep the children alive.

Hill wondered how she would tell Natasha, that she had lost her son, it was better for Hill disappear from the face of the earth.

H: Okay, Maria. Think! First of all, I must warn T'Challa. I can’t waste time with nervousness, I need to act, is he gone 1 hour? It must be, then he is not that far from the palace. I will rescue James.

Maria went to the King’s room and knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so Maria hit more often and stronger. T'Challa opened the door and looked at Maria, indignantly.

**H: We have a problem, I don’t know how it happened. I...**

**TC: Calm down, what happened?**

**H: I lost James!**

Hill was shaking.

**TC: What are you talking about?**

**H: He should be in the room with Torunn and when I went to check them both, he was gone! The nanny wasn’t there, the balcony door was open, somebody took James. We have to go after him.**

**Ororo: Honey, who is it?**

**TC: Hill. She thinks she lost James.**

**O: But James is right here.**

Hill's eyes widened and she broke into the room, leaving T'Challa again indignantly.

**H: JAMES!**

James was fast asleep in bed with the queen.

**H: B-b-but what!? How did he get here?**

**O: He came walking and asked to sleep with me, he is very needy, Hill. I allowed, I didn’t warn you, because I thought you were asleep.**

**H: He scared me to death! I thought… I thought…**

**TC: No one gets in Wakanda without my knowledge. I said they would be safe here and my word is law. Today they tried in fact, to invade the city, but we hold them before.**

**H: Oh my God, so they know the location of the children! We have to get them out of here.**

**TC: Did not you hear what I said? They are safe here. After all I protect them as if they were my son and daughter.**

**H: Can I... Can I take him to his room?**

Ororo was afraid to wake James, but Hill wouldn’t leave their room without him, she was too nervous.

**O: You can pick him up.**

Hill came up and took James in her arms, with some difficulty, because now he weighs much more than before. She pressed James against herself, to make sure that he was really there and safe.

**TC: Great, now I can sleep in my own bed. Who ever heard of a king sleeping in a couch!**

Hill retired and took James back to his room. She placed him beside Torunn. Hill went to the balcony to close the door, but she saw in the darkness of the forest what appeared to be a mirror. The mirror movements left no doubt that it was someone she knew, it’s an old code used by SHIELD. Hill looked at the children sleeping and decided to investigate.

Once Hill went into the forest, she felt a shadow behind her. She turned ready to shoot, which prevented it was the shock of seeing a familiar face.

**H: Sam!**

**Sam: Good to see you too.**

Hill was immediately suspicious of Sam. What the hell is he doing in Africa in the middle of the war? How did he managed to note be noticed by Wakanda’s strong security? Hill looked at him serious.

**Sam: I traveled for 14 hours just to see you and that's how you welcomes me? With this ice gaze?**

Hill's eyes narrowed.

**H: Are you on a mission? Fury sent you? Steve sent you?**

**Sam: No, I came for you.**

**H: Cut the lovely talk. Who sent you here? What happened?**

**Sam: It's so hard to believe that I have come for you and only for you?**

**H: Who does something stupid like that for someone?**

**Sam: I do, apparently.**

**H: You're an idiot, then.**

**Sam: I think so, even more  because I thought you would be happy to see me. Anyway, it was a stupid idea of a stupid man, in love with this amazing woman.**

Hill relaxed her facial features to hear Sam declares his love, but now his gaze contained sadness. Sam turned his back and walked to go away. Hill is very proud, just like Natasha. Maybe even a little more. Sam knows that and knows he must push hard to convince this woman that he wants her. Sam wasn’t going to give up so easy.

Sam stopped and looked at the sky.

**Sam: Oh... Where I left the jet? I think in that direction there. Yeah, right.**

Sam looked into the woods and after he turned to the side a little bit to spy if Hill was about to call him back. Hill folded her arms and watched Sam walking away slowly, very slowly.

Sam took four more super slow steps.

**Sam: Oh, man... I'm soooo tired, I’ve been piloting 14 hours alone, but what can I do?**

Sam took another two steps and he clearly looked back. Hill frowned, and turned away, pretending not to care about him.

**Sam: Yeah, Samuel... Let's go... Late in the night. Alone in the woods late at night. Poor Samuel. _♪ Lonely, I’m still lonely… I have nobody for my owwnnn. ♪_**

Sam sang and took another peek at Hill. Yeah, she's really made of steel.

**Sam: You know what? I give up.**

Sam really gave up and he started to walk away, faster. Sam only stopped because he heard footsteps of someone running toward him. When he turned, Maria was running toward him, she hugged him tightly and kissed him. Maria was longing to be with a man, and especially to be with Sam, who does in the way that she likes.

**Sam: Yeah... Let's go to your room.**

**H: No! Here.**

**Sam: What?**

**H: I have a bet with Natasha.**

**Sam: What bet?**

**H: The most bizarre places we have ever made.**

Sam: She'll probably win this, because here it’s not gonna happen, baby. Besides, I assure you that she and Steve did in a very bizarre places. Do you have any ideas of how many animals have this forest? I don’t want to get naked here and take the risk of an ant get into my ass. My ass is too perfect to be bitten. Look at it, will you say  that it’s not perfect? C’mon.

Sam turned around and was pointing to his ass.

**Sam: No, no, I do not want to take the risk. Imagine if it is a Scott’s ant. He will send the most painful. No, no.**

Hill pulled away from Sam who was speaking about all possible misfortunes that could happen to be naked in the woods. Hill entered a little in the woods and took off all her clothes. Sam was speechless.

**Sam: My God, what the hell! Fuck the ants!**

...

Although Steve had said how much he wanted to be alone to think, Sharon insisted she should be near him, to support, he needed someone and above all, she was his girlfriend.

 _First of all what? Girlfriend? What does she mean by that?_ Steve thought.

Steve would talk to her now about it, she was always referring to him as her boyfriend, he committed the stupidity to go out with her again, but it was only because he was feeling lonely.

He wanted to solve this, but had other things in mind. In fact, there was only two things in his mind: James and Natasha.

...

**BZ: How you failed to get the ear of the child? I was very clear about what I wanted.**

**DF: I sent my best men and they were killed before they could enter the perimeter of the city. I'm sorry, sir.**

**BZ: It doesn’t matter now, I'm glad we could take a ear from a body of some child, who was already dead at the medical examiner.**

**DF: Where is she?**

Zemo smiled.

**BZ: Fulfilling her mission.**

...

Now Rogers no longer needed to hide, he got back to his apartament. Fortunately it was one of the few places in town that was not destroyed.

Steve wasn’t sure if he should stay in the apartment, he would remember Natasha and James all the time.

Steve entered the building and when he passed on Ruby’s floor he missed her too, she would always open the door to tell some gossip and ask about Natasha or James. Steve continued up the stairs.

He put the keys in the door and turned the knob, the apartment was completely dark. When he lit the living room lights, he nearly died of fright.

**S: Natasha?**

Natasha was sitting on his couch, wearing a dirty and torn clothes. Steve hesitated before entering the apartment. He knows she is not herself, but now she kinda looks like his Natasha.

Natasha got up and she was crestfallen and a little sad.

**N: S-steve, I... I'm sorry.**

Steve looked at her worried.

**S: What are you doing here?**

**N: Please don’t send me away, I know I did terrible things, I miss you... and James. I am scared.**

Steve now felt his heart sink, she remembers James, so she came back, Natasha is back.

**N: I made a mistake coming here, I...**

**S: Where's Zemo?**

**N: I managed to escape, but he will find me and now he will find you because I came here, I have to go, I shouldn’t have come here.**

Natasha walked to the door, her eyes filled with tears.

Steve grabbed her arm.

**S: You... Wait, it's all right, Nat.**

Natasha looked scared and with trembling lips, Steve hugged her and she hugged his waist.

**S: He'll never hurt you again, I'm here, I'll take care of you.**

Steve stroked her back and her hair.

**S: Just… Wait here a little, okay?**

**N: Don’t! Don’t leave me, please.**

**S: I'm just going to check my room to make sure that Zemo didn’t send anyone after you or me. Wait here.**

Steve let Natasha and when he was about to walk, Natasha held his hand, making him turn to her again and she placed her lips on his, giving him a peck. Steve smiled at the kiss and went to his room.

Natasha was waiting in the room, she looked forward to the hallway. _What is that delay?_ Natasha decided to check him and she went to the room, but didn’t find Steve. She frowned and looked in the bathroom and returned to the room. Natasha saw the window opened. She went to the window and looked down, Steve had just arrived on the sidewalk. Steve looked up and saw Natasha pointing a gun at him. There was no point run now, she would hit him anyway.

Steve raised his hands in surrender.

**S: I'm sorry, Nat.**

Natasha frowned not understanding why he was apologizing. Natasha felt a figure behind her. _Damn it!_ How she sidetracked so easy?

Clint was in the room when Natasha turned to shoot him, Clint used his bow and hit the wrist of Natasha, making her drop the gun and let out a moan of pain, it was the wrist that she had hurted before.

Natasha looked at Clint with hatred now, how dare he mess up her mission and prevent her from save James?

Clint extended his hand to Natasha, asking her to be calm.

**C: Tasha? It’s me, Clint. What they did to you? How could you let be dominated again? You are stronger than they are! Come back to us!**

**Natasha's expression didn’t change, cold as ever. Natasha couldn’t fight with Clint now, she had to kill Steve, she went through Clint as if he weren’t there, Clint ran to the door to prevent her from passing.**

**C: I can’t let you go, Natasha.**

Now Clint was her target, since he was what kept her from going after Steve, Natasha took off to give the blow to Clint's neck, but he's tired of seeing this movement, then he just come to the side when she was close and he kicked her stomach making her fall on the floor.

**C: Tasha, I do not want to fight with you, please.**

**N: You won’t.**

Natasha released her shock disk in Clint, that made him unconscious. Natasha left the apartment, she knew very well where Steve was going. Seek help from Fury to help contain her. Natasha stole a car and drove to SHIELD.

Meanwhile, Steve came in SHIELD’s building and went to Fury who was nervous, giving orders to Coulson and May.

**F: Not now, Captain.**

**S: Natasha, she's in my apartment with Barton, we need to stop her, she is still under Zemo’s domain.**

**F: Yeah, and we just discovered the hiding place of this motherfucker, we are preparing to invade there.**

**S: But Natasha...**

**F: First and foremost is to stop the guy that's dominating Natasha, everything will be easier after that. Will you come with us? In fact, you'd better hide, because if Barton fail to stop her, she will come after you.**

**S: I'll stay.**

**F: But not here, come with me.**

Fury ran through the halls with his agents and Steve followed them out of the building SHIELD.

**F: I'll ask Sharon to find a hiding place for you.**

Fury called Sharon who was fixing her car to go on a mission. Steve was watching them talking, then Steve looked around and noticed a redheaded woman coming out of a car and felt only three shots crossing through his body. One in the stomach, another in the shoulder and on at his heart.

All the SHIELD agents drew their guns and ducked when they heard the unexpected shooting. Fury and Sharon also took their guns and checked around to see if anyone was injured near the cars. Fury looked across the street and saw Natasha with a gun in her hand, pointing to the staircase of SHIELD.

Fury looked at the staircase and saw Steve looking at Natasha, motionless. Fury saw blood coming out of Steve's mouth, Steve fell back.

**F: CAPTAIN! ROMANOFF! WHAT DID YOU DO?**

Doctor Faustus watched the scene behind a tree, he went behind Natasha and whispered…

**DF: The doctor told you to remember.**

At that moment Natasha came out of the trance that held her mind, she looked at the gun in her hand and dropped it on the floor. Natasha blinked nervously and she looked at Steve lying on the ground and a lot of people coming upon him to help.

Natasha felt like the air she was breathing had been exhausted. She sighed and swooned.

**Sharon: She killed Rogers! She killed Captain America!**

**\- Killer! Kill her!!!**

Sharon shouted. One of the agents, who was so fond of Steve, decided to take revenge, he drew his gun and pointed to Natasha.

Fury looked at the agent.

**F: NO!**

Fury ran as he could and he only heard the shooting against Natasha.


	35. Chapter 35

Natasha begins to regain consciousness, she shook her head and blinked repeatedly, she turned her head toward the body of Rogers, he was still conscious and he looked at her, despite the crowd surrounding his body, he could look she in the eyes.

 

Natasha stared deeply in his eyes and Rogers wasn’t looked with hatred to her, instead of it, he looked at her with love, so much love because now he knows that his Natasha is back, he knows that, that woman standing on the ground with teary eyes is the one he loves.

 

Steve gave a small smile looking at Natasha, the same look he always gives to her to say it's okay. Steve was leaving in peace.

A tear trickled down Natasha's face as she looked at Steve, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to wake up from this endless nightmare.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_My Immortal - Evanescence_

Natasha opened her eyes and she only saw Fury's body falling to the ground in front of her. Natasha took a fright and raised her head slightly and crawled to Fury, who was shot on the ground.

**F: Romanoff.**

Fury coffed with blood coming out of his mouth. Natasha couldn’t believe, Fury ran in time to take the shot in her place, he saved her, again. Natasha was inconsolable, she lost Steve and Fury that night, she could hardly see with so many tears falling from her eyes.

**N: Fury, please. Nick. Don’t go.**

**F: Control yourself, Agent.**

Fury coughed and more blood came out of his mouth.

**N: I can’t stay here without you and without Steve. I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry. Forgive me.**

F: It wasn’t your fault, Natasha, listen to me, I know what's going on in your head.

N: You don’t.

F: I know. You are my daughter. You’ve been always a daughter to me. I only ask you to not disappear, James needs you.

N: I can’t, I killed his father. He'll never forgive me. I can’t ever see him again.

Now that Natasha spoke about Steve’s death that she realized he has gone for good, she cried even more despairing.

**F: Natasha, Steve...**

Fury started coughing more and was losing strength.

**F: Steve would want you to take care of James.**

**N: I'm not good to be around him.**

**F: Why is everything so bright here?**

**N: Nick!**

Natasha looked at him blankly, she was losing Fury. She hugged him and laid her head on his chest. Fury still had strength enough to caress her hair. He used his last seconds to ask again…

**F: Don’t run away.**

Director Fury is no longer with us.

Natasha didn’t listen to what Fury asked, she couldn’t face the death of Steve, she was no longer worthy of their son, how she would explain that she killed his father? James deserves a better life, away from her.

Natasha got up and when she was preparing to run, she came face to face with Sharon.

**Sharon: You shouldn’t go. I know it wasn’t your fault.**

Natasha looked back again and they were carrying Steve’s body away.

**Sharon: What about James?**

**N: Tell Sam to take good care of him for me, please.**

**Sharon: Natasha...**

Natasha didn’t listen and ran, disappearing into the night without a trace.

...

For about 10 months, no one heard news about Natasha news. Natasha had gone to Texas and was living in an abandoned zoo. Although disabled, still had animals to be cared and she convinced the owner of the place to let her work there in exchange for a place to live. She introduced herself as Christina Romanov.

The place was simple, she had a small wooden house for herself. She only avoided contact with the daughters of Mr. Evans, the zoo owner. He has two daughters, Anne and Dakota. But with time, Natasha ended up friends with them two also.

One morning, very early, Natasha was at home, getting ready to work, she wore a cardigan and heard knocks on the door. Natasha went to the door and when she opened, she saw Maria Hill.

**H: You're blonde!**

**N: You shouldn’t have come here.**

**H: You're blonde! Oh my God!**

**N: How did you find me?**

**H: You wanted me to find you, if you wanted to disappear for real, I would never find you.**

Natasha looked at the new uniform that Hill was wearing and it have a director’s badge, but she didn’t comment about it, because it reminded her that Fury is dead, just like Steve.

**N: What do you want?**

**H: Well, for starters, you.**

**N: I will not return.**

**H: Natasha, James is back in town, he needs you.**

Natasha opened her mouth but couldn’t speak.

**N: Is he okay?**

**H: He misses his mother.**

**N: He went away too young to remember me.**

**H: I assure you, he remembers you, I always talked about you and his father also speaks of you to him.**

Natasha looked at Hill, frightened. What did she say? Steve tells about her to James? How is that possible if he's dead?

**H: Did you thought Steve had died?**

Hill didn’t know that Natasha didn’t know that Steve had survived, she thought Natasha was gone for guilt of shooting, not for having him killed.

Natasha couldn’t breath, she walked into the house and leaned on the counter to keep from falling, because she felt weak in the legs.

**H: He asks about you.**

**N: He's not dead?**

**H: Not really. The bullet almost hit his heart, it was difficult to draw revelers. It took about three months to get him out of the coma and two to Steve return to walk and talk, when James returned, Steve improved a lot. For James.**

**N: He is with James?**

**M: Not exactly. James was very attached to Ororo, to Torunn and me, so he doesn’t accept sleep without me, or without Torunn. But he spends the whole day with Steve, getting to know him, adapting. And now he'll meet his mother.**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**N: Have you gone mad? I can’t.**

**H: I knew you'd say that and that you would be reluctant, so I brought him with me.**

Natasha looked scared at Hill at the same time she spoke that she brought James. Hill looked at the car stopped at the front door and motioned for the agent to open the door. James was in the car, he went down holding the hand of the agent and when he saw Hill, he ran to her.

Natasha almost fainted when she saw her son James again, he was so beautiful, so red, so perfect.

Hill took James on her lap.

**J: I want to go home.**

**H: James, we will, but look who's here.**

James looked at Natasha he didn’t recognize her as his mother at first. He never saw her blonde.

**H: I know I said your mother was a redhead like you, but she's crazy and dyed her hair, but she is your mom.**

James looked at Natasha and grabbed Hill, burying his face in her shoulder.

Natasha was almost smiling, but was saddened by James' reaction. It's obvious he hates her, she let him go.

Hill put James on the floor that looked angry, his face was just like Steve when he’s angry.

**H: What's wrong? You always wanted to know your mother and father. Now you can have both. You have a family, James.**

**J: I want Aunt “Ololo”.**

**N: Who is this?**

Natasha didn’t really know who she was, not by that name.

James turned and looked to Natasha.

**J: Aunt Ololo is Azali’s mom.**

**H: Azari! Ororo! I have taught you how to speak right.**

James frowned, just as Steve does when annoyed.

**N: She took care of you?**

James consented to the head. Natasha crouched to stay at his height, she couldn’t help the tears.

**J: Why are you crying?**

**N: Because I'm happy to see you.**

James gave a small smile.

**J: Azali has this.**

James raised one finger, indicating Azari’s age.

**N: Really?**

**J: Toto has this.**

James raised four fingers.

**N: What about you?**

**J: Me too. Do you want to meet “Tolunn”?**

Natasha held back her tears and made positive with her head.

**N: I-is she your friend?**

**J: Yeah, but she’s mean to me.**

**H: That's not true, James.**

**J: We play catch-up and she flies up high and I can never win.**

**N: She can fly?**

**J: She can fly because her parents are gods.**

**N: Oh yeah, right. But we can’t always win, James.**

**J: It's not fair lose to girls. She should be weak.**

**H: That's stupid, James, I told you that. I don’t know where he learned it.**

**J: Uncle Tichala said girls are weak. You have to come with us and meet Toto.**

**N: I can’t.**

**J: Please, come with us, you can come back, but come now, lady.**

Natasha was hesitating, but for James, she would do anything. And yes, she returned with them to the city. James fell asleep in the car and laid his head on Nat’s lap. Natasha smiled at Hill, who smiled back.

**N: He… He looks great and healthy. Thank you.**

Once they arrived in the city, Hill stopped at Steve street. Natasha noticed where they were and began to despair, she can’t face him now.

**N: Hill! Why are we here?**

James woke up and looked at the street and recognized it.

**J: Look, here’s the house of Captain. You want to meet him? He is my friend.**

**H: He's your father, James. You know it.**

James frowned.

**J: Come on, lady, he is nice.**

**H: Lady? It’s mom... James!**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**J: But he is cool.**

**N: I know that...**

Natasha said weakly.

**J: Look! It’s Aunt Sharon!**

Natasha looked at the entrance of Steve's building and saw Sharon at the gate and behind her, was Steve. Sharon embraced Steve, who hugged her back.

James lowered the car window.

**J: Aunt Sharon!!!**

Natasha turned her face to the other side, as she was blonde, they wouldn’t recognize her.

Sharon smiled, waved at James and walked away. Steve smiled at James and called him. James was opening the car’s door.

**H: James, you know that you can’t go by yourseld, you have to see if some car is coming. Wait.**

Hill checked the street and opened the door, James ran to hug Steve, who rotated James in the air.

**H: Natasha?**

**N: Let's go away from here, please.**

Hill nodded to Steve, saying goodbye to him, Steve asked if he could stay with James and then take him back. Hill agreed.

Steve noted that had someone else in the car, he thought it must be some new agent.

…

Steve arrived at the apartment with James. Sam and Bucky were there.

**Sam: Lil’Buck! You're huge.**

James frowned looking at the two guys in Steve's house.

**Sam: Don’t you remember your favorite godfather?**

James didn’t answer. Steve put him on the ground, but James was holding the hand of Steve and stood behind his leg, looking at Bucky.

**Sam: Dude, you always scare children with this metal arm. He's not bad, James. Look at that.**

Sam took three magnets on the table and placed at Bucky's arm.

James found Sam funny and laughed.

**Sam: Come here, kid. Do you like basketball?**

James made positive with his head.

**Sam: Come sit here with your godfather to watch the game.**

James smiled and sat between Bucky and Sam.

**J: I saw my mother today.**

Everyone was quiet, looking at James.

**S: What did you say?**

**J: Natasha, I think she is my mother, Hill said.**

**S: Do you think you saw your mother?**

**J: Yeah, the blonde lady.**

**S: You are talking about Sharon? She's not your mother.**

**J: I know. No… but...**

**Sam: She just dating your father.**

**S: We're not dating.**

**J: I saw you kissing.**

Steve was shocked now.

**J: Can you kiss if she is not your girlfriend?**

**Sam: Ouch! You know what? This is a talk for father and son, so I'm going. Bucky you come?**

**B: I have to get Juliana to see the new house.**

**Sam: Bye Lil’Bucky. Good lucky, Steve.**

Steve talked to James in the wisest way he knows, and they were having so much fun, it was night and Steve thought this time James  would spend the night at his house, where he belongs. Steve saw James yawned.

**S: Do you want to get some sleep, buddy?**

**J: I want to go home.**

**S: James, you're home.**

James gets nervous every time Steve says that to him, he is afraid that Steve will kidnap him and never let him see Maria Hell and Torunn ever again, he was already far from Ororo, so he is sensitive.

**J: I want “Malia”.**

**S: Okay, Okay, no need to cry. Do you want to see a movie?**

James yawned again and nod. Steve put Finding Nemo on, James tried to stay awake, but ended up falling asleep.

Steve picked him up carefully and took him to the room, only just had the cradle, and James was too big for the cradle, so Steve put him in his bed, and laid at his side watching him sleep.

 _My God, James remembers Natasha so much, hair, features, especially the way he sleeps, face down._ Steve thought.

Steve was almost falling asleep, when James began to stir. He opened his eyes a little and closed. But wait, this is not Maria’s house. James opened his eyes again and was already in tears. Steve ran his hand on his back to calm him.

**S: James...**

For James, Steve was stealing him from Hill and Torunn, he trembled his lips and began to cry loud.

**S: Okay, it's late, why don’t you stay on bed, as I call Hill to came get you?**

It was no useful, Steve broke the promise, James doesn’t trust him anymore and now cried louder, calling for Maria.

**S: James, calm down. Okay, I'll take you there, okay?** **Stop crying, please son.**

Steve stood up and grabbed his jacket and keys.

**S: See? We're going right now. Come?**

Steve reached out to James, who took his hand and left the apartment with Steve. Steve put James in the back seat, and he ended up falling asleep during the trip. Steve called Maria and she didn’t answer. Steve deduced that she was asleep, after all, it was past midnight.

When Steve arrived at Hill’s apartment, he was with James in his arms, he rang the bell three times till somebody open the door.

**S: Hill, sorry the hour, but...**

Steve frowned and almost had a heart attack to see Natasha standing in front of him. Natasha was blonde, but it was her for sure. _So James told the truth earlier, Natasha was back in town._

**S: I-i-is Hill in there?**

Steve wanted to punch himself now, after all this time without seeing her, that's what he tells her? What else could he say? How Natasha would react?

Natasha didn’t expect to see Steve today, not ever again actually, but her heart said she would make to see him again, even when she thought he was dead.

**N: S-she's not.**

Steve gaped and motionless, staring Natasha.

**S: You're blonde.**

Natasha looked down and consented to the head.

**S: I liked.**

Natasha didn’t look again, but smiled candidly.


	36. Chapter 36

James moved on Steve's lap and opened his eyes, rubbing his face.

**J: Malia?**

**S: James, she's not home.**

That was enough to James start crying again.

**N: What's going on?**

**S: He wants Hill.**

**N: But she's not, you told him. Why is he still crying?**

**S: He's used to sleep with her.**

**N: She told me that.**

Natasha leaned on James's back and stroked lightly. James calmed down a bit.

**N: Torunn is here, don’t you want to see her?**

**J: Is she?**

**N: Yes, there on the couch.**

James moved for Natasha’s arms, which surprised her, she hugged him tightly and sniffed his shoulder. Natasha walked in the living room with James on her arms and Steve came close behind.

Natasha sat with James in her arms, who did not complain also to stay in her lap. It was nice to receive his mother's affection, though he still doesn’t understand that she is his mother for real.

**S: Do you think he'll be okay?**

**N: Yes. Sure.**

James had fallen asleep again.

**S: He slept.**

**N: I know.**

**S: You want me to put him on the bed?**

Natasha made negative with her head, she wanted to stay with him as much as she could in her arms.

Hill arrived at the apartment and saw Steve talking to Natasha.

**H: Oh you met, that's good.**

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and then looked for any place to avoid eye contact.

Hill noted but she was quiet, she took Torunn in her lap.

**H: Well, Mr. Little Rogers. Come on, lets go to bed.**

Hill took James from Natasha’s arms and it felt like when she took him to go to Africa.

**S: Let me help you.**

**H: No, I'm used to carry both. Close the door when you leave, please.**

Steve and Natasha didn’t get to be alone with each other, I can’t even remember how long. Natasha got up and looked at him, she wanted to apologize, she wanted to explain, but she couldnt say anything. Steve decided to break the silence for her.

**S: How are you?**

**N: I am fine…**

**S: Good. It’s nice to see you.**

A silence took place in the living room.

**S: I must go... It's late.**

Natasha didn’t want Steve to leave, but nodded. Steve looked at her for a few seconds, he didn’t want to leave, also. He wanted her to ask him to stay, as she didn’t ask, he left the apartment.

Steve entered the elevator and when the doors were closing, Natasha put her hand, preventing the doors from closing. Steve looked surprised, Natasha entered the elevator and put her arms around his neck, she pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips on his.

Steve grabbed her waist tightly, it looked like it would break her bones of so tight that he held her. He misses her so much! Natasha stroke his tongue with her tongue with a certain despair, the longing and the happiness of finding him again was too much. They kissed until the air in their lungs end, Steve gave a lot of pecks in her lips to finish the kiss and hugged her again.

The two stood, holding each other, motionless, feeling the body heat of each other, feeling the scent of each other, bringing all the memories of when they were together. They are just one soul when they’re together and everybody who pays attention knows that. It’s undeniable the love they feel for each other, the time they spent apart didn’t make the love go away, not even a bit.

Steve kissed Natasha’s shoulder, and then her neck. He noted that her neck hair prickled, which made him shiver too.

Steve's nose proximity to Nat’s skin made her half-open her lips. Feeling his breath caressing her skin, it was the best feeling in the world.

Natasha ran her fingernails lightly by Steve's arm as he smelled the entire length of her neck. Natasha extended all her neck to him, there’s nothing that they can do, their bodies crave for each other.

Steve pressed his lips at the beginning of her neck and sucked hard, to leave a bruise on her skin. Natasha let out a low moan and pushed him against the elevator wall hard, but walked away.

Natasha approached the elevator door and looked at the state of Rogers, he was very horny already.

Steve thought she was going away, but Natasha pressed the button to elevator doors close and pressed to go to the top floor.

When the doors closed, Steve grabbed her again, for behind, he fit his face in her hair and was whispering something that no one, but Natasha can understand. Natasha turned her head back and pressed her lips on his again, she stroked his arm, as she kissed him.

They stopped when they heard the noise of the elevator doors opening. Natasha left the elevator and Steve seemed to be stuck in her body somehow, he wouldn’t let go of her body. Natasha had to stop and kiss him again. Steve wasn’t shy this time, he had no time to think about respect the neighbors now, the need of her body it was urgent and real.

Steve raised his hand over Nat’s belly and reached to grab her boobs and squeezed tightly. Natasha was wearing a skirt, she held her panties and crouched removing her panties as she turned to face to Steve again. Steve took the panties from her hand, smelled and throw it away on the hall, he pushed her against the door of somef the apartment on that floor and kissed her again, making Natasha moan more high.

The lady who lives in the apartment, thought it was someone knocking on the door and opened the door. Steve and Natasha was unbalanced and fell on the floor of the lady’s apartment. The old lady looked at them with reproof.

They both were very bland, Steve got up and helped Natasha to stand.

**S: I'm sorry, ma'am.**

**N: We are maintaining and...**

Said Natasha, all breathless, with her neck and mouth red.

**S: We just… We’re leaving already. Sorry to bother you.**

Natasha looked at Steve. He needs to learn to lie better.

**\- Yeah, right! Do you think I was born yesterday? The ladder to the roof, it's right there, behind that iron gate.**

Steve’s face went red while Natasha was trying not to laugh. Natasha pulled Steve's hand and ran up to the ladder with him. The staircase door closed when they passed. They didn’t manager to up the stair, they made love right there on the stairs.

After some hours they both stopped, Natasha got up and finally climbed the stairs to the roof.

Steve came up behind her and watched her walking to the low wall. The night was cold and the wind was making Natasha's hair fly on her face. Natasha stopped and turned looking Steve in the eyes, he approached her and removed the hair from her face and placed it behind her ear, he kissed her passionately.

The two made love again on the roof, with the stars as witness of their love.


	37. Chapter 37

Steve and Natasha slept embraced on the roof.

Steve was the first to wake up, he looked around and saw all their clothes on the floor. Steve looked at Natasha and stroked her hair. Natasha awoke to his touch, she looked at him and gave a small and sad smile.

Steve was serious too.

**S: Natasha, there’s something I need to tell you.**

**N: No, please.**

**S: But Natasha, I...**

**N: Hush... I know about you and Sharon. Why her?**

**S: I don’t know how it happened.**

**N: Do you have feelings for her?**

**S: No, it’s just because you… You have gone and I thought...**

**N: Yes, I was kidnapped, being tortured and having my mind manipulated.**

Steve went quiet. Natasha sighed.

**N: Sorry. I'm not blaming you, you didn’t know and I didn’t expect you to not be with anyone after so long time, but Sharon?** **I mean again?** **It’s clear that you have feelings for her.**

**S: No! I don’t have, Natasha. I don’t feel anything for her.**

**N: So you're being a rabble.**

Steve didn’t answer because it was true.

**N: I said it’s fine. It's ok. Just admit it.**

Natasha smiled falsely and then sighed.

**N: We can’t do that to her again, it's not fair.**

**S: I know, but I’m not in a serious relationship with her. I told her that.**

**N: From what I know, you are dating. Have you slept with her?**

**S: Yes.**

Natasha held her breath and then let out at once, she got up and looked for her clothes, the jealousy consumed her heart. Of course she knew that Steve was fucking her, she asked only to feel the pain and wake up.

**S: It meant nothing.**

**N: Don’t!!! Don’t do it, Steve. She is not a bad person, don’t be that kind of man.**

**S: I want to be with you.**

**N: So you have to break up with her. Will you break up with Sharon?**

Steve was silent, reflecting about the consequences. He remembered when Sharon discovered his betrayal, then he remembered Peggy and felt a huge regret.

**S: I can’t… I can’t hurt her again.**

Natasha made positive with her head, as she dressed up.

**N: I know.**

Steve took on her wrist.

**N: It's okay, Stevie. We have James back. That's what matters.**

**S: So will you stay?**

**N: I will. I don’t want to be away from him ever again, but I won’t work for the Avengers anymore.**

Steve was surprised.

**N: I will return to work on SHIELD to help Maria.**

**S: Is that because of me?**

**N: No, it's because of me.**

Steve also dressed and the two left. Steve went home and Natasha to Hill’s apartment. Natasha saw Hill and the children sitting having breakfast. Hill gave a sarcastic smile to Natasha.

**H: Good morning!**

**N: G-good morning.**

**T: Good morning.**

Natasha smiled at Torunn and then looked at James who looked upset.

**N: Are you okay, James?**

**H: Oh he wakes up in a bad mood, everyday.**

**N: I bet an ice cream would make him feel better.**

James opened a big smile.

**J: Toto can come with us?**

Natasha nodded and took a shower, she left the bathroom and received a Clint’s call.

**C: Look who's back in town.**

**N: Clint?**

Natasha was uncertain if Clint still hate her.

**C: We need to talk.**

**N: Yes.**

**C: I'm in town with Francis, I brought him to a query.** **Where can we meet?**

**N: I'm taking James and Torunn in the ice cream shop on the street 5.**

**C: I'm close, I’ll meet you there.**

Clint hung up, Natasha dressed, took the kids and went to the ice cream parlor. Clint was sitting alone, eating ice cream. He left the ice cream fall from the spoon to see Natasha blonde.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she sat with Torunn and James.

**C: Blonde.**

**N: Clint.**

**C: Blonde, Natasha.** **Don’t look right now, but someone painted your hair blond.**

**N: I know, I painted.**

**C: You dyed your hair blond on purpose?**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**C: My God. Wait a minute.**

Clint grabbed his cellphone and took a picture of Natasha who gave the middle finger at the camera.

**C: Don’t do it in front of children!**

**N: Sorry.**

**J: Ice cream, ice cream!**

**N: James, have you met Clint?**

**C: Of course he knows me, we have seen several times since he returned. Oh, James, I promised I would bring my son to play with you and he is there on the playground.**

**C: Francis! Come here!**

Francis came running.

**C: This is James and this is Torunn. Say hi.**

**F: Hi!**

**J: Hi.**

Torunn only smiled.

Francis ran back to the playground, James and Torunn rushed to the playground too.

Natasha and Clint talked about everything that happened, Clint apologized for the things he said to Natasha before and said he was happy to have her back.

On the playground, Francis was the only one on the big toy, the other children were all playing outside. James wanted to enter the toy, and put his feet and hands on the stairs, Francis pushed him, making him fall to the ground.

**F: That's mine!**

**T: Don’t have your name on it!**

**F: But it's mine and I don’t want him to play here.**

James stood up and straightened his clothes as he looked serious to Francis.

**F: You can play, if you want, but not him.**

Francis smiled at Torunn who smiled back, she liked to feel special for being the only one able to play at Francis toy. Torunn entered the toy and James watched from the outside, with eyes full of tears.

Torunn was running the toy with Francis, she went to the turret and looked at James.

**T: Jamie! Jamie! Look where I am.**

Now James was crying, Torunn was startled, she thought about flying down out the window of the tower, but remembered that Hill said she can’t fly in public. She descended the stairs and went to James, Francis came along.

**T: James! Why are you crying?**

**J: I want to play.**

**F: You're a big baby whiner.**

**T: Shut up!**

Francis was startled by the aggressiveness of Torunn and felt jealous because Torunn was consoling James, because she was saying she was going to play with him now. Francis gave a push on James, what made him cry again, this time scandalously.

Natasha and Clint were frightened when heard James crying, they ran to the playground. Torunn pushed Francis on the floor, sit on him and pulled his hair.

Clint separated the two.

**C: Calm down! What’s going on here?**

Natasha took James on her arms.

**N: What happened?**

**J: He beat me.**

**F: Liar!**

**T: True!**

Torunn Francis tries to pull the hair again, but Clint away with some difficulty.

**C: My lord! You’re very strong you are for a little girl!**

**N: Torunn, come here. What manner are those? You can’t beat people like that.**

**T: He hit James!**

**F: I din’t hit, I pushed him! It’s different!**

**C: Oh yeah? Well, let's go home, you're grounded. For the 3rd time this week! Natasha, sorry. I have to go.**

**N: All right. Send a kiss to Laura.**

Clint retired and Natasha left the ice cream shop and went to Steve's place, Maria explained that James stays in the afternoon with Steve, that Natasha should take him over there.

Upon arriving, Natasha rang the bell. She was a little anxious, didn’t know what to do with Steve, after the night they had.

The door was opened, and at least it wasn’t Steve who answered the door.

**J: Aunt Sharon!**

James ran into the apartment. Natasha wanted to hang Sharon now. What is she doing there?

**Sharon: Hi little boy! Your father hasn’t come yet, but he will be here soon.**

Natasha was disappointed but what did she expect? Steve was going to break with her, just because they slept together? Natasha was feeling stupid and betrayed.

**Sharon: Hi Natasha.**

**N: Hi.**

**Sharon: I bet James is glad you're back and you're blonde...**

**N: Change of habit.**

**Sharon: It looks great on you. Do you want to come in?**

**N: Not really, I have to go.**

**J: Come on, Toto.**

Hill said Natasha to take Torunn back with her, but she was so sad for not staying with James.

**N: Do you mind if Torunn stays?**

**Sharon: Of course not.**

**T: But I don’t like her!**

**N: Torunn!**

**Sharon: It’s okay, she's like that with me, so we avoid bringing her along.**

Torunn was serious and went to play with James. _We? Who is we?_ If Steve arrived right now, Natasha would finish the service that Zemo had commanded her to do.

**N: Call me if they need anything.**

**Sharon: Sure.**

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

**J: Let's play in my room, Toto.**

The two run into the bedroom, James wanted to play with war toys, but Torunn wanted to listen to music and dance.

**J: Torunn, come play.**

**T: I want to dance.**

**J: You always want to dance, it's my turn to choose.**

**T: Play alone then. I want to hear Hannah Montana.**

Torunn climbed on top of the chair and began to dance.

**T: _♫ So I put my hands up, they're playing my song_**

**_And the butterflies fly away, noddin' my head like yeah_ **

**_Movin' my hips like yeah._ **

**_I got my hands up, they're playin my song_ **

**_They know I'm gonna be okay. Yeeaaah, It's a party in the USA ♪_ **

James hit the toy on his head and rolled his eyes.

Steve knocked on the door and entered. He laughed at Torunn dancing on the chair, she felt embarrassed and stopped.

**S: Hey, champ. Won’t you give me a hug?**

James stood up and embraced his father.

**S: Why this face, huh?**

**J: Girls are stupid!**

**S: James! That’s not nice to say.**

**T: I'll break your nose, James Rogers!**

**S: Torunn, what is that? You two stop, you are friends.**

**J: She doesn’t want to play war. She never wants to do what I want.**

**S: You can’t force her to play war and she is a girl, she doesn’t like play of this kind stuff.**

Torunn frowned and looked serious to Steve.

**T: Just because I'm a girl I don’t like play war? Yes, I do like! But I’m not in the mood!**

James was about to cry, Torunn down from the chair and approached him.

**T: You always cry whenever you’re counteracted, you are very spoiled, James Rogers. When we marry, you will stay all day punishment.**

**J: Ew, I will not marry you.**

Torunn glared at him.

**T: Yes, you will!**

James was shaking, he’s a little afraid of Torunn, though she always defended him from other boys.

**T: I want to leave.**

Torunn was angry and turned to face James.

**J: I’m… I’m sorry, Toto.**

Torunn looked away and was ignoring James.

**S: Oh Torunn, he apologized.**

**T: I want to stay with Aunt Nat! Take me to her, please.**

Torunn left the room with her little hands on her waist and pert nose. Steve looked at James.

**S: You like her, right?**

**J: No! Yuck! She's a girl, she’s annoying and enjoy dancing!**

Steve laughed at James' attitude.

**S: Stay here with Sharon while I'll take Torunn to Maria’s Apartament.**

James consented to the head, Steve went to the living room and reached out his hand to Torunn.

**S: Let’s go?**

Torunn got up and straightened her dress.

**T: I'm big, you don’t have to give me your hand.**

**S: I know that you’re a big girl already, but I'm afraid to go down the stairs alone and fall. Can you help me?**

Torunn snorted and held the hand of Steve.

**T: James is a goofball just like his father.**

**Sharon: Bye, Torunn.**

Torunn frowned and gave tongue to Sharon.

Steve drove to Hill’s apartment and rang the bell. Natasha opened the door and was serious.

Torunn entered the apartment and ran turn on the TV.

**N: Thanks for bringing her.**

Natasha closed the door Steve, but before the door slam, he held the door, preventing it from closing.

**S: Nat? W-what is that?**

**N: Natasha, for you.**

**S: Why are you acting like this?**

**N: How am I suppose to act?**

**S: I thought...**

**N: You thought wrong. Goodbye.**

Natasha tried to close the door again, but Steve held the door and stepped into the apartment this time.

**S: I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong.**

Natasha was silent. Steve put his hand on Natasha's belly gently, trying to calm her. Always works. And it worked, she sighed and Steve approached her face with his, and the two stared at each other very closely. Steve was about to kiss her, but Natasha looked away.

**N: What are you doing? Torunn is here.**

Natasha whispered. Steve looked at Torunn, who was distracted by the TV.

**N: You better go.**

Steve looked at her for a moment, he wanted to stay with her.

**N: James is waiting for you, go!**

Steve left. Natasha looked at Torunn.

**T: I’m hungry.**

**N: What about a pizza?**

Torunn swung her legs on the couch and clapped her hands in agreement.

Natasha asked the pizza, and the two sat down at the table to eat.

**T: Aunt Nat?**

Natasha looked at Torunn.

**T: Why Uncle Steve has two girlfriends?**

Natasha almost choked.

**N: What? Who said he has two girlfriends?**

**T: You and Sharon, the evil witch.**

Natasha tried to avoid laughing about what Torunn said, but ended up laughing anyway.

**N: Do not call her that, it is a lack of respect and I'm not Steve's girlfriend.**

**T: But you were about to kiss. I saw it!**

**N: Huh?**

**T: I saw!**

**N: You're too naughty, Torun, aren’t you? But it was only a impression.**

**T: I think he likes you.**

Torunn smiled at Natasha, who Also was smiling without realizing it.

**T: Maria said James will live with you.**

**N: Yes.**

Torunn was visibly upset.

**N: What?**

**T: I wanted my parents to come get me too. Why don’t they like me?**

**N: Who says they don’t like you? In fact, they don’t. They love you very, very much. When you go to Asgard, you will understand that it is a huge world there and your parents have many responsibilities there, and they’re probably taking care of everything, leaving the place the most beautiful as possible to your return.**

**T: Well, does this take too long?**

**N: I think so.**

**T: Maybe they could come see me, real quick, just for a day or a few hours if they have a little time. Will you say to them?**

**N: I will.**

Torunn reached her arms for Natasha, who took her and sat her on her lap. Torunn hugged her and laid her head on Natasha's shoulder and slept there.

...

Steve arrived at the apartment and it was very quiet.

**Sharon: He slept.**

**S: What a bummer! I wanted to play with him a little bit.**

**Sharon: I made lunch for us, it’s on the table. I was just waiting you to eat.**

Steve went to the kitchen and sat at the table with Sharon. He took a bite and then started to play with the food.

**Sharon: What? Is it that bad?**

**S: Huh? No, it's great, but I'm not hungry. Sharon?**

Sharon looked at him, her gaze contained sadness, as if she already feared Natasha’s return to the city. Steve noticed and couldn’t say anything.

**Sharon: She came back. Do you want to stay with her?**

Steve now had the perfect opportunity to be free to date Natasha back, create James with her, to have the life he imagined for them. The only problem was to see the sadness in the eyes of Sharon.

**S: No.**

Steve said dryly, and Sharon knew it wasn’t true, but anyway, she was relieved.

**Sharon: Just promise me that if you kiss her, you will tell me.**

Steve consented to the head.

...

After 1 week, Natasha got a new apartment for her, with 2 bedrooms this time, since the intention was make James lives with her.

Natasha was taking the last box for the new apartment. James, Torunn and Maria were in the car to see the new house.

Natasha got out and carried the box to the apartment, as soon as she opened the door, Torunn and James came running into the apartment, wanting to know everything.

**H: I liked it, Natasha. It is quite spacious.**

**N: It seems too big.**

**H: You feel that because you're used to be just you. With children, all space is not enough.**

They both heard the noise of something breaking in the bedroom.

**H: Torunn!**

Hill went to see what was and Torunn was flying and hit the lamp. Luckily no one got hurt. Hill returned to the living room.

**H: Nat. I think James should stay with you from today.**

**N: But... Don’t you think he will cry?**

**H: Maybe, but you calm him. You're his mother. Unfortunately, if he doesn’t calm down, he will have to learn the hard way. At some point he will get used and he has lived these days with you at my home.**

**N: What about Torunn?**

**H: I can’t let her stay, or she will get used to you too and I don’t know when Thor will come back.**

**N: They don’t know to be apart.**

**H: They will learn, I always warned them that someday this would happen.**

**N: I think it will not work.**

**H: Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her.**

Hill helped Natasha to finish fix things in the apartment. When they checked the kids, they were sleeping. Hill said that now was the perfect time. She took Torunn while she was sleeping, because it would be easier if they not see they’re being separated.

Hill left the apartment and put Torunn in the back seat of the car.

James woke up as soon as he heard the apartment door slam, he looked around and didn’t saw Torunn, just Natasha. He already felt that something was wrong. He called for Torunn and Maria in the apartment and began to run through the rooms, trying to find them.

**N: James. Listen...**

James heard car noise and ran to the window and saw the car of Maria. James shouted loudly as he could, calling Maria and Torunn. Natasha was behind him, trying to calm him down.

Maria said it was okay for her to let James there, but now she heard James calling desperately for her, she was heartbroken and the worst part is that Torunn also woke and looked James at the the window, calling her. She got nervous and also began to cry calling James, while slamming the car window, trying to get out.

Maria Hill had to put on her sunglasses, to hide her tears and went away with Torunn.

James felt abandoned, he cowered on the floor and didn’t let Natasha catch him. Natasha was also suffering to see him like this, she wanted to go down the stairs, call Hill and avoid his suffering.

As Natasha doesn’t know how to deal with people, even with her son, she couldn’t say anything to James, she left him alone in the room and went to her bedroom, she only wants to give him space for himself.

After an hour of silence in the room, Natasha came to check James and he was sleeping. Natasha now hoped that he would slept all night. And he did.

The next day, Natasha woke up for the best fright of her life. James sleeping on her side on the bed. Natasha smiled and stroked the curly hair of James, he's so beautiful.

When James woke up and looked at Natasha. Natasha thought he might cry.

**J: I’m hungry.**

Natasha smiled.

**N: Me too.**

**J: Do you have cereal?**

**N: I do. Is that what you want?**

James yawned and made positive with his head.

Natasha carried him in her arms to the kitchen and left him sitting on the bench. Natasha took a bowl, milk and the cereal box. She placed everything on the counter and handed the spoon to James.

James stood looking at her, uncomprehending.

**N: Is not that what you want?**

**J: But you have to do.**

**N: What? You don’t know how to do it?**

**J: I never did.**

**N: Why don’t you try?**

James looked at Natasha suspiciously, but he put the cereal in the bowl, and some of that cereal fell off the bowl. He put the milk and began to eat.

Natasha stroked his back and kissed James's forehead.

**N: I knew you would be capable.**

James was proud of himself.

**J: Will I never see Torunn again?**

**N: Of course you will, James, you can see her whenever you want.**

**J: Maria?**

**N: Maria too.**

**J: Why can’t I sleep there?**

**N: You can sleep there whenever you want but Maria has Torunn and you, I'm alone here, and I wanted you to be with me.**

**J: I don’t like to be alone.**

**N: Me too.**

**J: Okay… I'll be with you.**

James said with a mouthful of cereal. Natasha smiled.

**N: Thank you.**

**J: Are you really my mom?**

**N: What do you think?**

James shrugged.

**J: I like you.**

Natasha opened a huge smile.

**N: I like you too.**

James smiled.

**N: James, your father is also alone, you know? You need to stay with him sometime too.**

**J: But he has to aunt Sharon.**

**N: But she doesn’t live with him. At night, he can be afraid and it would be nice if he could have you there. Of course, if you think you are brave enough to stay there without Maria and Torunn.**

**J: I am brave!**

James frowned.

**N: I'm sure you are.**

**J: Can I see him now?**

**N: Your father?**

James made positive with his head. Natasha glanced at the hour.

**N: I think dad is working, I’ll call him.**

Natasha called Steve to tell the news, first Steve was jealous about the speed that James clung to her, but he was happy to know that their son now will live with them. Steve asked Natasha to leave James with Sam, that he would be there in an hour to get pick him.

Natasha left James at Sam’s place and went to SHIELD.

When Natasha entered the premises of the building, she had a sudden illness. She remembered everything that happened there, the shots at Steve's, the death of Fury. She rested her hand on the wall of the corridor.

**\- Are you alright?**

Natasha came to reality and looked back to see who was talking to her.

**N: Yes.**

Natasha frowned, and recognized that face, despite the sunglasses with red lens. But the stick for blindness, left no doubt that he is the lawyer that she fought in the alley, along with Clint.

**N: Aren’t you... Murdock?**

**\- Yes, and you, Miss Romanoff.**

Natasha again suspected that he can see and it’s faking the blindness.

**N: Are you pretending to be blind? How do you know who I am?**

**\- Your voice and your scent. I would never forget.**

Matt reached out towards Natasha, somehow he knew he would reach her arm. He held onto her wrist and slid to feel her fingers.

**\- Now, I'm sure. Your skin is softer than any other skin I ever touched.**

Natasha frowned and drew her hand back.

Maria Hill was coming down the hall.

**H: Oh I see you already meet our new lawyer.**

**N: Lawyer?**

**H: Yes, and I want you to join our meeting. Come.**

Hill held on Murdock's arm to help him walk to the meeting room. She placed him sitting in one of the chairs and Natasha sat almost facing him. Murdock was with his face turned toward Natasha.

It looked like he was looking directly at her, even more because he had a little smile on his face that she could sworn that he flirts better than many men. _This blindness can only be false._ Natasha thought.


	39. Chapter 39

Steve arrived at Sam's house, James was already asleep. Steve did not expect meet Carol Danvers at Sam's house.

Steve went to her and usually she is the one running to hug him, she has been distant.

**S: You know... I miss your hugs.**

Carol looked up from the floor to stare at Steve, she gave a small smile.

**S: She gave no news yet?**

Carol made negative head. Steve embraced Carol, who hugged him back.

**S: I hate to see you like that. I promise, I will do my best to find her.**

Ringer Sam's house rang. Everyone looked at the door and were surprised to see Jessica standing there.

**Sam: Jessica!**

Steve let Carol to greet Jessica, as well Sam and Bucky did. First Carol gave a big smile when she saw her best friend, then she became serious. She was feeling abandoned.

Jessica finished greet everyone and went to Carol.

**J: Hey.**

Carol looked at her and gave a half smile.

**J: I know I don’t deserve your friendship, and I have no excuses for my disappearance, but when I was...**

Jessica was interrupted by Carol who jumped on her, hugging her friend. Jessica hugged her back. James appeared in the room, scratching his eye, totally sleepy.

**James: Dad?**

**Sam: Oh oh did he just called you dad?**

Steve was silent, he couldn’t believe that James called him dad, it was the best day for Steve, he picked James and James laid his head on the shoulder of Steve.

**Jess: My God, don’t tell me that’s James. Oh my God, how long I was out? He is huge! He's beautiful and red!**

**Carol: Jessica, I need to talk privately with you.**

Carol took Jessica to Sam's room. Sam frowned.

**Sam: What will you do in my room?**

**Carol: Talk.**

Carol entered the room with Jessica and closed the door on Sam's face.

**Sam: Hey, I just want to remind you that we have a child here.**

Steve looked at Sam disapprovingly.

**S: What are you suggesting? They are friends, Sam.**

**Sam: Friends... If I treat my friends like that, you can be sure that I’m not straight anymore.**

**B: Steve, what about the Avengers, when we return to training?**

**S: I don’t know, Bucky. In fact, I don’t want to get involved with Avengers anymore.**

**Sam: What??? Dude, no.**

**S: I have James now, I want him to have a normal life. His life has been greatly affected by my activities.**

**B: Are you talking about retiring?**

**S: Yes.**

**Sam: We can’t be without the Captain America.**

**S: You won’t.**

**Sam: I don’t understand.**

**S: What do you think to be the new Captain America?**

Sam looked at Bucky, then to the sides to make sure that Steve was really talking to him, then Sam pointed to himself and opened his eyes wide. Steve smiled.

**Sam: It's some kind of private joke between you and Bucky?**

**S: I have to go. Think about it, Sam Wilson.**

...

When the meeting ended, Natasha got up in a hurry to leave.

**M: Mrs. Romanoff.**

Natasha stopped and looked at Matt. Matt groped the floor with his stick and holding the chairs to get close to Natasha.

**M: The man who was with you in the alley, is your husband?**

**N: Why?**

**M: Curiosity.**

**N: He's a friend.**

**M: I suspected. So I treat you by Miss. Romanoff.**

**N: That's what you wanted to know? Goodbye.**

Natasha was going to turn around to go away, but Matt grabbed her arm, Natasha frowned and looked at him.

**M: I'm sorry, I hope I'm not being too invasive.**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**M: I know I'm boring.**

Natasha took a fright, did he saw her roll her eyes? So he can indeed see.

**M: Yeah wondering how I know? Your breathing changed the compass, you gave little sighs that show anxiety and boredom.**

_Okay, the guy is good_. Natasha thought.

**N: What do you want?**

**M: Would you like to take coffee?**

**N: I can’t.**

**M: What about dinner?**

**N: Sorry.**

Matt took the card in his jacket and handed it to Natasha.

**M: If you change your mind.**

Hill approached.

**H: Nat, I'm going to the city, give me a ride?**

**N: Yeah, let's go.**

The two withdrew. In the car, Hill was looking Natasha, with a sarcastic smile.

**N: I’m going to Steve's place to pick up James first.**

**H: Okay... So... Murdock.**

Hill raised her eyebrows twice, smiling. Natasha looked impatient.

**N: Really?**

**H: What? He is blind, but he is like very hot and charming. Wow, the things I'd to him...**

**N: Wow, you are a complete bitch, Hill.**

**H: No more than you, but I get there. You know, Steve is with Sharon, then you're free.**

**N: I have James.**

**H: So what?**

**N: I can’t leave James to go out with him.**

**H: So he called you out.**

**N: Yes.**

**H: I can stay with James for you, I miss him anyway.**

**N: Hill, no.**

**H: How long have you been without…. You know? Must been a long time.**

**N: Hill! Do you think if I went out with him today, I would go to bed with him?**

**H: I don’t think, I'm sure. If you don’t invest, I will.**

**N: What are you talking about? What about Sam?**

**H: What about him?**

**N: I thought the thing between you two was... You know… becoming serious.**

**H: Just sex. No feelings.**

**N: He's in love with you.**

**H: Well, that's his problem.**

Natasha arrived at Steve's building and saw a nasty super scene, Sharon and Steve were at the entrance of the building and James was talking to a child's neighborhood. Sharon was clinging on Steve's waist and they gave a peck. Natasha stopped the car across the street and looked down.

**H: I can shoot her from here, if you want.**

Natasha shook her head. She pressed the horn with strength, demonstrating the anger she was feeling, and to announce that she arrived. Steve and Sharon looked inside the car. Steve was immediately embarrassed.

**S: Come on, James.**

James held in his father's hand to cross the street. Steve opened the door to the back seat and James entered.

**J: MALIA!!!**

James jumped into the front seat and hugged Hill.

Steve looked at Natasha, who was looking forward.

**S: I heard that he agreed to live with you.**

Natasha looked at him coldly.

**N: Yes and he knows that he’ll be with me some days and other days with you.**

**S: He called me dad today.**

**N: Good for you.**

Steve frowned, trying to understand the aggressiveness of Natasha.

**N: And if you want to see your son tomorrow, you have to come pick him in my house. I am not a delivery system.**

Natasha closed the car window and drove away.

**J: Natasha?**

Natasha was still angry, she looked at James, who decided not to say anything to upset her.

Natasha stopped in front of the apartment Hill.

**H: Okay boy, see you tomorrow.**

**N: No, wait. James do you want spend some time with Toto?**

**J: I do!!!**

**H: So...**

**N: I will come at night to pick him.**

**H: I know.**

**N: No, seriously. I'll just dinner and I will return.**

**H: Yeah, right. Have a good date.**

**N: It's not a date!**

**H: What it is then?**

**N: I'm just going to meet someone new. Everybody needs new friends.**

**H: Is that what they call it these days? Friends?**

Natasha rolled her eyes and left. As she drove, she called Matt and it was like he was already expecting her to call him. Natasha has scheduled dinner for 7 pm.

In fact, Natasha was not with the slightest desire to meet new people, but to see Steve and Sharon together left her angry. More anger than jealousy. _How can Steve says that he loves her and be with someone else? How can he do that?_  If he can do it, she can too. After all, speaking of seduction, she is the expert on the subject.

At 7pm, Matt’s cab began to honk. Once Natasha approached the car, Matt opened the taxi door for Natasha.

**M: You look beautiful.**

**N: You can’t know that.**

**M: My friend here told me.**

Natasha looked at the driver.

**M: He loved the color of your dress.**

When they reached the restaurant, Matt had reserved the best table for them. At first, Natasha was bored, but then she noticed that Matt had a good chat, and the night became more enjoyable. Natasha excused herself to use the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, Natasha was checking her makeup looking at the mirror and a blonde woman came out of the pit and went to the sink without notice Natasha. She washed her hands. Natasha kept her lipstick in her purse.

**N: Sharon.**

Sharon looked surprised and confused.

**Sharon: Natasha? What are you doing here?**

**N: Dining.**

**Sharon: Alone?**

Natasha didn’t answer. The two left the bathroom together. Natasha stepped in the restaurant again and she Steve was right in front of her, they both were very surprised. Steve didn’t disguise when he checked Natasha from head to toe.

**S: Natasha.**

**N: Rogers.**

**Sharon: Honey, lets invite Natasha to sit with us, she is dining alone, we can present her to my friends.**

_Honey? Honey??? Oh really?_ Natasha was disgusted. How Sharon dares call Steve like that.

**N: I'm not alone, but thank you.**

Steve frowned. _Why is Natasha dressed like that for a dinner? Who is she with? Better she be here, looking good like that with Hill or some other woman_. Steve thought.

**S: Who’s with you?**

Natasha frowned. Sharon noted a jealousy tone in Steve's voice.

**Sharon: Honey, it's not polite to ask. Let's go back to our table. Let Natasha enjoy her date.**

Natasha returned to the table Matt. Steve followed her with his gaze to see who and where she is sitting. He saw it was a man, he just didn’t recognize who it was.

**M: Is everything all right?**

**N: Yes. Sorry about the delay, I ran into some acquaintances.**

Matt noticed that something was wrong, but chose to respect her wishes of not talk.

**M: Do you want to go? Am I bothering you?**

**N: No, Matt. You're being great.**

**M: It seems to have something in your head... There is another man, right?**

Natasha was silent.

**M: So… There is, indeed. Well I don’t want to be the one causing trouble between you.**

**N: He's with another woman, don’t worry. Our relationship ended long ago.**

The waiter approaches, bringing wine. Matt managed to distract Natasha again and they both returned to have fun. About half an hour later, Natasha noticed that someone didn’t take his eyes off her. When she looked at the narrow corridor that led to the restrooms, she noticed it was Steve who looked at Natasha and then to Sharon to make sure that Sharon is distracted with her friends.

Steve called Natasha with his head, she glared at him and made negative with her head. Steve insisted. Natasha snorted and asked Matt to wait for her a little bit again.

Natasha went right to the corridor to meet Steve.

**S: Tell me, are you on a mission? Can I help?**

**N: What makes you think I'm on a mission?**

**S: Well, you're having dinner with a man that I never saw before and you're dressed like that and smiling at him.**

**N: And?**

**S: And? Where's James?**

**N: With Hill.**

**S: So, it's not a mission?**

Steve looked into the hall, worried that Sharon was going to come after him.

**N: That’s none of your fucking business, Rogers.**

Natasha turned to move away, Steve grabbed her arm.

**S: Who is he?**

Natasha looked at Steve’s hand on her arm with her eyebrow raised, then she looked at Steve.

**N: I swear you’ll lose your hand, maybe your arm if you hold me like that again.**

Steve let Natasha go, Natasha took three steps to go away, but returned to Steve, furious.

**N: What makes you think you have the right to know about my life or with who I'm going out with? I don’t question you about Sharon. You moved on with your life, I can also have fun.**

Natasha snorted.

**N: Do not call me again.**

Natasha returned to the table. She and Matt stayed at the restaurant over 2 hours.

**N: I need to go.**

**M: It’s so soon.**

**N: I know, but I must go.**

Matt paid the bill and left with Natasha. In the taxi, Matt decided to talk more.

**M: I think for a 1 st date, I have not pleased you.**

**N: No, you were great, really. It’s because I have a son.**

**M: Oh yeah?** **What is his name?**

**N: James.**

**M: What age?**

**N: 4.**

**M: So we have a 2nd date?**

Natasha smiled.

**N: I don’t know, Murdock.**

**M: Matt, please.**

**N: Matt.**

**M: You have my number, I will not push you, whenever you’re ready.**

**N: Thank you.**

Natasha got out of the car, and walked into the building. Natasha went up quickly, to take a bath and be able to get James. When Natasha arrived on her floor, before holding the key in the door, she had the feeling that something was wrong, as if she had been followed.

Natasha sighed and took a pistol in her purse, she turned ready to shoot, she didn’t shoot just because it was Steve on the stairs.

**N: Steve? Holy shit, I could have killed you.**

**S: Again?**

**N: It's not funny this joke.**

**S: I know. I’m sorry.**

**N: What are you doing here?**

**S: I wanted to apologize.**

**N: No, you followed me to make sure I wasnt going to bed with another man.**

**S: No.**

**N: You're a terrible liar.**

Steve looked down. Natasha sighed.

**N: Steve, you know you don’t have that right.**

**S: I know, but...**

**N: Good night, Steve.**

Natasha turned to the door and put the key in the door lock.

**S: Nat...**

Natasha turned the key and put her hand on the doorknob, sighing again, Natasha stood, trying to convince herself that ignore Steve is the best option.

Natasha just felt Steve's body behind her, he slid his hands down her arms, reaching her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

Natasha wavered and threw her head back, resting her head on the Steve’s shoulder. Steve slid his other hand by Natasha's belly, she closed her eyes. Steve kissed the side of Natasha's forehead and distributed kisses all over her face and neck.

**N: We can’t.**

**S: I know.**

Steve opened the door for her. Natasha moved away from Steve and entered the apartment and stop, she turned to face him.

**N: This is the last time.**

Steve consented to the head, as he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh they love each other so much. Don't give up, I promise life is being hard to them, but they will get through this. Thanks for reading, tho


	40. Chapter 40

Steve grabbed Natasha's waist as soon as the door closed, but Natasha had other plans, she walked away and called Steve with her finger in a seductive way.

**N: Okay, Rogers. If you want it, you have to earn before.**

Steve looked at her blankly. Natasha walked close to the couch and put her hand under her dress and lowered her panties, she removed and threw to Steve, who put her panties in his mouth.

Natasha sat on the couch and spread her legs, indicating what she wants. Rogers walked on her direction and knelt between her legs, he looked with a desire to her private parts, he moved his head towards her sex, but Natasha closed her legs.

**N: I... I really don’t know if we should do it...**

Natasha was just being theatrical, she was smirking and looking to the side, with the index finger leaning on her cheek.

Steve opened her legs by force, and pushed her back, making her fall back on the couch.

**S: This dress is really amazing. Let’s take you out of it.**

Steve said as he stood up and looked at her lying on the couch. Steve held in her dress neck with both hands, and with only a movement, he tore down her entire dress, plucking her bra along.

Now Natasha was angry, that was her favorite dress, but on the other side, this despair that Rogers is feeling to have her, makes her feel really horny. Natasha decided that pleasure comes first. Then anger.

**S: Now it’s so much better.**

Natasha left her body slipping over on the couch, Steve took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, while Natasha slid back, slipping away from him. Steve grabbed her thighs and pulled her back. He knelt again on the floor. Natasha was already breathing hard.

Steve bit the inside part of her thigh and he bit hard, leaving the marks of his teeth purple on her skin. Natasha cried out in pain and lifted her head to look at him, she swore in Russian.

**N: I swear that if you...**

Natasha had no time to finish the sentence, Steve plunged his tongue on her clit, Natasha threw her head back and scratched the sofa. She grabbed a pillow and bit while Steve sucked and licked her clit meticulously.

Once Natasha had her first orgasm, Steve got up, grabbed her legs and made her being face down, Natasha was shocked by his reaction, Steve is not that kind of guy. Natasha looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing. The fierce look that Steve was, Natasha felt a chill throughout her body.

Steve removed his pants and stroked his cock with one hand and with the other her pressed Natasha's ass, he couldn’t resist but he slap her ass and he only did that, because Natasha was very horny to cut off his hand for doing it.

**N: Steve, you won’t...**

**S: Relax.**

**N: No, no, no. You can’t put in back like that. I’m not ready.**

Steve looked at her blankly.

**N: You have to put in front first.**

**S: Okay.**

Steve understood and turned her body to face him on the couch again. Steve put his cock inside Natasha. Natasha moaned as she felt his cock enter and Steve just started pumping her really fast. Natasha came again with Steve movements and turned away from him, she did Steve sit on the couch, she knelt between his legs and sucked his cock.

Steve was almost delirious, and he wanted to hold out longer and had to fend off Nat’s face. He held on her face and made her get up. Steve put his lips on Natasha’s and kissed her passionately.

Steve involved Natasha's waist and he was about to put her sitting on his cock, but she turned around and sat on Steve member. Steve looked at Natasha's ass and then to her back, she looked like a work of art. Everything on her, makes he more and more horny. He loves her very much, nobody got his attention like she does.

Steve slapped Natasha's ass again, making her moan loudly and laugh then. It was funny see this side of Steve Rogers. Natasha bit her lip and looked at Steve over her shoulder. Steve embraced Natasha's waist and nibbled her back, then Steve grabbed her body and made her lean forward, he made her crawl to the ground. Steve just wanted to have a complete view of Natasha's ass, he stroked Natasha buttock and squeezed hard, leaving his handprint on it.

The two had sex all night and this time it was more like a wilder sex than making love as they both are used to do. Natasha didn’t even know that Steve could be so versatile in bed, she was surprised and very pleased by that, by the way.

The next day, Natasha woke with the phone ringing insistently. She opened her eyes slowly. She felt a terrible pain on her back and legs. Natasha sat down and was trying to understand what happened.

Natasha couldn’t understand or remember how she ended up on the kitchen floor, and had strawberries all over the floor and seemed to have honey on her thighs and where the hell is Steve?

Natasha looked at the living room, practically destroyed, all the chairs thrown on the floor, broken plant pots, pictures askew on the wall. It must have had a tornado in the city while they slept.

Natasha walked in her room and after she went to James Room, she didn’t find Steve. Natasha came back in the living room, and finally found her phone under the rug.

**_H: Natasha!_ **

**_N: Hill!!_ **

**_H: Who's the bitch, now?_ **

**_N: Huh?_ **

**_H: I waited for you last night to pick James, but you seemed to be a little busy on your date. You had sex with Matt. Confess._ **

**_N: I..._ **

**_H: What a whore!_ **

**_N: Where's James?_ **

**_H: Playing with Torunn on the garden._ **

**_N: What? Alone?_ **

**_H: No, I'm here with them. Do you think I'm crazy?_ **

**_N: I'm sorry, I'll take a shower and I'll go to your home._ **

**_H: Is he good in bed? He seems to be, but being blind, I don’t know. Okay, that’s something that you overcame me... I never did with a blind guy._ **

**_N: Hill, goodbye._ **

...

Hill was laughing alone while watching the kids on the playground, she received a Sam connection.

James and Torunn were playing with sand, when a group of children approached them. All boys.

**\- Look at him playing House with a girl.**

**J: I'm not.**

**\- I bet you're the father and she is the mother.**

**\- And that you three kids!**

**T: If we are playing that, what do you have to do with it?**

**\- Oh his girlfriend can speak.**

**J: She's not my girlfriend!!!**

**T: Yes, I am and of course I know how to speak, are you retarded, by chance?**

**J: No, you’re not.**

**T: Yes, I am! Shut up.**

**\- What a silly ginger, leading girl scolding.**

**\- Silly ginger.**

**\- Silly ginger.**

The kids started singing this to James. Torunn closed her hand and took a deep breath. She was red with anger.

**\- What will you do? Will you cry?**

**\- Go call your mommy.**

Torunn pushed a boy, who probably is two years older than her, on another boy. Torunn made them both fall easily. Torunn punched another boy’s belly, who recoiled in pain, and kicked the dick of other.

Hill was on the phone with Sam, probably talking depravities by the smile on her face and the distraction she was. She only noticed something wrong when a group of mothers passed her running. When she turned and saw Torunn kicking the boy's dick Hill shoved the phone into her pocket and ran towards the kids, she grabbed Torunn.

The other mothers were furious.

\- What a violent girl!

\- She must be psychopathic.

**H: They're just children.**

**\- Children don’t fight like her, look how my son is hurt.**

The boy even have marks on his body.

**H: Torunn apologize to them.**

**T: They were being mean with James!**

**H: It's no excuse to hit people.**

**T: But you said that boys are dumb and that I should kick their dick if they try something with me.**

The other moms stared Hill, judging her. Hill bland smile and moved Torunn away from the others.

**H: You got it wrong, Torunn. It was only if they tried to hurt you.**

**T: They were mean to James.**

**H: Did they beat James?**

**J: No.**

**T: No, but...**

**H: But nothing. You can’t beat like that.**

**T: But, but I'm Thor's daughter! I’m the mightiest princess of Asgard!**

**H: Yeah, yeah, you are but your father does not come here knocking people around. Apologize. Right now**

Torunn pouted and crossed her arms.

**H: Oh yeah? So let's go home and you will be grounded.**

**T: I can’t be grounded!**

**H: Well, let’s see if you can or not!**

...

Natasha was going to take a shower, when she opened the bathroom door, she had some difficulty to open, when she came in, she understood why. Steve was lying on the bathroom floor. Now she was even more confused. How she woke up in the kitchen and Steve in the bathroom? What happened last night, what they were doing?

Natasha now feel angry to see Steve and anger of herself to have sex with him. He has Sharon and refuses to break up with her, he nearly spoils her date with a nice guy and he still ripped her favorite dress...

Oh yes! The dress!!! He will not be forgiven for that. Natasha took a glass of water and threw it on Steve's face to wake him.

Steve was startled, Natasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

**N: I'll take a shower at the other bathroom and when I come back, I don’t want to see you here anymore.**

**S: Nat...**

**N: It’s Natasha for you.**

Natasha left the bathroom. Steve thought that by the morning, Natasha would be calmer, more receptive and sweet with him. He thought it would be better if he waits for her and try to talk again.

Steve took a quick shower and went to the living room, he began to fix the mess they made there. Natasha left the bathroom dressed and drying her hair with a towel. She looked at Steve.

**N: What are you still doing here?**

**S: I thought... I thought that we should talk.**

**N: There is nothing to be talked.**

Natasha pushed Steve to the door.

**N: What do you want to talk? I already know! You will say that you are sorry that we are in this situation, that you love me, that you don’t feel anything for Sharon, that you fuck her but having me on your mind, but you can’t break up with her because you can’t hurt her again...**

**S: Natasha...**

Natasha opened the door to Steve move out, but she got a fright because Matt Murdock was about to ring the bell of her house.

**N: Matt!**

**M: Natasha... I’m sorry, did I came in a bad time? Are you with someone?**

Natasha was completely bland, she looked at Steve and he was angry again.

**N: No, Matt. Actually you came at the right time. It's just a friend who is already leaving.**

Now Steve faced the man who was on a date with Natasha last night, and _what this guy wants coming here in Natasha's apartment so early in the morning?_ Steve thought.

**S: You're the lawyer.**

**M: Oh, that voice... Captain America.**

**N: As I said, the Captain was just leaving. Goodbye, Steve.**

Steve went to the door, but stopped looking Natasha. Steve began to imagine Matt kissing Natasha and it hurts too much. No, Steve doesn’t accept another man touching her, and he can’t afford to allow that.

**S: Will you let him in?**

**N: What?**

The two whispered, but Matt could hear the conversation clearly.

**S: I can’t believe that you will let another man come in here after our night.**

**N: Oh, what? What? Wait, wait a minute! Look, Rogers, I'm not committed to nobody, much less comitted to you. Don’t you have a girlfriend to go take care of?**

Steve didn’t want to leave the apartment. He was extremely upset, Natasha’s heart began to tighten with the ownerless dog look that Steve was on his face while he stepped out of her apartment. Natasha took a deep breath, she let Matt came in and shut the door.


	41. Chapter 41

**M: How are you? Sorry to show up like this.**

**N: I’m fine. No problem.**

**M: Is he the father of your child?**

**N: What?**

**M: Captain America...**

**N: Yes.**

**M: You still love him.**

**N: Huh?**

**M: I can tell by the way your heart pounds in his presence, it happened when we were at the restaurant. You get immediately excited.**

**N: You’re blind, but still can see everything, don’t you?**

**M: He loves you too. Why aren’t you together?**

**N: It's complicated.**

**M: Tell me.**

Natasha frowned, she doesn’t like to talk abour her life and don’t like to answer questions, but strangely, she can’t hide anything from Matt.

**N: He has someone.**

**M: Oh...** **And yet he spent the night with you?**

Natasha was dull now, she dismissed Matt the night before, and now it seems that she did that on purpose, just to be with Steve but it wasn’t.

**N: Yes.**

**M: And you feel bad about it?**

**N: Of course.**

**M: But you love each other. There’s nothing to feel bad for that.**

**N: Yes, there is because there’s someone else involved and I don’t want to be his mistress. I really wish that I could not feel anything for him.**

**M: You know what? You never let me see your face.**

Natasha looked confused. So he's not blind.

Matt noticed her silence.

**M: A blind man sees with hands, by touch.**

**N: Do you want to touch me?**

**M: Your face. I wanna see your face.**

Matt held his hands in the air.

**M: Can I?**

Natasha was surprised, but approached him on the couch. She took his hands and put on her face. Matt outlined her face with his fingers gently. Natasha could have sworn he was looking deep into her eyes. Matt touched her lips.

**M: I bet you have perfect lips.**

Natasha smiled embarrassed.

**M: Oh, a smile. Small, but still a smile.**

He realized by touch.

Matt approaches of Natasha’s face, she looked serious but let him approach. Matt almost put his lips on Natasha’s, but she looked away and stood up.

**N: I'm sorry, Matt. You... you should go. I have to pick my son.**

Matt stood up.

**M: I'm sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.**

**N: You’d have to a lot more to make me feel like that, it’s just that...**

**M: You’re not ready.**

Natasha was silent.

**M: It’s okay for me, I have no rush. Can you call a cab for me?**

**N: I give you a ride.**

When Natasha came down with Matt and passed through the gate, she walked towards the car parked on the street, but Maria Hill was arriving right now in a car with James and Torunn. She parked and got out, looking at Natasha, already with a sarcastic smile on her face.

James ran up to Natasha and hugged her.

**N: Hi James. Did you behaved?**

**J: Toto is grounded.**

**N: Oh yeah? Why?**

**J: She beat the boys in the park.**

James looked at Matt, and frowned.

**J: Who is he?**

**N: His name is Matt.**

Matt reached out to James.

**M: Nice to meet you, boy.**

James looked at him with suspicion and didn’t shake his hand.

**N: James greets Matt.**

James said nothing.

**M: It’s ok, Nat.**

**N: Hill, I was going to pick him.**

**H: Yeah, I know, but I have to go to an office that is nearby, so I decided to bring him here first.**

**M: Natasha, then don’t bother, I’ll take a cab.**

**H: I'll give you a ride, Murdock.**

**M: Thank you.**

Matt walked away from the two, using the bat to guide next to the car.

**H: I give a ride, a kiss and all you want.**

Hill whispered to Natasha, who rolled her eyes and laughed.

**M: Hi.**

**T: Hi!**

**M: You're upset.**

**T: I’m grounded.**

**M: Wait! What's it in your ear?**

Torunn touched her ears.

**T: There's nothing in them.**

Matt pretended to pull a coin from her ear.

Torunn smiled and held the coin.

Hill entered the car and drove away with Matt and Torunn.

Natasha took on James's hand and walked with him.

**J: I wanted to see my father.**

**N: Well, you can ask him to pick you up tomorrow.**

**J: But I want to play today.**

**N: Why can’t you play today?**

**J: Alone? He plays with me.**

**N: Of what?**

**J: Soldiers.**

**N: Well, typical...**

**J: What?**

**N: Nothing, but listen mom will play with you.**

**J: You can’t.**

**N: Why?**

**J: You a girl.**

**N: And girls can’t play soldier? Please, don’t be that kind of boy, James.**

James shrugged his shoulders, he doesn’t understand yet because T'Challa kept saying that war was a boy’s thing. Ororo and Hill struggled to get it out of his mind, but when you’re young, everything influences you.

**N: I’ll show you that there’s no better soldier than me, cadet Rogers.**

Natasha spoke imitating a general and James laughed. The two played all day and both fell asleep on the living room carpet.

...

The next day, Steve woke to the sound of Sharon, opening the door. Steve was relieved yesterday because she wasn’t there, so he wouldn’t have to explain why he didn’t sleep at home.

Steve took time to reflect on his relationship with Sharon, he doesn’t want to hurt her, but he can feel that she’s going to get hurt anyway, it seems that she already feels that something is wrong.

And the worst, was Natasha, who knows very well how to hide jealousy, she’s never crying for him and she looks good. She’s like having an affair with the lawyer, Steve wondered what the two were doing in the apartment after he left. Steve punched the table, just imagining the two together.

He doesn’t want and won’t accept another man touching her skin, kissing her mouth, stroking her body and making her smile. This situation was unbearable for Steve and he is going crazy for it.

Steve rubbed his hand over his face, trying to wake up and think about what to do. He went into the bathroom and locked the door, he needed to take a deep breath before looking again Sharon and tell the whole truth. He was decided now.

Steve looked in the mirror and repeated to himself that it was the best thing to do. He needs to put an end to this fake relationship, he is an honest man and is not fair to Natasha, or to Sharon.

**Sharon: Steve?**

**S: Just a minute.**

**Sharon: Okay, I brought breakfast.**

Steve took another deep breath, threw some water on his face and rethought the speech to finally breakup with Sharon. Steve wiped his face and left the bathroom, he went to the kitchen and Sharon was fixing the table for breakfast. She looked at him and smiled.

**Sharon: Good morning. I brought your favorite.**

**S: Thank you. Sharon?**

**Sharon: They didn’t have your favorite ready yet, so I insisted it had to be vanilla with chocolate chips.**

**S: Sharon...**

**Sharon: And I wanted to do something special for you, and I spoke to the manager and he got a little bit angry, but released the ones I needed.**

Sharon placed a candle on a Muffin, lit and put on the table, looking at Steve, but Steve didn’t understand why the special breakfast today.

**Sharon: Congratulations to us.**

**S: Huh?**

**Sharon: We have completed 6 months of dating.**

Steve's eyes widened, but then he disguised. Dating? Yeah, he left her label the relationship, but it has not even two months since they’re dating.

Sharon: I know we've been together for some time and then we split and we got back together so I decided to count with that time too.

Steve was completely embarrassed, everything he programmed to say to her and now she’s here doing a surprise for them and celebrating “6” months together. Would he being too scoundrel if he still finish the relationship now?

**Sharon: Come, sit.**

Sharon and Steve sat down. Steve grabbed the muffin and blew out the candle, without much encouragement.

**Sharon: What? Is something wrong?**

Okay, it's time. Steve will say yes, it has to be today, right?

**S: Sharon... I'm sorry, I forgot about that. But I wanted to talk to you...**

**Sharon: I knew you'd forget, no problem.**

**S: OK, I...**

**Sharon: Steve before you say anything, I need to tell you something.**

**S: I also need to tell you something.**

**Sharon: Well, let me go first, okay?**

Steve consented to the head. Sharon got up and walked away from the table. Steve watched.

**Sharon: I don’t know how to tell you this...**

**S: So, let me talk first, Sharon, I...**

**Sharon: I'm pregnant!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well he was so close to put an end, but shit happened


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I posted a new story, not so new. It's the continuation of this fanfiction, but it's about Avengers children, including Steve and Natasha's children. You can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6583654/chapters/15062299

**S: Pregnant?**

**Sharon: I'm sorry. I don’t know whether to tell you or not, I wanted to wait, but...**

Steve stopped and stared at the floor. He didn’t expect that at all.

**Sharon: You hated this news, right?**

Steve looked at Sharon and made negative with the head and disguised.

**S: No, of course not. That's.... That's good.**

Steve got up and went to her and hugged her.

**S: A baby is always welcome. It's gonna be okay.**

**Sharon: And what do you want to tell me?**

**S: No, I... I forgot.**

**Sharon: Steve I'm sorry, I know you didn’t expect this news now.**

**S: Stop apologizing. I love James and have another child is a good thing, I like children.**

**Sharon: Do you think he will accept a baby brother?**

**S: I don’t know, I think so.**

The problem is that Sharon's pregnancy news spread in the form of rumor, someone said to someone, who heard of someone else that Sharon is pregnant. The gossip ran through the corridors of SHIELD and after a few weeks, the news reached the ears of Maria Hill.

**H: Oh God! Holy crap!**

Hill said while she read the message on her WhatsApp. She knew that Natasha would be devastated and wondered if she should let Steve tell her, or if herself should tell her. Hill made the decision to tell Natasha, she thought Steve wouldn’t have the courage to say.

Hill sent a message to Natasha, asking if she could go to her house. Natasha replied saying no. After a while, Natasha sent another message saying "I already know." Hill then called to know how she was.

**_H: Natasha._ **

**_N: Huh?_ **

**_H: You can yell at me if you want._ **

**_N: For what?_ **

**_H: I know you're sad and angry._ **

**_N: I'm not. I am fine. I'm going out with Matt tonight. I am fine._ **

**_H: Are you sure?_ **

**_N: Yes._ **

**_H: Okay. Anything, call me._ **

**_N: Okay._ **

Natasha hung up the phone and the doorbell rang. She knew who it was. James came running from the bedroom.

**J: My father! My father came, my father arrived! Daaadddy!**

Natasha opened the door and James pushed her to see his father, but James soon broke the smile to see Matt Murdock at the door.

**M: Hi James.**

James frowned.

**N: James, talk to Matt.**

James looked aside and muttered.

**J: Hi.**

James ran back to his bedroom.

**M: I'm sorry, I arrived too early, right?**

**N: No, it’s fine.**

**M: What happened?**

**N: What do you mean?**

**M: Your voice...**

**N: Matt... Please. I'm not in the mood to go out today.**

**M: We can stay and watch a movie.**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**N: I'm sorry. I call you tomorrow.**

**M: Are you sure? I can help you.**

**N: It's okay.**

**M: All right. See you tomorrow.**

Natasha kissed Matt's face and closed the door. Natasha leaned her back against the door, she looked down and put her hand on her mouth to avoid crying loud and calls James atention.

She heard the doorbell ring and James yelling in the bedroom that now was his father. Natasha pulled herself together immediately, she smiled at James.

**J: Are you okay, Mom?**

Natasha made positive with her head, but James noticed that she was crying, he went to her and hugged her legs.

**J: You want me to stay with you, mommy?**

Natasha crouched and looked him in the eye.

**N: No, my love. You should go. I'm fine, it’s just a headache.**

**J: Take some medicine then.**

**N: I will.**

The doorbell rang again. Natasha got up and took a deep breath before opening the door. She opened and Steve looked at her, with a great sense of guilt.

**J: Daddy!**

James jumped on Steve, who grabbed him and smiled.

**S: How are you?**

**N: I’m great.**

Natasha was cold. Something made Steve realizes that Natasha already know about Sharon’s pregnancy. Steve looked down.

**S: I’ll bring him tomorrow.**

Natasha agreed and was hoping that Steve would be honest and tell her himself about Sharon’s pregnancy.

**S: Natasha...**

**J: Daddy, let's go.**

Steve looked one more to Natasha, who closed the door in his face.

Natasha wept again, she couldn’t help but cry, a lot now. She took a deep breath to calm down. Natasha lay face down on the couch and stayed there for hours, staring into nothing, wondering how to accept this situation.

On one hand, Natasha wanted to pluck the fetus from Sharon's belly, and on the other hand she points out that they are a couple and it’s normal to have sex and that pregnancy can occur. It occurred to her, so it can happen with Sharon too.

Natasha heard the phone vibrate, she looked at the display and had four missed calls 2 from Matt and 2 from Hill. Natasha continued to ignore the calls.

When it was dawn, she was still on the couch in the same position, but now she had reached a consensus with herself.

Well, Steve can have sex with another woman, and she didn’t even kissed Matt, because she felt the duty to respect Steve, but this stop right now.

Natasha took the phone, it was 3 am, she called Matt.

**_M: Are you ready?_ **

**_N: You knew I was going to call?_ **

**_M: I knew that at some point you would stop whining and do what would make you feel better._ **

**_N: Where do you live?_ **

**_M: 14 street. But I'm not at home._ **

**_N: Where are you?_ **

Natasha could hear sound of things breaking.

**_M: I am where you need. Come find me._ **

**_N: You did not tell me where._ **

**_M: You will find out._ **

Matt hung up. Natasha sat down and ran to the bedroom, she wore jeans and a black tank top. She took a black jacket, the motorcycle keys and left the apartment.

She tracked down Matt's cell phone signal and saw that he was near a pier. Natasha came to the pier and had no signal of Matt, she stopped the bike, looked around and after a while she heard the noise of someone being thrown on the floor. And that someone was Matt Murdock.

Natasha accelerated with her bike, picked up an iron rod that was on the floor, and went up to one of the guys who attacked him. She hit the guy hard, making him falling on the ground. Matt stood up and gave a small smile.

Natasha got off the bike and tossed the bat aside. She was angry, she needed a close combat, someone had to pay for what Steve had done.

Natasha and Matt fought the guys, and those who fought against Natasha, well, they will spend a good time in the hospital recovering.

**M: Not bad for a girl.**

**N: Not bad for a blind man.**

Natasha looked at him and smiled. Matt smiled back.

**N: Thank you, I was needing that.**

**M: Do you still want to go to my house?**

Natasha looked around and hesitated for a few seconds.

**N: Yeah. Let's go.**

Natasha climbed on the bike and Matt came up after her. He had a broken rib, but still didn’t know that.

The two entered Matt's apartment.

**M: Do you want something to drink?**

Natasha made negative head.

**M: Natasha?**

**N: Oh, sorry, no... Thank you.**

Natasha forget that he is blind..

**N: You're so hurt.**

Matt removed the mask and opened the top of his leather uniform. Natasha quietly spied Matt's abdomen, well defined, and she didn’t expect that because he seemed to be very skinny.

**N: Let me take care of you.**

Matt sat down and Natasha walked over to him, she grabbed his face and examined the wounds.

**N: You look so much sexier when you’re hurt.**

**M: So leave it like this.**

Matt put his hand over Natasha's hand, he kissed the palm of her hand and hugged her waist. Natasha ran her hand through his hair, then held his face again and kissed his forehead, then kissed the cuts he had on his face to finally kiss Matt's lips.

Matt kissed and pressed his body against hers. He stroked the back of Natasha and placed his hands under her shirt, feeling the soft skin of Natasha.

Natasha dropped from his lips and removed her jacket. Matt seems to be very experient with women, in one movement he held firm in Natasha's waist and placed her lying on the couch and lay on top of her.

**M: Let me see your body.**

Matt strummed her face and her neck. He rubbed her belly. Matt opened Natasha’s jeans, she sighed and looked up, then to the sides.

**M: Are you okay?**

**N: Yeah.**

Matt slid his fingers inside Natasha's panties, but Natasha joined her legs and put her hand on his wrist.

**M: What's wrong?**

**N: I'm sorry.**

Matt sighed and gave a peck on Natasha’s lips.

**N: I... I thought.**

**M: You thought you were ready. This is not about him, Natasha. You can’t do this just to get a revenge. You have to do it for yourself, because you want to.**

Natasha sighed.

**N: I'm sorry.**

**M: Don’t apologize. We don’t have to do anything but I don’t want you to go. Stay with me tonight.**

They slept together on the couch.

The next morning, Natasha was looking at the phone and had almost 30 missed calls from Steve. She found it strange and soon she became nervous. She returned the call.

**_S: Natasha! I'm trying to reach you for hours._ **

**_N: What happened?_ **

**_S: It's James, he had a high fever last night. He called for you, I didn’t know what to do, he only calmed down when Hill came and stayed with him until he sleep again. I went to your house and you weren’t there._ **

**_N: I'm not at home._ **

**M: Breakfast is ready.**

**N: I'm coming.**

Steve could hear Matt's voice in the background and now Steve wanted to die.

**N: Tell James I'm going.**

**S: Uh-huh.**

Natasha felt the change in Steve's voice and hung up.

Natasha apologized to Matt, and went out of his apartment and went to Steve’s apartment. She ran up the stairs, knocked on the door and Sharon answered.

**Sharon: Natasha! Glad you came.**

**N: Where is my son?**

**Sharon: In the bedroom, the fever is already controlled.**

Natasha virtually ignored Sharon and went to the bedroom, she came in and Steve was on the side of the bed, she didn’t even look at him, she went straight at James.

**N: James.**

**J: Mom.**

James coughed and pouted.

**J: I don’t want a little sister.**

Natasha glared at Steve. How dare he tell that for James.

**S: Sharon said.**

**N: Let's talk about it later. How are you feeling?**

**J: Can you stay with me?**

**N: Of course.**

**J: And daddy too?**

Natasha looked quietly to Steve.

**N: We are not leaving your side.**

**J: I want you two to be together.**

Sharon left the room, clearly upset. Steve went after Sharon to say that James said that without malice.

**N: James...**

**J: Why can’t you be together?**

**N: Well because we can’t... It doesn’t matter, what matters is that we love you very very much and James I...**

Natasha covered her mouth.

**J: Mom?**

Natasha motioned for James to wait and ran to the bathroom. Natasha vomited a lot and she hadn’t eaten anything. Steve and Sharon could hear outside. Natasha washed her mouth and face. She looked herself in the mirror. Natasha never gets sick because of the serum, her immune system it’s very strong, the last time she was sick like that, she was pregnant with James, so that could only means...

Natasha began to shake.

**N: Bozhe moy! (Oh my God!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is so in trouble.


	43. Chapter 43

Natasha calmed down after a fez minutes, because there could be thousands of reasons for her sickness, doesn’t need not be pregnancy. She went back to James's room and stayed there with until he fell asleep, then she went home, bought in the way pharmacy a pregnancy test and in the next morning, she asked Maria Hill to go there.

**H: So what is the result?**

**N: I have not looked yet.**

Hill started laughing.

**N: Why are you laughing, Hill?**

**H: Because you won our bet. The Whore Prize is all yours. You see, you are dating a blind man and is pregnant from another one, who is going to be a father of another child... I'll never get over you.**

**N: Hill, that’s not funny.**

**H: Well, let’s check the result. Shall we?**

**N: Ok, you see and tell me the result.**

Hill went to the bathroom, looked at the result and went back in the living room. Hill looked at Natasha, seriously, making suspense on purpose just to scare her.

**N: So?**

**H: You're pregnant.**

**N: Oh dear Lord.**

Natasha sighed and sat on the couch, staring into nothing.

**H: Just kidding. It was negative.**

**N: Hill! You motherfu***...**

**H: Hey, but are you relieved or sad? I can’t tell by your face.**

**N: Relieved, of course. I don’t want children, just James.**

**H: Speaking of children, I found a school for Torunn. I think it would be good, if James joined her at the same school.**

**N: I hadn’t thought about that.**

**H: The children of Stark study there.**

**N: They're back?**

**H: Yes but it’s look like Tony and Pepper are going to divorce. They never were the same after the Civil War incidents.**

**N: I can’t blame Pepper for that. No woman deserves Tony.**

**H: True.**

Hill's phone rang, she looked and rejected the call.

**N: Sam?**

**H: Yep.**

**N: Don’t break his heart, Hill.**

**H: That's what I’m trying to do.**

**N: Ignoring him completely?**

**H: If I give him attention, he can misinterpret and make everything worse.**

**N: Don’t you miss him? Not even a little?**

Hill looked at Natasha and was about to answer, but Torunn who was sleeping in Natasha's bedroom, woke up and walked towards Maria.

**T: Maria.**

**H: I'm here, Torunn.**

Torunn walked with eyes closed, bumping into things, until reach Maria. Hill picked her up and Torunn laid her head on her shoulder.

**H: Well, I have to go take care of her registration on school. After talking to Steve, you let me know.**

**N: All right.**

Hill said goodbye and left with Torunn.

Matt called Natasha, wondering how she is and if James is better from the fever, and Natasha said yes. They talked about a lot of things, he was actually being a good friend for her. The doorbell of the apartment rang.

**_N: Matt, I need to go. We talk later._ **

Natasha hung up and she knew it was Steve bringing James home. She opened the door and James was sleeping in the lap of Steve.

**N: Is he better?**

**S: He had no fever, anymore but he’s still weak.**

Natasha was going to pick up James from Steve's lap.

**S: Let me put him in bed, she he won’t wake.**

Natasha nodded and let Steve go, she opened the James's door and Steve James put on the bed, covered him and kissed his forehead. Natasha watched idly by in the hallway. Steve got up and looked at her, Natasha looked away. Steve left the room, but stood in the doorway.

**S: Are you okay?**

**N: Yes.**

**S: You and... Matt that day.**

Natasha frowned, she got angry and looked at Steve.

**N: What about that?**

Steve made negative with his head.

**S: Never mind.**

Steve walked to leave, he almost reached the door, but stopped and looked back to Natasha. The jealousy was consuming him.

**S: Sorry, Natasha, but you and him? Did you? You know…**

Natasha groaned, she closed James's door and went to the living room.

**N: You have no right to ask me that.**

**S: Yes, I do, you are the mother of my child.**

**N: Really? Why won’t worry about the mother of your next child?**

Steve sighed and rubbed his head.

**S: I didn’t plan it, Natasha.**

**N: Of course not! It is quite typical of you.**

**S: We even used a condom, I don’t know how it happened.**

**N: Spare me from the details.**

**S: Why are you going out with this guy?**

**N: Because I want to.**

**S: You don’t like him.**

**N: Who said that?**

**S: Do you like him?**

Steve already had that look of heartbreaking.

**N: What if I like?**

**S: I will...**

**N: You will what?**

Steve punched the wall and made a hole in it. Natasha looked at him in shock.

**N: Are you crazy?**

**S: I'm getting crazy yes. I'm crazy about you and you went to bed with another man. I can’t believe he touched you. This couldn’t have happened.**

**N: Now, you're just being stupid!**

**S: Natasha, I’m… I’m sorry.** **I lose my mind for thinking of you with another man. Not that I want to tell you what to do but I wish you were mine. Just mine. I know that you belong to yourself but you don’t know how much it hurts to see you with another guy.**

**N: I do know, Steve. I know very well. How do you think I feel seeing you with Sharon?**

Steve walked over to Natasha and she stand her hand in the air, indicating for him to stop.

**S: I can’t stop thinking about you, Natasha. It’s like every minute you’re in my head.**

Natasha looked at him, sighed and looked aside. Steve was one step away from her now.

**N: Steve, don’t.**

**S: You know I love you.**

**N: I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.**

Steve came closer, he hugged her but Natasha was curled up, trying to step away from him.

**S: Natasha, look at me, please.**

Natasha closed her eyes tightly and made negative with her head.

**N: We weren’t made for each other, Steve.**

**S: Why do you say that?**

Steve stroked Natasha's face and made her look at him.

**N: We're completely screwed. Look at us, look at our history. We had a son and we didn’t raised him together. You'll be a father again. Everything indicates that we can’t be together.**

Steve just heard Natasha let it out about how she feels, he doesn’t know the exactly moment they began to kiss on the living room, Steve kissed her with so much fervor and longing, his tongue stroked and dominated Natasha’s mouth completely, he was just demonstrating that her mouth and her kisses, belongs only to him. He stroked the neck and the back of Natasha, she was completely dominated in his arms.

Steve slowly walked with her around the room, Natasha didn’t even notice that she was walking back, she just felt when she was being leaning against the wall by Steve’s body. They were already kissing more fervently. Steve clawed Natasha's belly and lifted her shirt. He fit the mouth in Natasha's neck and gave several hickeys by her neck, on purpose, he wanted to mark the “territory”.

Steve unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his hand into Natasha's panties, she leaned on the wall and moaned softly. Natasha bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Steve stroked her clitoris, until it become more rigid. Natasha lowered her jeans a little bit more.

Steve lowered Natasha's blouse, and she removed the bra straps, Steve grabbed Nat’s nipple with his mouth and licked it frantically, without stopping the movement on her clit. Natasha came after a few minutes and Steve kissed her mouth to stifle her groans.

Steve unzipped his pants and was already lowering his pants when he saw Natasha dressing up her jeans again panties and puting her blouse and bra on place.

Steve stopped and looked at her confused.

**N: You need to leave.**

**S: What? But...**

**N: But what? Did you really think I was going to let you fuck me and then go home and fuck Sharon?**

**S: But...**

Natasha went to the door, opened it and looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

**S: I can’t leave this way.**

**N: That's not my problem.**

**S: It's not fair, Natasha.**

**N: I didn’t forced you to touch me. Now hurry up, I have a lot to do today.**

Steve reddened with anger now. Anger and shame, he stayed in the hallway for several minutes trying to calm his… You know... his little Rogers. Natasha smiled, pleased with herself and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha may be pregnant, may not. Pharmacy tests fails sometimes. What you think? let me know.


	44. Chapter 44

Natasha was feeling radiant after revenge on Steve in the right way. It was hard because she wanted more too, but she wouldn’t accept this situation of being "the other" on his life, and she is, also, very relieved to know that she’s not pregnant.

…

After 1 week, James and Torunn were registered at the same school and today is their first day at School. Natasha was preparing James for school at home.

**N: Why this face, little guy? Aren’t you excited to meet your classmates and make new friends?**

James raised his shoulders, not showing any excitement.

**J: I don’t know.**

**N: Why?**

**J: Children don’t like me.**

**N: Oh, I’m sure that’s not true, Torunn loves you.**

**J: Just her.**

**N: Well, I'll tell you one thing, in life is important to have at least one good friend and Torunn is a good friend to you, right?**

**J: She's my best friend.**

**N: Well so you don’t need to worry about anything else, right?**

Natasha smiled at James, she picked up his backpack and took him to the living room.

Natasha sat on one of the bench seats and helped James to sit on the other.

**N: James say “good morning” to Matt.**

**J: Good morning.**

James said grumbling and lowering his voice.

**M: Good morning, James. Excited for the first day of school?**

James shrugged.

**M: I can go with you.**

**J: No, my dad will!**

**N: James! Your father is going, yes, but you don’t answer in that tone because I don’t like. Apologize right now!**

**M: No, it’s okay, Nat.**

**N: James, I'm waiting.**

**J: Sorry.**

He said mumbling again.

Natasha heard horn noise downstairs. James dropped the toast on the plate and ran to the window.

**J: It's my father! Mom, mom, my father is here.**

**N: I've heard, James. Well, I gotta go, Matt.**

**M: See you later, then.**

Natasha stand up, walked towards Matt and gave him a peck on the lips. Matt held her waist and prolonged the kiss, James became immediately angry and stepped between them and pushed Natasha.

**J: We'll be late, Dad's waiting. Come on, Mom. Let’s go.**

Natasha rolled her eyes and then laughed, Matt also laughed. Natasha went downstairs with James. Once they stepped out from the building, James ran out to Steve’s car.

Natasha slowly walked to the car.

**N: James go to the back seat.**

**J: But I always go here.**

Natasha looked at Steve and frowned.

**N: You walk with him in the front seat? Are you crazy?**

**S: It's just till home.**

**N: A lot can happen in that way to your home.**

James jumped to the backseat and Natasha entered in the car still complaining and Steve was arguing back. James covered his ears and started singing. Natasha and Steve stopped arguing and looked at James.

**S: What is it, buddy?**

**J: You fight all the time! I don’t wike it.**

**N: We're not fighting, we're talking.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**J: I don’t want you to fight. Just for today, please mom? Please dad?**

**N: Okay, I'll stop.**

**S: Me too.**

Steve looked at Natasha, who looked him back. Now both were bland, the trip went silent till the school.

**S: Well, here we are.**

Steve and Natasha got out, but James didn’t.

**N: James... Come.**

James made negative with his head. Steve entered the back seat and looked at him.

**S: Are you afraid of those children?**

James made positive with his head.

**S: When I was younger, I feared the other kids too.**

**J: Do you?**

**S: I used to got beaten up every single day.**

**J: But you are a soldier and you are very strong.**

**S: Yes, now but when I was younger I was more weaker and skinny than you and let tell you what, school teaches us to be strong, you know?**

**J: Really?**

**S: Really. Don’t be afraid, you can ask your teachers for help.**

**J: And Toto.**

**S: Yes and Toto too.**

Natasha heard a horn and Hill was coming up with Torunn. Torunn with a big smile on face, pink lipstick, pleated skirt, polished shoes and hair in Pigtails.

**N: You look so stunning, Torunn.**

**T: Thank you.**

Torunn said with her pointed nose up and feeling proud of herself.

**N: Who styled your hair like that?**

**T: Uncle Sam.**

**N: Uncle Sam? Really?**

Natasha looked at Hill and whispered "whore" to her, Hill smiled quietly while fixing her sunglasses on her face.

**H: I had to call him.** **Emergency.**

**N: Yeah, I know...**

**H: I don’t know how to dress children and do their hairs, Ororo who did that.**

**T: Where's James? He is hidden, isn’t he?**

Torunn sighed and held out her little hands on the car door and stood on tiptoe to peer inside.

**T: James Rogers!**

James looked at Torunn.

**T: Are you afraid yet?**

James crossed his arms and didn’t look at her.

**T: You're a coward, James Rogers. Stop being silly, I'll beat anyone who dare to mess with my boyfriend.**

**H: No, you won’t. What we talked about, Torunn?**

**J: I'm not your boyfriend!**

**T: Yes, you are!!!**

**J: Dad, look her.**

The school bell rang.

**S: Time to go.**

James grabbed Steve's blouse.

**J: Daddy, please don’t make me go.**

Hill frowned and opened the car door.

**H: James Rogers! Move now!**

James looked at Maria and then to Steve and Natasha, hoping one of them would save him.

**H: I'll count to 3. One.... Two...**

James grabbed his backpack and got out sullenly. Natasha was impressed at how he obeyed Hill so fast.

**N: Good luck, James.**

**S: It'll be all right, champ.**

Torunn tried to hold James's hand to enter the school, but James dodged and walked with folded arms into the school.

**H: Well, I have work to do, so… See ya.**

Hill entered her car and drove away.

**S: I'll take you back home.**

**N: I think I'll stay.**

**S: Stay? Where? Here?**

**N: Yep.**

**S: Natasha.**

**N: What about if he needs something?**

**S: It's a school, they have all he needs.**

**N: But he can have an emergency.**

**S: They would call us.**

**N: It might be too late. These people are strange, it’s everything so new to him.**

**S: Natasha, please stop. It’s his time, he needs to get away a little bit from us too, to learn how to be more independent.**

**N: I know, but...**

**S: I’m also concerned, believe me, but we have to be strong. It's just a school, what can happen?**

**N: I don’t know. Well, since you're offering, I'll get a ride.**

Steve and Natasha got into the car.

**N: How is Sharon and the baby?**

**S: Well, I guess.**

**N: Do you guess?**

**S: She hasn’t been to the doctor, even though I insisted so many times. She says she’s okay.**

**N: I know barely nothing about pregnancy, but I think she needs at least one appointment. You should insist.**

**S: I will.**

Steve arrived at Natasha’s building, he stopped the car. Natasha looked at him and both were bland.

**N: I... I have to go. Thanks for the ride.**

Natasha put her hand on the car door to move out but Steve held her hand.

**S: Natasha...**

Natasha looked out the window, she closed her eyes tight and sighed.

**S: Do you still think about me? About us?**

**N: There is no us, Steve.**

Natasha got out, closed the door, then looked Steve.

**N: And you know I do.**

**S: I've been thinking, I want to be with you. Sharon will have a son of mine, I know, I will love this child as much as I love James, but I don’t love his mother.**

**N: Steve, that talk again? Stop.**

**S: That's true. I don’t love her, I can’t stay with her anymore.**

**N: Well, I'm glad you managed to reach a decision. If it's what you feel you should do, then do it. Make things right, Steve.**

Natasha sighed and looked to the side, then looked him in the eye again.

**N: I’m not leaving Matt just because you're breaking up with Sharon.**

Steve squeezed the steering wheel and looked forward.

**S: Why not? You’re make things difficult.**

**N: Steve, I don’t have to live my life based on what you do or not from yours, it's my life, okay? It’s not ruled by you or your choices.**

Steve rubbed his forehead nervously.

**N: Steve...**

Natasha reached out to his face and stroked his face very gently.

**N: I said that we weren’t made for each other. We are too complicated, but don’t ever think I stopped loving you, you're part of me.**

**S: So let's be together.**

**N: It's not that simple. I wish it was.**

Natasha moved away from the car and after a few minutes, Steve left. Upon arriving home, Steve saw Sharon in the kitchen.

**S: You're home.**

**Sharon: Yeah, I wasn’t feeling well.**

**S: How so? Is it the baby? Let’s go to the hospital, Sharon.**

**Sharon: Calm down, it’s just a seasickness. It's normal. Don’t worry. Why are you with that face?**

**S: Because we have to have a conversation, and I can’t delay it anymore.**

**Sharon: Are you breaking up with me?**

**S: Yes.**

**Sharon: But I'll have your baby.**

**S: I know, and I am very happy with it, and I will be a present father for him and I will love him as I love James, but our relationship does not work, Sharon. I Love...**

**Sharon: Natasha. Right? You love her even after all she did, even though she’s with another man now. You love her, you can’t just forget her, right?**

Steve made negative with his head.

**Sharon: The funny thing is that I am not even disappointed because I expected it from you. I'll get my stuff.**

**S: You don’t need to leave today.**

**Sharon: I'm going out today, right now, I don’t want to look at your face ever again.**

Sharon went to the bedroom and packed a small bag with her stuff and clothes, she came back into the living room and she was in tears.

**Sharon: You will never, ever come near my son.**

**S: Sharon...**

**Sharon: Don’t look for me.**

**S: He's mine too, you can’t do that.**

**Sharon: Oh you stop it! Stop it right now! You must be relieved to see me go with that child that you never wanted.**

**S: You are hurt and upset and I understand that but you will not prevent me from seeing my son and I will fight for it, if necessary.**

**Sharon: You will have to find me first!**

Sharon looked angry, she left the apartment and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?


	45. Chapter 45

Two months went by and Steve had no more news of Sharon, he asked Maria to look for her, but Hill said that neither her has information on Sharon, but she would keeping look for her, and Hill suggested that Steve should give her a time for her to calm down and rethink her attitudes.

Natasha and Matt weren’t dating officially but they were always together, she slept at his house, he slept on hers and they even went on missions together.

It was early in the morning, Natasha was sleeping naked on Matt’s body in bed. Natasha woke up when the sun began to rise, she felt a strong seasickness and ran to the bathroom and vomited.

Matt came closer to the door, he was very worried about her.

**M: Again??**

**N: Yes...**

M: Natasha... You may be pregnant.

**N: Impossible, I did the test.**

**M: So you suspected about that and didn’t told me?**

Natasha was silent.

**M: Wouldn’t be mine the baby?**

Matt waited Natasha say something. It took a while, but she spoke.

**N: I wasn’t with you yet.**

**M: I'm not accusing you of anything, but your sickness started when we started to be together.**

**N: I just got sick 3 times, 4 with this, and the 1st time, we haven’t even kissed yet.**

**M: I see and we use protection every time.**

**N: I'm not pregnant.**

Matt sat on the couch and reached for Natasha. Natasha walked towards Matt, and she stopped in front of him.

**N: Matt, I...**

**M: Hush...**

Matt wanted to isolate each of the sounds he was hearing. He isolated the sound of traffic outside the apartment, he isolated the sound of people walking in the building, he isolated the sound of his breathing and Natasha’s, then his heart beats and Natasha’s. He heard a 3rd beat.

**M: He's here.**

**N: Who?**

**M: The baby. You’re pregnant.**

**N: Matt, you may not have heard it.**

Natasha even laughed, but Matt was serious.

**N: I did the test! I did! It's not possible!**

Natasha pulled away from Matt, she put on her clothes and went to the pharmacy and bought 5 pregnancy tests and returned to his apartment.

**M: Natasha, calm down. It’s not the end of the world.**

**N: I can’t be calm and I can’t and I don’t want to be pregnant.**

Natasha ran into the bathroom and made the first test, it was positive, Natasha threw the test away, she made another and another, both positive. The fourth was negative and the fifth positive.

Natasha sat on the toilet lid.

**N: I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.**

Natasha began to tremble, remembering James's troubled pregnancy and especially the pain she felt when she gave birth.

**N: I can’t!**

Matt knocked on the bathroom’s door.

**M: You have to tell him if you're sure it's him.**

**N: I'm sure and I won’t tell to anybody. I can’t have this baby.**

**M: Are you going to take it off?**

Natasha was silent. She stood up, lifted her shirt and looked at the belly in the mirror, had no sign that it was bigger.

Natasha opened the bathroom door brusquely.

**N: I’ll find doctor Cho.**

Natasha went out of Matt's building, got into the car and entered a command to call Hill.

**_H: Nat._ **

**_N: I'll kill you._ **

**_H: 5th Death threat I received today. What's your reason?_ **

**_N: You told me I wasn’t pregnant._ **

**_H: The test was negative._ **

**_N: I did 5 tests today and 4 were positive! FOUR, HILL._ **

**_H: God, stop screaming. So you're pregnant, big deal, another James in the world. Aren’t you happy? Wait, is Steve’s or Matt’s?_ **

**_N: Hill! I don’t want another child._ **

**_H: Will you abort?_ **

Natasha was silent.

**_H: You know I know a place... I've done it before and I still regret it, Natasha._ **

**_N: I don’t know... I don’t know what to do._ **

**_H: Sharon left, you can call to Steve._ **

**_N: No! Hill, I'm coming in Cho’s clinic. Goodbye._ **

Natasha entered the clinic and there was a line of patients, but Natasha broke into her office and Cho’s secretary came behind Natasha complaining. Cho said it was okay and closed the door.

**Cho: What happened?**

**N: I need you to test me.**

**Cho: Test?**

**N: Pregnancy.**

Cho looked in shock.

**Cho: Natasha how did this happen? You know it’s risky for you to get pregnant.**

**N: I know.**

Cho did a pregnancy’s test on Natasha and said she'd call to tell the result. Natasha went home, and on the way, she called Steve.

**S: Nat.**

**N: Can you stay with James tonight?**

**S: Yes. But he's missing you already. Is everything okay?**

**N: I'll see him tomorrow.**

Natasha hung up and entered her apartment, she rubbed her eyes and washed her face, then she sat, lay down, jumped up and walked from one side to the other, waiting Cho’s call.

After 3 hours, Cho called confirming Nat’s suspicions. Natasha was devastated, Cho has warned that she would have to monitor Natasha very close and that Natasha should behave and follow her orientations or she would go through the same storm all over again.

The next day, Natasha told Steve that she wouldn’t pick James, Steve was concerned, because Natasha’s voice was different and James also couldn’t stand to be without his mother anymore. If James spent one week without seeing Steve, he’s fine with that, but more than three days without Natasha, he already starts to get depressed.

Matt opened Natasha's door, she had given a copy of the key to him.

**M: You didn’t answer my calls.**

**N: I'm not being a good company.**

**M: Is that so awful to have a baby?**

**N: Really? I'll have a child of another man, Matt and you want me to celebrate? Are you happy with that?**

**M: How I would be sad knowing that a baby will be born?**

**N: Matt, you don’t have to assume the baby.**

**M: Oh I won’t if he’s not mine, but the father must assume and he should be informed about that.**

**N: Don’t even start.**

**M: You didn’t do it alone.**

**N: Why did you came here?**

**M: I wanted to know how you are and I miss you.**

**N: Matt, I can’t do this to you.**

**M: I know you don’t love me, Natasha.**

**N: You don’t love me, either. I'm not stupid.**

**M: No... I don’t but I like to be with you and you like to be with me. If you want to break up with me, just do it but don’t put the blame on a baby that is not even born.**

Natasha sighed and looked at him. Matt is always right and always knows what she is thinking very well. It was exactly what Natasha was going to do, use the baby as an excuse to not be with him anymore.

**M: I have to go. Call me if you need anything.**

Natasha was silent, Matt left the apartment.

Matt called the elevator and when the elevator doors opened, Matt put his stick inside the elevator but the doors closed automatically. A woman who was inside the elevator, hold the door and helped him to get in.

**M: Thank you.**

**\- You're welcome. Which floor?**

**M: First, please.**

**\- Are you a lawyer?**

Matt raised his eyebrows, not understanding the question, how she knows he is a lawyer?

**\- Sorry is that your card came out of your pocket. Mr. Murdock...**

She placed the card back inside his pocket.

**M: Yes, I am.**

**\- Looks like you fell from heaven, I'm just searching for a lawyer.**

**M: Oh yeah? What can I do for you?**

The elevator reached the ground floor, the woman helped Matt to step out the elevator. They stopped at the entrance of the building.

**\- I prefer speak everything in your office, if you don’t mind, I’m just afraid I’m messing up your schedule.**

**M: Not at all, I was even going there anyway, but you didn’t say your name.**

**\- Natchios. Elektra Natchios.**

** **

...

Well, you all know Elektra, then you cant imagine, how Murdock and Elektra had a big chemistry right away. She hired him as lawyer, and he began to get involved with Elektra’s problems and spending more and more time with her. Matt told Natasha that he met someone else, Natasha felt a little bit of jealous at first, but it was just because of her pride, being exchanged for another woman, that bothers her. Anyway Matt was a good friend to her and they broke up without any resentment.

Natasha didn’t see Steve after she discovered about her pregnancy. She was already in the 5th month of pregnancy and Hill was the one picking James for her.

Of course, Steve appears on Natasha's apartment trying to see her, but Natasha didn’t answer the door.

**J: Mom, why is your belly like that?**

**N: Like what?**

**J: It’s too big. It looks like you will explode.**

Natasha laughed. Natasha didn’t tell James, so he wouldn’t tell Steve and she gave James excuses like "I swallowed a watermelon."

After a week, Natasha was at Cho’s clinic. Natasha had no more sickness, she even forgot that she was pregnant. Cho was also surprised, she said her pregnancy was normal, and the baby had no serum.

**Cho: Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?**

**N: Can I?**

**Cho: Yes, wait.**

Cho moved the ultrasound device a lot of times and waited.

**N: What happened?**

**Cho: The baby's with closed legs, I can’t see. We will try in the next appointment.**

Natasha left the hospital. She picked up her cellphone on her pocket and had 25 missed calls from Steve. Natasha’s heart accelerated because it could only have happened something with James. Natasha called Steve.

**_S: Natasha, I'm after you. Where are you?_ **

**_N: What happened? Is it James?_ **

**_S: He broke his arm._ **

**_N: WHAT??? Where is he? How did this happen?_ **

Natasha gestured to a taxi stop, and got into the taxi.

**_S: At the hospital St. Mary. I got distracted for a few minutes and he fell off the couch, over his arm._ **

**_N: Steve! How do you let this happen?_ **

Natasha hung up angrily. She arrived at the hospital, almost running, she asked at reception about James and they directed her to the wing of orthopedics, when she reached the hallway, Steve was in front of a room, Steve looked at her and looked to her belly. Natasha had no time to explain now, she stepped in the room.

**N: James? James?**

**J: Mom.**

James wasn’t crying, but it was only Natasha appear to the drama starts and he started crying loud again. Natasha hugged him.

**N: How do you let this happen?**

**S: It was an accident!**

**\- Healthy children are like that, but he'll be fine. He can go home now.**

The doctor gave a lollipop to James and he stopped crying. The doctor instructed how to care the immobilizer and prescribed some painkillers if he felt pain.

**N: Let's go.**

James raised his arms to Natasha, asking her pick him in her arms. She was going to get him, but Steve went ahead.

**S: How will you get him with a belly like this?**

Steve said dryly, assuming that she is pregnant with Matt.

Steve put James in the car, Natasha entered the passenger seat and Steve drove to Natasha's house. He sobered all the way and didn’t address a word to Natasha, not even a look at her.

Natasha felt very uncomfortable, because Steve always tries to talk to her.

Steve stopped in front of Natasha building, she looked at him and Steve didn’t look at her back. Natasha looked down and James didn’t understand the silence and why the delay in getting out of the car.

**N: Steve...**

**S: James, Dad has to go. See you tomorrow.**

Natasha got angry, she hates being ignored.

**N: You're ignoring me?**

**S: So what? You ignored me for months. Now I understand why.**

**N: I couldn’t let anyone know.**

**S: My congratulations on the pregnancy.**

**J: Who's pregnant?**

Steve looked James in the rearview mirror, Natasha turned to look at James.

**J: Are you pregnant?**

**S: Not even to your child, you told...**

**N: James...**

**J: I-d-o-n-o-t-w-a-n-t another baby.** **I don’t want!**

**Natasha sighed and got out.**

**N: Let's talk at home. Come.**

**J: No!**

James crossed his arms. Natasha got out of the car and opened the back door.

**N: Stop with this silliness, James. Get out.**

**J: No!**

**S: James, obey.**

Natasha was going to hold James, but he threw himself on the bench, and began to struggle. It wasn’t his intention, but he kicked Natasha's belly during the movements, she felt a sharp pain and walked away, leaning on car's door.

Steve almost went out through the window, he took off his seatbelt and ran to Natasha.

**S: Are you okay? Come, let's go to hospital.**

**N: No, I'm fine.**

**S: Natasha...**

**N: I'm fine!**

James also was frightened, he was feeling very bad, he would never hurt his mother.

**J: I'm sorry, Mom.**

**N: It’s okay, just listen to Mom and come out from the car, please.**

**S: Are you sure you're okay? Is Matt here?**

**N: No, but you don’t have to worry.**

**S: How can I not worry, look at the size of your belly, and at James pregnancy you got very sick.**

**N: This pregnancy is different. The baby doesn’t have any serum.**

Steve just confirmed his suspicions about the baby being Matt’s, if there is no serum, the child is not his.

**S: If you need anything.**

**N: You can leave. Thanks.**

After a week, Natasha was going to the 6th month of pregnancy. Natasha prepared a snack for James at night. She called him to sit at the table.

**J: Not hungry.**

**N: But you haven’t eating anything since morning. You must eat.**

**J: I don’t feel good.**

Natasha approached James, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She touched his forehead and he was very hot with fever.

**N: Oh, James.**

**J: Mom.**

James leaned over and vomited on the living room carpet.

**N:** **бог** **! (** **Oh God!)**

Natasha called Steve and told that James is with a high fever and vomited and she didn’t know what to do. Steve said he was on the way. Natasha stroked James' face and made him drink a glass of water.

**J: I don’t want brothers.**

**N: Why James?**

**J: There’s gonna be two babies. TWO!**

**N: You will be able to play with them. Wouldn’t you like to have a brother to play ball, to play soldier?**

**J: Is it a boy?**

**N: I think so.**

**J: And Sharon’s?**

**N: I don’t know.**

**J: I don’t want, you are my mommy.**

James embraced Natasha's waist.

**N: That will never change, James. You just have to share Mom and Dad with your brothers.**

**J: No! I don’t wanna share you.**

James coughed and closed his eyes and fell asleep. The bell rang. Natasha answered the door.

**S: How is he?**

**N: Just sleep. You think we should go to the hospital?**

Steve approached James and put him on his lap.

**S: Let's give him a cold shower, I brought the medicine that Cho prescribed the last time. If he doesn’t improve, we took him to the hospital.**

Natasha agreed with her head and opened the bathroom door to Steve pass with James, Natasha put the tub to fill and Steve waited with James in his lap.

When finished bathing, Steve gave the medicine to James, who took it under protest.

**S: I'll put him in bed.**

**J: No. Noooo.**

**S: All right. It's all right.**

Steve looked at Natasha and she gestured that he could stay a little longer with James. Steve sat with him on the couch.

**J: Daddy?**

**S: Yes?**

**J: Don’t go away.**

**S: I'm here, James.**

Natasha felt the baby kick her and she put her hand on her belly and the other hand on her back.

**S: Are you okay?**

**N: Yes, it's just... The baby kicked.**

Steve looked at Natasha's belly and couldn’t hide the sadness that he was feeling. Natasha was sure that Steve thinks the baby is Matt’s and she had no intention of changing his mind about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading the third season: New Secret Avengers, you already know if the baby is girl or boy. =)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter

**S: Where is Matt?**

**N: Matt? I don’t know.**

**S: You don’t know?**

**N: We are no longer together.**

Steve frowned, confused.

**S: And he let you and you're pregnant.**

**N: You left Sharon pregnant. It happens.**

**S: You okay?**

**N: Yes. I prepared some hot dog, hungry?**

**S: I'll take one.**

Natasha prepared one for Steve and one for her.

**S: Won’t you get sick with this kind of food?**

**N: No, this pregnancy is being easy.**

Steve ate the hot dog and felt that James was finally asleep.

**S: I'll put it in the bedroom.**

**N: Okay.**

Steve put James on the bed, covered him and kissed his forehead.

**J: Dad... don’t leave me.**

James said, with his eyes still closed, he went back to sleep.

**S: He has no more fever.**

**N: Hush…**

Natasha gesture to Steve be quiet to avoid awaking James again. Steve left the bedroom and closed the door. The two stood in the hallway and looked at each other feeling a little bit awkward.

**N: Thank you for coming.**

**S: It’s okay.**

Steve gave a small and sad smile, Natasha felt as if her heart was being cut by a sharp knife, she hates to seem him like that. She sighed and repeated to herself to be strong.

**S: I'd better go, it's late.**

Once Steve said ir, a torrential rain began to fall, with thunders and lightnings.

**S: I came with my bike. Damn!**

**N: You don’t have to go.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**N: You can sleep here... On the couch... It’s raining a lot and it's late. James can wake up feverish again, and will be better if you are here.**

**S: Are you sure?**

**N: Yes. You can’t try anything with me while I’m with this huge belly.**

Natasha joked and Steve smiled least suffered this time.

**N: I'll get a blanket for you.**

Natasha went to her bedroom and returned with sheet and blanket. She handed it to Steve, who to pick up, but he touched her hands  inadvertently, and both froze, staring at each other, theirs hearts was beating so fast. Steve dropped the blanket and the sheet on the floor and grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her passionately.

Natasha had no choice but kiss him back, caressing his tongue, as if they had never being touched before, it looked like the first kiss of their lives. Steve held her face while exploring her lips, he slid his hands down her back and was suspending her blouse, but Natasha interrupted and pulled back slightly.

**N: I can’t.**

Steve stopped with his mouth all red and burning eyes of desire, staring at Natasha. Natasha put her hand on her belly and Steve understood her reasons.

**N: I'm sorry.**

**S: No... It’s okay.**

**N: Maybe we...**

**S: What?**

**N: We could...**

**S: Sleeping together?**

**N: Just sleep...**

Steve made positive with his head. He held her hand and led her to the bedroom. Steve lay belly up on bed, Natasha lay by his side and laid her head on Steve's chest.

Natasha pulled the air with force, to smell Steve better. God! It was the best smell in the world, and having his body as a pillow bringing the best sensations to Natasha. She felt protected in his arms.

Natasha fell asleep a few minutes later.

On the next morning, Steve woke up early, he stroked Natasha's hair and kissed her forehead. He looked at Natasha's belly and put his hand on it. He could never hate this child, even if is not his. The truth is that Steve already feels a great affection for the baby, perhaps because the baby is a part of Natasha and he loves everything that Natasha is.

Natasha woke up, when she felt Steve’s hand on her belly, she lifted her head and looked at Steve worried, but Steve had a sweet smile on his face. Steve approached Natasha's lips and gave her a long and affectionate peck on her mouth.

**S: I want it, Natasha.**

Natasha looked at him blankly.

**S: I want us. Me, you, James and this baby. No matter if is Matt’s baby. I want us all together.**

**N: Steve, I am 6 months pregnant.**

Natasha sighed and sat on the bed. Steve also sat and looked at her blankly. Natasha put her hand on her belly and looked down.

**N: If I say this child is yours, would you believeme?**

Steve raised his eyebrows in shock.

**S: Is he mine? Really? Of course I would believe, but...**

**N: Do the math, Steve. That day you came after me here in my apartment because you were jealousy. How long?**

**S: I don’t know.. Six months maybe?**

Natasha looked at him and made positive with her head, she was with her eyes full of tears, afraid to Steve react badly or not believe her.

**S: We'll have another child…**

Steve looked down thinking with himself.

**S: This… This is amazing!**

**N: Are you happy with that?**

**S: Of course, we did James. Aren’t you happy about that?**

Natasha looked away.

**S: We can be together now and be a family!**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**N: Steve we are wrong for each other, I told you that. We just don’t work together.**

**S: We can make it work, we can try.**

Natasha let the tears fall and made negative with her head. She got up and opened the bedroom door, as she ran her hand through her hair nervously.

**N: You better go.**

**S: Natasha?**

**N: Please, Steve. Go...**

Steve got up, he tried to give a peck on Natasha, but she turned her face away. Steve went out of the bedroom, but James was coming out of his bedroom too.

**J: Dad!**

**S: James, area you better?**

James made positive head.

**S: I'll see you tomorrow.**

**J: Dad, don’t, don’t go.**

**N: Your father has to go, he has to work, James.**

Steve left the apartment and he decided to go to Sam's house to finalize the details of him being the new Captain America. Steve rang the bell and waited.

No one answered, so he rang again and a woman came to answer the door. Steve recognizes that face, despite her body being naked.

**H: Steve. Hi?**

**S: Hill?**

**Sam: Steve, my bro.**

**S: What do you...? I'd better come back another time.**

**H: No, we're done here.**

**Sam: We're done?**

**H: I am.**

Hill walked naked to the bathroom. Steve was dull and staring at the ceiling, to be respectful and Hill was laughing.

**Sam: So, what happened?**

**S: I would feel better if you cover your parts, Sam.**

Sam grabbed a pillow and hid parts.

**S: Natasha is pregnant.**

**Sam: Hill told me.**

**S: But she doesn’t want to come back to me.**

**Sam: Why not? She still doesn’t know how much you love her.**

**S: She said that we are wrong for each other.**

**Sam: I'll never understand women, but hey man, congratulation! I can’t believe I'll have two godchildren.**

**S: Sam...**

**Sam: What? I will not be the godfather? Will the child be named Sam?**

**S: Sam, we don’t know if it's a boy or girl.**

**Sam: Goo! It can be Samuel or Samantha.**

Steve laughed and talked to Sam about him being the new Captain and the government insisted on making a public ceremony to present the new Captain America, and a there would be an acknowledgment event for Steve Rogers throughout the service he provided to the American people and the world.

Three months later, it came the day of the event, the press dubbed it as America Day. The New Avengers were all present except Wanda and Vision who had not returned yet. Some of the old Avengers were present, Tony, Natasha and Clint. The SHIELD was also present.

The event took place in a large square, decorated with ribbons and blue, red and white balloons. There was a stage with the great authorities sitting on it. In front of the stage, there were front rows reserved for the Avengers and SHIELD and behind it, had the press and then the public who came to greet the new Captain America.

Natasha was sitting next to Clint and Laura in the first row. James was wearing a suit and tie and sitting next to Torunn near Natasha and Hill.

**L: That belly is huge. When will she be born?**

**N: It was supposed to be last week, but she’s not giving the slightest sign of it.**

**H: She? It's a girl?**

Natasha made positive head.

**N: I found out on the last appointment.**

The event began, all stood up to hear the national anthem, then the vice president came to do a speech. He called Steve Rogers on stage, who came in and shook hands with the vice president.

James screamed to see her father on stage.

**J: Dad!**

Steve waved at James and smiled at him.

**\- Is he the son of Captain America?**

**S: Yes. His name is James.**

**\- Come stay here with your father, James Rogers.**

James ran on stage and Torunn was about to run together, but Maria Hill held her.

**T: Jamie!**

Torunn started crying.

**H: God, Torunn. He'll be right back, be quiet.**

Hill picked her up and she laid her head on Hill’s shoulder, grumbling.

The vice president smiled at James and shook his hand. Steve picked him up.

**\- So, tell me James, are you the new Captain America?**

James made negative with his head, laughing.

**\- Oh really, but if isn’t you, who will be the next Captain America?**

**J: My godfather.**

**\- Your godfather? And who’s that**

James pointed to Sam, who was waiting for the cue to go on stage.

**\- Is Samuel Wilson your godfather and the new Captain America?**

James nodded.

**\- And that pretty woman down there is your mother?**

**J: Yeah.**

**\- And she's pregnant, you will have a little brother...** **Are you excited?**

**J: No way! It’s a girl!**

Everybody laughed at the way James talked about his sister. Natasha straightened her sunglasses on her face, looking serious as usual.

**\- Well then let's call the new Captain America here on stage. Shall we? Where are you, Samuel Wilson?**

Everyone began to applaud, while Sam ran up the stairs and entered the stage, waving to the audience.

At that same time, Natasha felt a sharp pain in her belly.

**N: Oh God!**

Natasha grabbed Clint's arm.

**N: Clint, I think the time has come.**

**C: But what? Breathe, breathe, just breathe like a puppy.**

Natasha now screamed in pain, because the contraction that came was stronger than the first.

**L: It came another so fast, less than 5 minutes.** **She’s in labor.**

Steve looked Natasha from the stage and immediately excused himself and jumped off the stage, holding James in his arms.

**S: Natasha.**

**N: Steve.**

**J: Mom!**

Natasha looked scared. Sam also came down from the stage and took James from Steve's arms.

**Sam: Go, Steve, go, I’ll stay with James.**

**J: No, I want to stay with my mom. Mom!**

Hill put Torunn in Sam's lap as well.

**H: Keep her safe too, I'm going to the hospital with them. James and Torunn behave, please.**

Steve took Natasha in his arms, while Clint Hill and opened way among the crowd. Luckily the event provided an ambulance, Steve came in with Natasha. Clint, Laura and Hill followed the ambulance by car.

Another contraction came, Natasha gritted her teeth and groaned. Steve took her hand and Natasha squeezed his hand hard.

**S: It'll be all right.**

**N: Shut up!**

**S: I just...**

Natasha screamed in pain again with the contraction.

**N: It's your fault. I don’t want to hear your voice, I hate you!**

Steve decided to leave her scolding him, she was in great pain.

The nurse stood between the legs of Natasha and lifted her dress.

**\- It’s well dilated, I can see his head.**

**S: Her.**

**\- Her... Okay, lady, you have to push. On three... Okay?**

Natasha made positive head.

**\- One, two, three. Push!**

Natasha pushed as she could.

**\- More force. Come on**

**S: Push, Natasha.**

**N: I'll push your face against the wall! What do you think I'm trying?**

Natasha screamed at Steve and pushed at the same time.

**N: God, I think I'll faint.**

**\- We have a problem here.**

**N: Problem?**

**S: What problem?**

The ambulance parked in front of the hospital. The nurse grabbed the phone and asked to prepare an operating room and she informed a code that Steve and Natasha didn’t understand what it means.

**S: Nurse. What happened?**

**\- The baby is with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck.**

The hospital staff opened the ambulance door and has pulled the stretcher of Natasha, Steve was paralyzed in the ambulance, Natasha was desperate to see Steve staying behind.

**N: Steve!**

Steve woke from the trance and down the ambulance, he ran to Natasha and grabbed her hand. In the corridor of access to the operating room, a doctor pushed Steve back.

**\- You can’t pass here.**

**S: What?**

**N: Steve, don’t let me. Do you hear me? Don’t you dare leave me. Please. Steve!**

**S: I have to go with her.**

**\- Sorry, we’ll inform you as soon as possible.**

**N: Steve!**

Steve tried to follow Natasha, but the guards held him. Clint, Laura and Hill approached Steve.

**C: Why do not you go in?**

**S: They didn’t let me. The baby's with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck.**

**L: Oh my God.**

**H: Calm down, she's in the hospital, they will help her and it'll be fine. Right?**

**C: Of course they will be fine, we will sit and wait.**

Steve scratched his neck nervously.

After a wait of six hours, the doctor came to announce that it was a very difficult birth for the baby and particularly for Natasha, they didn’t had time to do a caesarean because the baby was already coming out and she suffered a lot to accomplish the birth.

**S: But are they right?**

**\- Yes, the baby is a very strong and beautiful girl. I've never seen a baby so perfect.**

Steve was already crying while Clint consoled him. The doctor let them in to see the baby who was in the hospital nursery, since Natasha got unconscious immediately after the birth.

Two hours later, they transferred the baby to Natasha’s room, she was left in a cot beside her bed. Natasha was still sleeping.

Steve stroked the hand of Natasha, while Laura was holding the baby in her lap.

**L: She's so beautiful, oh my God.**

**C: What is her name?**

**S: I don’t know.**

**H: What's wrong with you to choose a baby name?**

A nurse appeared in the doorway and said there was a man with two children wanting to see the babies, but two people would have to leave, so the room don’t get too crowd.

Clint and Laura went out and handed the baby to Steve. Sam came in, holding the hand of James and Torunn.

**T: The baby!!!**

Torunn smiled and ran to Steve to see the baby.

**H: Calm down, Torunn. She is very tiny and let James see his sister first.**

James didn’t let go of Sam's hand. Steve looked at him.

**S: Come here to see your baby sister, James.**

James looked at the baby and then he looked at Natasha sleeping.

**J: Mom?**

**S: She's asleep, James.**

James went to Natasha's bed, ignoring the baby, he held the hand of Natasha.

**J: Mom? Wake up.**

**S: James, she won’t wake up now, she's tired.**

**T: Can I hold her? Can I? Can I? Pleaseeee.**

**H: No, you're too young.**

**S: James come here to see the baby a little bit.**

**J: I want my mom.**

The nurse announced that the visiting hours is over, everyone but the father had to leave.

Everyone left except James who grabbed Natasha’s hand.

**J: Mom! Mom! Wake up, Mom, let's go home.**

Steve noticed that James would cause confusion and put the baby in the crib. He held James in his lap and he began to struggle.

**S: James, please. Mom will go home tomorrow, you’ll stay with Uncle Sam and Aunt Hill.**

**J: No! Mom!**

James began to cry and scream, the baby woke up and started crying too. Steve walked out of the room and put James on the floor, he held James arms and looked James in the eye.

**S: James, stop right now! I need you to be a man now! Your sister is too fragile yet and she needs me to stay here and Mom too. You just have to wait until tomorrow.**

**T: Baby whiner!**

Hill covered Torunn’s mouth, which began to struggle too. Sam picked her up.

**Sam: Torunn, be quiet.**

**S: Stop crying, champ. You will be able to play with Toto all night. You always like to sleep at Hill’s home.**

James didn’t cry, but grumbled. Steve hugged him tight, Hill held the hand of James, who seemed to have understood now, but it was just Steve entering the room that he began to kick and scream again.

**H: Go, Steve! He will calm down in the car.**

Steve’s heart was in pain to see James like this, he wanted to stay with James, but James needs to understand that there’s a new baby now and he has to be more mature about that.  

Natasha woke up when she heard James screaming outside. When Steve came in, she was awake.

**S: Hi?**

Natasha looked at Steve and then she looked at the window without any expression in her eyes.

The baby was still crying. Steve picked her up and approached the bed to present the baby to Natasha.

**S: The doctor said that she is the most perfect baby he had ever seen. She's beautiful, don’t you think?**

Steve smiled and held the baby close to Natasha get her on her arms. Natasha barely looked at the baby, in fact, she looked only at her cloth and then looked out the window. Steve frowned, confused.

**S: Don’t you want to hold her?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**S: Are you in pain? I'll call the doctor.**

Natasha made negative with her head and said nothing.

The baby began to cry again.

**S: Here, tries to calm her.**

**N: I don’t want to.**

**S: Natasha?**

**N: Take her out of here, please.**

**S: But Natasha...**

**N: I said to take it away from me!**


	47. The End - Part 1

Steve didn’t understand what was happening to Natasha, he called the nurse who also insisted that Natasha should stay with the baby in her lap, and breastfeed her because this time Natasha could. Natasha refused and she barely spoke to Steve.

When Cho arrived at the hospital, the nurse told her about the situation, then Cho called Steve in her office and explained to Steve about postpartum depression and that Natasha was going through it and she shouldn’t be alone with the baby and not even with James.

**S: She loves James.**

Cho: And she loves the baby too, but these feelings are blocked. She can hurt the two in a moment of rage, she can even hurt herself too. Don’t let her stressed and do not press her to stay with the children. She will have to do therapy and you have to help her and the children. She will really needs you and you have to be strong.

**S: You mean she might try to kill herself?**

Cho made positive with her head. Steve rubbed his forehead and knew it would be very difficult to deal with a depressive Natasha, and James will want to stay his mom and the baby is so little and have to be without her mother.

On the next day, Sam helped Steve to take Natasha and the baby home. Steve decided he would spend a few days in Natasha's apartment, since the space for the baby was in her room.

Natasha entered the apartment and James ran and hugged her waist. Hill was taking care of him and Torunn.

**J: Mom, Mom.**

Natasha looked at James and felt her eyes filling with tears, she looked at Steve who was pushing the baby’s stroller. He handled the stroller to Sam and went to James and held him.

**S: James, your mom is tired. Later you talk to her.**

James watched Natasha, not understanding why she didn’t speak to him. Natasha went to the bedroom and lay down on the bed.

Hill and Sam helped Steve till the end of the day. Natasha slept all the time. The baby was asleep in the crib in the bedroom with her.

**T: I want my milk.**

**H: Steve, I have to go, she needs to sleep.**

**S: All right, Hill. Thank you very much.**

**Sam: I'll take them home. Do you want me to come back here, after?**

**S: No, you can go home, Sam. If I need you, I'll call.**

**H: Please do.**

Hill and Sam went away with Torunn.

Steve walked in James's room and he was sleeping on the carpet. Steve put him on the bed and went back to the living room to prepare the couch to sleep, he wasn’t sure if Natasha's depression and rejection hit him as well.

The baby woke up in the middle of the night, Natasha woke up and looked at her crying in the crib and frowned, confused.

Steve took some time to wake up because he was exhausted and when he wake, the baby was already crying out loud in despair. He entered the bedroom and saw Natasha sitting on bed and doing nothing to calm her.

**N: Please make her stop.**

**S: She's hungry. Just that.**

Natasha laid on bed again. Steve left the room with her and gave her a bottle, he changed her diaper, but the baby was still crying, he spent hours trying to calm her down and when she finally slept again, Steve took her back to Nat’s bedroom and put the baby in the crib. Natasha was still awake, she looked at Steve.

**N: I don’t want her here.**

**S: Natasha.**

**N: I can’t, Steve. Please. I'm asking you.**

Steve sighed and put the crib in the living room. The next morning, James was trying to open Natasha's door, but she locked inside.

**J: Mom, Mom?**

Steve woke with James calling his mother, Steve jumped off the couch.

**S: James, go to your bedroom.**

**J: But I want to see my mom.**

**S: I know, but Mom is not feeling good, okay?**

Steve moved the knob and it was locked.

**S: Natasha?**

**J: Dad, what's going on?**

**S: Nothing, James, go to your room, obey me, please.**

James crossed his arms and went to his bedroom, but stood in the doorway, watching Steve.

**S: Natasha open the door! Natasha?**

Natasha didn’t answer and Steve got despaired, thinking she had killed herself or was trying to do it. Steve broke the door and didn’t saw Natasha in bed, he looked at the light coming from the bathroom and ran up there, Natasha was sat on the floor, beside the tub.

**S: Natasha?**

**J: Mom?**

Steve looked James behind him.

**S: James! I told you to stay in your room.**

Steve took James on his lap and put him in his bedroom.

**S: Wait here, please.**

**J: But my Mom...**

**S: It's all right, wait here.**

Steve went back to the bathroom, ducked near Natasha and removed the hair out of her eyes.

**S: Nat? It's gonna be okay. I promise. All right?**

Natasha looked at him and Steve picked her up. He gave her a bath, put her in a nightgown and carried her to the bed again. Natasha looked at him and whispered.

**N: I'm sorry. I’m really sorry.**

**S: Hush… It's okay. You'll be fine. I'll take care of you, I will take care of everything... You’ll see. Don’t worry about anything else.**

Steve covered her and kissed her forehead. Natasha sighed and went back to sleep.

Fifteen days after… Steve took care of the baby and James during Nat’s depression. Hill helped taking James to school. Today was the sixth day of therapy, the psychologist was talking to Natasha in the bedroom, while Steve was talking in the living room with the baby.

When finished the session with Natasha, the psychologist also talked to Steve and gave him some guidelines and suggestions to stablish some connection with her and the baby. Steve said he would do everything that he was saying.

As soon as the doctor left, Steve decided to start the treatment. He put the baby on the crib and went to Nat’s bedroom, he approached the bed.

**S: Hungry? I made pasta.**

Natasha looked at him and then looked at the window.

**S: James went to school with Hill, he has a racing competition today. I said we wouldn’t be there, but that Hill would be there cheering for him and Sam too.**

Natasha heard, but didn’t show any reaction.

**N: I'm hungry.**

**S: I'll bring something for you.**

Steve was in the kitchen and returned with a plate of pasta on a tray. Natasha sat down and ate everything.

**N: Thank you.**

Steve smiled at her and decided to talk about the baby.

**S: The baby is pretty fussy and loudly, isn’t she? She likes to talk when she’s awake.**

Natasha looked at Steve and heard, as if he weren’t talking about their daughter. Steve was happy that she was paying attention and continued.

**S: Her eyes are blue, but not like mine, she remember my mother’s eyes. I wish I could say her name when people ask, but... She doesn’t have a name yet, does she? Have you chosen a name?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**S: You want to choose one?**

Natasha made negative with her head again.

**S: Can I pick one?**

Natasha shrugged as if to say "Whatever."

**S: She reminds me of my mother, Sarah so I want to call her Sarah. Is it all right?**

Natasha made positive with her head, which was already a good sign, since she does not care about anything related to baby.

**S: Sarah. It's a beautiful name, don’t you think?**

Natasha just looked at him. Steve heard the doorbell ring.

**S: It’s James coming back. Can he see you?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**S: Okay...**

Steve kissed Natasha's forehead and left the bedroom.

Steve invented a thousand stories to convince James to not see his mother for weeks. After a few months, Natasha was no longer crying and sleeping much, but she refused to leave the room.

One night, Natasha was finishing eating in the room, but not in bed, on the table that had there. Steve entered the room.

**S: Finished?**

Natasha made positive with her head and when he picked the plate, Natasha put her hand over Steve’s and he looked at her. Natasha got up and made him drop the plate on the table, she looked at Steve's eyes and stroked his arm, Steve felt a chill down his spine, there’s been so long without Natasha’s touch, he didn’t wait she decide whether to kiss him or not, he involved her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

Natasha put her arms around Steve's neck and stroked his tongue with the tip of hers, she explored every corner of Steve's mouth, she pushed him making him lean against the wall, their lips separated during the movements, but soon Natasha started to kiss him again.

Natasha lifted Steve’s shirt and at that same time the baby started crying and they stopped and looked at each other.

**S: I... I need to see her.**

Natasha made positive head. Steve left the bedroom and went to check the baby. She was hungry. He gave the bottle and then cradling her until her back to sleep and it took about 1 hour to do that.

When she finally slept, Steve put her in the cradle and returned in Natasha's bedroom, but she was asleep in bed. Steve sighed and turned to go to the living room.

**N: Steve.**

Steve looked at Natasha. Natasha came to the side in bed and Steve laid next to her and they slept embraced.

The next morning, Steve woke alone in bed. He searched for Natasha all over the bedroom and bathroom, she wasn’t there. Steve got really nervous, and ran to the living room, he looked at the cradle and the baby was there, awake, without crying.

Steve went to James's room and Natasha was there, watching him sleep. Steve stood at the door in silence. Natasha looked at Steve, then back to James and left his bedroom and went to hers.

**S: Natasha?**

**N: He's a good boy, right?**

**S: Yes and Sarah too, you could...**

**N: I... I'll get some more sleep.**

Steve made positive head. He found that Natasha would improve, but at least now she was seeing James and is a good sign.

In the third month of life of Sarah, Natasha heard Steve talk about their children and started to react to what he says. She smiled with some things and asked about James.

Months later, Steve was busy in the kitchen and James walked on tiptoes into Natasha's bedroom. She was sleeping. James lay on the bed with her.

**J: Mom?**

James whispered and looked at the door, fearing his Dad catch him there and fight with him. Natasha didn’t hear him. James was so homesick that for him it was enough to be next her. He lay beside Natasha and stared at her, and fell asleep.

After a while, Natasha woke up. She looked at James in bed with her and felt her heart pounding, she walked away from him on the bed and was screaming for Steve, but she looked at James again and felt her heart ache. She began to cry and put her hand on James' hair.

James woke up with her touch and raised his head, looking at her.

**J: Mom.**

**N: James...**

**J: Why are you crying? You don’t like me anymore? What I did wrong, Mom?**

Natasha made negative with her head and began to shake.

**S: James?**

Steve was looking for James around the house, and found him in bed with Natasha. Steve saw Natasha shaking and crying.

**S: James, what Dad said?**

**J: Mom, I'm sorry, I will obey. I'll be good boy, I promise. Mom!**

Steve picked him up and James stretched his arms towards Natasha.

**J: Mom! Please, mom.**

Steve was already at the door when Natasha decided to react.

**N: James!**

Steve looked at her, Natasha held out her arms to James and Steve put him on the floor. James went to Natasha, she hugged him and cried a lot.

**N: I'm sorry, son. I’m so sorry.**

**J: You want to see what I did in school today?**

Natasha agreed with her head, James went to his bedroom, and came back to show his work to Natasha.

**N: That’s beautiful.**

**J: That’s me, you and Dad.**

**N: And what about Sarah?**

It was the first time Natasha called her by her name.

**J: There.**

James had drawn a ball away from them.

**N: Why is she so distant from us?**

**J: Because you don’t want her.**

Natasha broke her smile and was embarrassed, Steve noted that it was time to separate James again. He took James on his lap and put him in his bedroom. Steve returned to check Natasha.

**N: I’ts true.**

**S: What?**

**N: What James said, I didn’t want her. You should go and take them with you.** **Why don’t you leave me?**

**S: What are you talking about, Natasha?**

**N: Steve, what kind of mother rejects their children? A newborn baby. Why did you stay? Why are you here? You should have left me and taken the children with you. What is wrong with you? Go away. No one can love someone that much.**

Steve walked over to Natasha and hugged her, though Natasha was reluctant. He said nothing, just stroked her back, until she calmed down and stop crying.

**S: I don’t leave you because I love you, what else I need to do to make you understand this?**

**N: She'll hate me.**

**S: She won’t.**

**N: C-can I see her?**

Steve nodded. Natasha was still shaking a lot, Steve took her to the living room. Natasha approached the crib and it was the first time she looked at her daughter, after 6 months of postpartum depression.

Natasha’s heart was racing, the baby was moving her little arms and legs, she looked at Natasha and grinned. Steve hugged Natasha from behind and kissed the side of her forehead.

**S: We'll be fine. We are fine.**

**N: How could I?**

**S: Hush... Why don’t you hold her?**

Natasha made negative with her head, she didn’t feel worthy to hold Sarah in her arms. Steve released her and took Sarah, he placed her in Natasha’s arms, who held her and tried to contain more tears. The baby frowned, looking at her, she was surprised to Natasha and began to cry.

**N: Take her.**

**S: Natasha, you're her mother.**

Natasha looked at Steve for help, she turned to look at Sarah. She kissed her face and began lullaby Sarah just like she used to do with James when he was a baby. Sarah stopped crying.

**N: I'm sorry, Sarah.**

Natasha spread kisses all over her face and hugged her. She sat on the couch and couldn’t stop staring at Sarah, who fell asleep in her arms.

_♫ I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_ _  
I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_  
_ _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to know_

_I've found a reason to show_

_a side of me you didn't know_

_a reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_ _♪_

_Hoobastank – The Reason_  


Over time the relationship of Sarah and Natasha greatly improved, she still had guilt crisis and wanted to be alone again. The psychologist continued therapies and warned that postpartum depression takes time to recovery, but they were on the right track.

Natasha could already be with the children alone, without major problems. Steve arrived at Natasha's house and brought 3 packages. James was sat on the carpet, playing with Natasha and Sara, who was in Natasha’s lap. James ran to Steve when he entered.

**J: Present, present!**

Steve smiled and handed the gift for James. He approached Natasha and gave her a peck. He sat on the living room floor beside her. James sat on Steve's lap and ripped the wrapping.

**J: A hammer of Thor! I'll give it to Toto, she'll be happy.**

**S: This one is for our princess.**

Steve put the package in front of Sarah, she looked at the package and was beating on it since she doesn’t know yet how to hold things. Natasha opened the package to her. It was a biter in the form a of fish. Sarah picked up and stuffed it in her mouth to scratch the teeth were about to come out.

**S: And this one is for the woman of my life.**

Steve took the last packet and handed it to Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled then.

**N: Is it diamonds? It's good to be diamonds.**

Natasha joked, she opened the gift and it was a beautiful red dress.

**N: But what is it, Mr. Rogers?**

**S: An invitation.**

**N: Invitation?**

**S: Yes... You and I, tonight, we have a reservation at your favorite restaurant.**

Natasha's eyes narrowed, laughing. She looked at Sarah.

**N: It looks like your father is wanting something tonight.**

**J: Can I go too?**

**S: I'm sorry, buddy. You'll stay with Aunt Laura.**

**N: I can’t leave Sarah, she is very young.**

**S: She will do one year in a week, Laura is experienced and Clint will come too....**

The bell rang.

**S: Oh, sharp.**

Steve got up with James on his lap and opened the door.

**C: Heyyy how is my little Captain? And where's my goddaughter?**

James smiled and pointed to Sarah. Clint took James in his arms and threw him in the air, James laughed.

**C: Shall we? Francis is waiting at home to play with you. And you know what? Torunn is there too. Let's make a party.**

**N: Clint, why do you do this to Laura? We know you will sleep or disappear, while poor Laura will take care of all these children.**

**C: Hey, she loves children. Oh, look who's redhead again...**

Clint put James on the floor and took Sarah on his arms.

**N: Oh please be careful.**

**C: Let's go, because your father and mother, want to do forbidden things.**

**J: Sex?**

Steve almost choked, Natasha and Clint's eyes widened, looking James.

**C: What did you say?**

**J: Toto said that adults do this when they’re alone.**

**N: But that Toto is very sassy, isn’t she?**

**J: But mom what is sex?**

**N: Oh God. James... You go with Uncle Clint and he will explain it to you there.**

**C: Me??? Just what I need…**

Clint complained while Steve came back in the living room with the bag of Sarah and James backpack. Clint left, taking the children with him. Steve closed the door and looked at Natasha. Natasha stood.

**N: What time is the reservation?**

**S: In 2 hours.**

**N: Then I'll get ready.**

**S: Nat, wait.**

Steve hugged her waist, Natasha looked at him and left her arms resting over Steve's shoulder.

**S: You're so beautiful, you know?**

**N: Will you kiss me or?**

Natasha smirked, Steve pushed her lower lip with his, then started to stroke her lips with his tongue and gently he introduced his tongue in her mouth, he stroked her tongue slowly till it become more intense. Steve slid his hand on Natasha’s back, feeling each millimeter of her skin, he knew every inch of her body, every scar and every pint she has.

Natasha felt Steve squeeze her buttocks tightly, she had to walk back on her toes, because Steve was practically dragging her up the wall. He pressed her against the wall and rubbed his cock against Natasha’s body. Natasha opened her eyes and moved her mouth off Steve.

**N: Steve!**

**S: What?**

**N: We can’t! The dinner... you won’t be able to stop if you start now. Leave it for later.**

Steve was still breathless and was trying to breathe normally, looking Natasha, he only consented to the head.

**N: Go take a shower, and ease there. Later, I promise you won’t regret.**

Steve felt a chill down his spine, he pushed her back against the wall and pressed his mouth to hers again. Natasha kissed him, bit his lip hard and pushed him again.

**N: Steve! Bathroom! Go!**

Steve wondered if calls her to dinner was a mistake. He sighed and went to the bathroom. Natasha was bathing in the bathroom of the bedroom and alerted Steve to wait for her in the living room, he could only see her when she was ready.

After 1 hour and a half, Steve was ready, suit and tie, with impeccable hair and smelling good. He was sitting, but began to walk from one side to the other, looking at the clock.

**S: Natasha, look at the time, we'll be late.**

**N: Just a minute.**

15 minutes have gone after that...

**S: Natasha, we will lose the reservation. Hurry up or I'll go in there and...**

Steve was silent, because Natasha opened the door. And because he was dumbfounded, staring at her up and down, then down to up her head. Steve was salivating, literally.

Natasha was radiant in that red dress, she put a black stiletto heels, a red lipstick that called attention to her lips. Steve didn’t stop looking at her lips and her cleavage Natasha.

Natasha loves doing this with Steve. She walked over to him, seductively slowly.

**N: It was worth the wait?**

Steve didn’t answer, he was all red and was still looking at her cleavage and mouth. Natasha also looked at Steve from head to toe. _Damn, this man is yummy!_ Natasha thought.

**S: Shall we?**

**N: After you calm your friend.**

Steve looked at her blankly. Natasha looked at Steve's pants, and he followed her gaze. He put his hand in front of his “thing”, he didn’t felt that it had been excited like that.

**S: Damn. We... We should stay home. I'm not going to wait any longer.**

**N: What? You bought me that dress and I want to show myself around.**

**S: You just have to show to me.**

**N: No way, you'll tear this whole dress apart, I'm sure. I want to use it before I say goodbye to him.**

**S: Natasha, don’t do this to me.**

**N: If you want, you can stay here and I will dine alone. Not alone, because I know that some gentleman will join me...**

Steve glared at her, it was enough for him to calm down.

**N: Oh that's good, come on.**

Natasha took on Steve's arm and the two left the apartment.


	48. The End - Part 2

Steve and Natasha took a taxi, Steve opened the door to Natasha in, she got in and crossed her legs, Steve came in and informed the destination to the driver, but the driver didn’t hear Steve because he was looking at Natasha’s legs through the mirror. Steve coughed loudly.

**\- Excuse me, sir. Where?**

**S: Restaurant Red Palm please.**

The driver started up and still stared at the legs of Natasha from time to time, Natasha realized that Steve was super uncomfortable because of it. Steve still tried to cover Natasha with his suit, but Natasha said she wasn’t feeling cold, what made Steve even more irritated.

The two arrived at the restaurant’s sidewalk, Steve raised his arm to Natasha hold and she held in his arm and entered the restaurant, there was a line and everyone was looking at Natasha. Steve approached the receptionist, there was another couple near them and the man kept staring Natasha until he was slapped by his wife.

**S: I think I hate this dress.**

**N: That's too bad for you, because I'm loving it.**

**S: All these men looking at you, you like it?**

**N: Of course I do… and not only men.**

Natasha lifted her chin toward a woman who didn’t take her eyes off her. Steve was shocked. The waiter led them to their table. Steve pulled the chair and Natasha sat and then Steve sat in front of her.

Steve and Natasha chose what to eat and the waiter left. After a few minutes a waitress brought a Martini for Natasha.

**N: I didn’t ask this...**

**\- It’s a courtesy from that lady who is at the bar.**

Steve and Natasha looked at the woman lifting her glass in the bar, staring at Natasha. Natasha smiled and raised her glass, thanking the woman, only to make Steve jealous.

**S: What are you doing? She... she seems to be...**

**N: What? Lesbian?**

**S: Yeah and you accepted the drink.**

Natasha took a sip, sighed and looked at Steve.

**N: It's an invitation. She wants us both.**

**S: What?**

**N: It's very interesting, don’t you think? She is beautiful.**

**S: Natasha! She is a woman...**

**N: And?**

**S: And??? You’re straight.**

**N: Am I?**

Natasha wanted to laugh, Steve was looking at her now completely shocked.

**S: Have you... Have you ever kissed a woman?**

Natasha made positive with her head, as she took another sip. Now Steve’s mind could only imagine her with other women, and he began to be jealous of all women that Natasha had contact, since he didn’t know that side of Natasha and Natasha was loving let Steve in doubt.

**S: Have you…. You know…. With a woman? Did you really, really… till the end?**

**N: Of course. Haven’t you made with another man??**

**S: Of course not!**

**N: Oh you and Bucky... Never? The way you two are so close...**

**S: Natasha! For the love of God.**

Natasha laughed and put her glass on the table, while playing her hair back.

**S: Who do you slept with? Do I know her?**

**N: Who do you think I've slept?**

**S: I don’t know.**

**N: Any suspicion?**

**S: Hill?**

Natasha made positive with her head. Steve choked on his own saliva. Natasha gave her Martini to him. Steve drank and tried to recover himself.

**S: How? When?**

**N: Oh, we were drunk and she gave me a peck, but I put my tongue in her mouth, we kissed, hugged and when I realized, we were both naked, one over another on the table at the conference room of SHIELD.**

**S: My God. W-was… was it good?**

**N: It was wonderful.**

**S: You did it again?**

**N: Well, every time we are alone, we take the risk of doing it again. The chemistry, the attraction is very strong, you know…**

Steve took the rest of the Martini at once, he didn’t tell Natasha that he had once fantasized about she and Maria Hill together with him, because she would kill him.

**N: Are you horny?**

**S: What??? No.**

**N: You're a terrible liar. I know you are. And if I touch right here...**

Natasha put her hand on Steve's leg under the table. Steve raised his leg in a spasm and almost knocked the table, attracting everyone's attention.

**N: Jesus, Steve.**

**S: It was a joke, wasn’t it?**

**N: But you wanted it to be true. You fantasize about Hill?**

**S: No, of course not.**

**N: It's okay. I’ve had fantasies with Sam.**

**S: What?**

**N: I'm kidding.**

Natasha laughed, the waiter brought the meals. Natasha placed the fork in her mouth and slowly pulled the food, looking Steve in the eye. Steve was with his mouth open and hadn’t eaten anything so far.

**N: Aren’t you hungry?**

Steve made negative with his head. He finally took a bite. Natasha took a sip of water, crossed her legs and rubbed her foot on Steve calf that looked at her immediately. Natasha smirked.

Steve got up and looked at her angry. He took his wallet, took out a some bills and tossed it on the table.

**S: Let's go.**

**N: Steve, I don’t even finished eating.**

**S: You can eat tomorrow.**

**N: Tomorrow?**

**S: Natasha, now!**

Natasha was holding back to not laugh at Steve's despair, she got up and the two left the restaurant. While they were on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi, Steve held in Natasha's waist and kissed her, he moved his other hand to her neck and pressed her against his body. Natasha shuddered to feel that he was already getting "up". The restaurant receptionist was bland, he coughed.

**\- Sir, your cab.**

Steve unglued Natasha's mouth, he gave $5 to the receptionist and got into the taxi with Natasha.

**\- Where, sir?**

Steve said the destination, while Natasha didn’t mind being in a taxi and lifted a little her dress and sat on Steve’s lap, she threw his head back and licked his neck from the base to the chin. She whispered something in his ear in Russian and bit the tip of his ear. Steve grabbed her ass and pushed her against the passenger seat.

The driver almost hit another car, to be watching them both.

Steve pulled Natasha's hair back and gave a hickey on Natasha's neck and gave 4 more around her neckline and cleavage. Natasha lifted Steve's face and kissed him eagerly.

**\- We're here, sir.**

Natasha took Steve's wallet without unglued from his mouth and took a wad of bills and handed to the driver.

**\- Lady, there’s a lot here.**

**N: Keep the change.**

Natasha opened the car door and they came down, she ran to the back of her building. It wouldn’t have time to get in the apartment. Natasha leaned against a tree and looked at Steve. She grabbed her panties and lowered it. She threw her panties at Steve, that couldn’t even hold it. He went to her, squeezed her breasts tightly and kissed her neck.

**S: You drive me crazy, you know that?**

Steve bit Natasha’s shoulder, she made a pain expression, he gave a hickey on her breast and Natasha moaned. Natasha put her hands on Steve's shoulders and pushed him down. Steve knew what she wanted. He knelt and Natasha lifted her dress. Steve ran his thumb across her clit until the opening her private part.

Steve pressed his lips on Nat’s clit, and she curved her body of pleasure, he looked up to see her and loved every reaction, he held the neckline of her dress and was about to tear it apart, but Natasha held his hands.

**N: Not yet...**

Steve then squeezed her thighs, as he ran his tongue over her clit quickly. Natasha was trembling, tried to contain herself and not wake any neighbor. Steve raised Natasha's thigh and put her leg over his shoulder, allowing him to further explore her intimate part. Natasha was pulling Steve's hair hard, and almost took his hair off when she had her first orgasm. Steve just pushed his tongue against her clit even more, making she having another orgasm immediately. She had a lot of spasms after the orgasms, she had to push Steve’s to make him stop.

**N: Steve? Let's go up, but please don’t detonate that dress.**

**S: I can’t promise that.**

**N: Yes, you can, because you can only have me that way if that dress stay intact.**

**S: That’s unfair.**

Natasha smiled and the two went up to the apartment. It was enough time to recovered from the activities.

**N: I need a shower.**

Natasha said as suspending her dress, getting completely naked, she walked into the bathroom, stood in the doorway and looked at Steve.

**N: Are you coming?**

The two "played" in the shower, and in the hallway on the way to the bedroom. Natasha couldn’t even stand oh feet anymore. Steve was going to catch her and carry her in his arms, but Natasha turned her body to the side and shook her head.

**N: Steve, I can’t anymore.**

**S: Okay, let me put you in bed.**

**N: Don’t! Don’t touch me, please.**

**S: Natasha.**

**N: Wait... Just give me a minute.**

Natasha looked at Steve and he was still fully erect. Natasha shuddered again. Steve knelt next to her and put his hand on her arm and picked her up.

**S: We don’t have to continue if you don’t want. I'm going to the bathroom.**

Steve kissed Natasha's forehead and then gave her a peck.

**N: I just need some time.**

Steve put her on the bed and turned to go to the bathroom. Natasha sat down and pulled his hand.

**N: Don’t you want my help?**

Steve looked at her, confused.

**N: You were looking at my mouth all night, and won’t you ask me that?**

**S: I thought... I don’t know if I should…**

**N: I know what you want.**

Natasha approached the edge of the bed and held in Steve member and stroked it gently. Steve hold Natasha’s hair while she moved his cock between her lips. Steve started to moan and held her hair tighter. Natasha allowed Steve to command the movements and speed, he moved her head back and forth slowly till he got more horny and started doing it faster, till he cum. But, Natasha moved her face away when he did, because she doesn’t like.

Steve fell alongside Natasha in bed, he finally got exhausted. Natasha got up.

**S: Where are you going?**

**N: Taking another bath.**

Natasha took a shower and when she returned to bed, Steve was already asleep. She lay with half of her body over his. Steve woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Natasha sleeping. He lit the lamplight and was admiring her body.

Steve has trouble to just look at her body. He needs to touch her. Always. He didn’t want to wake her, so he stroked her arms gently, then her belly, legs and her face. Natasha woke up, but pretended to be asleep. She turned around and grabbed the pillow. Steve pulled his hand away, but noticed that she was only changing position. He stroked her arms again, then her back, butt, legs, and her feet. He spread kisses all over her body and kissed each of her body scars. Natasha turned and looked at him, she smiled and Steve smiled back.

**N: You can’t love me that much. This is forbidden, it’s against the law.**

**S: So I think I will be arrested.**

Natasha smiled again, Steve moved his body over hers and kissed her neck. Natasha turned her face to Steve and give a peck on his lips. Natasha turned again and the two remained there in bed, caressing each other and worshiping each other for hours.

 

_♫ Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

__  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

 _  
And your heart's against my chest  
Your lips pressed in my neck_ __  
I'm falling for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget

_I'm in love now_

__  
  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

 __  
Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety

 _You'll be my lady_ __  
I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

_♪_

_  
_ Ed Sheeran – Kiss me

 

Time passed and today was the birthday of little Sarah R. Romanoff. Two years old. Steve and Natasha didn’t tell Sarah and James about the surprise party, they prepared for Sarah. They were in the car, James and Sarah in the back seat. Sarah was trapped in the car seat, she looked at James and smiled. James looked at her and showed his tongue. He still very jealous of his lil sister.

**J: Mom, look Sarah is doing it again.**

**S: What's she doing now, James?**

**J: She keeps staring at me.**

**N: Hey, she has eyes for it, be quiet.**

**J: I don’t want. Make her stop.**

James would complain more, but Steve parked the car in front of a huge house and all the new avengers and former avengers were in front of the house with their children. There were pogo stick, ball pool, clowns.

**J: Wow! Is it my birthday?**

**N: No, James, it's Sarah.** **You know that.**

**J: Dammit!**

Natasha took off her belt and got out. James opened the car door and saw Torunn, he screamed and ran to her. Francis was close to Torunn and when he saw James running, he put his foot in front of him and James stumbled and hit his face on the ground. James ended up cutting his lip and started crying. Natasha ran to James and glared at Francis. Torunn grabbed Francis blouse.

**T: You are very mean, Francis Barton, I'll break your nose.**

Torunn prepared to punch Francis, but Natasha hold her hand. Hill ran and hold Torunn. Clint came with a beer in his hand, laughing.

**C: Hey, whassup.**

**N: Control your child, Barton. I don’t want to hold him in a cage.**

**L: It’s not so bad.**

**N: Sorry, Laura but he is always making James cry.**

**L: Oh I know, James and with every child. He only gets along with Torunn. I don’t know why he acts like that.**

**N: Excuse me I'll clean him.**

Natasha came with James inside the house, she washed his face in the kitchen sink. Steve came up with Sarah in his arms.

**S: Is he ok?**

**N: Yes, it was just a scare.**

**S: So, James, do you like this house?**

**J: Yes, it's huge like in the movies.**

**S: And you saw the pool there in the yard?**

James jumped out of the kitchen counter and ran to the glass door and looked at the pool, he gaped.

**J: Wow, I want to live here.**

**N: Glad you think that because this is our new home.**

**J: Really? Serious, dad?**

**S: Yeah.**

**J: I'm calling Torunn to see the pool.**

James ran out of the house. Natasha hugged Steve and Sarah and he filled Natasha with pecks.

Sam knocked on the door.

**Sam: In front of the child, you perverts. Come here with Uncle Sam, Samantha.**

Sam took [Sarah](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CTzgiQyWwAEPdv5.jpg) in his arms.

**S: Her name is Sarah.**

**Sam: Well, it’s not my fault if you registered her with the wrong name, I'll call her Samantha.**

Sam took Sarah to the garden. Steve and Natasha were back and greeted the guests. Tony stared Pepper nonstop. Steve approached him.

**S: So… You and Pepper? Nothing?**

**T: No, we are officially divorced now.**

**S: I'm sorry, Tony, but look, women are crazy anyway. I'm sure she loves you.**

**T: Yes, and she told me that and she also said that only love is not enough.**

**N: She's right.**

Natasha came over and took the hand of Steve.

**T: Why do you act as if you were married? Was there a secret marriage?**

**S: No, Natasha always made it clear she didn’t want to marry.**

**T: Oh I know what it is. She always had a crush on me, and she don’t want to marry you, so she can have a chance with me then... Natasha you should take advantage, that I am single now and...**

Natasha frowned as she listened to Tony and Steve was laughing.

Carol and Jessica arrived at the party together, Carol hugged Steve and asked to see Sarah. Steve indicated Sam, who was holding Sarah. Carol approached them.

Carol and Sam were discussing about who should stay with Sarah. Steve had to take her daughter back because she was getting scared.

**S: We should sing Happy birthday. Come on, everybody.**

Everyone gathered near the table. Natasha stood next to Steve, who was holding Sarah in his arms and James stood in front of Natasha with Torunn. Hill tried to take Torunn out there, but she refused to move.

Once the “Happy Birthday” finished, an all-black car with tinted windows parked in front the house and someone announced on the microphone:

**\- Attention, attention please. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. Please approach the vehicle and present your children.**

[Steve](http://31.media.tumblr.com/60016ac357dd63ffbb26b8695f66c49c/tumblr_n0f4onzhEw1rhx6ffo1_250.gif) immediately recalled James's birthday, he looked worried at Natasha. Natasha was also apprehensive, the others Avengers were already positioning themselves to fight. Agents of SHIELD took their weapons.

Natasha grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him toward the car.

**S: Natasha, have you got mad? We have to hide James and Sarah.**

**N: They called us. Leave them with Sam or Bucky.**

Bucky was closer, Steve handed Sarah on his lap and asked him to watch and protect James.

**\- Last warning, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, approach the vehicle.**

Steve took a tray from one of the waiters and dropped the snacks that were in the tray and was about to use as a shield.

When Steve and Natasha approached the car, the door opened. Steve was prepared to release the tray on whoever come down, but he saw Peter Parker getting out of the car, wearing a white suit, with a lot of hearts on it. Steve furrowed his brow confused. Peter was holding the microphone.

**P: Steve Grant Rogers. We are gathered here today to celebrate the birthday of Sarah and because Natasha would like to make you a request.**

Steve looked at Natasha that moved away from him, walking back. Steve didn’t understand anything. Natasha took another microphone.

**N: I bet this will be his face when Sarah brings her first boyfriend home to meet him.**

Natasha joked, and the guests laughed. Steve still didn’t understand what was happening. He didn’t put down the tray.

**N: I remember the first time you told me “I love you” and it wasn’t when we started to date, it was way before in Sam’s guest bedroom, when you said you love me through your eyes. When I asked you if would trust me to save your life and you were so honest trusting me. That was the first time that I heard “I love you”, because that’s what I interpreted by that.**

**Sam: Wait! What that means? What that happened in my bedroom?**

Natasha smiled and continued.

**N: At that moment I knew that you would be the biggest fucking mess of my life.**

**T: Ops Language!**

Tony joked.

**N: And I tried with all my strength to get away from you, but you are stubborn. A complete idiot. I've never met anyone so fucking stupid as you, Rogers. How could you pick me to love? Like… You could have any girl is this world. I bet this is the question that everyone here did to themselves. You have to be crazy and stupid to love me, but you love me, I don’t know how, but I know you love me. And I... I think... I think I've always loved you too, I always admired you, and I think I always hated you, too. I always told you that we are totally wrong for each other, that we don’t work together. But the truth is that I can’t live without you. I can’t live without your kisses, without your stupid and silly declarations of love, without your hugs and your care. I just hope that I never break your heart ever again, and I hope that I am worthy of your love. Anyway… I called everyone here today, not only for Sarah, but because I wanted to say how much I love you, because I never said it enough to you and I want you to know how much I love you now and I will love you for the rest of my life.**

Natash’s voice went weak and she almost cried. Almost.

**N: I wanted all the important people in our lives here today to witness the most idiotic and stupid thing I have done in my whole life. It's my turn to be silly.**

It was already getting dark, the neighbors turned off their house’s lights and lit candles in the windows and each of the guests, including the children, bent down and knelt. They raised a rose towards Steve. The men were with white roses and women with red roses. Natasha knelt after everybody. She was holding a box. She looked at Steve.

**N: Steve Grant Rogers, will you marry me?**

** **

Steve could only move his head positively, because he was completely silent and touched. Natasha can hardly say that she loves him, when they are all alone, and she say that in front of everyone, in a microphone, which made all the neighborhood also heard.... It was the biggest declaration of love he has ever received in his life. He ran up to Natasha. Natasha got up and jumped into his arms. Steve lifted her in the air and kissed her. All the guests applauded, while they kissed.

Peter turned on a device that released brilliant pieces of paper shaped like a heart, which fell like a rain of hearts on Natasha and Steve, who hadn’t unglued their lips yet.

All the children ran and started to try catch the falling hearts.

Hill was smiling and frowned when she heard Sam emitting a strange sound. She looked at him.

**H: Sam? Sam, are you crying?**

**Sam: Who's crying? You’re crying. Leave me.**

Sam walked away, with his eyes full of tears. Hill was laughing and went after him, to calm him.

...

After a year preparing the event, the marriage finally took place. Natasha didn’t want to wear wedding dress at first, but Steve and Sarah insisted so much, that she agreed.

**N: I look like an idiot.**

**S: You are the most beautiful idiot, then.**

**N: Shut up.**

Natasha smiled and gave a peck in Rogers.

**Laura: But what Steve is doing here? It wasn’t for him to see the bride now. Bad lucky!**

**N: Relax, he have seen parts of me that even I don’t get to see.**

**L: I know it well, spare me the details.**

**C: C’mon, Steve. Everybody is waiting.**

Steve ran to the altar of the church, his best men were lined up on the altar. Sam, Bucky and Clint. And the bridesmaids were also on the altar. Hill, Carol and Laura 6 months pregnant.

Steve was super nervous, the wedding march began, the guests stood up and looked back.

Torunn and Sarah came in their huge bridesmaid dresses, throwing petals from the basket on the floor. James refused to be pageboy, said it was a girl thing.

Along the way, Sarah now had three years old, she stopped and looked the petals on the floor. She turned back and began to pick the petals.

**T: Sarah! Sarah come! Leave it there.**

**Sarah: B-but it’s dirtying.**

**T: It's not dirt, are flowers. Flowers are beautiful, aren’t they?**

Sarah made positive with her head, while the guests laughed. Natasha came soon after.

 _The woman who is coming in there is going to be my wife. Every day for the rest of my life._ Steve thought.

Natasha walked and saw all these people and also began to think she was about to get married and perhaps making the biggest mistake of her life.

 _How someone like me is getting married? I'll be stuck with a man for the rest of my life. What about my freedom? I don’t know if I can do this. Wait! I think I can’t do that_. Natasha thought and stopped walking, not knowing what to do.

**Sarah: Mommy?**

Sarah was in Jessica Drew's lap in the front row, looking at Natasha. James was sitting beside them, also staring at her. Natasha looked at them both and then looked at the altar. When her eyes met Steve’s eyes, she just sighed and smiled. She fell in love again.

 _Yes, this is the man with whom I will spend the rest of my life. And I have no doubt about that, I want to die on his side. I want to do everything with him._ Natasha thought as she finally reached the altar.

The priest performed the ceremony.

**\- Steve Grant Rogers, do you accept Natasha as your lawfully wedded wife?**

[Steve](https://38.media.tumblr.com/6c7cac9a5d17507ff9f842062b7484c9/tumblr_nb6r7nUNSF1tk32ngo1_250.gif) looked at Natasha and made positive with his head.

**S: I do.**

**\- And you, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, accept Steve as your lawful wedded husband?**

Natasha sighed again, she looked into Steve's eyes and smiled.

**N: I do.**

**\- With the powers I invested on me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can now...**

The priest didn’t even finish talking and Natasha was already kissing Steve and the guests applauding. They ran out of the church, and the guests were close behind. There was no limo outside, there was a SHIELD jet, painted white all over with the words "Just Married". Natasha hugged Sarah and James, Steve also hugged to say goodbye and then immediately entered the jet along with Natasha. The jet took off, Steve and Natasha waved from inside the jet to the children and guests.

They honeymoon lasted only 5 days. It was supposed to be two weeks, but Natasha couldn’t stand it anymore for 2 reasons: 1 - Rogers seems to have become insatiable because of the marriage and 2 because they were both missing their children very much.

They flew to Clint’s farm to pick James and Sarah. Steve thanked Laura and Clint for staying with them. When they arrived home, Steve and Natasha were putting Sarah in bed.

**Sarah: Night-night daddy.**

**S: Good night, princess.**

**N: Good Nig...**

Natasha couldn’t finish the sentence, she felt dizzy and a strong sickness. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Natasha washed her mouth, leaned on the bathroom counter and looked in the mirror, desperate.

 **N:** **О** **,** **боже** **мой** **.** **Не** **снова** **. (Oh my gosh! Not again!)**

 

_♪ Loving can hurt_

_Loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_And when it gets hard_

_You know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me inside the pocket_

_Of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me close until our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Loving can heal_

_Loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Our hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me inside the pocket_

_Of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me close until our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me that's okay baby_

_Only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Oh you can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got_

_When you were sixteen_

_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if you hurt me_

_Well that's okay baby_

_Only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away_

_I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost back on 6th street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone_

_Wait for me to come home ♫_

Ed Sheeran - Photograph

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that fanfic, I'm sorry for my bad english, and I want to thank you for reading it. ♥


End file.
